SSW Forever
by KiranTheRay
Summary: From the wreakage of a fallen company comes two brands: Forever and United. This is FOREVER! Strong Style Wrestling will live again! Remember: Forever We Stand Tall! United ran by theDarkRyder. SYOC Closed
1. Chapter 1

The Screen buzzes. Jason Lyric appears after a few seconds.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, last time a promo aired, Samuel revealed false information. While Mama's Soldiers are going to SSW United, we will not be holding a draft! When you send in your application, please send it to the correct brand. Nobody is allowed to appear on both shows!" Lyric smiles. "With that in mind, I would like to welcome you to...STRONG! STYLE! WRESTLING! FOREVER!" The room he's in lights up to show an empty arena.

It is styled similarly to the Smackdown Live arena, but instead of blue, it has black and red. The turnbuckles are similar to the NJPW turnbuckles.

"While we are Forever, our brother show, United, has a new owner! theDarkRyder! I personally wish him luck!" Lyric smiles.

A/N: Here's the app!

Sign Up-

Real Name:

Ring Name:

Gender:

Age:

Height:

Weight:

Billed From:

Appearance:

History:

Title History:

Entrance:

Entrance Theme:

Ring Attire:

Entrance Attire:

Personality:

Gimmick:

Signature:

Finisher:

Fighting Style:

Face or Heel:

Manager/Bodyguard:

Crush(if any):

Title Preference:

Reason why:

Tag Team Sign Up-

Team Name:

Team Nickname (If Any):

Members:

Tag Team Entrance:

Theme:

Tag Team Signatures:

Tag Team Finishers:

And here are the Championships:

SSW Championship (Main)

Killjoy Championship (Minor)

SSW Women's Championship

Forever Tag Team Championships

A/N: See you all real soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Roster

A/N: Hello guys and gals! This is the roster of SSW Forever! I don't know about theDarkRyder, but I am only allowing one more week for OC's! After that, apps will be closed!

 **My OC's (More might appear later):**

TriVolt

Bulletproof (Johnny Shadow, Jared, Demi God)[Sub Group of Bullet Club]

Devan

The Freakshow (Unknown for now)

 **Teams:**

The Monarchy (Escobar, Caesar, Kingston, Torres)

The Freelancers (Luke and Edward)

The Wayne Bros (Derick and Devin)

The Can-Am Connection (James Blackwell, Brian Phillips, Leah Blackwell)

 **Men:**

Jason Sabre

Will Ralston

Tiburon Negro

Levi-The Great

Freddy Escobar

King Caesar

DJ Kingston

Dylan Torres

Luke

Edward

Derick Wayne

Devin Wayne

James Blackwell

Brian Phillips

 **Women:**

Leah Blackwell

Katarina Love

Brianna Rosalyn Asher

A/N: Remember that there is one week left for OC's in Forever! Also, if I missed anyone, just message me!


	3. Chapter 3: Final Roster List

A/N: Hello guys and gals! This is the final roster list! Apps are now closed!

My OC's (More might appear later):

TriVolt

Bulletproof (Johnny Shadow, Jared, Demi God)[Sub Group of Bullet Club]

Devan

The Freakshow (Unknown for now)

Teams:

The Monarchy (Escobar, Caesar, Kingston, Torres)

The Freelancers (Luke and Edward)

The Wayne Bros (Derick and Devin)

The Can-Am Connection (James Blackwell, Brian Phillips, Leah Blackwell)

Men:

Jason Sabre

Will Ralston

Tiburon Negro

Levi-The Great

Freddy Escobar

King Caesar

DJ Kingston

Dylan Torres

Luke

Edward

Derick Wayne

Devin Wayne

James Blackwell

Brian Phillips

Ced

Matt López

Women:

Leah Blackwell

Katarina Love

Brianna Rosalyn Asher

SJ Steele

Abby Torres

A/N: I will begin on the first show asap! Big thank you to everyone who sent in an OC, and I hope you all enjoy SSW Forever! P.s. theDarkRyder and I have decided to do Ups and Downs for each others shows, so be sure to catch those!


	4. Show 1

A/N: Hello guys and gals! Let's do this! P.S. Almost all the titles will be crowned tonight!

The show begins with Jason Lyric standing in the center of the ring. "Ladies and Gentlemen...WELCOME TO FOREVER! Tonight, you all will decide who becomes the GM for Forever! Let me show you who your choices are!" Lyric shows the contract before pointing at the entrance ramp.

Dare To Fly by All Good Things plays as Tank Gibbs walks out to a massive pop. The small Irishman steps into the ring and shakes Lyric's hand. Tank picks up a mic.

"Lads, it has been forever since I've been in a wrestling ring! And I plan to make the best of it as your future GM!" Tank laughs as the crowd cheers.

Crown Of Thorns by Black Veil Brides plays as TriVolt walks out. The crowd boos as he grabs a mic and ignores Lyric's handshake.

"Dats a noice tought, fella" TriVolt mocks. "Now let the real men talk" The two men begin to glare at each other. "These people want someone reliable to run this company. It's like putting Armando or Anthony FREAKING Dre in charge, it makes no sense!" TriVolt chuckles.

"Armando! Let's go Anthony! Armando! Let's go Anthony!" The crowd chants as TriVolt flips them off.

Imaginary Monster by Our Last Night plays as Alan Riddle walks out. The crowd loses all remaining calm. Alan rolls into the ring and shakes both Jason Lyric's and Tank Gibbs's hand.

"TriVolt. Shut up. Please! Like good god can you ever leave Anthony alone?" Riddle suddenly gets a look of realization on his face. "I-is this cause he's better then you?" TriVolt is about to tackle Riddle, but Tank and Lyric stop him. "But that's not the reason I'm out here. I'm out here because I know my grandfather, Larry Zango, would have wanted to be in charge of the company he loved more then anything! I'm here to make that dream into a reality!" Riddle exclaims.

Suddenly, a man wearing a black hoodie attacks all three men with a chair. After all three are down, he grabs the contract from Lyric. He signs it before pulling down the hood to reveal...KENNY OMEGA!

Omega grabs a mic and laughs. "You didn't think I would just disappear, did ya? Now, I have been talking with Ced and the rest of Bullet Club, and now Ced and I are co-leaders! And now I am the General Manager of FOREVER!" Omega laughs as Lyric tries arguing. "I signed the contract! That contract states that whoever signs it is in charge, correct?" Lyric looks down in defeat. "Now then, tonight, we will crown a new SSW Champion! We will have the Bullet Club's Ced vs Will Ralston!" Omega exclaims before War by Linkin Park plays.

Levi-The Great walks out. "Now Kenny, that's great and all, but I think I deserve something too." Levi informs. Kenny is about to say something when Levi interrupts him. "Not a title match, but a match with DUNKAN!"

"Whoa whoa whoa" Lyric interrupts. "Even though Kenny is in charge, I'm still the boss, and I have BANNED Dunkan and Lilith!" Levi groans.

"No! You will unban them, or the show won't go on. I will wait in the center of this ring until-" Levi is suddenly taken down by a huge big boot to the back of the head.

Dunkan and Lilith look down on Levi while Lyric starts screaming at them.

"Well guess they aren't banned now, are they?" Kenny chuckles before throwing Lyric out of the ring. "So Mr. Levi, later tonight you will face Dunkan...IN A TABLES MATCH!"

Dunkan picks up Levi and follows Lilith to the back.

"Well that was...interesting..." A slightly tan man mutters. "Hello everyone! My name is Jeff Rizzo, all time great wrestler at only 25, and one of your announcers! I am joined by fellow young wrestling millennial Paul Catapult"

"Hello everybody" Catapult smiles.

"Yeah that's enough from you" Rizzo smirks as he unplugs Paul's headset. "And man do we have a night planned for you! To start the show, we have The Freelancers vs The Wayne Bros to crown the first ever SSW Forever Tag Team Champions!" Rizzo informs. Paul plugs his headset back in.

Chrome Hearts plays as Devin and Derick Wayne walk out to a pop. "These two men are brand new to Strong Style Wrestling, for they weren't apart of the original!" Catapult exclaims.

"I thought I unplugged your headset.." Rizzo mumbles.

"I expect big things from them!" Catapult ignores Rizzo.

The Wayne Bros scream to the audiences delight.

Devious by Dale Oliver plays as Edward and Luke walk out.

"Now these two are a safe bet! They are not only the original tag champs, but they never lost the titles!" Rizzo laughs.

"They were crowned the champs, they didn't earn shit." Catapult sighs.

"They were given the titles so that the other teams could stay in existence!" Rizzo yells.

Luke and Derick start the match. The two lock up and Luke easily overpowers Derick and pushes him down.

"Stay down little man!" Luke screams. Derick gets up and tries locking up with Luke again, but Luke again pushes hin down.

This time, however, Luke forces him up and throws Derick into the turnbuckle. Derick hits the turnbuckle HBK style and lands on his head. Luke starts stomping away at Derick, only stopping when the ref threatens to DQ him.

Luke grabs Derick by his long hair and drags him to The Freelancers corner. Luke tags in Edward and Edward climbs the second rope while Luke sets up for a Russian Leg Sweep.

Edward goes for a diving knee strike, but Derick pulls Luke, causing Edward to inadvertently hit Luke. Edward checks on Luke while Derick gets to his feet. Derick hits a poised frankensteiner on Edward. Derick goes for the pin, but Edward kicks out at one.

Derick picks up Edward and they lock hands. They start trying to overpower each other. Edward bends Derick back, causing Derick to do a handless bridge. Derick rolls backwards to his feet and hits a quick DDT. Derick goes for a pin again, but Edward kicks out at one once more.

Devin starts slapping the turnbuckle and Derick drags Edward over to their corner. Derick tags Devin in and go for a Poetry in Motion, but Edward catches Devin and drops him on Derick. Edward throws Devin into his corner and tags in Luke. They throw Devin into the ropes and do a double pop-up drop.

Luke goes for the pin, but Devin kicks out easily. Luke throws Devin into his corner and tags in Edward. Luke sets up a Russian Leg Sweep while Edward climbs the second rope. They hit a Russian Leg Sweep/Diving Knee combo. Edward goes for the pin, but Devin kicks out at two.

Edward tags Luke in and they set up for Hi-Lo (Fall of Man). They hit it and Luke goes for the pin. Somehow, Devin manages to kick out. Luke picks Devin up, but Devin hits an enzuigiri. Devin begins crawling to Derick, but Edward takes Derick out right before Devin can tag out.

Edward grabs Derick and throws him over the barricade. Edward runs back to his corner and tags out Luke. They pick up Devin and hit the Reality Check (Fallout + Mind Over Matter). Edward pins Devin while Luke stands guard. The Reality Check gets them the win.

The bell rings as The Freelancers are handed the SSW Forever Tag Team Championships (Similar to the WWE Tag Team Championships, but black strap and red plates). The two men celebrate before they notice Devin trying to get to his feet. They watch him stand up before hitting the Reality Check again.

The Freelancers slide out of the ring and wait for Derick to get up before hitting the Hi-Lo on him. The crowd's boos are deafening.

"This is not good..." Catapult worries.

"You're right...ITS GREAT!" Rizzo laughs. "The Freelancers proved why they are the best tag team in the world!"

"But did they have to ruin a great match with a post-match attack?" Catapult asks.

"Of course! They had to show everyone in that locker room who's boss!" Rizzo yells.

"Whatever you say.. But up next, we will have Levi-The Great take on Dunkan in a Tables match!" Catapult exclaims before Kenny Omega appears on the screen.

Titantron

He is at his desk, typing something into his computer. There is a knock on his door.

"Come in!" He exclaims as Ced walks in. "Ced! What's up man?" Omega smiles as he Too Sweets Ced.

"Not much man. Just wondering something. Why do I have to beat Will Ralston to get a title I never lost?" Ced asks.

"Because I want everyone to know who Ced is! And if it comes down to it, you have something Ralston doesn't.." Omega smirks.

"Bullet Club!" A voice exclaims. Johnny Shadow, Jared, and Demi-God walk in. "Don't worry Ced" Shadow insists. "Bulletproof" Shadow points at himself, Jared, and Demi "as well as The Elite have your back!" Johnny slaps Ced's back before they all Too Sweet.

Ring

Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace plays as the lights darken. Dunkan and Lilith walk out slowly with a barb wire table. They set it down in one of the barricade corners. Lilith removes Dunkan's zipper mask and lips "Kill"

Dunkan rolls into the ring and waits for Levi. War by Linkin Park plays as Levi-The Great runs out to a huge pop. Levi's eyes instantly meet Dunkan's. They see nothing but each other.

"This is pure hatred!" Catapult exclaims.

"Almost as bad as the hatred between me and the little Irish Munchkin, Tank Gibbs!" Rizzo jokes.

Levi rolls into the ring and gets right in Dunkan's face. The bell rings and they remain still. Dunkan throws the first punch, knocking Levi right down. Levi rubs his jaw, blood is already coming out. Levi is infuriated by this and tries tackling Dunkan, but Dunkan doesn't even budge! Dunkan picks up Levi and tries powerbombing him to the outside, but Levi slides out and hits a dropkick. Dunkan stumbles. Levi hits another, causing Dunkan to fall to one knee. Levi bounces off the opposite ropes for a third dropkick, but is easily caught and thrown over the turnbuckle to the outside, almost going through a table.

The crowd is in shock of the strength of Dunkan. Levi tries catching his breath, but Dunkan picks him up and throws him into the ring post. Levi cries out in pain as Dunkan shows no mercy. Dunkan stands back and waits for Levi to get up. He goes to spear Levi through the barricade, but Levi sidesteps. The barricade collapses on Dunkan.

Levi looks under the ring and pulls out a kendo stick. He smiles while the crowd goes crazy. He waits for Dunkan to get up before hitting Dunkan over the head with the kendo stick. It snaps, but that's about it. Dunkan is unfazed.

Levi is in complete shock. Dunkan just took a kendo stick to the head and it didn't even hurt him! Levi starts to run, with Dunkan chasing after him. Dunkan goes for a spear right before Levi jumps over the steps, causing Dunkan to spear the steps.

Levi looks under the ring and gets a huge smile on his face. He pulls out a barb wire baseball bat. He points it at Dunkan and screams "Eeny meeny miny moe!" before hitting Dunkan in the head with it, Negan style.

Levi gets Dunkan to his feet and sets up for a powerbomb, but he can't lift him! Dunkan lifts Levi up and hits an Alabama Slam onto the apron. Dunkan grabs Levi and throws him, back first, onto the apron. Levi screams in pain as Lilith laughs.

Dunkan picks up Levi by the jaw and screams in his face.

"Screw...you..." Levi spits out before spitting blood onto Dunkan's face. This causes Dunkan to become angry. He goes for the Last Dare 2.0 (Double Underhook Front Flip Piledriver), but Levi holds onto the bottom rope. Dunkan starts hitting Levi with his forearm and goes for a Canadian Destroyer, but Levi again stops him.

Levi escapes and goes for the powerbomb again, and this time, he lifts Dunkan up! The crowd gasp at the strength of Levi. Levi is about to put Dunkan through the barb wire table when Lilith low blows him.

Levi drops Dunkan and cries out in pain. Dunkan capitalizes and puts a weak Levi on the apron. Dunkan pulls Levi into him and hits a Day Of Reckoning (End Of Days) off the apron and through the Barb Wire table.

The bell rings as Dunkan stands up. Him and Lilith look down at Levi while the crowd boos.

"Come on! Levi had that in the bag! Lilith shouldn't of interfered!" Catapult rants.

"All's fair in love and war" Rizzo smirks.

"There was no love in this battle. Only destruction..." Catapult sighs.

Dunkan throws Levi over his shoulder and him and Lilith walk away.

"Anyways, up next we will be crowning the first ever-" Catapult starts out but is interrupted by the sound of screaming.

Titantron

Abby Torres just got thrown into a metal crate before SJ Steele walks on screen with a chair. Steele is pissed.

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO FIGHT SOMEONE INFERIOR TO ME!" Steele screams before denting the chair with Torres's head.

Someone suddenly stops her. "Woah woah woah" Kenny appears. "Steele, I agree! You are the top talent in the women's division! And seeing as Torres is unable to compete tonight, next week, you will be able to prove you are the best when you take on all the female competitors in a battle royal to become the first ever SSW Forever Women's Champion!" Steele is about to argue, but is interrupted by Kenny. "Now I got business to take care of, so goodbye" Kenny kisses two fingers "and goodnight. BANG!" Kenny walks away as Steele glares at him.

Ring

"Well, we were just about to crown a Women's Champion, but I guess Kenny has other plans." Catapult sighs.

"Steele shouldn't have to compete! She is the female equivalent of me!" Rizzo screams.

"Poor her" Catapult groans. "I doubt Kenny doesn't have something planned. But up next, we will crown the first ever Killjoy Champion as Jason Sabre takes on Tiburon Negro!"

"Sabre calls himself the Ace of Pro Wrestling, which doesn't make sense for two reasons: First, I'm still wrestling! Second, even if you don't count me, a lot of people are better then him! Take Tiburon for example! He dominated Mexico, and he will do the same here in SSW!" Rizzo argues.

"But Sabre has earned that nickname! He has worked hard to earn the respect of these peop-"

"Boohoo. Respect doesn't mean anything if you're not on top!" Rizzo interrupts.

Meat on the Table plays as Tiburon Negro walks out to a massive amount of boos. Negro doesn't seem to care, though. He rolls in the ring as Rizzo stands up and applauds him.

"Sit down Jeff. You're making a fool of yourself." Catapult moans.

"Last time I checked, my name is Jeff Rizzo, not Paul Catapult. Explain how I'm a fool?" Rizzo mocks.

Weight of my Pride by Pay Money to my Pain plays as Jason Sabre runs onto the stage to a huge pop. Sabre walks down the ramp and high fives the fans. He slides in the ring and is met by a cut throat taunt from Negro. Sabre waves at him.

The bell rings as the two men lock up. Negro gets the advantage and starts head butting Sabre. Negro goes for the pin and Sabre instantly kicks out.

"Really?" Sabre asks. Sabre and Negro lock up again. This time, however, Sabre gets the advantage and brings Negro down into a Fujiwara Armbar. Sabre traps the arm and leans on his arm, as if trying not to fall asleep.

Negro pushes Sabre off and growls. "You shouldn't play me then!" Sabre replies.

They lock up for a third time and Sabre gets the advantage again. Sabre locks in a headlock, but Negro trips him and starts targeting the legs. He locks in a leg lock, making Sabre scream. Negro waits until Sabre lifts his head before locking in a Camel Clutch.

Sabre attempts to escape, but Negro turns it into a crossface. Sabre rolls over and attempts to pick up Negro, but Negro starts biting Sabre. Sabre lets go and the ref scolds Negro. Negro ignores and goes to bite Sabre again, but is caught with the Hallow Point (Jumping Cutter). Sabre goes for the pin, but Negro kicks out at two.

Sabre goes for Final Resolution (Kinshasa), but Negro dodges and locks in La llave del Tiburon (Sleeper Hold). Sabre begins to fade after a few seconds, but manages to get to the ropes. The second Negro lets go, Sabre falls out of the ring.

Negro follows while Rizzo cusses Sabre out. Sabre screams "Screw this" and throws Negro at Rizzo. Catapult looks at Rizzo and Negro before looking at Sabre. Paul holds his fist out and the two fist bump before Sabre throws Negro back into the ring.

Sabre slides in and narrowly dodges the Lanza del Tiburon Negro (Spear) before hitting Final Resolution. That gets Sabre the win.

The bell rings as Sabre is handed the Killjoy Championship (2008 ECW Championship, but with a red strap). Sabre is ecstatic. Everyone (minus Negro and Rizzo) is cheering.

"Sabre was lucky! Negro showed mercy! Negro was blinded by Paul Catapult's ugliness!" Rizzo complains.

"Anything else?" Catapult asks.

"Sabre cheated. I'm good." Rizzo sighs.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night... Up next is the main event! It will be The Bullet Club's Ced vs Will Ralston!" Catapult smiles.

"Bullet Club. F-F-F-F-For Life!" Echoes throughout the arena as Ced, followed by Bulletproof, walks out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Bullet Club! We own the wrestling world!" Johnny Shadow starts out "Tama Tonga and Tanga Roa, Bad Luck Fale, Hangman Page, Yujiro Takahashi, Adam Cole Bay-Bay! Jared, Demi God, The American Nightmare Cody! Joh-nny Shadow! The Young Bucks! And our fearless leaders, Ced and Kenny Omega! Believe in the Bullet Club! Believe in us! Everything we do is jusssst. Toooooo. SWEEEEEET-TA!" Shadow laughs as Ced climbs the top rope and throws up the Too Sweet.

The Resistance by Skillet plays as Will Ralston walks out to huge cheers. He has a black hoodie on. He smiles at the crowd and glares at Bullet Club. He rolls into the ring and is instantly attacked by Ced. The bell rings and Ced is beating down on Ralston.

Ced gets up once Ralston stops fighting and throws up the Too Sweet. Ralston kips up, revealing he was playing possum. He waits for Ced to turn around before hitting Ced with a superkick. Ced falls on his ass and glares at Ralston while rubbing his jaw.

Ralston mockingly throws up the Too Sweet. Ced, offended, bounces up and slaps the taste out of Ralston's mouth. When Ralston turns back towards Ced, he eats a forearm. Ced grabs Ralston by the hair and rubs his eyes against the top rope.

"Why isn't the ref counting?!" Catapult screams in disgust.

"Look where he is, dingo!" Rizzo laughs as Catapult notices Jared distracting the ref. Ced notices this and low blows Ralston before hitting the Deathbomb (Fireman's Carry into Neckbreaker).

"NO! NOT LIKE THIS, CED, NOT LIKE THIS!" Catapult cries out.

"Too late! The Deathbomb is just that...A Bomb of Death! Once that bomb blows, its nothing less then Death!" Rizzo cackles.

Jared points the ref in the right direction. Ced covers Ralston, who somehow kicks out. Ced loses it.

"ARE YOU F**KING KIDDING ME?!" Ced screams in pure rage. "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO KICK OUT OF THAT, ASSHOLE!"

Ralston sits up and chuckles before slapping Ced. Ced gets angry and goes for another Deathbomb, but instead of Ced hitting the Neckbreaker, Ralston hits the Stunner!

"NO! NOT THIS WAY RALSTON!" Rizzo cries out now.

"What?" Catapult asks in confusion.

"RALSTON CAN'T WIN IN ANYWAY BECAUSE ONLY BULLET CLUB CAN WIN!"

Ralston goes for the pin, but the ref doesn't count. Ralston looks over to notice Jared and Demi God distracting the ref. Ralston pops up and takes both men out with a dropkick. Ralston turns around into the Spear.

Ced goes for the pin again, but Ralston still finds the strength to kick out. Ced picks Ralston up and goes for another Deathbomb, but Ralston reverses into the Stunner. Ced, however, stops it at the last second and turns it into the Crossface. Ralston crawls weakly and is about to pass out when he reaches for the bottom rope, only for Shadow to pull it away.

The ref notices and sends Bulletproof to the back. Ced lets go and argues with the ref, giving Ralston time to recover. Ralston grabs Ced and goes for the Reverse 1916, but Ced flips and lands on his feet before immediately lifting Ralston up and hitting the Deathbomb.

Ced goes for the pin, but Ralston still manages to kick out. Ced starts calling to the back and The Elite (Omega and The Bucks) run out. Omega, still in his suit, distracts the ref while The Young Bucks stand by Ced, waiting for Ralston to get up.

Once Ralston gets up, The Bucks jump forward and superkick...CED! The crowd gasps in shock, as do Rizzo and Catapult. Ralston has a look of shock on his face until The Young Bucks unzip his hoodie, revealing a Bullet Club shirt.

"Oh! How did this get here?" Ralston laughs while the fans boo. They feel betrayed.

Ced wakes up and sits against the turnbuckle.

"Ced." Kenny gets his attention. "Did you really think I was gonna share my leadership? Earlier tonight I told you I wanted everyone to know who Ced is. I think I have shown everyone who Cedric Anthony Harvey Jr is...A LOSER! Why do you think when Bullet Club betrayed me, no one saw them attack me?" Kenny asks. Ced has a shocked look on his face. "We planned this. We needed someone on top in the group, and tonight, you proved it's not you. However," Kenny looks at Ralston "William Ralston here has done every little thing to be noticed and for what? Nothing! He got what you are...nothing. You are nothing Ced and Ralston is everything." Kenny whips his mouth. "No DQ ref. NOW!" Kenny orders before The Bucks and Ralston beat down on Ced.

The Young Bucks set up and hit the Meltzer Driver on Ced as the crowd goes quiet. Ralston grabs three chairs and hands two to the Bucks. They wait for Ced to get up before hitting a Triple Con-Chair-To, busting Ced right open.

Ralston covers Ced, and Ced has literally no chance of kicking out. The bell rings before Will Ralston is handed the SSW Championship (Similar to the IWGP Championship, but with a dark red strap and black plates).

Bullet Club all come out and hoist Ralston on their shoulders. Once they set him down, they all Too Sweet to end the show.

A/N: Wow! What a way to end the first show! Is Ced okay? Are the Wayne Bros okay? Who will become the first ever SSW Women's Champion? Find out next time!


	5. Show 2

A/N: HELLLLLOOOOOO GUYS AND GALS! Let's do this!

The show opens up to Jason Lyric in the ring as the crowd cheers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I know you all are already tired of seeing me" Lyric smiles as the crowd screams 'NO'. "Aw thanks guys! But unfortunately, I'm not out here for fun. I'm out here for something I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this early in the season. Last week, during Bullet Club's attack/betrayal of Ced, they hit him with a triple con-chair-to. I have now been informed that Ced has received a serious concussion as well as a broken neck from the Meltzer Driver. This means.." Lyric clears his throat. "Ced will be out of action for an undetermined amount of time."

Devil's Sky plays as Kenny Omega walks out in a Bullet Club styled dress pants and shoes, as well as a The Elite styled dress shirt, tie, and blazer. He has his broom over his shoulder.

"This is awful!" Kenny screams in fake sadness. "Obviously not my clothes! They look...TOO SWEET!" Kenny breaks out laughing. "But it is awful that Ced is injured! As you all saw last week, I tried to talk them all out of it!"

"I have video evidence that proves that false." Lyric glares.

"Shh let the GM talk." Kenny lifts his broom and 'sweeps' Lyric out of the ring. "That also means I will have to crown a number one contender for the SSW Championship! Now...how shall I do this? I have to be fair about this. So how about Johnny Shadow vs Cody vs Adam Cole, where the winner gets to be the number one contender?!" Kenny smirks as the crowd boos.

War plays as Levi-The Great storms out. "That's great and all, Kenny, but how about you focus on a serious matter instead of the joke that is Bullet Club? Last week, I HAD Dunkan BEAT!" The crowd pops. "...until Lilith interfered..." Levi sighs. "Tonight, I want another chance at him!"

"Hold on! If Bullet Club is such a joke, how about you face them in the main event?" Kenny smirks.

"I DON'T WANT BULLET CLUB! I WANT DUNKAN AND I WANT HIM NOW DAMMIT!" Levi snaps.

"Fine. How about you and two people of your choice take on Will Ralston, Johnny Shadow,...and Dunkan...in a 3 on 3 tag team match?" Kenny asks and Levi smiles. "Good. Now, I have business to do, so...Goodbye and Goodnight!" Kenny exclaims and smiles until he faces away from Levi, then frowning in annoyance.

Levi leaves the ring as the camera pans over to Jeff Rizzo and Paul Catapult. "Hello ladies and gentlemen! My name is Paul Catapult, and I am joined by-"

"The greatest wrestler, commentator, and overall person in the world, Jeff Rizzo." Rizzo interrupts. "Aw thanks Paul! That's so nice and true of you!"

"Whatever" Catapult rolls his eyes. "Tonight, we have a lot planned! Not only will the Killjoy Championship be defended for the first time, but we will be crowning the first ever SSW Forever Women's Champion! But first, we will see the debut of two men!"

"Okay, I'll take over from here" Rizzo unplugs Catapult's headset. "We will see The Prince Freddy Escobar vs Matt López! I don't know about you, but my money is on The Prince!" Rizzo smirks while Catapult plugs his headset back in, glaring at Rizzo the entire time.

"You're only going for him because you hate good guys, aren't you?" Catapult groans.

"Stop plugging your headset back in! The show is a lot better with just me commentating!" Rizzo screams as Catapult rolls his eyes.

Power by Kanye West plays as Freddy Escobar walks out to a chorus of boos. "Bow!" He screams.

"Did you hear that Paul? He wants you and all these other mindless peasants to bow!" Rizzo exclaims in pure joy.

"These people are ten times smarter then you..." Catapult says under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Burn in my light by Mercy Drive (without edition) plays as Matt López and Abby Torres walk out as the crowd cheers. They get into the ring while Escobar watches.

"Unlike Escobar, Matt López wasn't in the original, meaning that he will have twice as much to prove!" Catapult exclaims.

"Unfortunately, he has to fight The Prince! López stands no chance!" Rizzo chuckles.

The bell rings as Abby leaves the ring. Escobar and López lock up, with López getting the advantage. López brings Escobar to the mat with a headlock, but Escobar escapes quickly. They lock eyes as they slowly rise to their feet.

Escobar holds out his hand, but when López goes to shake it, Escobar slaps him. Escobar immediately grabs López's hair and knees him in the face, before quickly hitting a discus clothesline.

Escobar goes for the pin, but López kicks out at one. Escobar starts punching López in the jaw. Escobar picks him up and goes for the Pelé Kick, but López slides under him and goes for his own Pelé Kick. Escobar slides under him and both men go for a superkick, but their legs get tangled up.

The men stare at each other for a second before both attempt an enzuigiri, canceling each other out. Escobar gets up quickly and, while López gets onto one knee, screams "Bow!" with his arms wide open. López rubs his jaw in annoyance before he hits a backhand chop on Escobar.

Escobar goes for one, but López ducks and hits the Pelé Kick. Before Escobar falls, however, López goes for a big clothesline. Escobar expects this, though, and ducks and hits his Pelé! Both men collapse in the middle of the ring.

The rest of Monarchy run out and start cheering Escobar on. Abby does the same until she is taken out by SJ Steele. López gets up and starts screaming at Steele, giving Escobar the chance to recover.

Escobar quickly turns López around and hits the Execution (Rolling Cutter, sometimes while lifting the opponent). That gets Escobar the win.

The Monarchy celebrates as López starts to get up. Once The Monarchy has left, Matt López and SJ Steele start arguing. Abby Torres gets up and points in fear of something behind López. He turns around and is instantly hit with a big rocket kick.

Everyone gasps as they watch Devan pick up López and hit the Evil By Choice (Shouten) on López. SJ picks up Abby and hits the Head of Steele (Brain Buster) on her. SJ smiles at Devan while he just looks at Matt with his cold, gray eyes and nods.

"Wow." Catapult is speechless.

"For once, I agree with you Paul! I can't believe The Monster Devan is here!" Rizzo exclaims. Suddenly, Kenny Omega's office appears on the titantron.

Titantron

Kenny is filling out some paperwork when The Wayne Bros walk into his office.

"Hello gentlemen, what can I help you with?" Kenny asks.

"We want another shot at the SSW Forever Tag Team Titles!" Derick demands.

"Okay? Why?" Kenny questions.

"The Freelancers beat us down after the match! We want revenge!" Devin informs.

"I don't know what you want me to do about it. The Freelancers already have a match toni-"

"Not tonight. We are both rather bruised from their attack." Derick mutters.

"Well then lucky you! I have just been informed that in a few weeks, Forever will have its first pay per view, Hall Of Pain! There, you can have your title match!" Kenny smiles. "Now get out! Goodbye and Goodnight!" Kenny screams. Once The Wayne Bros have left, he rubs his temples. "First Levi, now Wayne Bros? Being GM is hard.." He sighs in exhaustion.

Ring

"Poor Kenny! He has to deal with glorified jobbers and untalented twins!" Rizzo cries out.

"First off, that jobber and those untalented twins are ten times the athlete that you are" Catapult hisses.

"Impossible" Rizzo smirks.

"And second," Catapult ignores "Kenny not only asked for this job, but he stole it! He's lucky Lyric hasn't already fired him!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. Up next, we will have the greatest tag team in existence, The Freelancers take on The Can-Am Connection in a non title match!" Rizzo exclaims.

X Gon' Give It To Ya by DMX plays as James Blackwell, Brian Phillips, and Leah Blackwell walk out together to the audience's delight. They roll in the ring and wait for their opponents.

Devious plays as the SSW Forever Tag Team Champions walk out. They have a very cocky look on their faces. They step into the ring and hold up their titles. The bell rings and Edward and Phillips start off the match.

They lock up and Phillips gets the advantage. He starts elbowing Edward in the head blindly. Suddenly, Edward somehow lifts Phillips and runs to the other side of the ring, into the Freelancers corner!

Edward tags out and gets to his hands and knees. Luke bounces off the ropes and they do a Poetry in Motion!

"How the hell does a guy like Luke move that quickly!" Catapult exclaims.

"Isn't it obvious? They are the best!" Rizzo smirks.

Luke goes for Fallout (Skull Crushing Finale) early, but Phillips breaks out and tags in Blackwell. They dodge a double clothesline from Luke and hit a Spear/Clothesline combo!

They set up for Domination [Sky High(Brian) followed by The Brother Nero (James)], but Luke breaks out of the Sky High and pushes Blackwell off the turnbuckle to the outside. He lands rough as everyone, minus the Freelancers, wince.

"This is what gave them the advantage against The Wayne Bros! They take one member out and focus on the other!" Catapult informs.

Leah freaks out while Phillips realizes that unless he gets Blackwell back into the ring and tags in, the match is over. Phillips picks Blackwell up and rolls him in, but is instantly hit with the Hi-Lo. Leah runs over to check on Phillips while The Freelancers get in position. Luke tags out and they hit the Reality Check for the win!

The bell rings as Luke and Edward hold up the tag titles. They look down at Blackwell. They set up for Hi-Lo, but both men are dragged out of the ring by the Wayne Bros. The Wayne Bros start brawling with the Freelancers as security rushes out to separate them. It takes twenty guards to get the men separated and backstage.

Titantron

SJ Steele is talking to Devan, who has his hood up and lower face skull mask on. Tank Gibbs walks up to them with a mic.

"Hello lad and lass! I'm the official Forever Interviewer since somebody stole the GM position." Tank smiles.

"Get to the point!" Devan hisses.

"Okay... Why did you attack Matt López?" Tank asks.

"Simple" Steele answers. Devan just stares at Tank. "I was outnumbered against López and Torres, so The Monster decided to help me. Now, is there any other questions?" She smirks. Tank is about to say something when "Good." They walk away.

Ring

"What Devan did was uncalled for. I don't care that he did it for a friend, he shouldn't of attacked someone for no other reason!" Catapult rants.

"Whatever! Up next we will see The Joker of Pro Wrestling, Jason Sabre defend his Killjoy Championship against King Caesar!" Rizzo chuckles.

"Oh god. More of you sucking up to Monarchy..." Catapult groans in pain.

A lion's roar is heard before Hail Mary by Tupac Shakur plays. King Caesar walks out with a very determined look on his face. The crowd's boos are deafening. Caesar doesn't seem to care, however.

"Let's be honest, King Caesar is truly Brooklyn's Finest!" Rizzo screams in joy.

"The Monarchy is full of talent, I just wish that they were more...fair" Catapult smiles.

"Not everyone can be goody too shoes like you Paul. Some people actually like having fun!" Rizzo mocks.

Weight of my Pride plays as Jason Sabre runs out to a huge pop. He holds the Killjoy Championship up high. He smiles and nods at the cheering crowd. Sabre walks down to the ring, but turns towards the announce table. He reaches down and grabs a headset.

"Hello Jeff. You look like trash today!" Sabre smiles. Rizzo looks at his suit before glaring at Sabre. "Hey Paul. You look great!" He compliments.

"Thanks Jason." Catapult nods as Sabre drops the headset and rolls into the ring.

"Sabre is such a joke." Rizzo glares.

"You're only saying that because he responded to your verbal assault..." Catapult sighs.

The bell rings and the two men stare at each other. "Now remember, this is for the Killjoy Championship!" Catapult reminds.

"Isn't it great?! Sabre is going to lose his title in his first defense!" Rizzo laughs.

The two lock up and Caesar gets the advantage. Caesar forces Sabre to the ground. Before Sabre can do anything, Caesar backs away into the corner. Sabre sits up and the two stare at each other.

Sabre gets up and locks up with Caesar again. Caesar gets the advantage yet again and tries to knee Sabre in the head, but Sabre somersaults over the knee with amazing athleticism.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Lyric screams from the stage. Sabre and Caesar both loon at him, as does everyone else. "I have decided that everyone who wins their match tonight will be apart of a battle royal next week to crown a new number one contender for Will Ralston's SSW Championship!" Lyric exclaims to the love of the crowd.

Sabre and Caesar turn back towards each other, both men are dead serious. They lock up for a third time, but this one ends with the two striking each other wildly. Caesar falls to his knees first and Sabre goes for Final Resolution, but Caesar catches him and goes for the Lion Bomb (Sitout double underhook apowerbomb), but Sabre escapes.

Sabre kicks Caesar to the outside and goes for a suicide tornado DDT, but Caesar catches him and drops him, head first, on the steps. Caesar throws Sabre in and goes for the Roaring Elbow (Discus Elbow Smash), but as he turns to face Sabre, Sabre hits the Hallow Point (Jumping Cutter).

Sabre falls back against the turnbuckle and sets up for the Final Resolution. However, Tiburon Negro suddenly slides into the ring and glares at Sabre.

Negro is about to attack Sabre when he suddenly head butts King Caesar! Sabre is confused until he hears "Here's your winner by Disqualification, King Caesar!". Sabre realizes that Negro just cost him his shot at the SSW Championship.

The two break out brawling. Sabre gets the advantage and goes for the Final Resolution on Negro when he is suddenly hit with a short chokeslam (Doesn't lift up the opponent as high as normal. Quicker then the regular one).

The crowd boos as Jeff Rizzo and Tiburon Negro look down at Sabre.

"Jeff?! What are you doing?" Catapult screams. He is shocked that Rizzo just laid out the champ.

Jeff rolls out of the ring and grabs a wireless headset. "So...you call yourself the Ace of Pro Wrestling?" Rizzo growls. "Who do you think you are? You are lucky to be here! You are lucky to be an in ring competitor while guys like me are forced to commentate with low lives like Paul Freaking Catapult!" Rizzo rants. Negro grabs Sabre and makes him look Rizzo in the eyes. "Do you know why I am not allowed to compete? It's because I will make everyone man and woman back there feel inadequate! It's because if you take everyone signed to this company, including United, I could outperform all of them! It's because I'm the best!" Rizzo slaps Sabre. "And I'm going to teach you that." Rizzo nods at Negro, who then throws Sabre into the turnbuckle as hard as he can, making Sabre scream in pain.

Negro runs over to Sabre and does a crucifix around the turnbuckle to hold him there. Sabre is helpless as Rizzo backs into the opposite turnbuckle.

"Jeff! Don't do this!" Catapult begs.

"Watch closely Sabre! This is called the Rizzo Kick, and it will become your least favorite move!" Rizzo laughs before running at Sabre and hitting the Rizzo Kick (Helluva Kick). Negro lets Sabre go and Jason collapses to the floor.

"Hey?!" Omega screams as he runs out. "Jeff Rizzo! You are supposed to remain on commentary! If you are itching this bad to get back in the ring, you can...at Hall Of Pain! You and Tiburon Negro will take on Jason Sabre and a partner of his choice! Goodbye and Goodnight!" Kenny leaves as Negro and Rizzo bump fists.

Rizzo returns to the announce table as refs help Sabre to the back.

"What the hell, Jeff?!" Catapult screams.

"Just taking care of business." Rizzo smirks.

"Whatever...up next-"

The lights go out. A lone spotlight appears on the stage as several demented voices are heard. It's hard to tell what they are saying. Suddenly, while the voices are still talking, an evil clown laugh is heard before the lights go out completely.

When they return, a small, very pale man is standing in the ring. He has slicked back black hair and creepy red eyes. He has a mic.

"Hmmm...hahaha...hahahaha...AHAHAHAHA!" He laughs evilly "My name...is Edgar. And welcome" He starts laughing again "To The Freakshow! We have a request. Whenever Forever and United have their...cross brand show...We would like to fight...Mama's Soldiers! Samuel! You and I know each other veeeerrry well! I need to teach you, however, why Mama will always fall to Our Ringmaster! Sam-U-El...We await your answer..." Edgar laughs evilly before the lights go out again. They return soon after and he is gone.

"Wow...The Freakshow is here..." Rizzo whispers.

"While relatively unknown, anyone who does know them, knows how dangerous they are! I wonder what Samuel will say." Catapult exclaims.

Titantron

Lilith is whispering something to Dunkan when Will Ralston and Johnny Shadow interrupt.

"Dunkan! Tonight, I need you to-" Ralston starts out saying, but is interrupted by Lilith.

"Dunkan only listens to me." She glares.

"Okay, well then you tell him that we need him to destroy Levi and his fellow jobbers, kay?" Shadow smirks before him and Ralston leave.

Ring

"Bullet Club may be pushing their luck too much." Catapult groans.

"Maybe they have the right to do so! They are the best! Besides me of course!" Rizzo screams.

"Well up next, we will have the SSW Women's Championship Battle Royal!" Catapult exclaims.

Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance plays as Leah Blackwell walks out. The crowd is happy to see here.

Sky's The Limit by CFO$ plays as Brianna Asher walks out to a massive pop as well.

Miss Jackson by Panic at the Disco plays as Katrina Love cockily walks out.

"SLAY QUEEN!" Rizzo exclaims.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Wrong. With. You." Catapult slowly gets angrier at each word.

"Sorry that Katrina Love is so beautiful! Heck, I don't know about you, but I'm a single man." Rizzo smirks as he adjusts his tie.

"I'm not saying she's not beautiful. What I am saying is maybe, oh I don't know, realize that she is out of your league bro." Catapult sighs.

"Not gonna lie. Dick move, Paul, Dick move" Rizzo mutters as Love climbs the apron and blows a kiss at him. "And screw you Paul" He smirks.

"Whatever" Catapult groans in legit pain.

Can't Stop Me by Alan Gold plays as SJ Steele and Devan walk out.

"These two are goals!" Rizzo fangirls.

"They aren't even dating, Jeff." Catapult sighs before Rizzo unplugs his headset.

Steele, Love, Asher, and Blackwell stare at each other before Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen plays as Abby Torres and Matt López limp out. Abby rolls into the ring while Matt and Devan come face-to-face.

The bell rings as Love and Steele instantly beat down on Torres. Asher and Blackwell lock up, but are instantly taken down by Love and Steele.

Love and Steele smile as they look at the destruction they caused. Love and Steele suddenly realize that Torres is on the turnbuckle. Torres tries taking both out with a crossbody, but they catch her and drop her hard on the floor.

"Torres is out! Hallelujah!" Rizzo exclaims.

"She would have lasted longer if not for the attack earlier." Catapult mutters.

Love and Steele turn their attention to Asher and Blackwell, but are taken out by a double dropkick. They try eliminating Steele, but Love makes the save.

"You owe me." Love informs before she is taken out by Asher. Asher attempts to eliminate Love now, but Love slides under right as Steele throws Blackwell at her, eliminating both.

"It seems that Love and Steele have better chemistry then Asher and Blackwell." Catapult comments.

Love and Steele are about to shake hands when Call Me Maybe plays. Abby limps onto the stage again. Steele looks over and is immediately eliminated by Katrina Love.

The crowd boos as Katrina Love is handed the SSW Forever Women's Championship (Similar to the SSW Championship, but instead of a dark red strap, it has a dark pink one) as Steele glares at a weakly smiling Abby Torres.

"See? Katrina Love is truly the Queen!" Rizzo smiles.

"Whatever" Catapult rubs his temple. The fans are obviously feeling bad for Paul.

"Well up next, we will see Bullet Club and Dunkan take on and decimate Levi and his team!" Rizzo smiles.

"Bullet Club. F-F-F-F-For Life!" Echoes throughout the arena as Will Ralston and Johnny Shadow walk out. Instead of giving the speech, Shadow is talking to Ralston about the game plan. As they get on the apron, Get Out Alive plays as Dunkan and Lilith walk out. They step into the ring and wait for their opponents.

War plays and Levi-The Great walks out to a chorus of cheers. He walks to the end of the ramp and points to the back.

Crown Of Thorns plays as TriVolt and Sin walk out. Once they get to the ring, however, Jared and Demi-God attack them. Levi looks back in shock and is attacked by Dunkan.

"DO NOT LET THEM COMPETE!" Ralston screams as Shadow takes out the ref. "BREAK THEM!"

Jared and Demi grab a ton of chairs and hand them out. Ralston, Shadow, Dunkan, Jared, and Demi all start beating down on the trio with the chairs. The show ends with Ralston and Shadow putting TriVolt and Sin through the announce table and Dunkan big booting Levi's head against the ring post.

A/N: Bullet Club remains dominant. Who will beat them? And who will become Number One Contender? Escobar? Caesar? One of the Freelancers? Dunkan? Shadow? (As long as winning by Vacancy works) FIND OUT NEXT WEEK!


	6. Show 3

A/N: Hello Guys and Gals! Let's do this!

The show opens up to a dark room. The lights turn on suddenly to reveal a creepy carnival. Two gigantic men walk in front of the camera, but don't acknowledge it. The 7'2 one is wearing a black hockey mask with a bloody red smile. He has neon green eyes. The other is 6'9, has a modified Kane mask with creepy clown paint on it, and has black eyes. They are walking side by side, dragging a body bag (which looks like it has something in it).

They walk into a tent with the body bag as the camera pans over. A short pale man is seen sitting on a blood covered ferris wheel. He is laughing wildly. Another short pale man is hanging upside down next to him, laughing as well.

The camera pans over again and comes face to face with Edgar. "What are you doing here?" He smiles evilly as the camera man slowly backs away. "The carnival isn't open to the public yet... Oh the Ringmaster isn't gonna like this, oh no he won't!" Edgar starts laughing before the camera man bumps into something. He lifts the camera up and sees the two giants. "I guess you can preview the Freakshow, Free of Admission!" Edgar laughs maniacally as the two giants grab the man, causing him to drop the camera. He is heard screaming after a few seconds. "Hello, SSW Forever" Edgar smiles as he picks up the camera and looks into it. "Last week, I called out Samuel. Now, for all those who don't know why I did that, I would like to explain" He laughs. "In Reality X, a.k.a. the Spirit World, Mama is in charge! Samuel is her top soldier, while The Freakshow and I...are rebels!" He laughs evilly. "We stood against Mama and her soldiers! Against the corrupt!" Edgar laughs before looking around. "I would love to continue talking, but we aren't done expressing our creativity inside our home! See you soon." Edgar smiles before the camera is cut.

The arena finally appears as the crowd is silent in shock. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are just as shocked as you are" Catapult mutters.

"But that doesn't mean that we can't get this show started!" Rizzo exclaims.

"To start the show, we have-" Rizzo unplugs Paul's headset.

"We will have SJ Steele take on Abby Torres for a shot at the lovely Katrina Love's Forever Women's Championship!" Rizzo informs as Paul hits his head against the desk.

Miss Jackson plays as Katrina Love walks out, clutching her title. She looks at the announce table. She is about to sit next to Paul when she decides to sit next to Rizzo.

"I'd rather sit next to someone who understands greatness" Katrina informs as she puts on a pair of headsets. Rizzo kisses her hand as Paul rolls his eyes and groans.

"Good god.." Catapult mutters as Rizzo screams at him for plugging his headset back in.

Call Me Maybe plays as the crowd pops. Abby Torres and Matt López walk out together.

"Why's Matt out here? He better not try and help Abby!" Rizzo screams.

"Maybe it's because everyone knows SJ has Devan." Catapult rubs his temples as the audience member behind him rubs his back. "Thanks. Rizzo is a child" Catapult thanks.

Can't Stop Me plays as SJ Steele and Devan walk out. Devan has his hood up and half skull mask on. He stands behind her emotionlessly.

SJ egotistically walks down to the ring as her and Devan are being booed by every member of the crowd. She rolls into the ring and stands on the turnbuckle as Devan stands on the apron, facing the crowd. She reaches over and pulls his hood down as he pulls down his skull mask. She jumps down as he puts the mask back up. Devan and Matt leave the ring as the bell rings.

The two lock up and Torres gets the advantage. Torres gets Steele to the ground and lets go. Steele looks up in annoyance as Torres leans back against the turnbuckle.

The two lock up again and Steele starts kneeing Torres in the head rapidly. After five knees, Steele goes for a clothesline, but Torres does a tilt-a-whirl DDT with swiftness. Torres goes for the pin quickly, but Steele kicks out at one.

López gets on the apron to talk to Torres, but Devan puts one foot on the apron and one hand on the middle rope. They glare at each other before both step down.

Torres picks up Steele, but Steele rolls her up. Torres barely kicks out. Torres looks at Steele with a shocked look as Steele taps her head. They lock up yet again and Steele goes for a knee, but Torres dodges and goes for a enzuigiri. Steele ducks and goes for Devan's Injuring Kick (Rocket Kick), but Torres ducks and hits the Elbow Smash followed by the Hurricanrana.

"WOAH!" Catapult screams in shock. "It could be all over!"

Torres goes for the pin, but Steele kicks out at two. Torres sets up for Angel Kiss (Codebreaker), but Steele catches her and does a stun gun. Torres gasps for air as Steele sets up for Poetic Justice (Springboard DDT). Torres catches her mid air with a sharp Angel Kiss (Steele gets hit with Angel Kiss and her body is above her head).

Torres goes for the pin, but stops when Matt is taken out by the Injuring Kick from Devan. Torres tries to help Matt, but Steele weakly rolls her up and puts her feet on the ropes.

"One! Two! Three!" The ref counts and is about to ring the bell when he notices Steele's feet on the ropes. He scolds Steele while Devan drags Torres out of the ring. Before he can do anything, Matt saves Torres with the Shining Wizard on Devan!

Torres gets up and Steele goes for a suicide dive, but Torres dives out of the way and Steele hits the barricade head first. Once Steele gets up, Torres spears her through the barricade! Neither are able to beat the refs ten count and the match is thrown out.

"Well guess I don't have to defend my title" Love smirks. "Nice sitting with you Rizzo!" She smiles. She looks at Paul "Get a personality."

"Stop being a princess, kid" Catapult replies before Love drops her headset and walks past both women. She is about to leave when Leave It All Behind by Cult To Follow plays.

Jason Lyric walks onto the stage and shakes Love's hand. "Miss Love, I know it may seem like you have no number one contender and you are correct!" Lyric exclaims as the crowd boos. Love smiles and is about to walk backstage when she hears "...you have two." The crowd erupts in cheers and she glares at Lyric.

"Excuse me?" She growls.

"At Hall Of Pain, you will defend your Strong Style Wrestling Forever Women's Championship against both SJ Steele and Abby Torres!" Lyric informs before leaving Love in complete shock.

"NO WAY! THAT IS COMPLETELY UNFAIR! LYRIC CAN'T DO THAT!" Rizzo yells in anger.

"Jason Lyric is in charge. He can do whatever he wants." Catapult sighs. "But up next, and I have to say hallelujah, we will have the team of Tiburon Negro and Jeff Rizzo taking on Jason Sabre and Levi-The Great!" Catapult exclaims in pure joy as Rizzo leaves the commentary desk and heads backstage.

Titantron

Kenny Omega is filling out paperwork when Will Ralston walks in. "Hey Kenny, do I have the night off or..?" Ralston asks.

"Actually you don't! I need you to make sure Johnny Shadow wins the battle royal tonight!" Kenny informs.

"Okay. Can I ask why?" Ralston asks.

"Simple: If Shadow wins, you won't lose the SSW Championship!" Omega smirks.

"Oh right!" Ralston smiles before leaving.

Ring

"Oh great! Bullet Club is truly running SSW Forever! No one else is getting any opportunities!" Catapult rants. "Anyways, up next we have tag team action!"

Weight Of My Pride plays as The Killjoy Champion, Jason Sabre, walks out to a massive pop. He walks to the end of the ramp and points to the back.

War plays as Levi-The Great runs out. The crowd erupts in joy. Levi and Sabre bump knuckles before they roll into the ring. They start talking before Meat On The Table plays. Tiburon Negro walks out and glares at Sabre. Once he gets into the ring, everything goes silent.

After a few seconds, Bangarang by Skrillex plays. Jeff Rizzo walks out with black tights with random green bars all over them, black boots with 'Game Over' written on one and 'Fatality!' on the other, and black elbow pads. He moves his body to the beat until the beat goes crazy, in which he starts jumping all over the place.

He climbs the apron and looks at Sabre and Levi before dabbing. He jumps over the top rope and lays on the turnbuckle cockily. The bell rings and Levi leaves the ring.

Rizzo and Sabre start it off, but Rizzo instantly tags out to Negro. Sabre rolls his eyes before he locks up with Negro. Sabre gets the advantage and backs Negro into the ropes. The ref separates the two and Negro rakes the eyes of Sabre while the ref isn't paying attention.

Negro locks in a calf killer while Sabre screams in pain. Rizzo slides in and locks in a crossface on Sabre. Levi jumps in and does a sleeper hold to Negro. Suddenly, Levi is ripped out of the ring and thrown into the steps by Dunkan. The ref rings the bell as Dunkan hits the Day Of Reckoning on Levi.

Negro and Rizzo start beating down on Sabre. They set up for the Turnbuckle Crucifix/Rizzo Kick combo while Rizzo dabs.

"That's it." Catapult growls before throwing his headset on the ground. Rizzo runs at Sabre, but is taken out by Paul Catapult's Busaiku Knee Strike, causing Rizzo to almost do a moonsault. Negro lets go of Sabre and retreats with Rizzo. "COME ON!" Catapult screams as he helps Sabre to his feet. Catapult grabs a mic. "Sabre! You need a partner?" Catapult asks. Sabre weakly nods. "You got one." Catapult throws down the mic as Rizzo and Negro glare at Sabre and Catapult.

Titantron

Kenny is on his computer when Jared and Demi God come in. "Hey guys! Where's Johnny?" He asks.

"He's preparing for the battle royal. We need something from you." Jared informs.

"Yes?"

"We...want...a match...tonight" Demi God replies in broken english.

"Okay not a problem! In fact, you guys can have a match next!" Kenny smiles before he too sweets the boys. "Now please leave, I'm getting ready for a big announcement!"

Ring

"Bulletproof F-F-F-F-For Life" echoes throughout the arena before Bulletproof by FFDP plays. Jared and Demi God get back to back and bring up the Kenny Omega version of Gunfire. They too sweet before walking to the ring. They roll into the ring and wait in their corner.

We Will Rock You by Queen plays as DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres walk out. They exchange glares with Bulletproof.

"Remember the feud between Monarchy and Bullet Club from UWA!" Catapult exclaims.

"Whatever.." Rizzo mutters, still annoyed with Catapult. They are now at separate tables.

DJ and DemiGod start out, and they lock up.

DemiGod gets the upper hand, taking DJ to the mat early. DJ slowly gets out of the predicament, and when he does, he backs to his corner, a little shaken.

Dylan tags in, and he charges DemiGod. Demi ducks, and Dylan runs into a enzigure from Jared. Demi tags Jared in, and Jared stomps on him in the corner.

DJ tries to get his partner back into it, and it works! Dylan lands a lucky right hand and knocks Jared off balance. He leaps and makes a tag to DJ. DJ lands a clothesline to Jared, and takes Demi off the apron! DJ goes for his roundhouse kick. He lands it, and then goes for the people's moonsault, but just as he lands it, Kenny Omega comes out, and distracts the official with a clipboard showing something. DJ gets angry at this, and goes after Kenny, but Jared guys his Hirokira on the outside, and Demi hits Dylan with a Kinshasa off the apron. Jared rolls DJ into the ring, and Covers him.

One...Two... three!

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Jared and Demi roll onto the apron and are not happy. Kenny throws up the Too Sweet, but both men ignore it and walk to the back.

"Woah. Bulletproof doesn't seem happy with Kenny helping them win." Catapult mutters.

"Whatever. Up next, we will see a number one contender crowned for the SSW Championship!" Rizzo exclaims.

"Bullet Club F-F-F-F-For Life!" Echoes throughout the arena before Shot'Em plays. Johnny Shadow and Will Ralston walk out. The crowd boos heavily, already knowing Bullet Club will work together. Shadow and Ralston get into the ring and Too Sweet.

We Will Rock You plays as Freddy Escobar and King Caesar walk out together. They roll into the ring and shake hands before retreating to opposite sides.

Devious plays as the SSW Forever Tag Team Champs, The Freelancers, walk out. They stand next to each other in the ring.

Get Out Alive plays as Dunkan and Lilith walk out. Dunkan gets into the ring without a sign of worry.

The bell rings, and everyone attacks Bullet Club. They all try to eliminate Shadow, but Ralston and Shadow rack eyes and hit low blows to save him. Caesar and Edward begin to brawl, as do Escobar and Luke. Dunkan rolls out of the ring and listens to Lilith. Shadow and Ralston are smirking as they watch the destruction.

Suddenly the titantron goes fuzzy. Shadow and Ralston look at it before Ced suddenly appears! He is laying on a hospital bed with all types of tubes connected to him. He weakly smiles at Bullet Club before Freddy Escobar throws Ralston out and Caesar eliminates Johnny Shadow at the same time. The crowd pops as Shadow and Ralston start screaming in anger.

Dunkan rolls back in and starts throwing. After only a minute, everyone is laid out with only Dunkan up.

War plays as Levi runs out. He slides into the ring and dodges a clothesline from Dunkan. He hits the Thunderbolt (Running High Knee) to eliminate Dunkan!

Levi starts bouncing up and down, waiting for Dunkan to get up before bouncing off the opposite ropes and hitting a tope con hilo!

Dunkan gets up quickly and chases Levi. Levi does a front flip over the steps and Dunkan spears the steps, taking himself out. Levi does the Suck It taunt before leaving.

Dunkan wakes up after a minute and the refs try getting him to leave. He does something that shocks even Lilith...he attacks a ref. He throws the ref head first into the ring post. He picks the ref back up and hits the Day Of Reckoning on the Apron. He finishes it all off with a big boot to the Ring Post.

Monarchy and Freelancers break out brawling. The Freelancers go for Hi-Lo on Escobar, but Caesar pushes Escobar out of the way and is hit with it instead.

The Freelancers try eliminating Caesar, but Escobar makes the save. He helps Caesar fight off The Freelancers before they eliminate both Edward and Luke on opposite sides of the ring.

Escobar and Caesar stand still. They breath out and turn towards each other slowly.

"Monarch vs Monarch!" Catapult exclaims.

"Now it's time to see who the real king of the stable is!" Rizzo adds.

They shake hands before locking up. Caesar gets the advantage and tries eliminating Escobar, but Escobar barely holds on. Escobar knocks Caesar down with a rope hung kick before climbing the turnbuckle and hitting the Money Shot (Diving Double Foot Stomp).

Escobar picks Caesar up and pushes him out. The bell rings as DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres run down and help Caesar up. They all applaud Freddy Escobar. He rolls out of the ring and The Monarchy walk out together.

Devil's Sky plays as Kenny walks out with his suit on as usual. He stands in the center of the ring and smiles at the booing crowd. He is about to say something before Follow My Voice by For All Those Sleeping plays.

Almost the entire roster, plus all the refs and almost all the camera men, walk out and surround the ring. Rizzo and Catapult stand up.

"Uh hey guys? Can I help you all when I get back there?" Kenny asks, confused.

"No you can't." Jason Sabre speaks up as he climbs the apron. "Kenny, we are all tired of you being in charge. It has been what benefits you, to be honest."

"That's nice, Sabre, but how about you let everyone else speak their minds?" Kenny chuckles. "Now get off the apron before I fire you."

"Hold up." Someone says as they get on the apron.

"Wait...I didn't know you guys were signed to the company" Kenny frowns.

"We are." The British accent informs. "For all those who don't know, my name is Tim Michaels, and I'm the leader of Ultraviolet. To be quite honest Kenny, Bullet Club and Ultraviolet have NEVER seen eye to eye, but I'm saying this as a neutral force: You have made this place more dangerous then it should be. Your commentators are attacking both superstars and each other, your superstars are attacking and pretty bloody much murdering them, and finally you are making this show Bullet Club headquarters." Michaels drops the mic and stands by Ultraviolet.

"I have to agree with him, Kenny" Katrina Love stands up. "Us women are afraid of guys like Dunkan. You aren't helping anyone. And having seen what you did to Ced, we are all afraid to cross you."

"Kenny, I have known you for a long time" Rizzo speaks up "but both me and Paul are tired of watching people get hurt, as well as not doing what we love."

"Whatever! You guys need to toughen up! If this is a strike, then fine! Leave! I know Bullet Club is backing m-"

"No. We aren't" Johnny interrupts as Bullet Club appears on the stage. "We are all tired of feeling like we can't win by ourselves. Plus, you let Ced hack into our programming and cost me the match! We are part of this strike. Sorry Kenny..." Shadow mutters as Bullet Club ironically lead the rest of the roster to the back and out of the arena. Kenny looks around in shock as the refs, commentators, superstars, and most of the camera men are gone. The show ends with Kenny falling to his knees in pure shock.

A/N: What will happen next week with no roster? Find out soon! Also, huge thanks to foxxer1999 for writing Bulletproof vs Monarchy!


	7. Show 4

A/N: Hello guys and gals! Let's...uh...do this?

The show opens up with no commentators, no refs, no superstars, and two camera men. The crowd is completely silent.

Titantron

Kenny Omega is walking through the backstage area in, surprisingly, a regular suit and tie. He looks through every hallway, trying to find someone, but can't. He walks up to the gorilla position and sighs.

Ring

Devil's Sky plays as Kenny Omega somberly walks to the ring. He grabs a mic and steps into the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, last week every man and woman backstage walked out on me. They stated that they were afraid or mistreated or, oh I don't know, LUCKY THAT I GAVE THEM MY TIME WHEN I SHOULD BE FOCUSED ON NEW JAPAN!" Kenny screams. "They are afraid of getting hurt in Pro freaking WRESTLING! So while you punks are out there having a picnic, I'm going to grab a broom, take off my blazer, and put on a six star match because a broom can work better then ALL OF YOU!" Kenny rants before taking off his blazer.

Power plays as Freddy Escobar walks out. He grabs a mic as the crowd cheers. "I have one question: Why didn't you ask me to stay? All week, I have been getting calls from my friends in The Monarchy, my fellow coworkers, everyone asking me to join them outside. I didn't even receive a one word text saying 'stay'. They have YOUR world champion out there, and they wanted the number 1 contender, and you didn't try to ask me to stay. Why?" Escobar asks. Kenny is silent. "I get it. Bullet Club and The Monarchy have never been close, but I LOVE THIS PLACE! It's the place that gave Levi-The freaking Great an inch and he showed that he can turn it into a mile! This is the company that had one of the shortest term, but greatest commentators ever with Larry Zango! I don't like you Kenny, but as long as you are in charge, I'll defend you." Escobar smiles. Kenny returns the favor and War plays to a massive pop. Levi-The Great walks out with a smile on his face. He gets a mic before getting in the ring.

"Hello everyone! Last week, a lot of people left. Some left by choice, while others were forced to leave. I find that really heartbreaking. We are the main show, but we are very unstable. Hell, after last week, a lot of them, including me, were offered contracts to United! I didn't sign it for one reason: It would be treachery. Yeah, I'll admit it is very dangerous here, but it provides a challenge. It gives us a chance to prove how good we are! No matter what, I'm loyal to Forever" Levi smiles.

All three men shake hands before (shockingly) The Outsider plays.

TriVolt walks out with his own mic. He steps on the apron and smirks. "You know, I think the guys and girls back there have been watching tapes of me walking away from WWE a little too much." He steps in the ring. "I know I'm probably the last person everyone was expecting out here, but I can't be outside while you losers are having all the fun. I mean unsafe working environment? What did you expect when you joined Strong Style Wrestling? A nice game of fisticuffs and a slap on the back? I can't be outside with them because I THRIVE ON DANGER AND RISK! I THRIVE ON DOING EVERYTHING TO ENTERTAIN THIS CROWD!" TriVolt walks up to Kenny Omega. "I don't like you *points at Kenny*, I have beaten you *points at Escobar*, and I haven't had a problem with you yet *points at Levi*, but I promise that when I do, I will say it. If I have a problem with someone, I tell them personally instead of starting a strike like a bunch of sissies. Screw it, I'm staying." TriVolt informs as the crowd cheers. "So...what now Omega?"

"Now...we will give these people what they have paid to see. Tonight, we will have Levi-The Great vs Freddy Escobar! And since I'm the only one close to wearing stripes, I'll be ref!" Omega exclaims to the love of the crowd. Omega looks at TriVolt. "And you, you like dropping pipebombs and being controversial, right? Well there is a whole bunch of headsets sitting right there, waiting for you to be offensive." Omega smiles as TriVolt evilly smiles at the commentary table.

"Can I even wear your blazer?" TriVolt giddily asks.

"You can even wear my Blazer!" Omega smirks.

"I'm in!" TriVolt exclaims before throwing on the blazer and jumping to the outside of the ring.

"Oh and TriVolt, could you do double duty and ring the bell?" Omega asks. TriVolt lips "Double pay right?". "Double pay!" Omega replies as TriVolt laughs. TriVolt rings the bell and goes to the announce table. Levi and Escobar shake hands as the crowd cheers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, do not adjust your television! This is the best in the world TriVolt, and we truly are watching Levi-The Great vs Freddy Escobar!" TriVolt exclaims.

Escobar and Levi lock up and Levi gets the advantage. Levi backs Escobar into the turnbuckle before Kenny breaks the hold. The two back away from each other before locking up again. Escobar gets the advantage and goes for a suplex, but Levi flips over him and hits a snap german suplex.

Levi goes for the pin, but Escobar kicks out quickly. Escobar gets up and goes for a springboard side kick, but Levi dodges and goes for the Superkick. Escobar catches the leg and trips Levi before going for a standing moonsault. Levi puts his knees up, knocking the wind out of Escobar.

Levi goes for the Thunderbolt, but Escobar pushes him to the ground and goes for Prince's Elbow (People's Elbow). Levi dodges at the last second and hits a running shooting star. Levi goes for the pin, but Escobar kicks out at two.

Levi goes for Unwanted Death (Stunner), but Escobar reverses into and hits Execution quickly. Escobar goes for the pin, but Levi kicks out at two. Escobar tosses Levi to the outside and waits for him to get up.

Levi stands up and Escobar bounces off the opposite ropes and hits the Money Maker (Suicide dive transitioned into a tornado DDT).

"FIGHT FOREVER!" The crowd chants.

"Looks like the crowd is enjoying what they are seeing." TriVolt smiles.

Escobar sets up a ladder bridge and stands on it. "Do you want this?!" Escobar screams. The crowd cheers louder and Kenny nods. Escobar gets down and is instantly hit with the Superkick over the bridge.

Levi does the fired up taunt before Escobar suddenly kips up. Levi runs and Escobar gives chase. They run around the ring until they get to the ladder, where Levi slides under it swiftly. Escobar backs away as Levi takes a deep breath.

Escobar runs towards the bridge and Levi and does a Tope Con Hilo over it. The crowd goes crazy. Escobar picks Levi up weakly and sets him on the bridge before climbing the turnbuckle.

Escobar takes a deep breath before doing a super modified Prince's Elbow, sending both him and Levi through the ladder bridge.

"The action is getting intense as we head to commercial!" TriVolt exclaims.

Outside

Everyone, minus Draco and Lilith, are holding petitions to get Kenny Omega fired. Everyone suddenly hears a chuckle. They look up and see Edgar sitting in a tree, his red eyes watching them.

"Where'd you come from?" Sabre asks.

"Home" He chuckles. Suddenly, the two giants walk out from behind the tree. "Meet Erik Riouga *points at the 7'2 one* and Kevin *points at 6'9 one*." Edgar sits crisscross on the branch. The other two suddenly pop out from the leaves of the tree, both hanging upside down. "This is Banshee *points at the one with black eyes* and this is Voodoo *points at one with neon blue eyes*. Welcome to The Freakshow" Edgar smiles before the three of them jump down. The Freakshow walks into the forest. Edgar looks back "Run while you still can". They all disappear.

Ring

"And we are back! During the commercial break, we saw Levi regain control and it has been pretty back and forth since!" TriVolt informs.

Levi hits the Unwanted Death on Escobar before setting up for the Thunderbolt. Suddenly, Leave It All Behind plays as Jason Lyric walks out with a mic. Escobar gets up and everyone looks at Lyric.

"There is the owner of SSW, as well as the commissioner of Forever!" TriVolt exclaims.

Lyric gets in the ring. "Hey, sorry it took so long to get here. The Board of Directors and I had a meeting. Before I say anything else, I would like to thank you three for staying, but I need to talk to Kenny Omega in private." Lyric informs before Escobar, Levi, and TriVolt walk to the back. "Kenny. I can't have all my talent outside..."

"But they weren't all outsi-"

"You can't run a show with just three people, Kenny. I have also noticed how you have ran this show for the past few weeks. So, with great pleasure, I must quote a famous boss" Lyric informs as Kenny gets an angry look on his face. "Kenny Omega...YOU'RE FIIIIIIIRRRREEEEDDDD!" The crowd pops as Lyric smiles. "I have already found a more suitable replacement" Lyric points at the stage before Imaginary Monster plays, causing the crowd to go crazy.

Alan Riddle walks out with a big smile on his face. He is dressed casually with a Larry Zango shirt on. He steps into the ring and shakes Lyric's hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for a change! I-"

"Hang on one second, Alan. I got one more thing to say. As of tonight, I am stepping down as Commissioner of Forever to be full time owner of SSW! That means that, yes you will see me way less, but you will also see me on United!" Lyric announces as the crowd boos. "Sorry guys, but I have to focus on my entire company, not just part of it!"

"Everyone will miss seeing you Jason. But as I was about to say, Kenny, you will still have a talent contract! I believe in opportunity! I have also decided to start a new trend: The last show before every Pay-Per-View will have no matches at all. The show will be filled with contract signings! That will start next week at the go home show for Hall Of Pain!" Riddle announces. Kenny goes to leave when Riddle stops him. "Hold up Kenny. I said you still have a talent contract, so up next to end the show, we will have you and Will Ralston vs Jason Sabre and...ME!" Riddle exclaims. "And Rizzo and Catapult? You two will only have to be commentators for this last match, and I will find new ones!" Riddle smiles before taking off his shirt and pants to reveal that he is already in wrestling gear.

Though Alan is small and slim, he has slight muscle. He is wearing black and red tights and boots. He reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out his gloves and elbow pads.

Jason Sabre, Will Ralston, Jeff Rizzo, and Paul Catapult walk out while Kenny Omega, glaring intensely at Riddle, removes his shirt and changes out his dress shoes with boots that Ralston brought.

The bell rings and Kenny goes for Hadouken, but is instantly caught and hit with the modified version of Larry Zango's finisher...The Cattail. While Zango's version was a regular Shiranui, Riddle's version starts out like an inverted suplex, but before the opponent can land on his feet, Riddle does a quick Shiranui!

Kenny is knocked unconscious by this as Riddle lays on the top rope next to Sabre and smiles. After a few seconds, Kenny looks at Riddle, who tells him to tag out. Kenny tags Ralston in while Riddle tags in Sabre.

Sabre and Ralston lock up when suddenly Rizzo slides into the ring. Sabre sees this and tosses Ralston at Rizzo. Rizzo catches Ralston and Sabre hits a double Final Resolution. The ref is distracted by Rizzo and doesn't notice Escobar running down the ramp. Escobar hits the Kingslayer on Ralston. Escobar slides out as Sabre covers Ralston.

Kenny is about to step into the ring when he stops. He looks directly at Ralston as the ref reaches the three. The bell rings as Sabre, Riddle, and Catapult celebrate. They leave as Kenny Omega walks to a seated Will Ralston.

"Don't walk out on me again." Kenny threatens before helping Ralston to the back.

After The Show

Will Ralston is mad. He is throwing his luggage in a truck. He notices Kenny Omega walking towards him.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU HELP ME?!" He screams "YOU COST ME THE MATCH!"

"Hold on." Kenny cautiously says. "I did it for more than to punish you."

"What do you mean?" Ralston growls.

"Escobar now thinks Bullet Club is at each other's throats. That gives us a chance to capitalize." Kenny smiles.

"Good point!" Ralston exclaims before Too Sweeting Kenny.

A/N: HOW WILL NEXT WEEK GO WITH ALL THOSE CONTRACT SIGNINGS?! Hope you all enjoyed! See you all next time!


	8. Show 5

A/N: HELLLLLLOOOOOO GUYS AND GALS! LET'S DO THIS!

The show opens up to Edgar with a spotlight on him. He looks annoyed.

"Sam-U-El! I'm getting impatient... YOU CLAIM TO SERVE MAMA, but you ARE nowhere TO be seen! See The Ringmaster...He leads us and guides us! If you dare accept the challenge from The Freakshow, well, we INVITE you into our HOME!" Edgar laughs maniacally. "I await your response, Purple." The lights go out. When they return, Edgar is gone.

"Hello everyone! My name is Jason Perkins, and I am joined by Ryan Tuff, a.k.a. Tyler T!" Perkins exclaims, his Welsh accent evident.

"Hi everybody!" Tuff smiles.

"Mr. Riddle has signed us to a noncompete contract. But don't worry, neither of us are bad at commentary" Perkins chuckles.

"*Cough* Jeff Rizzo *Cough*" Tuff jokes.

"Man, what a mighty bad cough you have there!" Perkins smirks.

"But anyways, tonight will be filled with probably the most dangerous thing in wrestling history... THE CONTRACT SIGNING!" Tuff dramatically reminds the crowd.

"BUM BUM BUM!" Perkins screams, causing both men to laugh.

Imaginary Monster plays as Alan Riddle walks out with a big smile on his face. He steps in the ring and looks at the table. He grabs a mic.

"Twenty bucks says that someone's going through that" Riddle jokes, making the crowd laugh. "Tonight, we have a show full of contract signings! The first will be the tag team match between Jason Sabre and Paul Catapult vs Jeff Rizzo and Tiburon Negro!" Riddle announces before Weight Of My Pride plays.

Jason Sabre and Paul Catapult walk out with big smiles. They roll into the ring and shake Riddle's hand.

"And Ladies and Gentlemen, because I can see the talent of Sabre, if Sabre gets pinned or submitted at Hall of Pain, whoever gets the win will get a Killjoy Championship match at the following show!" Riddle announces and Sabre gets a huge smile on his face, ready for competition.

"That's awesome Alan!" Sabre exclaims. "I like you way more than Kenny Om-"

Bangarang plays as Rizzo and Negro walk onto the stage. "Excuse me?" Rizzo asks. "First off, why is our contract signing starting the show? We should end the show because I AM INVOLVED!" Rizzo hisses.

"Hello Jeff" Riddle sighs while rubbing his temples. "If you are so concerned with being involved, how about I break my original plan and have YOU take on Jason Sabre in the main event?" The crowd pops.

"I would, but I hurt my ankle. I should be fine by Hall of Pain, but I don't want to take a chance tonight" Rizzo informs.

"Yeah, either that or you know I will destroy you" Sabre glares.

"You see, this is why not many people like you!" Rizzo smirks.

"In case you truly are blinded by your ego, Jeff, I would like to remind you that I'm right here!" Catapult exclaims.

"I said people, not pests, Paul." Rizzo mocks. "But anyways, if you really want to compete tonight, Jason, than how about you fight Negro!" Rizzo suggests as Sabre smiles and holds up the Killjoy Championship.

"Than it's settled! Tonight, Jason Sabre will fight Tiburon Negro!" Riddle exclaims. "I just need you two to sign the contract for Hall of Pain."

Rizzo and Negro walk down and sign the contract. Sabre has already signed it, but Paul hasn't. Paul is about to when he see's his name scribbled out. He looks up and is attacked by Rizzo and Negro suddenly.

Sabre tries to help his friend, but is low-blowed by Rizzo. Rizzo throws Sabre out as Negro grabs two chairs. He hands one to Rizzo and they wait for a stunned Paul Catapult to get up. They hit a con-chair-to, busting Paul open.

Sabre starts getting up on the outside, but is taken out with a rope step Tope Con Hilo from Jeff. Negro puts a chair around Catapult's head and does the crucifix against the turnbuckle as Rizzo slides in and stands by the opposite turnbuckle.

Jeff smiles before hitting the Rizzo Kick on Catapult, who still has the chair around his head and neck. Paul falls and is motionless as paramedics and refs run down. The refs force Rizzo and Negro out of the ring while the Medics and Sabre check on Catapult.

The Medics call down a stretcher and Rizzo and Negro laugh as Sabre glares at them. Paul is loaded onto the stretcher and Sabre accompanies him to the ambulance. Rizzo and Negro wave goodbye as Catapult passes them. Sabre stops right in front of Rizzo.

"I. Will. End. You." Sabre warns before catching up with the Medics.

"Wow. I hope Paul is okay.." Perkins mutters.

"I agree...that was a disgusting act by Rizzo and Negro..." Tuff agrees.

"But up next-"

Titantron

Matt López and Abby Torres are brawling with Devan and SJ Steele when Alan Riddle pulls the two sides apart.

"What the hell is going on?!" Riddle screams.

"Devan and SJ attacked us!" López growls.

"Not true. We were trying to put them out of their misery." Devan calmly replies.

"Well how about this: At Hall of Pain, López and Torres will take on Devan and Steele?" Riddle suggests and both teams nod. "Good, now...STOP FIGHTING UNTIL THEN!" Riddle screams.

"What about our title match?" Steele asks.

"We will take care of that after Hall of Pain." Riddle storms off.

Ring

"I don't know about you, T, but I wouldn't want to get on Mr. Riddle's bad side!" Perkins exclaims.

"I'm with you there! But up next, we will have the contract signing for the Forever Tag Team Championships!" Tuff exclaims.

Devious plays as The Freelancers walk out, clutching their titles with a death grip. They roll into the ring and sit down.

Chrome Hearts plays as The Wayne Bros run onto the stage to the love of the crowd. They high five fans as they walk to the ring. They slide in and sit down opposite of The Freelancers.

Edward is about to say something when The Wayne Bros grab the contract and sign it. They are about to leave when Edward stops them.

"Hang on! You are in our ring, so show us some respect!" Edward demands. The Wayne Bros look back. They nod at each other before both dive over the table, taking out The Freelancers.

Both teams start brawling. The Wayne's seem to have the advantage until Luke throws Devin into the turnbuckle, making him do the Shawn Michaels. Luke and Edward start beating down on Derick and set up for Hi-Lo, but Derick dodges.

Devin gets next to Derick and they hit a double superkick, sending Luke to the outside. They wait for Edward to get up before doing the TriFactore (More Bang For Your Buck) through the table! The crowd goes crazy as The Wayne Bros high five.

They walk up to the stage and look back to see Luke and Edward weakly glaring at them.

Titantron

Riddle is in his office with his feet on the desk, playing a handheld Pacman. Kenny Omega storms in.

"RIDDLE!" Omega screams.

"Hang on." Riddle replies with a determined look on his face.

"RIDDLE!" Omega screams again and throws Riddle's game.

"I WAS ON THE LAST LEVEL!" Riddle screams back.

"I WANT A MATCH!" Omega demands.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?!" Riddle yells. "You got it" He smiles. "In fact, it will be up next when you, Will Ralston, and Katrina Love take on Freddy Escobar, King Caesar, and Brianna Asher!" Riddle informs. Kenny is about to leave when Riddle stops him. "What was that thing you used to say? Oh yes! Goodbye and GOODNIGHT KENNY OMEGA!" Riddle laughs as Kenny storms out.

Ring

Devil's Sky plays as Kenny Omega and Will Ralston walk out. Both men are glaring at each other (Fans and superstars are oblivious to what happened after the last show). They get in the ring and ignore one another.

Miss Jackson plays as Katrina Love walks out with Jeff Rizzo. She is holding her title tight and talking to Jeff. Jeff holds the rope down for her and she gets in the ring.

We Will Rock You plays as Freddy Escobar and King Caesar walk out to a huge pop. They walk to the end of the ramp before stopping.

Sky's The Limit plays as Brianna Asher walks out to cheers. She stands next to The Monarchy before all three sprint into the ring and start brawling with Bullet Club and Love.

Bullet Club and Love throw Asher and Caesar out of the ring and take out Escobar. Kenny and Love bounce off the opposite ropes and hit simultaneous Tope Con Hilos

Ralston claps his hands before he is thrown out of the ring by Escobar. Escobar starts bouncing up and down while waiting for everyone to get up. He bounces off the opposite ropes and hits a Tope Con Hilo, taking everyone out.

Escobar rolls Ralston into the ring and slides in. He sets up for the Kingslayer, but Ralston dodges. The bell finally rings as Ralston starts kneeing Escobar in the head.

Ralston drags Escobar to his corner in a headlock, and Kenny puts his hand out. Ralston stares at it before tagging Love in. They hit a double dropkick as Asher gets into the ring.

Asher takes Love out with a dropkick. Asher picks Love up quickly and goes for a clothesline, but Love ducks and takes out Asher's right knee with a superkick. Love grabs Asher by the hair and throws her to the ground.

Love goes for the pin, but Asher kicks out at two. Love picks Asher up and goes for the Love Buster, but Asher escapes and goes for the Beautiful Nightmare (Lifting Single Underhook DDT, followed by a Bridging crossface, often transitioned from a double knee backbreaker), but Love rolls her up, victory roll style.

Asher kicks out at two again and goes to tag in Caesar, but Ralston pulls Caesar down and powerbomb's him into the barricade. Escobar tries taking out Ralston, but Kenny hits a superkick to the back of his head. Love is distracted by this and is rolled up by Asher.

Love, shockingly, can't kick out in time. The crowd pops as Asher rolls out of the ring. Love can't believe it. She starts hitting the mat as Kenny and Ralston get into the ring. Kenny turns around to talk to Ralston, but is hit with the Stunner.

Rizzo helps Love out of the ring while Bullet Club runs out and separate Kenny and Ralston.

Titantron

Alan Riddle has his feet on the desk again and is now playing with a yo-yo. He hears a knock on his door. "Ugh! Come in" He groans. Jason Sabre walks in.

"Hey Mr. Riddle, I-"

"Call me Alan! We are all friends here!" Riddle smiles.

"Okay. Alan, I have an issue. The paramedics just told me that Paul is unable to compete at Hall Of Pain." Sabre informs with a sad look on his face.

"Hmm... I see the issue. However, think of it like this: you're not against Jeff Rizzo and Tiburon Negro, they are against the Killjoy Champion, Jason Sabre!" Riddle exclaims. Sabre smirks.

"You're right! I can do this!" Sabre laughs.

"Yes you can! I believe in you!" Riddle nods.

"Thanks Alan!" Sabre leaves, but the door doesn't shut. It opens and Tim Michaels walks in.

"Hello Tim! How are yo-"

"Shut up! Why the hell hasn't Ultraviolet had a match? As the leader of UV, I need my boys in tip-top shape and they can't do that unless they bloody compete!" Michaels screams, his British accent evident.

"You know what, I can fix that problem! At Hall Of Pain, two members of Ultraviolet will take on The Monarchy and The Can-Am Connection, with the winner getting a Tag Team Championship shot at the next Pay Per View!" Riddle smiles. Tim nods with a stern look on his face and leaves.

Ring

War plays as Levi-The Great walks out. He waves at the fans before stepping into the ring. He sits at the table and props his feet on the desk. He holds a mic in his hand and looks around.

"Ladies and Gentle-" Levi starts out, but is interrupted by Get Out Alive playing. Dunkan and Lilith walk out slowly. They step into the ring and Lilith instructs Dunkan to sit down. Lilith picks up a mic.

"Levi...you call yourself great, but you are NOTHING compared to my monster, DUNKAN!" Lilith hisses. "The Dark Horse will end you and your little dream of making it in Strong. Style. Wrestling." Lilith informs before Dunkan signs the contract. They get up to leave, but Levi jumps out of his chair.

"DUNKAN!" Levi screams and they turn towards him. "I will beat you! I am not afraid of you anymore! I AM NO LONGER A JOBBER! I AM THE MAN THAT WILL KICK YOUR ASS!" Levi screams before signing the contract.

Lilith smiles before nodding seriously. Dunkan throws the table and starts brawling with Levi, KO and Sami Zayn style. Dunkan soon overpowers Levi and starts choking him out with both hands. Levi tries to fight, but passes out fighting. Dunkan lifts Levi up by the throat and does a chokebomb through the table. Dunkan is about to pick up Levi, but instead places a foot on his chest before leaving with Lilith, leaving Levi unconscious in the center of the ring.

"As much as I want Levi to win, Dunkan obviously has the power advantage." Perkins sighs.

"I feel the same way, Jason. Dunkan is just..." Tuff mutters.

"But up next, we have the main event! Jason Sabre will take on Tiburon Negro in a non-title match!" Perkins exclaims.

Meat On The Table plays as Tiburon Negro walks out with Jeff Rizzo not far behind. The crowd's boos are deafening. They get into the ring and mock Catapult by feigning injury.

Weight Of My Pride plays as Jason Sabre walks onto the stage. He raises the Killjoy Championship to a pop. He hands the title to an official before sprinting down to the ring.

Negro and Rizzo start beating down on him. After a few minutes of this beatdown, they set up for the Crucifix/Rizzo Kick combo, but Sabre pulls Negro into the ring and Rizzo hits Negro with the Rizzo Kick. Rizzo has a shocked look on his face, and turns around into the Final Resolution.

Sabre throws Rizzo out of the ring and the bell rings. Sabre sets up for the Final Resolution on Negro, but Negro ducks and hits a jumping neckbreaker. Negro starts biting Sabre and the ref pulls him off and scolds him.

Rizzo rakes Sabre's eyes while the ref is distracted. Negro goes for the Lanza del Tiburon Negro, but Sabre leapfrogs and Negro takes out Rizzo. Sabre does a school boy, but rolls a little more than usual and locks in Bleeding Black (Crossface)!

Negro starts freaking out. He tries crawling to the ropes, but Sabre keeps rolling him back towards the center of the ring. Negro is about to tap when Rizzo breaks it with a slingshot senton. The bell rings as Rizzo starts kicking Sabre in the head. Negro gets up and throws Sabre out of the ring by the hair.

He whispers something to Rizzo before rolling out of the ring. Negro grabs Sabre as Rizzo bounces off the opposite ropes. Rizzo goes for the Rope Step Tope Con Hilo, but Sabre pulls Negro over and Rizzo takes him out.

Sabre runs into the ring and bounces off the opposite ropes. He jumps onto the top rope and immediately does the Final Destination (Spiral Tap) to the two standing men. Sabre holds the Killjoy Championship up as the crowd cheers.

After the three men have left, the crowd begins to leave. They stop, however, when the lights go out. For a quick second, the words 'No Mercy' flashes on the screen. The audience goes silent in confusion to end the show.

A/N: I will be returning to schedule after Hall Of Pain!


	9. Hall Of Pain Part 1

A/N: HELLLOOOOO GUYS AND GALS! Welcome to Hall Of Pain Part One! Let's do this!

The show opens with Jason Lyric sitting at his desk. "Ladies and Gentlemen, in a few weeks, Forever and United will be having the first ever Cross-Brand Pay Per View, Fighting For Freedom. At this show, we will see the televised (aka FanFiction) debut of the most dangerous structure in Strong Style Wrestling, the Torture Chamber. Also, at the end of the show, the two GM's will be making draft picks! So, until then, Stay Strong Style!" Lyric exclaims before the video goes dark.

Ring

Fireworks go off as Ribcage by Andy Black plays. The arena is designed similar to normal, but the ramp looks like a red carpet with the names of everyone employed on it. However, one name stands out the most. In the center of them all, in black spray paint, is the words 'No Mercy'.

"Hello everybody! I'm Jason Perkins and I am joined by Ryan Tuff!" Perkins exclaims.

"And tonight, Hall Of Pain! We will start off the show with Ultraviolet vs The Monarchy vs The Can-Am Connection!"

Inside The Fire plays as Tim Michaels, Reality, and a small Samoan man walk out.

"Here comes Ultraviolet! And...wait...is that... APOLLO! APOLLO IS IN SSW!" Perkins screams.

"Apollo is relatively unknown, but is technically gifted with wrestling! Is he in the match?" Tuff adds. All three men get on the apron. Michaels grabs Apollo by the hair and whispers something in his ear. Apollo jumps down and Michaels and Reality get in the ring.

"Nope! Looks like Tim doesn't wanna take any chances!" Perkins exclaims.

We Will Rock You plays as Dylan Torres and DJ Kingston walk out, followed by King Caesar. They waste no time getting in the ring and start glaring at UV.

"Looks like major groups aren't exactly best friends!" Tuff chuckles.

X Gon' Give It To Ya plays as James Blackwell, Brian Phillips, and Leah Blackwell walk out to a huge pop. They slide in the ring.

All three teams stood around looking at each other. The bell rings and Monarchy & Ultraviolet immediately brawled! Both teams tossed each other out of the ring, leaving their opponents in the ring. The Can-Am Connections just stood there before Brian lifted James up and tossed him into both teams! James high fived his sister before tossing DJ Kingston back into the ring, and to the feet of Brian. Brian picked up the smaller mad and tossed him straight into the corner and gave him several elbows into him before tagging James back in. Phillips grabbed James and whipped him into DJ and connected with the Splash followed by the Monkey Flip, flipping the small man into Phillips, who planted him with the Side Slam! James went to the apron and went for the Springboard Elbow, but Tim tagged himself in as Blackwell connected! The smaller member of Ultraviolet shoved Blackwell back to the outside and pinned DJ!

1 KICKOUT!

Tim dragged DJ to his corner and tagged in Reality, who proceeded to stomp away at Kingston. He picked him up, over his shoulders, and connected with the Gorilla Press! He ran the ropes, as Phillips tagged his back, hopped over DJ, and went to Springboard off the ropes. However Dylan grabbed Tim and tossed him to the outside as Phillips waited for DJ to get back up. When he did, Brian charged after him, but Kingston rolled under and tagged Dylan before hopping over the ropes onto Tim and James! Dylan entered and hit Phillips with the Chop Block, sending him to his knees. He then connected with the Rolling Elbow to the back of his head. Dylan yelled as he stomped away at the taller opponent before connecting with the Running Senton! Dylan looked over and tagged in Reality shockingly! The two heels started to double team the large man, kicking away at him. They both ran the ropes, but Brian exploded back up and Double Clotheslined both men! He picked Reality up and lifted him over his shoulders as James tagged back in and climbed to the top rope. James hit the Double Foot Stomp onto Dylan followed by Brian connecting with the Samoan Drop! James then went for the cover!

1 2 KICKOUT!

Reality dragged Dylan back out of the ring, breaking up the count! James looked at him, distracted enough for Tim to connect with the Disaster Kick! Tim then forced James to tag Reality, who went to the outside and tossed Torres back into the ring. But when Reality turned around, he ate a Slingblade from DJ Kingston! DJ picked up and tossed Reality back into the ring and climbed to the top rope. James & Reality stood up and DJ connected with the Double Missile Dropkick! James fell back into the corner as Dylan tagged his back and tossed him back to the apron. Dylan lifted Reality onto his shoulders and DJ Springboard off the top rope and connected with the Guillotine! Tim and Brian slid back in and started to brawl with Monarchy. The knocked both guys to the outside and soon looked at each other. Tim ran the ropes and Brian lifted him back up & over the ropes onto Monarchy! Brian turned around and caught Reality, who tried for a Moonsault! Brain, still holding Reality, tagged in James and they connected with Domination (Sky High {Sitout Powerslam} from Phillips followed by The Brother Nero {Swanton Bomb} from Blackwell). James then went for the cover.

1 2 KICKOUT!

James was shocked! He stood back up and tried to hit Rita's Revenge (Inverted Indian deathlock surfboard transitioned into a head stomp), but when the Surfboard was locked in, DJ Springboard off the top rope into a 450 Splash, landing on Reality and crashed through onto James! Kingston stood up and kicked James and Reality with stiff kicks over and over! He then went for a Roundhouse Kick, but both men ducked and James shoved DJ to the ropes. However, DJ came back and went for the Canadian Destroyer, but James tossed him in the air, leading DJ to hit it onto Reality instead! Blackwell grabbed DJ's waist and went for a Suplex, but Kingston ended up landing on his feet and Springboard off the ropes into his Astonish-DDT, sending him also back to the outside! Kingston saw both guys standing, and he ran the ropes, connecting with the Asai Moonsault to the outside, sending the crowd into a frenzy! Kingston sent both guys back into the ring and dragged Reality to his corner. Dylan tagged him and tossed Reality back out of the ring then picked up James, looking for the Violent Driver (Over the Shoulder Back-to-Belly Piledriver), by James landed on his feet and flipped Dylan over his back and into a Take It to the Grave (Dominator) from Phillips! DJ tried to Springboard of the ropes, but James met DJ off the top rope and hit the Springboard Spanish Fly! Tim immediately came back with his Coup de Violent (Coup de Grace)! Michaels picked Dylan back up. Tim started to yell at him before running the ropes, however, Torres caught him with the Motor City Lariat (RAINMAKER)! Dylan picked up James back up and he & Kingston went for the Kingdom Killer (Magic Killer). However, Brian dragged DJ out of the ring and James countered into the Go to Hell (Argentine Backbreaker Rack dropped into a knee strike to the back of the head)! James and Brian picked up Dylan and connected with the Can-Am Crossing (Take It To The Grave (Brian)/Running cutter (James) combination) and James made the pin onto Dylan

1…..2….3!

"Incredible match! The Can-Am Connection will now get a Title Match against the SSW Forever Tag Team Champions at Fighting For Free-" Perkins starts out, but stops when Kingston, Torres, and Caesar attack Blackwell and Phillips.

Kingston and Torres hit the Kingdom Killer (Magic Killer) on Phillips, than Blackwell. After The Monarchy leaves, Tim Michaels, Reality, and Apollo roll into the ring. Reality and Apollo stand on top of both men. Tim grabs a mic.

"Listen up, you bloody git's! You got lucky tonight. Next time I see you two, I won't be arsed to end your careers!" Tim exclaims as the crowd boos.

"Wow..Ultraviolet and Monarchy are sore losers." Tuff mutters.

"Amen!" Perkins screams.

"But anyways, up next is Matt López and Abby Torres vs Devan and SJ Steele!" Tuff smiles.

Burn In My Light plays as Matt López and Abby Torres walk out to a huge pop! They high five a few fans before stepping into the ring.

M.I.N.E. plays as Devan and SJ Steele walk onto the stage with similar masks. SJ is flashing her bling while Devan looks around with his cold, gray eyes. They walk down to the ring and slide in. López and Torres grab a mic while Devan and SJ take off their masks. Devan steps onto the apron.

"What's wrong Devan?" López asks. "Afraid to fight me fairly?"

"No." Devan mutters. "Don't mistake mercifulness for cowardice"

Torres and Steele start the match. They lock up and Steele gets the advantage and trips Torres. Steele locks in a headlock and brags. Torres escapes and dropkicks her in the back.

Torres and Steele lock up again and Torres gets the advantage. Torres bounces Steele off the ropes and hits a dropkick. López offers his hand and Torres tags out.

López steps in the ring while Steele rolls out. López smiles wildly and tells Devan to come on. Devan, emotionless, takes off his vest and steps into the ring.

They lock up and Devan gets the advantage. Devan instantly smashes his knee into López face, busting him wide open.

Medical Staff and Alan Riddle run out, followed by Security Guards. The guards and Riddle back Devan into the corner while the medics check on López, whose face is covered in blood. Torres gets in the ring and straight to López's side. Even Steele is shocked by what Devan did.

"I...I don't know what to say..." Perkins mutters. Tuff's mouth is open, but nothing is coming out.

Devan picks up a mic. "That...is The Monster, Matt López... Like I said before: Don't mistake my mercifulness for cowardice.." Devan drops the mic. Steele is sitting against the turnbuckle, rubbing her forehead and staring at López. She looks sick and like she is about to cry.

Devan pushes everyone out of the way and picks up Matt by the hair. Devan blinks and his once calm look has been replaced with an aggressive, wild one. He licks a little of the blood off of Matt's face to the disgust of everyone.

"Don't...Mess...With...Me..." Devan whispers in his ear. Devan drops him and leaves everyone, including SJ Steele, in the ring.

Backstage

Devan is leaving the arena before Alan Riddle stops him. "Devan!" Riddle screams. Devan looks back. "Don't come back! I can't believe the shit you just pulled!"

"What do you mean?" Devan asks.

"I know you didn't wear your knee pads under your sweat pants.. YOU KNOW THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES!" Riddle screams before recomposing himself. "I don't want to see your face again! I'm on my way to the hospital to make sure that Matt López will be fine!" Riddle rants before pushing Devan out the door. He turns around to see Kenny Omega smiling.

"So... You're leaving? You might need someone to be in charge while your gone." Kenny chuckles.

"You know what, Fine! Just...fine." Riddle is shaking from what just happened. Kenny smiles and walks away.

Catering

Katrina Love is bossing everyone around until she sees SJ Steele comforting Abby Torres.

"Awe how adorable! The two pests have both lost their men!" Love chuckles.

"At least we had one" Torres hisses between tears.

"At least I have one." Love smirks before Jeff Rizzo appears, wearing Austin Aries-like glasses.

"And he is the greatest athlete ever!" Rizzo smirks before walking away with Love.

Ring

"Disgusting act from Devan..." Perkins mutters. Tuff is still speechless. "But up next, we have the much anticipated match between Levi-The Great and Dunkan...and I have just been informed by our intern GM, Kenny Omega, that it will be a Street Fight.."

Get Out Alive plays as Dunkan and Lilith walk out slowly. Dunkan steps into the ring and raises his arm.

War plays as the lights explode with color. Levi runs onto the stage as the crowd cheers. Levi walks down to the ring and pulls a barbed wire baseball bat out. He slides into the ring and literally breaks it over Dunkan's head!

Dunkan, however, only falls to one knee to the shock of Levi. Lilith raises her hand and Dunkan stands up.

They lock up and Dunkan not only gets the advantage, but throws Levi over the top rope and through the announce table! Dunkan slowly gets out of the ring and sets up a ladder bridge. He goes to Levi, only to see that he is gone.

Dunkan turns around into the Thunderbolt! Levi slides under the ring as Dunkan gets up. Dunkan crawls under the ring as Levi slides out next to the ladder bridge. He blocks off the apron surrounding the bridge with steel steps. When Dunkan comes out, he hits his head on the ladder.

Levi pulls Dunkan by the hair and traps his head in the ladder rung. Levi gets on the apron and, after shrugging, dives through the ladder. While he does a lot of damage to himself, he knocks Dunkan out cold!

Levi goes for the pin, but Lilith breaks it. She low blows Levi before hitting his head against the barricade. Dunkan wakes up and gets up. He picks Levi up and hits the Day Of Reckoning onto the broken ladder, busting Levi open.

Dunkan goes for the pin, but Levi kicks out at two and nine quarters. Lilith starts screaming commands at Dunkan, who picks up Levi and goes for the Last Dare 2.0 (Double Underhook Front Flip Piledriver), but Levi flips him over onto the broken ladder.

Levi screams in joy, but is smacked by Lilith. Dunkan somehow got up and spears Levi through the barricade. Both men are down for five whole minutes. Dunkan is up first and sets up a table and stares at it.

He gets an evil idea and grabs barbed wire from under the ring and wraps the table in it before nodding. Levi is on one knee and Dunkan notices this.

Dunkan tries to pick him up, but Levi head butts him. Levi gets Dunkan on the apron and gets on it himself. Levi picks Dunkan up in a fireman's carry. He is about to put Dunkan through the barbed wire table, but Lilith pushes it out of the way.

Levi starts arguing with her while trying to keep Dunkan on his shoulders. Suddenly, a mysterious, beautiful girl jumps the barricade.

"Wait...a fan just jumped the barricade..." Perkins mutters, confused.

The girl grabs Lilith by the hair and slams the back of her head against the steps. The girl looks at a confused Levi before setting Lilith on the barbed wire table.

"Finish it..." The Mysterious Girl whispers to Levi in a soft voice. Levi does a rolling fireman's carry slam on Dunkan to Lilith and through the barbed wire table.

Levi goes for the pin and Dunkan is unable to kick out.

"LEVI HAS BEATEN HIS DEMONS!" Tuff exclaims.

"But who is that girl? I don't think even Levi knows..." Perkins mutters.

Levi grabs a mic. "Thanks for your help...but who are you?" Levi asks, confused.

"Call me Isabella." She smiles before walking Levi to the back.

Hospital

López wakes up and glares at Alan Riddle. "WHERE'S DEVAN?!" López screams in pure rage.

"He's fired, you won't have to worry about him anymore." Riddle informs.

"REHIRE HIM! I NEED TO GET MY REVENGE!" López growls.

"I can't do that! He broke the rul-"

"I DON'T CARE! GIVE ME DEVAN! GIVE ME DEVAN RIGHT FREAKING NOW DAMMIT!" López screams.

"Fine...but I am going to make sure he will be wearing knee pads..." Riddle obliges sadly.

A/N: The second part should be up by tomorrow! Hope you all enjoyed! Also Thanks to TheWayOfTheHawk for UV v Monarchy v Can-Am!


	10. Hall Of Pain Part 2

A/N: HELLLLLLOOOOOOO GUYS AND GALS! Welcome to Hall Of Pain Part Two! Let's do this!

Backstage

Tank Gibbs sees Levi and Isabella talking and runs up to them.

"Levi, tonight you beat a man that has harassed you since the original Strong Style Wrestling. How does that make you feel?" Gibbs asks.

"It" Levi is breathing heavily "was so worth..everything I have been through. I don't know if I've ever been this hap-" Levi notices Isabella looking at something from the corner of her eyes. He traces it to...Edgar.

Edgar walks up to them, glaring at Isabella. "I know I usually call for destruction, but even I think she is trouble, Levi.." Edgar hisses. Isabella is looking at him emotionlessly out of the corner of her eyes while he glares. "Stay away from her, Levi... She is dangerous.. If you don't believe me, remove the glove on her right hand..."

"Don't listen to him, Levi" Isabella mutters calmly. She moves her short, black hair out of her brown eyes. "You have to remember that he is a..." Isabella looks Edgar over "...lunatic"

"LISTEN HERE YOU MON-"

"Edgar!" Levi steps between them. "Leave her alone! What do you know? You're only a lunatic." Levi glares before walking away with Isabella.

Ring

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! Welcome back to Hall Of Pain!" Perkins smiles.

"And up next, we have a match that everyone has been waiting for: Jeff Rizzo and Tiburon Negro vs The Killjoy Champion, Jason Sabre! If Sabre loses, the person who pins him gets a title match at the next show of Forever!" Tuff informs.

Bangarang plays as Jeff Rizzo and Tiburon Negro walk out, Rizzo moving his body to the beat. When the bass drops, Rizzo starts bouncing around while Negro looks at him strangely. They roll into the ring and Jeff Rizzo lays on the top rope.

Weight Of My Pride plays as Jason Sabre runs out with the title. He plays to the crowd by throwing his title up and high-fiving the fans.

He slides in the ring and and brawls with Rizzo and Negro, who get the advantage. Rizzo throws Sabre shoulder first into the turnbuckle. Negro hits a dropkick while Sabre is in the turnbuckle.

Rizzo rolls Sabre up, but Sabre kicks out at one and hits a dropkick to the sitting Rizzo. Sabre clotheslines Negro out of the ring and hits a springboard moonsault to Rizzo.

Sabre goes for the pin, but Rizzo kicks out at one. Sabre picks Rizzo up, but is hit with a northern lights suplex in return.

Rizzo starts hitting Sabre with forearms before tagging in Negro. Rizzo picks up Negro before trying to drop him on Sabre, only for Sabre to roll out of the way. Sabre dropkicks Rizzo to the outside before Negro hits a sharp backstabber on Sabre.

Negro goes for La llave del Tiburon (Sleeper Hold), but Sabre turns it into a sneak pin. Rizzo breaks it with a Tope Atomico, but hurts Negro as well. Negro and Rizzo start arguing and Sabre takes this time to recover.

Sabre goes for a double Final Resolution, but is caught with a double superkick. The ref tries to get Rizzo out of the ring, but Rizzo accidentally hits him. Rizzo freaks out for a second before getting an evil idea.

He grabs a chair and hands it to Negro. Rizzo locks Sabre in a full nelson and Negro goes for a headshot, but Sabre ducks and Negro takes out Rizzo.

Sabre hits the Final Resolution to the chair to Negro and throws the chair out of the ring. Sabre takes a deep breath as Negro and Rizzo get up. Rizzo glares at Negro before going for the Rizzo Kick on him!

Suddenly, Rizzo changes course and hits Sabre with it!

"PIN HIM! NOW!" Rizzo commands. Negro pins Sabre and the crowd drowns out the bell with boos. Negro and Rizzo roll out of the ring while Sabre lays unconscious. They smile as Sabre comes to.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, we just saw a quick, but brutal match!" Tuff exclaims.

"I don't even know how to describe that match in any other way, T." Perkins mutters. "But up next, we have the SSW Forever Tag Team Championships on the line as the champs, The Freelancers, take on The Wayne Bros!"

Chrome Hearts plays as The Wayne Bros run onto the stage to a massive pop. They walk down to the ring quickly while high-fiving fans.

They roll into the ring before Devious plays. The Freelancers walk out with death grips on their Tag Titles. They get in the ring and raise the titles while screaming "WE ARE THE CHAMPS!" at The Wayne Bros.

The bell rings and Edward and Devin start the match off. They lock up and Edward easily overpowers Devin. Edward picks Devin up and drives him into The Freelancers's corner. Edward tags in Luke and holds Devin against the turnbuckle with his forearm.

Luke runs towards the opposite turnbuckle, but is taken out by a springboard dropkick from Derick. Edward tries to clothesline Derick, but Derick matrix dodges it and hits a double superkick on him with Devin.

Luke and Edward roll out of the ring and The Wayne Bros notice this. Both bounce off the opposite ropes and goes for a double Tope Con Hilo, but The Freelancers catch them and drive both into opposite barricades, powerbomb style.

Edward whispers something to Luke and they both target Derick. They pick him up and do a double spinebuster through the barricade!

Derick is laid out as Devin climbs the turnbuckle slowly. The Freelancers turn around and are taken out by a diving crossbody from Devin.

Devin rolls Luke into the ring and goes for the Yoshi Tonic Driver, but Luke turns it into a buckle bomb. Luke immediately picks Devin up and hits the Pop-Up Powerbomb. He tags in Edward and they go for Reality Check (Fallout + Mind Over Matter), but Devin escapes and tags in a weak Derick. Both teams start brawling.

The Freelancers get the advantage and throw The Wayne Bros to opposite ropes, only for The Bros to do mirror imaged Springboard Reverse DDT's.

Derick goes for the pin on Edward, but Luke breaks it. Derick and Devin set up for a double superkick, but Edward and Luke dodge and hit double sleeper suplexes!

Edward and Luke go to opposite turnbuckles and wait for The Wayne Bros to get up before hitting a Hi-Lo on both brothers at the same time!

Edward and Luke throw Devin out of the ring and hit the Reality Check on Derick for the win.

The bell rings as the ref hands the titles to The Freelancers. The Freelancers are laughing at The Wayne Bros before the lights go out.

The words 'No Mercy' appears on the screen as No Mercy by Kit plays. The Freelancers look at the Titantron in confusion before two spotlights appear behind them, revealing two short men, both wearing similar half skull masks.

The one behind Edward is slightly pale and has slicked back blond haired man with gray eyes. His skull mask has red teeth, symbolizing blood. The one behind Luke is slightly tan, has dark brown eyes, and semi-short semi-medium length dark brown hair. His skull mask has cracks all over it. Both men wait for The Freelancers to turn around before hitting a Superkick (Blond)/Enzuigiri (Brown) combo. They get in opposition turnbuckles before hitting The Freelancers with a Knee Strike (Brown)/Superkick (Blond) combo, knocking the Lancers out.

The men look down at The Freelancers before leaving in the darkness.

"What...just happened?" Perkins asks, confused.

"I don't know man...I don't know..." Tuff mutters.

"But up next, the main event! We have Will Ralston defending the SSW Championship against Freddy Escobar!" Perkins exclaims.

Power plays as Freddy Escobar walks out to a chorus of cheers. He high fives some fans before getting in the ring.

Shot 'Em plays as Will Ralston and Bulletproof walk out. They Too Sweet before Ralston gets in the ring and raises the SSW Championship up high.

The bell rings and Escobar goes to lock up with Ralston, but Ralston gets in the ropes and the ref forces Escobar off. Escobar wipes his jaw in annoyance.

Ralston slowly gets out of the ropes until Escobar tries grabbing him again, in which he gets back in the ropes. Escobar, obviously annoyed by this, bounces off the opposite ropes and hits a running dropkick on Ralston while he is in the ropes.

Ralston rolls out of the ring and Escobar goes for a Tope Con Hilo, but Bulletproof pushes Ralston out of the way and Escobar takes them out instead.

Escobar gets up and is speared by Ralston. Ralston picks up Escobar and rolls him into the ring before climbing the turnbuckle.

Ralston stands on the top rope before going for the Diving Corkscrew Moonsault, but Escobar rolls out of the way and hits a Pelé Kick once Ralston stands up.

Escobar climbs the turnbuckle and goes for the Frog Splash, but Ralston catches him out of nowhere with the Stunner!

Ralston goes for the pin on his back while holding up the Too Sweet and Escobar kicks out at two. Ralston has an angry look on his face and immediately turns around, throwing punches galore.

After about ten punches, Ralston picks Escobar up for the Reverse 1916, but Escobar flips over and hits a northern lights suplex against the turnbuckle.

Bulletproof gets on the apron, but The Monarchy runs down and take them down. Shadow brawls with Caesar, Jared with Kingston, and Demi-God with Torres.

Ralston is annoyed while Escobar smiles at this. Escobar turns around and narrowly dodges a clothesline before hitting a scoop slam on Ralston.

Escobar climbs the turnbuckle and goes for the Money Shot (Diving Double Foot Stomp) on Ralston, but Shadow quickly pulls the rope, low blowing Escobar on the turnbuckle.

Ralston climbs the turnbuckle and hits a super Reverse 1916 for the win. Bulletproof take out Monarchy before hoisting Ralston on their shoulders.

Suddenly, a taxi cab appears on the screen. Ralston chuckles before grabbing a mic.

"Come on Strong Style Wrestling! Signing Dean Ambrose? Really? I can beat anyone you out in front of m-" Ralston stops in shock when not Dean Ambrose, but CED gets out of the cab with a KENDO STICK!

Ced runs to the curtain before exiting the backstage area and storming onto stage as Kick Ass plays. Shadow, Jared, and Demi get out of the ring, but Ced dispatches with all three men with the kendo stick, which breaks.

Ced slides into the ring and tackles a shocked Will Ralston. Ralston tries to escape, but Ced clotheslines him out of the ring.

Ralston tries escaping yet again, but Ced dives over the turnbuckle, taking him out. Ced rips the cover off the announce table and sets Ralston on the top. Ced gets up and picks Ralston up before hitting the Deathbomb through the table!

Ced grabs a mic. "Will Ralston! You didn't really think this was over, did ya? At Fighting For Freedom, I challenge you to a TORTURE CHAMBER MATCH!" Ced screams before throwing the mic at Ralston's head and leaving while the crowd cheers.

After the show

Freddy Escobar is sitting on a couple of crates with The Monarchy. Ced walks by and Escobar stops him.

"Before you go making claims, I was screwed out of my title match." Escobar hisses.

"I'm first, jester." Ced glares.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! See you next next Wednesday!


	11. Show 6

A/N: Hello guys and gals! Let's do this!

The show opens up to Ced sitting on a chair in the ring. "...I'm back." Ced smirks as the crowd goes crazy. "One month ago, The Bullet Club turned on me and almost ended my career. Now...I'm going to end their new play toy, William Ralston." Ced stands up "Kenny Omega..You made a mistake. You don't piss in the wind, you don't step on Superman's cape, and you DON'T turn your back on the first ever SSW CHAMPION!" Ced drops the mic before We Will Rock You plays.

The Monarchy walks onto the stage. "Ced, I understand that you have some revenge for The Bullet Club, but so do I! Bulletproof costed me the SSW Championship! I don't care if I have to go through Omega, The Young Bucks, or even you, I will get my match at Fighting For Freedom." Escobar informs.

Imaginary Monster plays as Alan Riddle walks onto the stage. "Ced and Freddy, I understand that both of you want Ralston, but I can't give you both the match. The Torture Chamber takes enough victims already. So, tonight's main event will be Freddy Escobar vs Ced, with the winner getting the match!" Riddle announces. The segment ends with Escobar and Ced glaring at each other.

Backstage

Levi is sitting in his locker room when he hears the door open. He looks over to see Isabella.

"Levi, you have a match later tonight against King Caesar. I think you should get rea-"

"Why did you help me at Hall Of Pain..?" Levi mutters. Isabella crouches down in front of Levi.

"Because you needed help. What else could I-"

"Why did Edgar warn me about you?" Levi interrupts again.

"Because he is a psycho. He probably mistook me for someone else." Isabella informs, her brown eyes looking into Levi's.

"...alright.."

"I'll see you out there." Isabella informs before leaving.

Levi rubs his forehead before hearing creepy singing. "Can't you leave me alone, Dunkan.." Levi sighs before turning around towards the mirror.

He doesn't see Dunkan, however. He sees a 6'6 man with a black mask with a bloody smile on it standing behind him. Levi turns around quickly, but no one is there. He faces the mirror again, but now he has a bloody smile. He blinks and it is gone.

Levi rubs his face and sits back down. "What is going on.."

Ring

"I wonder what's going on with Levi" Perkins sighs.

"I know. It's not like him to freak out over nothing.." Tuff agrees.

"But up next-" Devious plays and The Freelancers storm down to the ring.

"HEY!" Luke screams.

"WHO DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE?! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK THE SSW FOREVER TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!" Edward yells.

"GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE!" Luke demands.

The lights go out and No Mercy plays. The two men walk out with their skull masks on. The brown-eyed one has a black hoodie on with the hood up while the gray-eyed one has a black hooded vest with the hood up.

They get on the apron and pull mic's out of their pockets. Both pull down their masks to reveal dark brown beard/mustache combos (not going off their faces).

The gray-eyed one brings his mic up to his lips. "My name...is Cast." He mutters. The brown-eyed one lifts the mic to his lips.

"I'm Jacob Carry..." He informs. "We...are The Darkest Souls...and we show no mercy."

"We will be the next SSW Tag Team Champions.." Cast informs before they get in the ring.

"We are the depressed warriors, the death bringers, and the men who will end your title reign..." Carry glares.

Suddenly, Carry hits Edward with a forearm smash while Cast hits a basement dropkick on Luke. The Darkest Souls start beating down on The Freelancers.

At some point, the momentum changes and The Freelancers separate the duo into separate turnbuckles. The Freelancers go for double turnbuckle clotheslines, but The Darkest Souls dodge and hit double turnbuckle dropkicks.

Carry nods and Cast locks in a camel clutch on Edward. Carry bounces off the ropes and hits the Knee Of Hades (Sliding Busaiku Knee Strike). They push Edward out of the ring before laying Luke in the center of the ring.

Carry and Cast get in opposite turnbuckles while Luke gets on one knee. Cast and Carry hit the Sudden Disaster (Knee Of Hades [Carry]/Superkick [Cast]) on Luke.

No Mercy plays again as The Darkest Souls put their skull masks back on. They look down at The Freelancers before leaving in the dark.

After a few minutes, The Freelancers sit up and clutch their titles while arguing.

"Wow..." Perkins mutters "Just wow..."

"I wonder how The Freelancers will react to this beatdown..." Tuff replies.

"But up next, we have Jason Sabre defending his Killjoy Championship against Tiburon Negro!" Perkins exclaims.

Meat On The Table plays as Tiburon Negro and Jeff Rizzo (in a suit) walk out. They are talking game plan until the get in the ring.

Weight Of My Pride plays and Jason Sabre runs onto the stage with the Killjoy Championship. The crowd is going crazy as Sabre raises the title belt.

Sabre rolls into the ring and raises the championship high. He hands the belt to the ref while holding the stare of Negro and Rizzo.

The bell rings as Sabre and Negro lock up. Sabre gets the advantage and forces Negro against the ropes. Sabre bounces Negro off the ropes and tries to leapfrog, but is taken down with a head butt to the stomach.

Sabre is trying to catch his breath, but Negro hits a running senton, knocking the wind out of Sabre yet again. Negro drags Sabre to the bottom buckle by his hair and starts smashing Sabre's head against the turnbuckle.

Negro runs to the other turnbuckle and bounces off before hitting a cannonball on Sabre. Negro gets ready to hit Lanza Del Tiburon Negro, but Sabre flips over him and hits a huge enzuigiri.

Sabre picks Negro up and hits a hatchet suplex to the crowd's approval. Sabre climbs the turnbuckle and gets ready to hit Final Destination, but Rizzo distracts him. Negro pops up and hits a giant Spanish Fly into the La Llave Del Tiburon.

Sabre reaches for the bottom rope, but Rizzo pulls it away as Sabre's eyes go blank. The ref doesn't notice Rizzo cheating and calls for the bell when Sabre doesn't respond.

The crowd boos as Negro is handed the Killjoy Championship. Rizzo raises Negro's hand before getting an idea. Rizzo rolls out of the ring and grabs two chairs. He hands one to Negro, who puts it under Sabre's face.

When Negro stands back up, however, he is knocked back down by a chair strike to the head from Rizzo. The crowd goes dead in shock. Rizzo smirks before setting Negro in one corner and Sabre in the opposite. Rizzo stands by Sabre before hitting the Rizzo Kick on Negro.

Without missing a beat, Rizzo turns around and hits the Rizzo Kick on Sabre. Rizzo smirks at the destruction he has caused before spitting on the Killjoy Championship and leaving.

"Negro should have known better than to trust Rizzo! That snake!" Tuff yells.

"It's just how Rizzo is..." Perkins mutters.

"But up ne-" The Outsider plays and TriVolt walks out. TriVolt grabs a mic and gets in the ring.

"Yes everyone, I'm still employed here." TriVolt informs. "Now, it has come to my attention that in a few short weeks, Forever and United will be hosting the first ever cross brand PPV. I have only two words to say to that. Anthony. Dre." The crowd pops. "Our careers have been intertwined for so long. However, your's only began because. Of! ME! I AM THE REASON YOU ARE EVEN RELEVANT!" TriVolt screams before sitting crisscross in the center of the ring. "A year ago, UWA was born. A year ago, Bayley and I lended him the money he need to do so because we are good friends. Anthony has failed to pay us back because he is a bad 'friend'" TriVolt does air quotas when he says friend. "You see, Bayley won't say it because she is sweet, but without us, Anthony, you would be nothing! You aren't as talented as me. You aren't as good as talking as me. You definitely aren't as good looking as me. And you definitely can't win a title other than your own. Anthony, you are a disappointment to the wrestling world, to your fans, to your company, and to your daughter!" TriVolt smirks as the crowd boos. "In case you didn't know, Five Year Old, this is a shoot, brother. I have had it up to here with people talking about how great you are, when they should be talking about how I am the BEST IN THE WORLD!" TriVolt stands up. "I am the Voice of the Voiceless. The New King Of Strong Style. Anthony, I challenge you for a match at Fighting For Freedom, where I will embarrass you and show the world what a fraud you are. You will learn that no matter how big you are, no matter how quick you are, and no matter how smart you are, your arms are just too short to box. With. GOD!" TriVolt smirks. He is about to leave when he stops. "And if that isn't enough to convince to fight me for the final time, how's this. I'm more of a man than you. My wife reminds me of that every day. Oh, that's right! At least my wife didn't leave me." The crowd howls at that 'sick burn' as TriVolt smiles. "Pipebomb" TriVolt drops the mic and leaves.

"Oh. My. God." Perkins spits out.

"He...called out United's Anthony Dre...and ouch...Anthony might need Antarctica to cool that burn..." Tuff mutters.

"I wonder how he will react..." Perkins replies.

"But anyways, up next we have Levi-The Great vs King Caesar!" Tuff smiles.

War plays as Levi and Isabella walk out and Levi has a big smile on his face. Levi high fives some fans before rolling into the ring.

A lion roar is heard before Hail Mary plays. King Caesar walks out to a mixed reaction. He gets in the ring and the bell rings.

Levi's POV

*Bell rings* Okay let's lock up Caesar. *blinks**everyone is now wearing black masks with bloody smiles in a now dark arena* Wh-what the hell..? *starts looking around, confused* What's happening...

*Bam!* "One! Two! Three!"

Regular

The bell rings and Levi starts looking around confused.

"Is Levi okay?" Perkins asks, worried. Levi turns around into the Roaring Elbow (Discus Elbow), which surprisingly gets Caesar the win.

The bell rings as King Caesar rolls out of the ring. Levi sits up and cradles his head in his arms. Isabella rolls into the ring.

"Is everything okay, Levi?" She whispers to him.

"...I don't know.." Levi mutters.

"I hope Levi is okay... He just go destroyed by King Caesar..." Tuff whispers.

"But up next, we have The Can-Am Connection open challenge!" Tuff informs.

X Gon' Give It To Ya plays as James Blackwell, Brian Phillips, and Leah Blackwell walk out to cheers. The get in the ring and smile at the crowd.

James picks up a mic and is about to speak when the lights go out. No Mercy plays and The Darkest Souls walk out. They get in the ring and pull off their skull masks. Both pull mic's out of their pockets.

"Can-Am Connection...We don't care about you..." Cast mutters.

"But we do care about those title shots.." Carry adds. Cast and Carry take off their jackets and glare at The Can-Am.

"You know what? Fine! We will beat as many teams as we have to, as long as we get The Freelancers!" Phillips exclaims before The Darkest Souls and The Can-Am Connection start brawling. Can-Am gets both men on opposite sides of the outside ring before setting up for double suicide dives.

Cast and Carry simultaneously hit rope hung enzuigiri's to stop them. The Darkest Souls now throw Phillips and Blackwell to separate sides of the outside ring.

They look at each other before nodding. They bounce off opposite ropes and hit a Tope Con Hilo (Carry)/Suicide Senton (Cast) combo. The Darkest Souls roll Can-Am into the ring, but Can-Am pops up once Cast and Carry get into the ring.

The Can-Am Connection hit a double Can-Am Crossing to the crowd's approval. Suddenly, Kingston and Torres attack Blackwell and Phillips, laying them out. The Monarchy flips off The Can-Am Connection before leaving.

The Darkest Souls get up in separate corners and hit a double Sudden Disaster before leaving in the darkness.

Backstage

Jeff Rizzo is walking with a smug look on his face before he notices someone off screen.

"Hey boy! Come here!" Rizzo exclaims and Tank Gibbs walks onto the screen, glaring up at Rizzo. "Do your job and interview me, boy." Jeff smugly says.

"Okay. Why are you such a li'le bish?" Tank responds. Tank is now smugly smiling while Rizzo glares at him.

"Funny..coming from a leprechaun" Both men glare at each other before Rizzo walks away.

Ring

"Tense... Those two have had that rivalry for almost three years now." Perkins informs.

"But up next, Katrina Love will announce her opponent for Fighting For Freedom!" Tuff exclaims.

Miss Jackson plays and Katrina Love walks out without Jeff Rizzo. She gets in the ring while hugging her Forever Women's Championship. She grabs a mic.

"...Abby Torres and SJ Steele." Love smirks before dropping the mic. She goes to leave, but is cut off by Torres and Steele. Love gets the widest eyes before Torres and Steele take her out with a double clothesline.

Steele and Torres high five before Steele takes Torres out with a forearm smash. Steele raises the Forever Women's Championship before dropping it on Love.

"That'll be mine soon!" Steele screams.

Backstage

Alan Riddle is sleeping before Matt López barges in, tape around his head and on his nose.

"Knock-ing exists" Riddle yawns.

"Yeah yeah whatever! Me and Devan at Fighting For Freedom, right?" López pesters.

"Left" Riddle mutters with his eyes close.

"What?"

"No. Me and Mr. Classic have been talking, and we have decided to have you in one of the inter-brand matches." Riddle informs with one eye open.

"Fine. Who am I facing?" López rolls his eyes.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now please let me sleep." Riddle groans.

Carnival

The scene opens up to Edgar smiling at the camera. "OH PURPLE! I am entirely delighted by your acceptance! Let me show you the battleground!" Edgar is smiling wildly. "...well some of it...don't wanna ruin the surprise now, do we?" Edgar brings the camera into a tent, where Riouga and Kevin are standing in front of a crate. They step aside to show the camera man from a few weeks back bloodied. "Don't worry, Sam-U-El, he is still alive! I know you like entertainment!" Edgar laughs. "Continue Erik and Kevin" Edgar instructs before leaving the tent.

Edgar leads the camera to a ferris wheel. Voodoo pops out of one of the baskets and smiles evilly at the camera.

"Hello there Lord Edgar! Season's Killings are coming soon eh?" Voodoo giggles.

"Yes Voodoo! It will be exhilarating!" Edgar exclaims. "Is Banshee preparing the gift?"

"Yes my lord!"

"Delightful! See you soon Purple!" Edgar smiles before crushing the camera.

Ring

"Well...ummm... Up next, we have Freddy Escobar vs Ced in a Number One Contenders match for the SSW Championship!" Tuff nervously exclaims.

Power plays as Freddy Escobar walks out. He gets in the ring and everything goes quiet.

After a few minutes, Kick Ass plays to a massive pop. Ced walks onto the stage and points at the Fighting For Freedom logo on the mini-trons.

He walks down and gets in the ring with The Prince, Freddy Escobar. The bell rings as Ced and Escobar lock up and neither are able to get the advantage for a whole minute! Escobar finally bends Ced backwards, but Ced balances on his head. Ced pulls himself back up and does the same to Escobar, who bridges back up as well.

The men separate and look at each other. Escobar holds out his hand and Ced accepts. They both pull away quickly before they start circling around each other quickly.

Ced goes for the legs, but Escobar does a lucha dodge (diving senton type of dodge). Escobar goes for the Pelé Kick early, but Ced dodges and hits a dropkick.

Escobar backflips from the impact, but gets back up on his quickly before hitting Ced with the same exact move. Ced gets on one knee and Escobar slides in front of him, landing on one knee. They hold each other's stares.

Ced nods before hitting Escobar with a head butt! Both men get up and Escobar tries regaining his composure. Escobar takes a deep breath and head butts Ced. They start going back and forth with head butts. This soon evolves into backhand chops, then forearm smashes, and finally superkicks, which are going back and forth so quickly that neither man is able to recover from the previous damage.

They both bounce back and hit each other with superkicks at the same time, knocking both down! Both men are exhausted already. Escobar is up first and goes for the Money Shot, but Ced dodges and tries to lock in the Crossface.

Escobar escapes and tries hitting the Prince's Elbow, but Ced catches the elbow and locks in the Crossface! Escobar has a panicked look on his face as he struggles to get to the ropes from the center of the ring.

Escobar manages to get to the ropes, but it's obvious the damage has been done. Ced climbs the turnbuckle and takes a deep breath before going for the Shooting Star Press, but Escobar gets up at just the right moment to hit the Pelé Kick mid-air!

"This is awesome!" One side of the crowd chants.

"Fight Forever!" The other screams.

Escobar has a huge smile on his face after that beautiful moment and goes for the pin, but Ced manages to kick out at two!

Escobar cracks his neck before screaming "BOW!". Escobar bounces off the ropes and hits the Prince's Elbow before kipping up. "YEAH!" Escobar screams in joy.

Escobar climbs the turnbuckle and sets up for the Money Shot, but Ced stands up, bent over. Escobar gets angry before suddenly having a good idea.

Escobar jumps off and hits a diving Kingslayer! Escobar picks Ced up and sets up for the Execution, but Ced turns it into the Deathbomb! Ced rolls Escobar up as tightly as he can, and Escobar is unable to kick out.

The bell rings as Ced pops up in happiness, while Escobar sits up in disappointment. Ced helps Escobar up as the rest of The Monarchy walk out and get in the ring. Ced and Escobar shake hands and hug. Ced has a huge smile on his face.

He turns away to leave, but is suddenly hit with the Execution from Freddy Escobar. The crowd starts raining boos down on Escobar as he instructs The Monarchy to decimate Ced.

X Gon' Give It To Ya plays and The Can-Am Connection run down to help. Ced, Blackwell, and Phillips stand opposite of Escobar, Caesar, Kingston, and Torres. Team Ced is still one man down.

Suddenly, Dance With The Devil by Breaking Benjamin plays as everyone looks at the stage, confused. The lights go out. When they return, Edgar is in the ring.

"What the hell?!" Perkins exclaims.

"Why is Edgar helping Ced and Can-Am?" Tuff asks.

Team Ced start brawling with The Monarchy. Edgar hits The Blackhole Slam on Kingston, Caesar throws Edgar out of the ring, Can-Am double clothesline Caesar out of the ring, Kingston and Torres double superkick Can-Am out of the ring, and Ced dropkicks both men out of the ring. Escobar looks at Ced before backing away with a huge smile on his face.

Ced is confused until he turns around into a triple Superkick. The show ends with The Young Bucks flexing and Will Ralston holding the SSW Championship above the prone Ced.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! See you next time!


	12. Show 7

A/N: Hellllloooooo Guys and Gals! Let's do this!

The show opens up to The Monarchy sitting on thrones in the center of the ring with a lone spotlight on them.

"Hello, loyal subjects... Please bow to. Your. Monarchy!" Escobar exclaims to a chorus of boos. "Last week, I turned against all of you. Everyone has been asking me why since then, so I'll tell you all the truth: I'm tired." The crowd goes quiet in confusion. "I'm tired of being overlooked. I'm tired of being the good guy. I'm tired of trying to play it safe and fair and getting nowhere. I'm tired of pretending to care about each..and...every one...of you. We all are." Escobar informs.

"The Can-Am Connection beat Torres and I because they got lucky. If Ultraviolet wasn't in the match, we would be the number one contenders" Kingston growls.

"They don't deserve it. WE DO!" Torres screams. X Gon' Give It To Ya plays and the Can-Am Connection walk down the ramp. They stop at the end.

"Stop making excuses! We beat you fair and square. Accept it and move on." James glares.

"And at Fighting For Freedom, we will be the SSW Forever Tag Team Champ-"

No Mercy plays as a spotlight appears on the stage. The Darkest Souls are in the spotlight. They pull down their skull masks.

"No. No matter what it takes, we will be the champions.." Cast mutters.

All the lights suddenly flash on, and Ultraviolet is surrounding the ring.

"Hang the bloody hell on!" Michaels screams. "So The Monarchy thinks that they were cheated out of a title match? We weren't even pinned!"

"In fact, if it wasn't for The Monarchy getting pinned, we would be the number one contenders." Reality informs.

"And Darkest Souls?" Michaels looks at Cast and Carry. "You lads can go wank off in whatever dark hole you crawled out of." Michaels smiles.

Carry and Cast remove their jackets and run down. UV, The Darkest Souls, and The Can-Am Connection start brawling while Monarchy watches them.

Monarchy laughs until the three teams realize something. They all turn towards The Monarchy and surround the ring. The Monarchy's eyes get wide as they make a kill circle.

Suddenly, Cast and Carry attack Can-Am with chairs. UV come running, but are taken out as well.

The Darkest Souls drop the chairs and get on separate sides of the ring. They slowly get on the apron before Imaginary Monster plays.

Alan Riddle walks onto the stage. "Gentlemen! Listen up! I have a plan to solve all your problems. Tonight's main event will be The Monarchy vs The Can-Am Connection vs The Darkest Souls vs Ultraviolet, with the winner getting the title match. And so it's fair, it will be elimination!" Riddle announces. Cast and Carry nod before jumping off the apron and leaving through the crowd.

The Monarchy flips off Can-Am and UV before leaving.

Titantron

TriVolt is sitting on a crate and putting his gloves on. Alan Riddle walks up to him. "Who do you think you are? How dare you invade SSW United's PPV, Rebirth?" Riddle glares.

"I needed to show that punk Anthony that I wasn't kid-"

"THAT IS NO REASON TO ATTACK UNITED!" Riddle screams. "Now, I want you to go out there later tonight and apologize."

"But-"

"But nothing!" Riddle hisses before leaving.

Ring

"Looks like TriVolt is in a lot of trouble" Perkins chuckles.

"But up next, Levi-The Great will take on Jeff Rizzo!" Tuff informs.

Bangarang plays as Jeff Rizzo walks out smugly. He gets in the ring and lays on the top rope.

War plays, but Levi doesn't walk out. It stops before playing again, once again Levi doesn't appear. The Titantron turns on to reveal an unconscious Levi.

"Did Jeff..?" Tuff mutters as Jeff Rizzo calls for a mic.

"Wow really Levi? What are you doing? You are so lazy!" Rizzo cackles as the crowd boos.

Weight Of My Pride plays as Jason Sabre comes from out of nowhere and does a neckbreaker off the turnbuckle to Rizzo. Sabre sets up for the Final Resolution, but Rizzo slides out of the ring.

Sabre shows how close he was with his fingers while Rizzo slicks his long hair back. He storms to the back and Sabre shrugs and gives chase.

The crowd is cheering as Sabre disappears into the back. The Outsider plays, turning all the cheers into boos.

TriVolt walks out and gets in the ring. "At SSW United: Rebirth, I invaded and costed Anthony Dre his match. After a talk with Alan Riddle, I have seen the error of my ways. So I came out here to apologize to Anthony and Mr. Classic for my rude behavior. So, I'm sorry Mr. Classic that I ruined your show. I'm sorry United brand that I distracted all of you. Finally, I'm sorry Anthony Freakin' Dre...that you are such a fucking bitch" TriVolt smiles as the crowd pops at the shock value. "Pipebomb" He drops the mic and leaves.

Backstage

Rizzo is getting into a limousine when Sabre rips him out of it by his hair. Sabre starts dominating before going for the Final Resolution. Rizzo notices his surroundings and ducks, causing Sabre's knee to go through the window of the back seat door.

Rizzo instantly turns Sabre around and hits the Jeff-Buster (Gutwrench Gutbuster). Jeff spits on Sabre before leaving.

Ring

"I don't know what to say..." Tuff whispers.

"I can re-" Miss Jackson plays and Katrina Love storms out.

"LAST WEEK" She takes a deep breath. "Last week, I announced my opponents for Fighting For Freedom. I was calm and respectful...until they attacked me. Guess what, Torres and Steele? You just lost your championship opportunity. I'm taking FFF off!" Love laughs. "And I have the right to do so, because I am the best female athlete in all of Strong Style Wrestling!" She smirks before Imaginary Monster plays.

Alan Riddle walks out. "Actually, Miss Love, you don't have Fighting For Freedom off. If you don't want to defend your title, that's fine. I'll just have you fight someone from United" Riddle smiles as Love glares. "Mr. Classic and I have been talking, and all I have to say is: get ready, because you're opponent is Goddess Champion, Jessie Faraday" Riddle announces while Katrina Love's jaw drops. She tries to argue, but Riddle ignores it and leaves. Love storms out of the ring with an angry look on her face.

Titantron; Carnival

Edgar appears on the screen with an evil smile. "Last week, I assisted Ced and The Can-Am Connection. I did this for one simple reason: To prove that I exist. I had to show everyone that I'm not just a character. Also, I had to show Sam-U-El that I'm ready to fight him and his wicked mother's army. We invite you into our home" Edgar shows the camera the carnival "where we will end you. There is nothing left Purple...nothing. But. FREAKS!" Edgar laughs before throwing the camera.

Ring

"Strong words from Edgar" Perkins exclaims.

"But up next-"

Titantron

Riddle is watching Netflix on his phone when Levi and Isabella barge in. "Levi! What can I do for you?" Riddle asks.

"I want a match...I don't care against who...just...give me a match.." Levi demands, obviously still hurt.

"Okay. You will team up with Ced and help him get retribution against Will Ralston and Freddy Escobar" Riddle complies. "And it's up next"

"Thank you so much!" Levi smiles before leaving.

Ring

Shot 'Em plays as Will Ralston and The Young Bucks walk out, Ralston clutching the SSW Championship tightly. They get in the ring and Too Sweet.

Power plays and Freddy Escobar walks out to a chorus of boos. "BOW!" He screams with a big smile. He gets in the ring and glares at Ralston.

"If you told me, even yesterday, that Monarchy and Bullet Club would be on the same team, I would of laughed you out of the building" Tuff admits.

"I can't blame you! Usually they are on opposite sides!" Perkins agrees.

Kick Ass plays and Ced walks out to a thunderous amount of cheers. He stops at the end of the ramp and waits.

War plays as Levi and Isabella walk out. Levi stands by Ced and shakes his hand. They both run into the ring and clear it. Ralston and Escobar try getting back into the ring, but Ced and Levi stop them. The Bucks try as well, but the ref stops them.

The ref forces Ced onto the apron while Ralston slides in and cheap shots Levi. Ralston drags Levi by his hair into his corner (seated) and tags in Escobar. Ralston slides out of the ring and holds Levi's arms back. Escobar bounces off the ropes and hits a turnbuckle dropkick with enough momentum to send Escobar out of the ring!

Escobar climbs the apron and does a tope atomico to Levi before covering him. Levi kicks out at two and reaches for Ced, but Escobar takes Ced out. Escobar gets on Levi's apron and holds out his hand.

"Tag me in Levi! Tag me in!" Escobar mocks. Escobar gets in and narrowly dodges a Thunderbolt. Escobar picks Levi up like a powerbomb and hits a buckle bomb while Ralston hits a rope assisted enzuigiri while on the apron.

Escobar tags in Ralston and they hit a double dropkick. Ced gets back on the apron and starts slapping the turnbuckle. "Come on Levi! You can do this!" Ced calls out.

Ralston takes too much time bragging, which gives Levi the chance to recover. Levi hits an enzuigiri on Ralston and starts crawling to Ced.

Escobar tries swiping Ced's legs, but Ced jumps over and kicks Escobar in the head. Ced offers his hand again as Levi gets closer and closer. Levi is about to leap when the lights go out.

After a few seconds, they return. Ced is gone however. In his place is a small man with a black mask (with a bloody red smile on it) on. He has completely black eyes (even the outside of the iris's) minus his pupils, which are a light blue. He pulls his hand back as Levi looks at him.

"Wh-what happened to Ced?" Perkins asks.

"And who is that?" Tuff adds.

The man crouches down in front of Levi. Levi is suddenly pulled up and hit with the Stunner. Ralston pins Levi after that.

Ralston and Escobar are about to continue their attack when Ced comes from out of nowhere and scares them off. Ced gives chase while Isabella checks on Levi.

The man gets in the ring before the lights go out. When they return, 3 more people are in the ring behind him. All are wearing the same mask. Their eyes are different though. While completely black, their iris's are light blue instead of their pupils.

One is tall, the next is slightly taller then the original one in the ring, and the smallest one is a girl. All four of them are pale. The main one removes his mask and smiles at Levi with an evil smile.

He places his hand on the side of Levi's face. The lights go out and when they return, the men and woman are gone.

"Wow...what or who or..." Tuff is speechless.

"I don't know, T. But up next is our main event! We have-"

Devious plays and The Freelancers walk down. They sit at the announce tables and hold their titles close.

"I'm going to say it how it is, no matter who wins, we will win" Edward informs.

"We are the greatest team in all of-" Luke starts out, but is interrupted by Inside The Fire playing. Reality and Apollo walk down.

"Sorry to interrupt you gentlemen, but here comes Ultraviolet!" Perkins exclaims. We Will Rock You plays and DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres walk out.

"And here comes Monarchy!" Tuff adds. X Gon' Give It To Ya plays and The Can-Am Connection walks out.

"Ooo the Can-Am Connection! So amazing" Edward mocks. "This is going to be the greatest thing of all-" Both men go quiet when No Mercy plays.

The Darkest Souls walk out, but don't get in the ring. The bell rings and Reality, Kingston, and Blackwell start the match while Cast and Carry sit against the barricade.

Kingston and Reality gang up on Blackwell. They hit a double superkick to take Blackwell down. Torres and Apollo rip Phillips off the apron and throw him into the barricade as the crowd boos.

Kingston and Reality throw Blackwell to the outside and The Monarchy and Ultraviolet all beat down on Can-Am as the crowd boos.

Suddenly, Freddy Escobar and King Caesar jump the barricade and help.

"Unfortunately, this is completely legal! This falls under fatal four way rules" Tuff informs.

Tim Michaels runs down and also helps. However, while running, he accidentally kicks Jacob Carry. Carry and Cast look at each other before helping the Can-Am Connection.

Soon, Escobar and Caesar are behind the barricades, knocked out, while Tim Michaels is sent running.

Phillips stands on the barricade and takes out everyone with a crossbody. Phillips helps Blackwell up and they roll Kingston into the ring.

The hit the Can-Am Crossing on Kingston. Reality and Apollo get in and hit the Neon Samoan (Samoan Drop from Apollo, followed by a springboard moonsault from Reality, followed by a 450° Splash from Apollo).

To end the attack, Cast and Carry get in opposite turnbuckles and point at Kingston before hitting the Sudden Disaster.

"I think everyone has realized that The Monarchy is the biggest threat in this match!" Tuff exclaims.

Cast hits the Castaway (Running flip senton). Blackwell hits a standing moonsault while Reality hits a running shooting star.

They go for the pin, but Torres breaks it with the Bullfrog Splash (Frog Splash). Cast and Carry drag Torres out of the ring and smash his head against the ring post.

Torres remains there and Cast runs at Carry, who picks him up and throws him at Torres. Cast uses this momentum to hit a flying clothesline.

Reality goes for the New Reality (Knee Strike followed by a neckbreaker) on Blackwell, but Blackwell catches him and hits the Death Valley Driver.

Blackwell climbs the turnbuckle and goes for The Brother Nero, but Kingston hits a super victory rolling pin. Phillips just manages to break it. Kingston gets to cocky and starts smacking Phillips.

Suddenly, Blackwell picks Kingston up and hits the Go to Hell (Argentine backbreaker rack dropped into a knee strike to the back of the head). Torres tries to break it, but Reality and Apollo hold him down.

"Oh my god! The Monarchy has been eliminated!" Perkins gasps. Torres and Kingston aren't happy about this and attack The Can-Am Connection.

They end the attack with a double (let me repeat that: A DOUBLE) Kingdom Killer! The Monarchy storm out as Ultraviolet covers Can-Am, who are unable to kick out.

The fans rain boos on everyone now that The Can-Am Connection has been eliminated. Apollo and Reality fall to their knees and hug, forgetting about the last team.

The Darkest Souls show their intelligence and slide in on opposite sides of the ring and hit a double Sudden Disaster.

Cast locks in the Lucky Thirteen on Reality while Apollo gets up. Apollo goes to break it, but Carry catches him. After a brief nod between The Darkest Souls, Carry hits No Mercy (Cross Rhodes, but with an extra spin so that the opponent lands on their back). Reality taps soon after.

No Mercy plays as the lights go dark. A spotlight appears on The Darkest Souls as The Freelancers get ready to attack them. Suddenly, Cast and Carry turn around and come face to face with The Freelancers, who back up.

The show ends with The Darkest Souls and The Freelancers staring each other down.

A/N: Sorry if there wasn't as many matches in this chapter. I've had a pretty busy week! Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all next time!


	13. Show 8

A/N: Hello guys and gals! Let's do this! P.s. I have a poll up for what story I should write next!

The show opens to complete darkness. Suddenly, Painted Smile by Madame Macabre plays as a bloody red smile appears on the screen. Two bloody eyes open above it and cry blood tears.

The three men and one woman from last week walk out, wearing the bloody smile masks. They get in the ring and the one with blue pupils grabs a mic.

The other three stand behind him as he removes his mask, revealing a slight beard and mustache, as well as black slicked back hair.

"Welcome to the Fight Against The Corrupt. I am the leader, Jinx" He laughs. "We, like the dreaded Samuel and Edgar, come from the Spirit World. However, we are not crazy...but different" He smiles. "Levi..we have been targeting you for a long..long time. Before I tell you all why, I must tell you about us." He says before placing his right pointer finger next to his right eye, pointing at it from the side. "As you can see, our eyes are significantly different from the others. That is because we broke Mama's ranking system. We our the first and so far only ones to do so. My eyes are different from my friends here *points at his allies behind him* because I am the leader and went through a much painful process." He puts his hand down. "While this evolution did make us stronger, it has a price.. Crow?" Jinx informs before looking at the biggest man.

Crow (the biggest one) reaches up and removes his mask. His face is covered in black cracks, only leaving his cheeks and a few patches of skin untouched. "This" Jinx looks down "was the cost. You see, Mama put a curse on anyone who dare breaks her ranking system. We all have it... This disease slowly kills us by turning our insides into dust..." All the members look down. "That's where you come in Levi." They all look up. "You see, to stop the effects we have to find someone to take the disease." The crowd goes quiet as Jinx sits down. "Oh where are my manners! Luna (The girl) and Jack (The one slightly taller then Jinx)! Introduce yourselves!" Jinx exclaims.

Luna and Jack reach up and removes their masks. Luna has the black cracks on her cheeks while Jack has them around his eyes and mouth. "But back to the story." Jinx becomes serious again. "Levi, we have chosen you. There is no way out. We will destroy you and give you the disease." Jinx smiles before removing his glove to reveal black marks across his knuckle. "We must put down the ultimate underdog...and we will enjoy it..all five of us.." Jinx stands up as the audience starts talking, confused about Jinx saying Five instead of Four. The lights go out and when they return, F.A.T.C. is gone.

"Uh...wow.." Perkins is speechless.

"Jinx and the F.A.T.C. have targeted Levi.. I honestly wonder if when he said Five, he just slipped up.." Tuff replies.

The Outsider plays and TriVolt walks out to deafening boos. TriVolt steps into the ring.

"Last Week's United episode saw Anthony Dre reply to longtime rival, TriVolt's speech. I wonder what TriVolt has to say" Perkins informs. TriVolt grabs a mic and sits in the center of the ring, crisscross.

"I'm not gonna lie, I do stab a lot of people in the back. I do it with a smile. I do it because I'm repaying the world for what it has done to me. But, that is all you have right, Anthony. I'm not jealous of you. I'm sure as hell more accomplished then you! Finally, it's not ripping off if I'm doing it better than CM Chump." TriVolt stands up and leans against the top rope, facing the outside. "One thing, however, pissed me off the most. You said I don't care about my family. Are you sure about that?" TriVolt's usually calm face is now angry. "Do you know how many times a fucking day I am told that I should retire because of my back? The only reason I'm still doing this shit is so I can freaking provide for my family! I DO EVERYTHING I CAN TO PROVIDE FOR THEM EVEN THOUGH I DON'T ENJOY WRESTLING ANYMORE!" TriVolt sighs. "I just don't. It has broken my body. Anthony, you have proven to me that you are not a 5 Year Old anymore. So, you're a big boy now, right? I'm gonna kick your ass like it than!" TriVolt is about to say 'Pipebomb' when The Sanctuary plays as Anthony Dre walks out to a pop.

He steps in the ring with a mic. "Trey. I've been a man for a long time. It's time for you to grow up. And trust me, you will, because I challenge you inside the Torture Cha-"

"SHUT UP!" TriVolt snaps. "Do you realize what the Torture Chamber is?! I can legit pull down my tights and show cuts and scars from where I had to have stitches! If you really want to fight inside the Torture Chamber, you better be prepared for Hell."

"Trey..I've been in hell since I met you. I can do it for another ten, twenty minutes." Anthony drops the mic. He is about to leave when TriVolt stops him.

"I know we will be friends again one day...but that day WILL NOT BE AT FIGHTING FOR FREEDOM! I WILL END YOU!" TriVolt screams. Anthony nods. "...You have never experienced that chamber...and it will be your weakness." TriVolt drops the mic and the two men stare each other down.

Titantron

Alan Riddle is sitting at his desk, facing the camera. "Ladies and Gentlemen, for the past few weeks, the tag division has been filled with chaos. So, at Fighting For Freedom, not only will The Darkest Souls get their title match with The Freelancers, but The Can-Am Connection will get The Monarchy! Also, The Freakshow will take on United's Mama's Soldiers at The Freakshow's carnival. Until then, Stay Strong Style!" Riddle smiles as the camera goes dark.

Ring

The lights go dark before Left Behind by Dale Oliver plays as The Freakshow walks out. They get in the ring and Edgar grabs a mic. Kevin and Riouga keep their masks on.

"Omnia ruinam. Omnia ruinam. Omnia ruinam." Edgar mutters into the mic. "Sam-U-El! Do you welcome death? Do you welcome nothingness? I thrive in it! We! We hunger for it! Sam-U-El! We can't wait to destroy Mama's Little Sold-"

Mama plays as the crowd gasps in shock. Mama's Soldiers walk out and Samuel smiles at Edgar.

"Ma-Ma's Sold-iers!" The crowd chants. Samuel smiles at the crowd evilly before bringing the mic to his lips.

"Hello Red." Samuel chuckles. "Asking for the end already?" Samuel asks. "You have angered Mama, and she is not merciful. You have not only opened Pandora's Box, but you broke the handles so it cannot be closed! The Classical Jack has allowed us to come face to face with you..." Samuel bites his fingers.

"Sam-U-El, I was expecting this to happen. Mama is quite jealous, isn't she? The Freakshow have appeared more then the pathetic Soldiers. How pitiful" Edgar smirks.

"Edgar..you stand no chance against me...you...will" Samuel gets that evil smile on his face before hissing "DIE!" Samuel drops the mic and laughs. Mama's Soldiers leave as Edgar laughs.

"I know Edgar and his group are called The Freakshow, but all of them, including Samuel and the Soldiers, are freaks!" Perkins exclaims.

"But up next is the first match of the night! The Darkest Souls and Jeff Rizzo will take on The Freelancers and Jason Sabre in a tornado six man tag match!" Tuff informs.

"This'll be interesting" Perkins chuckles.

Devious plays and The Freelancers walk out. They have a death clutch on their Championships.

"It looks like The Darkest Souls are having a bad effect on The Freelancers.." Perkins notices.

"Can you blame The Freelancers? The Darkest Souls have nothing to lose and everything to gain! I have followed these guys for a long time and I can tell you that they are not the guys you wanna mess with" Tuff informs.

The Freelancers get in their corner as Weight Of My Pride plays. Jason Sabre runs onto the stage, but is instantly taken out by Jeff Rizzo. The Freelancers surprisingly get out of the ring to save their partner, but are instantly taken out by an enzuigiri (Carry) and a basement dropkick (Cast) from either side of the ring.

Carry calls Cast over and they start beating down on Luke. Carry grabs Luke in a wheelbarrow while Cast stands on the steps. Carry lifts Luke and they do a Wheelbarrow/X-Factor combo onto the steps.

Both men look up just in time to be taken out by a suicide dive from Edward. Jeff Rizzo has dragged Sabre down to the ring and tries throwing him into the ring post, but Sabre reverses and throws Rizzo into it.

The Freelancers (with Luke being incredibly hurt) and Jason Sabre get in the ring as The Darkest Souls and Rizzo try getting into the ring.

Rizzo, Cast, and Carry start talking before surrounding the ring. They slowly get on the apron before all going for a springboard crossbody, only to be caught by Sabre, Edward, and Luke respectively.

Rizzo and The Darkest Souls escape and go for a triple superkick, which connects. Sabre and The Freelancers stumble before hitting triple forearm smashes. Team Rizzo stumbles before hitting triple superkicks. This combo goes back and forth until Team Sabre catch the legs and hit triple capture suplex's!

Team Sabre all climb the turnbuckles, but Team Rizzo throws them off and climb the turnbuckles. Rizzo hits a 450° splash on Sabre, Cast hits a shooting star press on Edward, and Carry hits a phoenix splash on Luke. They all go for the pin, but Team Sabre kicks out at two.

Team Sabre rolls out of the ring. Rizzo and The Darkest Souls look at them. Rizzo does a crush taunt while The Darkest Souls nod. They all bounce off the opposite ropes before Rizzo hits a Rope Step Tope Con Hilo, Cast hits a regular Tope Con Hilo, and Carry hits a spaceman plancha.

No one is moving as the crowd cheers. The Darkest Souls and The Freelancers get up at the same time and glare at each other. Carry whispers something to Cast without breaking eye contact. Cast and Carry roll into the ring and The Freelancers follow, but are instantly attacked. They separate the Freelancers into opposite turnbuckles and point at each other.

Cast and Carry go for turnbuckle clotheslines, but Edward and Luke dodge and go for the same thing. Cast and Carry dodge and instantly hit double superkicks into the turnbuckle. Edward and Luke are now sitting against the bottom rope and The Darkest Souls point at each other again before hitting mirror image hesitation dropkicks.

They turn around into a double Final Resolution as the crowd pops. Sabre tries to catch his breath, but is instantly hit with the Rizzo Kick. Rizzo tightly rolls Sabre up and Sabre can't kick out.

Rizzo and The Darkest Souls roll out of the ring as The Freelancers and Sabre glare at them. Rizzo laughs while Cast and Carry glare.

Titantron

Alan Riddle is playing a game on his phone when he hears a knock. "Come in.." He mutters, focused on his game. Isabella comes in with short black hair. "Oh you got a haircut...miss..?" Riddle acknowledges.

"Isabella." She informs.

"Right. What's up?" Riddle asks.

"Levi has informed me that he wants a rematch against King Caesar" Isabella replies.

"Okay well-"

"As well as Jinx at Fighting For Freedom"

"Okay. He can have Jinx if he can beat King Caesar tonight. Caesar actually came in earlier and I gave him a No DQ match against a mystery opponent, so this will do!" Riddle smiles before Isabella leaves.

Ring

A Lion's Roar is heard before Hail Mary plays. King Caesar walks out to a chorus of boos and doesn't seem to be bothered by it. He steps into the ring before War plays.

Levi walks onto the stage with Isabella. Levi is not his excited self. He is completely serious. He walks down to the ring and steps inside. The second the bell rings, he is pulled out of the ring.

The crowd boos as DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres beat down on Levi. King Caesar gets a mic. "Levi. Mr. Riddle didn't inform you of something: If I win, I get a SSW Championship match after Fighting For Freedom. There is no chance I'm going to let you win" Caesar drops the mic before Freddy Escobar comes out of nowhere and joins the assault.

Suddenly, The Can-Am Connection run down and try helping Levi. Caesar slides out and takes out Can-Am as the crowd boos.

The Monarchy surrounds Levi and Can-Am before the lights go out. When they return, Crow and Jack are behind them. They remove their masks and attack Kingston and Torres. Freddy is about to help his comrades, but he is suddenly dragged under the ring.

Luna crawls out and jumps on Kingston, biting him until he bleeds. Finally, Jinx appears behind Caesar. Caesar turns around and Jinx smiles at him. The lights go out and when they return, only Caesar, Levi, and Isabella are left. King Caesar is standing, but he can't move and is in extreme pain when he tries. Isabella hands Levi a chair and they hit a con-chair-to, knocking Caesar out.

Levi pins Caesar as the crowd doesn't know how to react. Levi and Isabella roll into the ring before the lights go out. When they return, F.A.T.C. is at the end of the ramp.

"Congratulations, Levi. At Fighting For Freedom, I will end you." Jinx smiles. "Oh, and you are welcome" Jinx chuckles as Levi looks at him confused. "I used my abilities to help you win. We have a power that Mama's Soldiers, The Freakshow, heck not even Mama has." Jinx informs before pulling up a doll...that looks exactly like King Caesar. "But anyways, you have the body that will rot with our disease." Jinx smiles as Levi glares at them, Isabella standing behind him. "Jinx." Jinx mutters.

"Crow." Crow mutters.

"Jack." Jack mutters.

"Luna." Luna mutters. Isabella removes the glove on her right hand to reveal...black cracks across her right knuckles. She blinks and her once brown eyes are now the same as Crow, Jack, and Luna's.

"Belle..." She mutters. Levi turns around, confused, and is hit in the head with the chair. Belle looks down at Levi.

"Belle has always been a member of our family. She just looks the most normal, Levi." Jinx smirks as Belle rolls out of the ring and stands next to Jinx. Luna hands her something. Belle puts it on to reveal a Bloody Smile mask. All the members but Jinx put their masks back on.

Jinx traces the smiles on their masks before taking off his hoodie to reveal black cracks going from his left hand all the way up his arm to the left side of his chest and back. He gets in the ring as the F.A.T.C. picks Levi up.

Jinx smiles at a weak Levi before hitting The Curse (Bicycle Knee Strike). Jinx stays straddled on Levi while F.A.T.C. faces the camera. Jinx smiles at the camera before revealing a knife!

"SOMEONE STOP HIM! HE HAS A FREAKING KNIFE!" Tuff screams in fear.

Jinx slightly cuts Levi's arm to make him bleed. Jinx dips his finger in the blood and draws a smile on Levi.

"Smile. For. Me." Jinx mutters as he stands up. The lights go out and when they return, only Levi is in the ring. Medics run down and check on Levi as the screen goes dark.

Titantron

Riddle is storming backstage until he finds who he is looking for. "Matt! Matt!" He screams and Matt López stops screaming at an official.

"When do I get Devan?!" Matt hisses.

"If you stop, you can have him tonight! Just please stop!" Riddle begs. López smiles before leaving. "I'm only doing this for you, y'know" Riddle smiles at the sky as the crowd cheers. He looks back down and comes face to face with Jeff Rizzo. "Are you kidding me.." Riddle sighs.

"Hello Mr. Riddle. I would just like to inform you that I do not wish to fight Jason Sabre at Fighting For Freedom. I'd rather fight someone on my level." Rizzo smugly smiles.

"Well there should be a lot of trash cans in the arena" Riddle sarcastically replies, earning a glare from Rizzo.

"Funny. So funny that it made your Grandpa di- Oh wait!" Rizzo smirks as Riddle is filled with rage. The crowd boos heavily. "Don't mess with me, punk." Jeff warns.

"You know what? Just for that, you will face Jason Sabre in a match that my Grandfather, Larry Zango, was famous for: No Holds Barred!" Riddle glares and Rizzo does the same. "And as he would say when he was a wrestler: Unless you wanna tango, just Zan-GO!" Riddle smirks as Rizzo storms off. The crowd laughs at the stupid, but funny pun.

Ring

Will Ralston is standing in the ring with the SSW Championship on his shoulder. He brings the mic up to his lips before Kick Ass plays. The crowd cheers as Ced walks out, smiling at Ralston. Ced steps into the ring.

"You know, it is considered disrespectful to interrupt the Champion." Ralston says, disgusted.

"Dude. The only thing making you a champion is the belt, so please shut up!" Ced exclaims as the crowd cheers. "You are like the Roman Reigns of Strong Style Wrestling! No talent! No charisma!" Ced looks down. "No masculinity!" Ced looks back up. "But there is one good thing about you. Despite the fact that you are stupid, pathetic, a charisma void, boring, ugly...wait what was my point?" Ced feigns confusion as the crowd cheers. "Oh yes! If you have one redeeming feature, it's that you kiss ass better than I kick it!" Ced smiles innocently.

"You think you're funny, don't you?" Ralston hisses.

"Bitch, I'm adorable" Ced has an innocent look on his face.

"Seriously!" Ralston looks at the camera with an angry look. "Who signed this guy?! Why does he work here?!"

"I was signed by the people who want to make money." Ced informs before looking Ralston down. "While you were hired by the people who make costumes for Halloween."

"I swear to god-"

"Yes?" Ced interrupts and the crowd bursts out laughing. "I'm a wrestling god if that counts" Ced smiles at Ralston, who is struggling to keep his cool. "Come on Ralsty... Can I play with your toy?" Ced asks while pointing at Ralston's head. "Oh shoot that's your head! I thought it was a basketball! I mean they are very similar! Both filled with hot air. Both are hollow otherwise. Both are use to being thrown around." Ced lists.

"Are you don-"

"Both are use to being bounced off the canvas. Yeah I'm done" Ced is smiling as Ralston is seething.

"Children don't belong in Strong Style Wrestling-"

"Wait wait wait... Than why are you here? I mean you and Bullet Club For Life, Brother, are like little kids that want to be feared, so they bully other kids around. The only problem is those other kids aren't kids. So now the BC Kids are getting annoying and I kinda wanna punt them over the fence." Ced pretends to punt someone. "Unfortunately for you guys, there is no fence. So I guess the Torture Chamber will have to do!" Ced exclaims. Ralston loses it and low blows Ced. Ced rolls in pain as Ralston looks down on him.

"I and I alone am the future of Strong Style Wrestling. Your mockery will be your downfall. I AM THE SSW CHAMPION! *Holds up SSW Championship* AND YOU ARE NOTHING!" Ralston screams before throwing the mic, hitting Ced in the head.

"Wow...Ralston snapped here and it makes you wonder if some of this comes from the problems he has been having with Kenny Omega." Tuff mutters.

"But up next, we have Matt López vs The Monster, Devan!" Perkins informs.

Burn In My Light plays as Matt López walks out, determined to get his revenge. He rolls into the ring and waits. And waits. And waits. And waits! AND WAITS!

After what seems like forever (*I nudge everyone at the inadvertent pun*), López starts getting angry. He grabs a mic. Right before he can say anything, M.I.N.E. plays. Devan walks onto the stage. He isn't wearing his usual sweat pants, but black tights with the same design. His knee pads are visible.

He walks down to the ring and gets on the apron. He looks at López before turning towards the audience. He pulls down his hood and half mask and screams "I'M FREE!". He turns around and lips to López "And you are not."

The bell rings and the men glare at each other. Devan instantly forces López into the turnbuckle and starts raining down fists and kicks. The ref pulls Devan off as López struggles to get up.

"Do you wanna finish this?" Devan mocks/screams. López gets up and glares at Devan before locking up with him. Devan gets the advantage and bounces López off the ropes. Devan leapfrogs, followed by a duck down. He goes for a dropkick, but López holds the ropes.

Devan gets up quickly and charges at López, who pulls the ropes, sending Devan to the outside. López goes for a suicide dive, but Devan hits an enzuigiri. Lopez stays in the middle rope and Devan climbs the apron.

He goes for the Injuring Kick early, but López dodges and Devan lands back first on the apron.

"For anyone who doesn't know, Devan has tremendous back problems. It looks like López is figuring that out!" Tuff announces.

López rolls Devan into the ring and starts hitting body slam after body slam. Once López feels ready, he goes for the Shining Wizard. Devan catches him, however, and hits a buckle bomb.

Devan bounces off the opposite turnbuckle and hits a shotgun dropkick. He climbs the turnbuckle and hits a Moonsault Senton. Devan covers, but López kicks out at two!

Devan picks him up and goes for the Shouten, but López bends out of it and hits a superkick to Devan's back. López pushes Devan into the ropes and hits the Shining Wizard when he comes back.

López gets on the apron and goes for From Mexico with Pain (Springboard forearm smash), but while the ref is distracted with Devan, someone wearing a hood pushes López off the top rope. Devan immediately capitalizes with the Injuring Kick. That gets him the win.

The hooded man rolls into the ring and looks down at Matt López. He removes the hood to reveal...ADRIAN LORD! The show ends with Lord raising the PRIDE Championship above his biggest rival.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry I haven't been doing Women's Matches! There will be one next week, I promise! See you all next time!


	14. Show 9

A/N: Hey Guys and Gals! Let's do this!

The show opens up to the commentary table. Jason Perkins and Ryan 'Tyler T' Tuff smiling at the camera.

"Welcome everyone! This is the SSW Forever Go Home Show for Fighting For Freedom!" Perkins exclaims.

"Tonight we have both contract signings and matches!" Tuff smiles.

A contract signing set-up is in the ring. Devious plays and The Freelancers walk out, clutching their SSW Forever Tag Team Championships.

They get in the ring (after checking every corner of course) and sit down. They wait a few seconds before No Mercy plays.

The Darkest Souls walk out and get in the ring. They sit across from The Freelancers, still wearing their masks and still having their hoods up.

"Darkest Souls. All I can say is that at Fighting For Freedom, the only thing that you two will be fighting for...is freedom from us!" Edward exclaims before The Freelancers sign the contract. Edward slams the mic down and The Freelancers stare at The Darkest Souls.

Cast picks up the contract and looks at it with his cold, gray eyes. He pulls down his mask. "...Your names are the least important thing on this piece of paper. Less important than each and every period. Less important than each and every mess up Luke here made writing his name." Cast says, never breaking his serious look. Carry pulls down his mask and lifts his mic up.

"And when it come to the match...Your names will be less important than all the offense you put against us. We will come out on top for two reasons" Carry informs. Him and Cast put up two fingers. "First *they both hold up one finger*, we will do anything to win...and second *they flip The Freelancers off*, we will show No Mercy." Carry and Cast sign the contract before putting their half-masks back on. The Freelancers stand up in anger, but The Darkest Souls ignore this and leave the ring.

The Freelancers throw the table and scream at The Darkest Souls. "GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT US!" Luke screams.

Suddenly, Chrome Hearts plays and The Wayne Bros walk onto the stage, staring at The Darkest Souls before continuing to the ring.

"Hey Freelancers? Remember us? We are the guys that almost beat you at Hall Of Pain! We have talked with Mr. Riddle, and he is giving us one more title match...right now in a tornado tag match! If we when, we get to fight The Darkest Souls at FFF!" Derick exclaims before The Freelancers and The Wayne Bros start brawling.

The Darkest Souls walk back down and sit against the barricade, watching. The bell rings and The Wayne Bros dump The Freelancers out of the ring before hitting double Tope Con Hilo's. The crowd pops as The Bros jump up and scream in joy.

They look down on The Darkest Souls, who are looking up emotionlessly. Suddenly, The Freelancers lay The Wayne Bros out with double chair-shots to the back of The Wayne Bros heads. The bell rings as The Freelancers throw The Wayne Bros against the ring post over and over and over again.

Medics run out and rip The Freelancers off. The Medics check on The Wayne Bros as The Freelancers laugh at The Darkest Souls.

"That's gonna happen to you!" Edward laughs. "We are going to decimate y-" Carry slaps the taste out of Edward's mouth while Cast trips Luke, making him hit his jaw on the barricade. Cast and Carry drag Edward to the steel steps and do the Heartache V2 (Wheelbarrow [Carry]/X-Factor [Cast]) onto the steps.

Luke starts getting up and Carry walks towards him while Cast goes the other way. When Luke gets up, he realizes that he is surrounded. Cast grabs him and locks in a camel clutch while Carry screams at Luke.

Cast lets go of Luke's head right as Carry hits the Knee of Hades on Luke. The Darkest Souls walk over to the ring and pull out two steel chairs. They set them up in the ring before surprisingly grabbing two acoustic guitars.

The sit on the chairs and the lights darken. The only light is on Jacob Carry and Cast. They both set up mics and begin strumming the guitars.

"I made an ocean" they sing in a deep and soft voice "to take me away. Back to strawberry fields and a god that was real, till they took my sunshine away..."

"I'm a liar at night.." Cast sings.

"I'm a fighter by day" Carry finishes.

"I'm a rolling thunder on the back of the rain. I am the smoke in your lungs, I am the black in your plague... I am the one whose taking joy in your pain..." Both look up.

"Freelancers... If you want to beat us, you have to know who we are... We are brothers from other mothers.. We both learned that you can't be stabbed in the back if you have no friends..." Cast mutters.

"And look at how good we've gotten. At Fighting For Freedom...we will show" Carry glares.

"No Mercy." They both say before leaving.

"Wow.. I personally can't wait to see that match!" Perkins exclaims.

"Same here! But up next is the contract signing between Jeff Rizzo and Jason Sabre!" Tuff replies.

Bangarang plays as Jeff Rizzo walks out in a suit. He walks down to the ring, smugly, and gets on the apron. He fixes his tie before dabbing. He steps into the ring and sits at the table. He picks up a mic.

"At Fighting For Free-" Weight Of My Pride plays. Jason Sabre walks onto the stage. "Ex-freaking-cuse me?!" Rizzo screams. "You can freaking wait till I'm done talking!" Rizzo is seething. Sabre raises his hands and walks back to the back. Jeff fixes his tie. "As I was say-" Weight Of My Pride plays yet again and Sabre walks onto the stage again. "GO AWAY!" Rizzo screams as Sabre pretends to apologize.

"I'm so sorry! I thought this was catering!" Sabre 'apologizes' before leaving.

Rizzo clears his throat. He raises the mic and Weight Of My Pride plays. Sabre walks out with a mic as Jeff throws a fit in the ring.

"Okay that time it was on purpose" Sabre chuckles. "Jeff, you are acting like I took away your building blocks!"

"Why building blo-"

"Because you are a big baby!" Sabre exclaims as he sits down, opposite of Jeff. "Listen, since the very first episode, you have bullied me around. Face the facts: I am the Ace of Pro Wrestling. I can have a great match with anyone. Jeff, I'm the Ace, you're the ass." Sabre nods before signing the contract. Jeff jumps up to his feet, angry.

"YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT BEING THE ACE OF PROFESSIONAL WRESTLING? FINE! FOR THE PAST ALMOST THREE YEARS, ALL MY ONE ON ONE PAY-PER VIEW MATCHES HAVE BEEN AT LEAST FIVE STARS! WIN, LOSE, OR DRAW, I PUT OUT FIVE STAR MATCHES! I'VE MADE HISTORY! I'VE HAD THE MOST FIVE STAR MATCHES IN A CAREER AND I'VE ONLY DONE THIS FOR EIGHT YEARS!" Jeff screams, tired of being interrupted. "I HAD A SIX STAR MATCH WITH THAT IRISH BASTARD, TANK GIBBS, BEFORE OMEGA VS OKADA! I AM THE ACE OF PRO WRESTLING, AND YOU! Are! Nothing." Jeff signs the contract. The two men stand up and stare at each other, full of hate.

"Jeff Rizzo, at Fighting For Freedom, I will show you why they call me the Ace." Sabre drops the mic.

"Jason Sabre, at Fighting For Freedom, I will accomplish one of my many 'Rizzolutions' and defeat you." Jeff drops the mic. They shake hands. Sabre goes to leave, but Rizzo pulls him into the table.

He, while still holding Sabre's arm, slides under the table. Sabre screams in pain as the arm is pulled. Rizzo low blows Sabre before turning him away from the table. He pulls Sabre's right leg under the table as Sabre cries out in pain. Rizzo throws him into the turnbuckle and goes for the Rizzo Kick.

Sabre narrowly dodges it, but is limping and holding his right arm. Rizzo tries to free his leg, but Sabre gets on the apron and does the Final Resolution to Rizzo's ankle. Medics run down to check on both men. The Final Resolution ended up messing Sabre's leg up more.

"Talk about hate!" Perkins exclaims.

"But up next, Crow from the Fight Against The Corrupt will be having an open challenge!" Tuff exclaims.

Painted Smile plays as F.A.T.C. stands in the ring, all wearing their masks. Belle takes off her mask and the crowd erupts in boos.

"Last week, I turned on Levi-The Great. Tonight, I announce a premonition I have had." Belle closes her eyes. "The next Pay-Per View for SSW Forever will be called...The Last Day. At this show..." She opens her eyes. "Three briefcases will be hung above the ring at separate times. The first two will be Chance Cases. One will have a Killjoy Title Match at any point in time...the other will be fired." Belle hands the mic to Jinx, who has taken off his mask.

"The final one is the Last Chance Briefcase. This briefcase will have everyone in SSW Forever competing for it. This briefcase grants you an SSW Championship match at any point of your choosing. However," Jinx's eyes shine. "This briefcase can only be used once. You cannot take it back before the bell rings...you cannot un-cash in. You only get...one chance...your last chance, if you will" Jinx smiles. "But let's talk about tonight! Crow here will be accepting anyone who thinks they can take us!" Jinx laughs as Luna and Crow take off their masks.

War plays and the crowd goes crazy. F.A.T.C. watches the entrance ramp, but no one comes out.

Suddenly, Jack removes his mask to reveal not Jack, but Levi! The crowd goes wild as Levi throws everyone but Belle out of the ring. Belle looks at him emotionlessly before rolling out of the ring.

Crow gets up and the rest of F.A.T.C. gets on the apron, including Jack, who came from under the ring. Levi is distracted by this and Crow hits the Crow's Nest (Butterfly Piledriver). The bell rings and Crow pins Levi as the crowd boos.

The F.A.T.C. gets into the ring. Jinx sits on Levi's chest and is about to cut Levi's cheeks, but Belle stops him.

"Master Jinx? Shouldn't we wait until Fighting For Freedom?" Belle asks. Jinx nods and cuts Levi's arm instead. Jinx draws the bloody smile again.

"Smile For Me" Jinx laughs. He lifts his bloody finger and licks Levi's blood off. Suddenly, the lights go out. When they return, Jinx is in the ring, alone. He has a shocked look on his face.

"You will pay for your sins soon enough, Jinx Trival..." A soft, female voice echoes throughout the arena.

"What was...that?" Tuff asks.

"I have no idea, but up next, we have Katrina Love taking on Brianna Asher!" Perkins informs with a smile.

Miss Jackson plays as Katrina Love and Jeff Rizzo walk out. She is bragging while Jeff nods. They get in the ring before Sky's The Limit plays.

Brianna Asher walks onto the stage as the audience cheers. She has a mic. "Katrina Love, you and I both know you can't win by yourself. Jeff Rizzo has to help you, so I got even" Asher smiles. Weight Of My Pride plays and Jeff Rizzo's eyes get wide.

Jason Sabre runs down. Rizzo rolls out of the ring and they start forearm smashing one another, KO/Zayn style. Love is distracted by this, giving Asher the advantage.

Asher german suplex's Love out of her boots! Asher is beating down on Love as the crowd's cheers get louder and louder with each shot. The ref pulls Asher off and pushes them into separate turnbuckles.

The bell rings and they lock up. Love rakes Asher's eyes. The ref doesn't see this, and Love starts punching Asher's eye. Soon the ref does notice and tries ringing the bell, but Rizzo takes him out with a rope assisted enzuigiri. Rizzo rolls into the ring as Love forces Asher into the turnbuckle.

"Where's Sabre?!" Tuff cries out. The camera pans over to show Sabre handcuffed to the ring, under the apron. Rizzo laughs at Sabre before going for the Rizzo Kick on Asher!

...before he is suddenly hit with a Busaiku Knee Strike. The crowd goes crazy as Paul Catapult holds up the rock on signs before telling Jeff to suck it. Love tries attacking Paul, but he slides under.

When Love turns around, Asher hits/locks in the Beautiful Nightmare! Catapult helps the ref up and Love frantically taps out. The bell rings as Catapult frees Sabre.

Rizzo drags Love out of the ring while glaring at both Sabre and Catapult.

Titantron

Alan Riddle appears on the screen. "This past week, SSW United announced three of their five representatives for the Strong Style Cup. I do not like the idea of being outdone, so I will do the same. At Fight For Freedom, Paul Catapult will make his in ring return inside the match. Also, The Wayne Bros will represent Forever! I wish the three of you best of luck!" Riddle smiles before the video darkens.

Ring

The Outsider plays as TriVolt and surprisingly Bayley walk out. TriVolt holds the rope down for her before getting in himself. He grabs a mic for him and Bayley.

"Last week, I was disgusted." Bayley mutters.

"Cynthia said some terrible things to Anthony. While I can't wait to beat down Anthony and prove that I am the better man, he has proven to me that he is more of a man than most of the 'men' in that God Forsaken locker room!" TriVolt rants. "Cynthia, it's you who needs to realize something. You are not a woman... You're just a-"

"BITCH!" Bayley screams, shocking everyone. "While my husband and Anthony might be fighting, they...no WE are like a family: You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!"

The Sanctuary plays and Anthony Dre walks out. He steps into the ring. "Guys...It's fine. She's right, I shouldn't have put Katie in a dangerous situation. I shouldn't have-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" TriVolt screams. "Two things: First, she is just a jealous, pompous, blowhard who doesn't realize how good of a man you are." TriVolt shakes Anthony's hand. "Second, I'm gonna kick your ass at Fight For Freedom" TriVolt low blows Anthony. "You're my family after." TriVolt drops the mic and rolls out of the ring.

"I can't-" Perkins starts out, but is stopped by Mama playing. The crowd cheers as Samuel, Charlie, Draco, and Fear walk out. Samuel sits in the center of the ring.

"Mmmmmm" Samuel hums while looking through the crowd with his purple eyes. "Hello...my name...is Samuel!" Samuel smiles evilly. "Mama...we all go to hell!" Samuel sings creepily. "Mama! She guides us and helps us get stronger! Red, you will fall soon enough." Samuel starts biting his fingers as Charlie, Draco, and Fear stand behind him emotionlessly. "Edgarus. Et non morieris!(Edgar. You will DIE!)" Samuel hisses. "You can't destroy nature Edgar...and yet, you are trying to intimidate the men who burned down every forest!" Samuel breaks out laughing. "Edgar...Freakshow...DIE!" Samuel screams. The lights go out. When they return, the contract signing set-up is set.

Shot 'Em plays and Will Ralston and The Young Bucks walk out. Ralston is still angry about last week.

Ralston rolls into the ring and throws his chair. Kick Ass plays and Ced walks out to a chorus of cheers. Ced sits in the chair opposite from Ralston and The Bucks.

"Well hi there friend!" Ced smiles. "How are you doing today?"

"You think you are so cute..." Ralston glares.

"Bi-"

"No! Shut up! I'm tired of your shit! At Fighting For Freedom, I WILL END YOU! I WILL END THE CED ERA AND BEGIN THE RALSTON AGE!" Ralston screams before signing the contract. Ced starts laughing.

"You have very little confidence as champion, don't you? You are the champion, and yet you still act like I am!" Ced breaks out laughing before getting a concerned look. "Do you need to talk about your feelings, Mr. Wonka?"

"WHY DID YOU CALL ME THAT?" Ralston screams as The Bucks hold him back.

"Will. Willy. Willy Wonka... Mr. Wonka! GET WITH THE PROGRAM!" Ced mocks as the crowd laughs.

"You are such a joke. You are a legit embarrassment to pro wrestling as a whole!" Ralston glares.

"Okay... I can tell that you don't wanna play games and joke around. Fine. I can be serious too" Ced stands up and kicks his chair behind him. The only thing separating Ced and Ralston is the table. "Will Ralston, at Fighting For Freedom, I will defeat you. I will show you and the Bullet Club why you shouldn't bet against Ced!" Ced drops the mic. He signs the contract.

They both throw the table and glare at each other, noses almost touching. Suddenly, Ced is taken out with a kick to the back of his head. The camera pans over to show...Devan!

"Oh my god! Devan's still part of Bullet Club!" Perkins cries out. The Bucks and Ralston hold up the Too Sweet, and Devan Too Sweets them. Devan and The Bucks hit the More Freedom For Your Buck (Devan hits a Burning Hammer, followed by a 450° Splash from Nick, followed by a moonsault from Matt, followed by a Diving Foot Stomp from Devan) on Ced.

Ralston picks up Ced and hits the Reverse 1916. The show ends with BC holding up the Too Sweet over a prone Ced...


	15. Show 10

A/N: HELLO GUYS AND GALS! After the events of Fighting For Freedom, what's gonna happen tonight? Let's find out...LET'S DO THIS!

The show opens to The Darkest Souls sitting on steel chairs in the ring. The only light in the whole arena is on them.

"At Fighting For Freedom...we had The Freelancers beat.." Cast mutters.

"But then...they got themselves disqualified..." Carry adds. Both men look up at the camera. "They became...cowards."

"They showed that when it comes time for the coal to be tested...they crumbled.." Cast glares.

"In the end...no matter what, we will get the SSW Forever Tag Team Championships...and we will show.." Carry mutters before both men stand up.

"No Mer-" Both say before they are interrupted when Supremacy by Muse plays. The crowd pops as The Kings of a New Age walk out.

Edward Mercury and Aiden Remington III get in the ring and smile at The Darkest Souls.

"Why hello there, Lads!" Mercury smiles. "While you gits may have been able to make all the demands you wanted before Fighting For Freedom, that ability is gone. The KNA is here now, and we want a shot!" Mercury chuckles. Cast gets in his face as Carry glares at AR3.

"Interrupt us one more god damn time, and you won't have to worry about The Freelancers. You will have to worry about all the hospital bills from your injuries that we caused." Cast hisses, voice filled with poison.

One True Villain plays as the crowd cheers. Marty Scurll and Bulletproof walk out. They stop at the end of the ramp.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Shadow smirks. "Welcome to the Bullet Club! We own the wrestling world! The Guerillas of Destiny, The Young Bucks, Demi God, Bad Luck Fale, Yujiro Takahashi, Jared, Joh-nny Shadow! Hangman Page, Chase Owens, The Monster Devan! The Villain, Marty Scurll!" Shadow Too Sweets Scurll. "The American Nightmare, Cody Rhodes! And our fearless leader, Kenny Omega! Believe in the Bullet Club, believe in us! Everything we do is just. Too! SWEEEEE-"

"SHUT UP!" KNA and The Darkest Souls scream at the same time.

"How rude" Shadow chuckles.

"Gentlemen, if anyone deserves a title shot, it's Bullet Club" Scurll informs before cackling.

Chrome Hearts plays and The Wayne Bros walk onto the stage. "Hold up" Derick exclaims. "We have gotten the closest to beating The Freelancers. On top of that, we never officially lost our match a few weeks ago!"

Inside The Fire plays and Tim Michaels walks up behind The Bros. "I've got one thing to say: Ultraviolet. Now I understand I have a few fellow Brits out here. Congrats, that means that you are stronger than these other wankers. However, Ultraviolet is a more dangerous group than all of you combined. Also, we haven't had a shot at The Freelancers. We deserve it." Michaels hisses.

Imaginary Monster plays and Alan Riddle walks out. "Gentlemen, gentlemen! You all deserve a shot! That is why I have decided that you will ALL fight in two weeks at The Last Day to decide the number one contenders for The Freelancers! Until then, please don't kill each other!" Riddle mockingly begs before leaving.

"Wow! A huge tag match is scheduled for The Last Day!" Tuff exclaims.

"But up next, Jeff Rizzo will be celebrating his win against Jason Sabre!" Perkins informs.

Bangarang plays and Jeff Rizzo walks out in a fine tailored suit. His long hair is in a ponytail. He gets in the ring, which now has a nice carpet, a wooden table and chair, and a bookshelf. Rizzo grabs a book and sits at the table.

"Ah" He sighs. "My favorite book: Mr. Five Stars" Jeff shows the cover, which has a picture of Rizzo pinning Sabre. "Chapter One: Mr. Five Stars meets a joker" Rizzo is about to start reading when Imaginary Monster plays.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Riddle interrupts. "I have decided to make a few announcements. First, the two Chance briefcases will be on the line in the same match. The participants will be: Dunkan, Tiburon Negro, James Blackwell, Brian Phillips *crowd boos*, Jeff Rizzo,...and Jason Sabre!" Riddle smiles as Jeff frowns. "One of the briefcases will have a PRIDE Championship shot...the other will have a pink slip. However, that is not the only announcement. At The Last Day, there will only be four matches! The Last Chance briefcase, in which everyone who hasn't competed yet will compete, The Chance Briefcase, The Tag Team match, and finally...a women's ladder match to decide Katrina Love's number one con-"

"Okay, but why are you interrupting your top talent?" Rizzo interrupts.

"To inform you that you have a match tonight." Riddle informs.

"Against?" Rizzo stands up.

"This man" Riddle points at the titantron before leaving.

Rizzo stares at it in confusion until all the lights go out. The titantron shows a dark room. A light turns on to reveal...Samuel to a huge pop. He looks at the camera with his evil purple eyes.

"Hello" Samuel smiles evilly. "My name...is Samuel!" He breaks out laughing. "And I am Mama's General! I am the FIRE that will make FOREVER burn...forever" Samuel starts biting his fingers. "I am here to judge each and EVERY one of you mere mortals. In the end, you either serve Mama...or you DIE!" Samuel hisses the 'DIE!'. "Tonight...Jeff Rizzo. Tonight, you will be judged for all of your sins. This is only he beginning!" Samuel breaks out laughing before biting his fingers. "(Each thing that he lists, he sticks up a finger) You cheated to beat Jason Sabre. You betrayed Tiburon Negro. You injured Paul Catapult. You bullied numerous people." Samuel looks at his four fingers that are up. He bites them until he draws blood, which begins to drip out of his mouth. "Tonight, Jeff Rizzo, you. Will! DIE!" Samuel hisses before laughing evilly. The video cuts and the lights return.

Rizzo is looking at the titantron in fear. He quickly leaves the ring to find Alan Riddle so he can beg Riddle to call off the match.

Backstage

Levi is sitting on a crate when someone sits down beside him. He looks over to see..Belle.

"What do you want" Levi glares.

"Jinx wanted me to inform you that we found someone else to give the curse to." Belle mutters.

"So does that mean you will leave me alone..?" Levi whispers.

"No. Once Jinx sets his sights on someone, he won't stop until he gets what he wants." Belle stands up and looks at Levi with those black and blue eyes.

"What does he want" Levi asks.

"I can't say." Belle turns to leave before looking back at Levi. "I'm sorry..." Belle walks away as Levi rubs his head.

Ring

Miss Jackson plays as Katrina Love walks out. She proudly holds the SSW Forever Women's Championship. She steps in the ring and grabs a mic.

"Mr. Riddle has informed me of the people who will compete in the ladder match. Just remember, who ever wins, they will fall to the Queen." Love laughs before pulling a list out of her pocket. "First, SJ Steele!" Love exclaims as Steele walks onto the stage. "Next, Brianna Asher!" Brianna walks onto the stage and stands by Steele. "Leah Blackwell!" Blackwell stands next to the other two. "Tr-" Love immediately stops and has a look of fear on her face. "That's all! No one else!" Love screams.

Suddenly, Blue Smoke begins to appear. Truth Behind the Rose by Within Temptations plays and Traci Star walks onto the stage as Love freaks out.

"I think you forgot me" Star smiles. "You won't forget me when I beat you and take your title" Star chuckles before dropping the mic and leaving.

Backstage; Riddle's Office

Alan is playing on his 3DS when Jeff Rizzo barges in. "Hey Mr. Riddle-"

"Oh so now you respect me?" Riddle scoffs. "I wonder if you want something"

"I'm sure you made a mistake. I'm not actually fighting Samuel, right? I mean, I know this is a dangerous sport, but don't you think Samuel is a legit threat to my health?" Rizzo questions.

"Nope! You will fight Samuel in the main event! If you lose, Samuel will get your place in the Chance match" Riddle smiles.

"You are a terrible boss! Even your boneheaded grandpa would have made a better-"

"Say one more damn word about my grandfather. I freaking dare you" Riddle is now standing and glaring at Rizzo. Rizzo raises his hands before turning around, only to come face to face with Samuel.

Rizzo looks at the slightly smaller Samuel with caution. Samuel simply smells him. "You smell...extraordinary!" Samuel's eyes shine for a quick second. "I can't wait to break you" Samuel starts laughing as Rizzo walks away. Samuel looks at Riddle.

"Can I help you with something, Samuel?" Riddle asks as he sits back down.

"Yes! I have one mere request! Prepare for destruction, Mama is ready to punish all your talents" Samuel bites his fingers as he leaves.

Ring

"Man, Samuel is just something else" Perkins exhales.

"Didn't he train you?" Tuff asks.

"Yeah, but back to the action! Up next, we have Levi and Ced taking on the team of Jinx and Will Ralston! Now remember-"

Shot 'Em plays as Will Ralston, The Free Bucks, and Marty Scurll walk out. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I know I am scheduled for this match, but I have no real reason to be in this match! I'm finished with Ced." Ralston smirks as he clutches the SSW Championship. "But don't worry, I have found a replacement!" Ralston points to the back.

Painted Smile plays and Jinx leads the F.A.T.C. out. When Jinx removes his mask and jacket, Jack takes his mask off. Jinx and Jack get in the ring as the Fight stands outside the ring. The members still have the black cracks, but they have stopped growing.

War plays as Levi walks out, still shaken from FFF. He stops at the end of the ramp and waits. Kick Ass plays and Ced walks out. They stand side by side before running into the ring and brawling with Jinx and Jack.

The ref regains order and gets Levi and Jack onto the aprons. Ced and Jinx look at each other as the bell rings. Ced and Jinx lock up and Jinx easily gets the advantage. Jinx forces Ced to the ground and grabs him by the nose.

Jinx starts smashing the back of Ced's head against the mat while keeping a hold of Ced's nose. By the time the ref rips Jinx off, Ced is bleeding.

Ced tags in Levi as Jinx smiles. Jinx offers his hand and Levi spits on it. Jinx shrugs and tags Jack in. Jack and Levi lock up and Levi gets the advantage.

Levi starts nailing forearm after forearm on Jack before the lights go out. When they return, Levi and Jack have changed places.

Jack starts head butting Levi as the crowd boos. Ced starts trying to rile Levi up, but Jinx takes him out. Jack goes for the Blood Galore (Pelé Kick), but Levi dodges and hits the Thunderbolt!

Levi goes for the pin, but Jinx breaks it. Jinx starts attacking Levi until Ced throws him off. Ced clotheslines Jinx out of the ring. Jinx lands on his feet. Ced goes for a suicide dive, but Jinx hits The Curse as Ced goes through the ropes.

Levi is about to help Ced when he is hit in the back of the head with Blood Galore. Jack pins him as the crowd boos. When the bell rings, Jinx, Crow, Luna, and Belle all slide into the ring. The F.A.T.C. start beating down on Levi until Ced slides in. The two men have a stare down with The Fight.

Weight Of My Pride plays and Jason Sabre runs down and stands by Levi and Ced. Psycho by Puddle Of Mudd plays as everyone looks at the stage in confusion. Suddenly, Crow is blinded by Black Poison Mist!

Samuel starts beating down on Crow as the girls leave the ring. Levi and Jinx brawl, as does Ced and Jack. Samuel hits DIE! (Superkick) on Crow, sending him out of the ring. Ced throws Jack out of the ring. Levi, Ced, and Samuel surround Jinx. Levi is about to attack when he is blinded by the Black Poison Mist!

Ced screams at Samuel before he too is blinded. Jinx looks at Samuel, who looks back. Samuel gets face to face with Jinx as Luna and Belle get on the apron.

Samuel grabs a mic. "You will pay for your sins, Jinx. You. Will. DIE!" Samuel hisses as he smiles in Jinx's face.

"Samuel. Why don't you go back to your wretched Mama?" Jinx smirks. Samuel is angered by this and tries punching Jinx, but Jinx dodges and head butts Samuel. Samuel is sent out of the ring by this. Samuel hisses at Jinx as Levi slides in behind Jinx.

Jinx turns around into a HUGE Thunderbolt! The crowd goes crazy as Levi celebrates. Jinx, however, gets up quickly and stares at Levi before leaving the ring.

Backstage

Katrina Love is leaving the arena when Riddle stops her. She looks back in annoyance. "What" She groans.

"Your night isn't over! You are taking on Traci Star...and it's next!" Riddle smiles as Love throws her bag on the ground and storms off.

Ring

Miss Jackson plays and Katrina Love storms out, angry. She practically throws the SSW Forever Women's Championship at the ref and waits for her opponent.

The lights darken as blue smoke appears. Truth Behind the Rose plays and Traci Star walks out. She smiles at Love as she gets in the ring.

The bell rings and they lock up. Star gets the advantage and locks in a headlock. Love tries hitting a back suplex, but Star lands on her feet and hits an arm drag.

Star goes for a running shooting star, but Love puts up her knees. Love pushes Star off and starts punching her, but Star soon escapes and goes for the dreaded Cross Arm Breaker, but Love escapes and slides out of the ring.

Love breathes heavily while glaring at Star. Love hesitantly gets back in the ring and spits on Star. Before Star can get Love, Love gets in the ropes and the ref stops Star.

Love rakes Star's eyes while the ref is distracted. Love runs at Star and goes for the Tilt-A-Whirl Headscissors, but Star transitions it into the Cross Arm Breaker! Love immediately taps and the crowd goes crazy.

"SHE BEAT THE CHAMP!" Tuff screams.

"That is going to be a huge boost in momentum for Traci Star!" Perkins adds.

Star celebrates while Love leaves, ripping the title out of the ref's hands.

Backstage

TriVolt appears on the screen. He is bandaged up. "At Fighting For Freedom, Anthony Dre and I went through hell...and he won. As much as I hate to admit it, Anthony, you were the better man. You have earned my absolute respect. You truly are one of the absolute best. Congratulations" TriVolt looks down as the video goes dark.

Ring

Brian Phillips is sitting on a chair with a lone spotlight on him in the center of the ring.

"Last week, I cut off some dead weight. I have been cussed out since, so I might as well explain my actions. When we lost out Number One Contenders shot, who didn't notice The Monarchy coming back to the ring: James Blackwell. When we lost to The Monarchy, who didn't save me from getting pinned: James Blackwell. When we won that Title Shot, who did all the freaking work?! Brian Phillips." Brian stands up and kicks the chair out of the ring. "I was tired of doing all the work just so James could cover the opponent. Now, I will show just how good I truly am" Phillips drops the mic and leaves while the crowd boos.

"Strong words from Phillips, but up next is our main event! Jeff Rizzo will take on Forever's newest member, Samuel!" Tuff announces. "Jason, Samuel trained you. Do you have any advice for Jeff Rizzo?"

"Yeah: Run. Run far away. Samuel is an incredibly talented, but dangerous man." Perkins informs.

Bangarang plays and Jeff Rizzo walks out, moving his body to the beat. Once the bass drops, he starts jumping all around until he gets on the apron. He dabs before getting in the ring.

Psycho plays and Samuel walks out, spinning in a circle while laughing like a maniac. He gets in the ring and looks at Rizzo with his evil purple eyes while biting his fingers. He sits in the corner opposite of Rizzo. He has one leg on the bottom rope while the other lays in front of him.

The bell rings and Rizzo walks to the center of the ring while Samuel just smiles at him. Rizzo screams at the smaller man to get up. Samuel pulls himself up and gets in Rizzo's face.

Rizzo smacks Samuel, who laughs in response before head butting Rizzo. Samuel gets on top of Rizzo and grabs Rizzo's hair. Samuel starts wildly head butting Rizzo. The ref rips Samuel off and starts scolding him, but Samuel goes around the ref and gets on Rizzo again.

Instead of grabbing Rizzo's hair, Samuel places both hands over Rizzo's eyes and starts head butting him yet again! The ref pulls Samuel off. Samuel laughs before biting the top rope.

Samuel waits for Rizzo to get up before going for a spear, but Rizzo lucha dives over and bounces off the ropes. Samuel goes for a leap frog, but Rizzo jumps even higher and hits a mushroom stomp!

Rizzo goes for the pin, but Samuel kicks out with ease. Rizzo goes for another mushroom stomp, but Samuel dodges and hits a side-flip kick!

Samuel climbs the turnbuckle and stands up. Rizzo gets up and Samuel goes for a diving front dropkick, but Rizzo dodges and goes for a standing moonsault, which connects.

Rizzo covers, but Samuel kicks out at one. Rizzo immediately picks Samuel up and hits a Lawn Dart. Rizzo sets up for the Rizzo Kick early, but Samuel catches him and hits a capture suplex, Rizzo's neck and back hitting the top buckle.

Samuel starts laughing evilly while spinning in a circle. Suddenly, the lights go out. When they return, the F.A.T.C. is surrounding the ring. Samuel falls to his stomach and bites the bottom rope while staring right at Jinx.

Samuel is suddenly pulled up and hit with a sit-out piledriver from Rizzo. Rizzo covers, but Samuel kicks out at two. Rizzo sets up for the Rizzo Kick, but he is taken out with a huge clothesline from a man with a bird mask (like Marty Scurll's, but they eyes are red).

The bell rings as the man helps Samuel up. The man is 6'5, muscular, and has black hair with the front spiked up, bangs red. He removes the mask to reveal blue eyes.

"T-that's Guyu?!" Tuff screams. Samuel laughs as Guyu picks Rizzo up and throws him out of the ring. The F.A.T.C. gets up on the apron while Samuel and Guyu get back to back. Jinx nods before him, Luna, and Belle jump down. Crow and Jack get in the ring.

Samuel immediately hits Jack with DIE! while Guyu hits Crow with The Oddity (Gutwrench clutch followed by a modified DDT). Jinx and Luna pull Jack and Crow out of the ring while glaring at the new Mama's Soldiers.

The show ends with Samuel and Jinx staring at each other.

After The Show; ?

Samuel and Guyu (wearing his bird mask) walk into an old house surrounded by nothing but trees. They walk past Butterfly Effect, who is cooking. They walk into a dark room.

"My lord" Samuel mutters as he and Guyu drop down to one knee.

"..…rise" A soft female voice says from the darkness.

"Yes my lord" Samuel nods as he and Guyu stand up. "I have our mechanic, but I need someone else"

"Who..?" The soft voice asks.

"If it's not a problem, Mama, I might need your guard dog" Samuel smiles.

"My Hellhound?" She replies as a creature sits down next to her. She grabs its leash. "Okay...as long as you remember the plan." Mama mutters.

"Absolutely" Samuel smiles. Mama takes the creature off the leash. The only thing seen about the creature is glowing green eyes...

A/N: What could this creature be? And what will happen next week on the final show before The Last Day? Note- The reason The Last Day is so close is because there will only be four matches, none being rivalry. Sorry if the matches weren't to long, I'm exhausted after Fighting For Freedom! Hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you all next time!


	16. Show 11

A/N: Hello Guys and Gals! Let's do this! (Show's will be on time after The Last Day. This one was late due to me going on a trip and being sick from flying)

The show opens with Alan Riddle in the ring. He smiles at the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this Sunday will be The Last Day! So, tonight we will see several matches with participants fighting! Traci Star and Brianna Asher will take on SJ Steele and Katrina Love! Brian Phillips, James Blackwell, and Jason Sabre will fight Tiburon Negro, Jeff Rizzo, and Dunkan in a six man tornado tag match! Bullet Club and The Darkest Souls will take on Ultraviolet, The Wayne Bros, and the Kings of a New Age! And finally-" Riddle is interrupted when Devious plays.

The Freelancers walk out to boos. They get in the ring. "That's great and all, Alan, but what about your SSW Forever Tag Team Champions?" Edward asks. "Do we have a match tonight?"

"Actually, no" Riddle mutters. "You guys have got the night off. Now, as I was saying, the main event will be-" Psycho plays and Mama's Soldiers walk out. Samuel and Guyu get in the ring and Samuel crouches in the corner.

"Apologizes, Mr. Riddle, but what about Mama's General?" Samuel chuckles. "Mama wouldn't be happy if I was forgotten..."

"I didn't have a match planned for you, but now that I think about it, how about this: tonight The Freelancers" Riddle points at the SSW Forever Tag Team Champions "will take on Mama's Soldiers in a non title match!" Riddle announces. The Freelancers look at him in terror while Guyu stares at them emotionlessly and Samuel smiles evilly. The lights go out and when they return, Samuel and Guyu are gone.

Riddle leaves the ring as The Freelancers discuss a game plan.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the final show of SSW Forever before The Last Day! My name is Ryan Tuff and I am joined by this handsome Welshman, Jason Perkins!" Tuff exclaims.

"Oh you!" Perkins slaps Tuff's back and both men laugh. "We have a lot planned tonight, including the main event, which will see the ultimate underdog, Levi take on Jinx in a rematch from Fighting For Freedom!" Perkins informs.

"But to start the show, we will see The Wayne Bros, KNA, and UV take on-"

No Mercy plays as the lights darken. The Darkest Souls walk out slowly with emotionless faces. They get in the ring and grab mic's. They both pull down their skull masks.

"This Sunday..." Cast mutters. "We will become the Number 1 contenders for The Freelancers tag titles.."

"We will go through four other teams to become the number one contenders for the SSW Forever Tag Team Championships." Carry glares at the camera.

"And when we fight The Freelancers, we will show absolutely" Cast adds.

"No Mercy!" They both scream.

"Bulletproof! F-F-F-F-For Life!" Echoes throughout the arena before We Don't Have To Dance by Andy Black plays. The Bulletproof logo flashes across the screen until the piano in the song plays, in which a shadow falls over the logo. The logo reappears, not only stuck in the middle, but now saying Bulletproof: The Shadow Side.

Bulletproof: The Shadow Side walks out, Devan leading. Devan does gunfire to the camera as he walks by, followed by a smirk from Johnny Shadow, a superkick from Jared, and a scream from Demi-God.

They get in the ring as The Darkest Souls slide out. Shadow, Jared, and Demi hold up the Too Sweet as Devan does his double gunfire crouch taunt.

Devan grabs a mic. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Bulletproof!" Devan exclaims before handing the mic to Johnny.

"We own the wrestling world! The G-" Shadow starts out, but is interrupted by Chrome Hearts playing.

The Wayne Bros walk out to a huge pop. They stop at the end of the ramp and wait.

Supremacy plays and The Kings of a New Age walk out. AR3 and Edward Mercury stand next to The Wayne Bros.

Inside The Fire plays and surprisingly all of Ultraviolet walk out. Tim and Reality stand in front of the group before stopping behind the KNA and the Wayne Bros.

Tim grabs Illusion and Hart and whispers something in their ears. Illusion has long purple hair, is slim, and about 6'3. Hart (who is close friends with the Hart Family :D) has medium length blond hair with pink highlights, is slim, and about 5'11.

The Wayne Bros, KNA, and Illusion and Hart get in the ring and start brawling with Bulletproof while The Darkest Souls watch outside the ring while sitting on the announce table, crisscross. Bulletproof are sent out of the ring as the crowd cheers.

The Darkest Souls stand up and stare at all their opponents, who have now focused on them. Cast and Carry crack their necks before getting on the apron. They get in the ring and have a stare down with the other six men.

Cast and Carry start hitting forearm smashes on the opponent's, but they are soon outnumbered and overpowered. Cast and Carry struggle to get to their feet before Bulletproof come into the ring with steel chairs, laying out all the opposition.

Devan looks at The Darkest Souls, who return the look. Devan holds up the Too Sweet before shockingly doing Gunfire. He turns away as Bulletproof start beating down on The Darkest Souls with the chairs!

Devan, however, turns around into a Double Superkick from the Wayne Bros! Johnny Shadow notices this and tries to help his leader, but is hit with Kingdom Come from the KNA!

Jared and Demi turn around to help their comrades, but are taken out with a double Violet Twist (Spear [Illusion]/Clothesline [Hart] combo)!

KNA high five The Wayne Bros before attacking them! They throw both men into the ring post while Ultraviolet celebrates, not knowing what happened.

Tim Michaels turns around into Kingdom Come as the crowd boos. Ultraviolet looks at their fallen leader with shock, then rage. The five remaining members of Ultraviolet attack the KNA, laying them out. Ultraviolet leaves the ring, but are taken out with The Disastrous Death Defier (yes 3D)[Spaceman Plancha {Carry}/Tope Con Hilo {Cast} at the same time, sometimes on opposite sides of the ring].

Cast and Carry look at all the fallen men with disgust before sliding in the ring. They set up for the Sudden Disaster on the KNA, but are hit with a double Kingdom Come!

The segment ends with The Kings of a New Age standing tall amid a thousand boos.

Backstage

Alan Riddle is storming through the arena. "Freelancers?! Edward?! Luke?!" He screams. He comes up to Levi and Ced. "Hey guys, have you seen The Freelancers? Their match is up next" Riddle asks.

"They left, Mr. Riddle" Ced informs.

"What?! When?!" Riddle asks, full of rage.

"Right when they got backstage. They really didn't wanna fight Mama's Soldiers." Levi replies.

"Great! Now I have to find a suitable replacement!" Riddle groans. He is about to walk away when Ced stops him.

"Sir, can me and Levi have a match tonight?" Ced asks.

"Against each other or...?" Riddle questions.

"No!" Levi chuckles.

"We want to fight the F.A.T.C." Ced informs.

"I can't tonight, guys. But, how does the show after The Last Day sound?" Riddle smiles as both men nod. "Great! Now, if you would excuse me, I gotta find a replacement" Riddle walks away, panicking.

After a whole minute, Riddle finds...the SSW Champion, Will Ralston. "Will! Just the bottom feeding pest-"

"What?" Ralston looks at him.

"I said just the man I was looking for! How would you and a partner of your choosing like to take on two mystery opponents, up next?" Riddle asks, knowing Will doesn't watch the show.

"Okay, fine. But I better have The Last Day off!" Ralston demands.

"But of course! All champions have that night off!" Riddle smiles before walking away.

Ralston smiles and thinks about the poor sucker he has to face, not realizing it's the other way.

Ring

"Bullet Club F-F-F-F-For Life!" Echoes throughout the arena before Shot 'Em plays. The SSW Champion, Will Ralston, and Devan walk out, discussing a plan for their secret opponents.

"Now remember ladies and gentlemen, neither man watch the show unless it involves them or Bullet Club! That means don't spoil the fun!" Perkins informs as Tuff chuckles.

Ralston holds the SSW Title on his shoulder as he Too Sweets Devan. They wait...and wait...and wait...and-

Psycho plays and both men stop dead in their tracks. They both look over to see Samuel and Guyu walk out, Samuel spinning in a circle and Guyu wearing his bird mask and walking emotionlessly.

They get in the ring and Samuel smiles evilly at Ralston before turning his evil purple eyes to the SSW Championship. Ralston notices this and tightens his grip as Samuel laughs.

Samuel sits in the turnbuckle, same way as usual, and smiles at Bullet Club while Guyu stands in front of him. The bell rings as Samuel and Devan leave the ring.

Ralston and Guyu lock up and Guyu literally starts choking Ralston! Ralston goes limp fast and Guyu throws him out of the ring, head first. Samuel, while on the apron, runs towards Ralston and hangs off the bottom rope by one arm while both feet push against the apron.

Ralston looks up and comes face to face with pure evil. "Get in or run out..." Samuel chuckles before holding down the middle rope.

Ralston hesitantly gets in, never taking his eyes off Samuel. He quickly tags in Devan and slides back out. Devan looks at him with a confused look before getting in.

He locks up with Guyu, who starts choking him as well. Guyu goes to throw Devan out, but Devan runs up the ropes and does a backflip, landing behind Guyu.

Devan hits a snap german suplex and screams. Devan bounces off the ropes, with Ralston tagging in, and hits a running shooting star on Guyu.

Ralston does a running flip senton when Devan moves. When Ralston moves, Devan hits the End Of A Heartache (Standing Reverse Flip Senton). Ralston goes for the pin, but Guyu easily kicks out!

Ralston and Devan both get wide eyed as Samuel laughs. Guyu gets up and grabs both men by the throat and starts hitting their heads together.

After a few strikes, Guyu starts screaming at them. They look at each other before hitting a double enzuigiri on Guyu. Once Guyu has fallen, they hit a Standing Moonsault/End Of A Heartache combo. They look at Samuel, who claps.

Devan finally leaves the ring and Ralston starts stomping on Guyu. Ralston sits Guyu up and locks in the Sleeper Hold! Samuel gets a slightly concerned look on his face. This concern doesn't last long, however, when Guyu finds the strength to lift up Ralston and throw him over his shoulder.

Ralston tags in Devan, who immediately hits the Free Kick on Guyu! Devan tags Ralston back in and Ralston picks Guyu up. Suddenly, the lights go out.

When they return, a pale man is standing on the apron. He is 6'3, slim, muscular, and has white demon horns. He is wearing a black sac over his head with chains tightly wrapped around it. He is wearing completely black pants (similar to Nakamura's) and has a black sleeveless hoodie.

Samuel laughs as Will Ralston and Devan look at the man. The man reaches up and removes the sac to reveal black hair similar to Fandango's, neon green eyes, black beard/mustache combo and an angular face.

He pulls a mic out of his pocket. He smiles before saying in a Scottish Accent "You've fucked up, lads".

Guyu suddenly elbows Ralston. Devan goes for the Free Kick, but Guyu ducks and Devan takes out Ralston! Samuel comes outta nowhere and hits Devan with the DIE! Guyu pins Ralston as the crowd surprisingly boos.

The bell rings and the Scottish man gets in the ring. He hands Samuel the mic.

"Mortals... You all thought that I was alone." Samuel bites his fingers. "Mama has more than two people in her army." Samuel laughs and points at Guyu. "This is Guyu! He is the mechanic in our family! Every piece of machinery in out home was made by him!" Samuel informs. He points at the new guy. "This...is Mania. He is the guard dog of Mama. He is Mama's Hellhound." Samuel hands Mania the mic.

"Listen up, kids. Mama isn't happy with Jinx and his little vampire squad. That is why I am here. I am The Prince of Hell, Mama's Hellhound." Mania smiles while looking at Jinx, who has walked onto the stage. "Listen up, ol' buddy, ol' pal, ol' friend o'mine. I'm going to kick your arse. Guyu" Mania points at Guyu. "Is going to kick your arse. Sammie here" Mania points at Samuel. "Is going to kill your arse. We will do it under our dear Mother's wish." Mania hands the mic back to Samuel.

(Side Note: Mania is the first member of Mama's Soldiers that I don't own!)

"Jinx... Levi... SSW... you will all...DIE!" Samuel hisses before laughing.

After Mama's Soldiers have left, Ralston and Devan sit in opposite corners. Devan gets up and walks over to Ralston, who pushes him!

"What the hell, man?!" Devan screams.

"You freaking hit me!" Ralston screams back in anger. Ralston gets up and they start pushing each other. The Super Villains and Bulletproof run out. They separate the two men, who are screaming at each other. Bulletproof tries talking to Will while the Super Villains try doing the same with Devan.

A woman comes out through the crowd. "Wait... that's Karin Jokela! That's Will Ralston's girlfriend!" Tuff exclaims. She walks over to Will and crouches down in front of him.

"Will" She says in her Finnish accent "You know it was an accident. Please think about what you are doing"

On the other side of the ring, The Young Bucks are having a lot more difficulty keeping The Monster calm.

"Devan, it's fine, it's cool" Nick mutters. Devan almost gets past him, but Marty stops him.

"Listen to Nick, Devan" Marty whispers.

Suddenly, Everybody Wants To Newell The World plays and the crowd pops! Nixon Newell comes storming out as the crowd goes crazy.

She stays outside the ring and talks to Devan. "Devan, please don't. You know Kenny will be upset if you two fought." Nixon rubs Devan's hand while talking in her sweet Welsh voice. Devan looks at Will Ralston, who is flipping him off.

Devan bites his lip before rolling out of the ring. He starts cracking his neck, trying to remain calm.

Nixon and The Super Villains get Devan to the back before Bulletproof and Karin get Will to the back.

Titantron

A room appears. The video is that amber color used when showing something old (You know, the kind the cracks every now and again). A man with a rough face appears on the screen.

"Hello everyone" The man says in a crisp, deep voice. "As of late, there has been a lot of issues in Strong Style Wrestling. Everyone has to side with a group. Bullet Club or Monarchy. The Order or Mama's Soldiers. Anarchy or New Shield. Forever or United. Heel or Face. Everyone is forced to do whatever everyone else wants." The man pulls out a canteen and drinks from it. "But we can give you a way out. I can give you a place where you can be yourself and together, we can rid this world of stereotypes. Of fakes. Of forced choices. In our world, you will have millions of options. All you have to do is join the Sanctuary. We won't judge you. We won't hurt you. We will protect you and your choices. Welcome to Sanctuary" The man smiles before the video cuts.

Backstage

Katrina Love is trying to sneak out when Alan Riddle stops her. "NO! I AM NOT HAVING ANYMORE FREAKING ISSUES WITH MY SHOW! YOUR MATCH IS UP NEXT AND YOU WILL COMPETE OR SO HELP ME, YOU WILL NEVER WRESTLE IN ANOTHER FREAKING GOD FORSAKEN COMPANY AGAIN!" Riddle screams, scaring Love straight.

"yes sir" She mutters before scurrying off to the locker room. Alan Riddle takes a deep breath before noticing someone standing next to him. He turns to see Jeff Rizzo.

"I swear to god..." Riddle inhales.

"Listen, Alan, I'm not here to cause any issues, but by any chance, can I have the night off? My ankle is killing me!" Rizzo whines.

"You look fine to me. You're competing." Riddle shrugs.

"Wow, just as stupid as your grand-" Riddle punches Rizzo, knocking him onto his ass.

"Don't forget that I'm still a wrestler, Jeff. I will not hesitate to kick your ass." Riddle mutters, looking down on Jeff Rizzo. Riddle walks away as Rizzo rubs his jaw.

Ring

Tuff and Perkins are dying of laughter. "Took long enough!" Perkins exclaims.

"But up next" Tuff replies as he and Perkins wipe away their tears "we have tag team action."

"Right you are! Up next, we have SJ Steele and Katrina Love taking on Brianna Asher and Traci Star!" Perkins smiles.

Miss Jackson plays and Katrina Love walks out, holding her SSW Forever Women's Championship. Jeff Rizzo isn't with her for obvious reasons. She walks down to the ring, still shook from what happened with Alan. She gets in the ring and waits for Steele.

Can't Stop Me plays and SJ Steele walks out, bragging like always. She gets in the ring and stares at the Women's Championship.

Sky's The Limit plays and Brianna Asher walks out. She high fives a few fans before pointing to the back.

The lights go out as blue smoke appears. Truth Behind The Rose plays as Traci Star walks out. Star and Asher get in the ring as Katrina Love hands her title to the ref.

The bell rings as Love and Star leave the ring. Asher and Steele lock up and Asher gets the advantage and hits a sudden neckbreaker.

Asher picks Steele up and Steele locks in a headlock. Steele leans down and whispers something to Asher. Steele lets go of Asher and they look at each other. Steele seems to be trying to talk Asher into something. Asher thinks for a second as Traci Star and Katrina Love get next to their partners.

Asher, after a few moments, nods and says yeah before suddenly both Asher and Steele attack Star! Katrina Love laughs as they throw Star into the turnbuckle post.

She stops laughing when they turn to face her with serious looks. They both attack the Women's Champion and lay her out.

Steele picks Love up and hits the Head Of Steele. Steele then picks up Love and offers her to her new ally. Asher smiles and hits/locks in the Beautiful Nightmare on Love. When Love loses consciousness, Asher lets go.

Star weakly gets back in the ring and is laid out by Poetic Justice from Steele. Asher locks in the Bridging Crossface as Star too loses consciousness. Asher lets go and her and Steele grab mic's.

"If-" Steele tries to talk, but the boos are too loud. "IF! You would like to know why Brianna has turned on all of you, SHUT UP!" Steele screams.

"Shai and I have been overlooked for too long! Alan Riddle, Kenny Omega, hell, even Jason Lyric have forgotten about us. No matter who is in charge, we have been overlooked for people who have done well in other companies! We were never given a chance! So, we will take it!" Asher drops the mic as her and Steele raise their arms amid boos.

Backstage

Jason Lyric *huge crowd pop* appears on the screen. "Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is your madman creator of both The Torture Chamber and SSW. Hope you all loved Fighting For Freedom. But now it's time for an even bigger announcement! WWE has a show called...Ride Along. Now Alan Riddle, Jack Classic, and I have been talking, and two shows will be being made: SSW Ride Along: Forever and SSW Ride Along: United. This will give you a chance to see characters in a way that has never been seen before! There will be more information on the first episodes of both! Until Next Time, Stay Strong Style!" Lyric smiles as the video goes dark.

Ring

"Well that is two huge developments in the last two minutes!" Tuff exclaims.

"First, a new alliance, and now Ride Along for SSW!" Perkins chuckles.

"But up next, The Main Event! We have" Tuff takes a deep breath "James Blackwell, Brian Phillips, and Jason Sabre taking on Jeff Rizzo, Tiburon Negro, and Dunkan!"

"But we have a guest!" Perkins informs before Burn In My Light plays. The PRIDE Champion, Matt López walks down and sits at the announce table. The crowd gives him a warm welcome.

"HELLO SSW FOREVER NATION!" López exclaims. "I sorta found something!" López holds up the PRIDE Championship to a huge pop.

Bangarang plays as Jeff Rizzo walks out, moving his body to the beat. When the bass drops, he starts jumping around. He dabs when he gets on the apron before getting in the ring.

Meat On The Table plays as Tiburon Negro walks out to boos, mainly because he lost the Killjoy Championship to United. Negro flips off the crowd before getting in the ring.

Get Out Alive plays as Dunkan and Lilith walk out. They walk down slowly before stopping by the steps. She removes Dunkan's mask before Dunkan gets in the ring. The three men wait for their opponents.

Resistance to Resilience by Reluctant Hero plays and James Blackwell walks out to a huge pop. Leah Blackwell is not too far behind him. They get in the ring and the crowd cheers.

Lies by Evanescence plays and Brian Phillips walks out to boos. He gets in the ring and Leah has to hold her Brother and her Boyfriend apart. Jeff and Negro laugh at this while Dunkan stares emotionlessly.

Weight Of My Pride hits and the crowd goes crazy as Jason Sabre runs onto the stage. He walks down the ramp and high fives some fans before sliding into the ring.

The bell rings and all six men brawl. Jeff Rizzo and Jason Sabre throw each other out of the ring, James Blackwell and Brian Phillips take out Dunkan and Negro before Leah has to separate the duo again.

"You wanna hurt me?!" Blackwell screams and Phillips nods. "Then throw me" Blackwell mutters before bouncing off the opposite ropes.

His trust in Phillips is fully broken when Phillips is about to throw him at Negro and Dunkan, but instead throws him at/through the announce table.

"DAMN!" López screams. "Blackwell shoulda known better"

Sabre gets in the ring and yells at Phillips, who kicks Sabre in the gut and hits the Bitter End (Pumphandle lift into a reverse STO - adopted from Pete Dunne).

Phillips leaves as Rizzo covers, but Sabre kicks out. Rizzo screams in annoyance before he is hit with Lanza Del Tiburon Negro by his former ally, Tiburon Negro! The crowd cheers as Negro flips off Rizzo. Negro turns around into the Day Of Reckoning from Dunkan!

"Utter chaos!" Tuff exclaims.

"They don't care about the match anymore!" Perkins adds.

"They only care about the two Chance Briefcases!" López laughs.

Dunkan screams at Negro, but turns around into the Final Resolution! Blackwell, finally up, hits the Rita's Revenge (Inverted Indian deathlock surfboard transitioned into a head stomp) to win the match.

The bell rings as Sabre and Blackwell celebrate to end the show.

After the show Pt. 1

Levi is sitting on a crate, texting Ced, when he feels a shadow fall on him. He looks up and sees Jinx. Levi slowly looks around and realizes that he is surrounded.

Levi stands up and gets ready to defend himself when Jinx puts his hands up. "Woah tiger, I'm not here to fight." Jinx smiles. "I'm here to say that we are actually in luck."

"What do you mean" Levi asks, still ready to fight.

"Due to his contract, Samuel will not be in the Last Chance match. The rules state that you must be in SSW Forever for at least a month." Jinx informs. "That also includes Guyu and Dan-" Jinx stops and cracks his neck. "Mania"

"Okay... So that means I just have to beat everyone else, including you guys, to become SSW Champion" Levi smirks.

"Yeah...about that" Jinx shrugs before kneeing Levi in the gut. Crow and Jack start kicking Levi in the head as Luna and Belle watch.

Jinx calls them off and crouches down next to Levi. "I'm walking away with the Last Chance" Jinx whispers.

After The Show pt. 2 (both parts are 'on YouTube')

A woman's singing is heard as the camera shows a rainstorm. Suddenly, Mama's Soldiers are seen (Guyu and Mania wearing their masks) walking through the storm. Samuel is smiling as the other two's faces are covered obviously.

"We will be home soon, boys" Samuel laughs as they walks off screen.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! The first Ride Along: Forever Version will be up after The Last Day! See you all next time!


	17. The Last Day Part 1

A/N: HEEELLLLLLLLOOOOOOO GUYS AND GALS! Welcome to The Last Day Part One! Let's do this!

The show opens to an arena similar to Money In The Bank, but it is in Forever colors. Limelight by Boyinaband and Cryaotic is playing as the crowd cheers. The camera shows Ryan Tuff and Jason Perkins.

"Hello everybody! I'm the Welsh Hellsh, Jason Perkins, and I am joined by Ryan Tuff, also known by his wrestling name of Tyler T, and man, don't we have a show for you!" Perkins greets.

"Very true, Jason! We have four matches tonight, each just as important. All except the main event, where we will see almost the entire roster fight for the Last Chance Briefcase!" Tuff informs.

"But we also will see someone fired tonight! Inside one of the two Chance Briefcases is a pink slip! Tonight will be interesting!" Perkins chuckles.

"But let's start the night off with the Tag Team Number One Contenders match!" Tuff exclaims.

Inside The Fire plays as Tim Michaels and Reality walk out.

"Looks like the leader and Reality will be representing Ultraviolet!" Perkins acknowledges.

"Bulletproof F-F-F-F-For Life!" Echoes throughout the arena before Bulletproof plays. Bulletproof walk out.

"Looks like Devan won't be out here for this match." Tuff mutters. (Side note: Bulletproof is just Johnny Shadow, Jared, and Demi-God. The Shadow Side version is with Devan.)

Chrome Hearts plays and The Wayne Bros run out to a pop.

"If you know anything about our tag division, you know how much these two are loved!" Perkins exclaims.

Supremacy plays and The Kings of a New Age walk out to boos. Edward Mercury and AR3 don't seem bothered, as they focus their attention on their opponents.

"These two men have made a huge impact since joining the roster, and now they can possibly become the number one contenders!" Tuff smirks.

They get in the ring and all four teams look at each other before the lights go out, causing all the men to look at the stage.

No Mercy begins and The Darkest Souls walk onto the stage. Both men look at the ring emotionlessly and walk down. They get on opposite sides of the ring and get on the apron. When the song becomes wild, they rip off their hoods and glare at the crowd.

They pull down their masks and get in the ring, causing everyone to brawl. Jared is sent to the back so that every team only has two members.

(This match is Tornado, but only needs one pin fall)

The bell sounds as teams are sent out of the ring until it is down to The Darkest Souls and Bulletproof. Cast and Demi get face to face while Carry and Shadow get face to face. There is a lot of tension between Shadow and Carry.

"For all those that don't know, before Jacob Carry became a dark soul, he was quite cheerful. He was best friends with Johnny Shadow until Shadow joined Bullet Club and turned on Carry...by almost ending his career with a brainbuster onto the knee" Perkins informs.

Both teams start brawling until The Wayne Bros come outta nowhere with double springboard dropkicks, sending all four men out of the ring. The Wayne Bros go for stereo Suicide Dives, but are taken out with double superkicks from UV.

Michaels goes for Timeless (Canadian Destroyer) early, but Derick flips him over and Michaels lands on his feet. Devin immediately hits Michaels with a superkick.

The Bros send UV out of the ring and go for the double suicide dives again, but are stopped by KNA this time, who hit a double Kingdom Come!

The crowd goes crazy as KNA go for the double pin. The pin is broken by a Swanton Bomb (Carry) and a Shooting Star (Demi) to Mercury and a Spiral Tap (Cast) and a Frog Splash (Shadow) to AR3!

As Cast and Carry roll off KNA, they are hit by double springboard 450's from Michaels and Reality. Bulletproof shrugs and go for double handspring cutters to UV, but are caught with sudden reverse DDT's!

All five teams lay motionless in the ring as the crowd cheers.

"THIS IS WHY HIGH FLYERS ARE AT THE MOST DISADVANTAGE! THEY USE SO MUCH ENERGY!" Tuff screams in excitement.

KNA get up slowly and wait for Reality to get up before hitting Kingdom Come on him. Mercury is ripped off the cover by Carry who hits a Heartache (Wheelbarrow [Carry]/Codebreaker [Cast] combo)

Cast stands up into a Double Superkick from The Wayne Bros! The Bros turn around into New Violet Light (Double corkscrew enzuigiri) from UV.

UV turns around into the beginning of Superkick Party from BP. Shadow and Demi Too Sweet before laying each and every other team out with Superkicks.

Soon, all the teams (minus BP) are outside the ring. They all look at each other while Shadow and Demi laugh and Too Sweet. Suddenly, the other four teams get on the apron.

Shadow and Demi get that "Oh Shit" look on their faces before they are attacked by the other teams. Shadow is hit with the Sudden Disaster while Demi is hit with Kingdom Come!

Cast gets on the apron and screams at BP as they weakly roll out of the ring. Suddenly, Carry picks up Derick in a powerbomb and Cast immediately hits the springboard version of the National Tragedy. They turn around into a Timeless and New Reality (Knee Strike followed by a quick neckbreaker) from Tim and Reality (respectively).

UV turns around into a double Kingdom Come for KNA to win! The bell sounds as the crowd boos. The Kings of a New Age celebrate until they are attacked from behind by The Freelancers.

They end the attack with a double Hi-Lo. The crowd boos as The Freelancers hold up the SSW Forever Tag Team Championships.

Backstage

Levi and Ced are talking when Belle approaches them. Both men glare.

"I come in peace." Belle holds her hands up.

"Jinx said something similar last week." Levi hisses.

"Do you see Jinx?" Belle sarcastically replies. "He wishes you both luck. And to be honest, you are going to need it" Belle walks away as both men glare.

Ring

"After a huge tag match, it's time for the first of three ladder matches! We will see four women compete for the chance to fight Katrina Love!" Tuff exclaims.

The Kill by Envoi plays as the crowd goes silent in wonderment. They begin to boo as SJ Steele and Brianna Asher walk out.

"I spoke to these two women today and they have informed me that they are to be called The Beautiful Reality. Also, by inform, I mean they screamed at me about how they deserve more and they mentioned that name" Perkins sighs as Tuff slaps his back.

TBR gets in the ring and start discussing a game plan. The lights go dark and blue smoke begins to rise.

Truth Behind The Rose plays and Traci Star walks out to a pop. She glares at Steele and Asher and slides in the ring. The ref holds her back as TBR make fun of her.

Na Na Na plays and Leah Blackwell runs onto the stage as the lights go crazy.

"Now Leah Blackwell hasn't been much of a competitor this season, but she is incredibly talented!" Perkins exclaims.

"I personally asked Lyric to sign her! I just know she will show her worth in this match!" Tuff smiles.

She gets in the ring and stands by Traci Star. The bell rings and TBR and Star/Leah begin to brawl. TBR separates the duo and start to beat them down. They throw the usually dominant Star out of the ring and focus on Leah.

Leah stands up and kicks Asher in the chest, then to Steele, then back to Asher, and this goes back in forth until TBR throws Leah into the ropes.

Leah dodges a double clothesline and hits a double hurricanrana! Star gets in the ring and takes out all three women with a ladder. She lays the ladder on all three women before getting on the apron.

Star goes for the Springboard 450° Splash, but all three women throw the ladder at her! Asher and Steele try throwing Star out again, but Star bounces off the middle rope with a backflip, landing behind them.

Star and Leah hit a double dropkick, sending TBR outside the ring. Star and Leah look at each other before Star attempts the Cross Armbreaker!

Leah reverses, however, into the Crescent Lock (Crossface/Scissored armbar combination)! Star struggles to remain conscious until TBR get back in the ring and attack both women.

TBR smile at each other before Asher picks up Star. Steele hits the Poetic Justice on her. Asher picks Star up immediately and hits/locks in the Beautiful Nightmare!

Steele sets up a ladder and waits for Star to lose consciousness. Asher lets go and TBR climbs the ladder. Leah Blackwell is about to push the ladder over when she hears her name.

"LEAH! WE NEED TO TALK!" Brian Phillips screams. "LEAH!"

Leah looks between the ladder and Phillips before reluctantly going to her boyfriend. The crowd boos as Leah leaves.

TBR wave goodbye as Star lays unconscious. Both women climb the ladder before realizing only one can win.

They are about to brawl when Steele gets an idea. She whispers something in Asher's ear and both smile. They literally both grab the briefcase and pull it down!

The bell rings as both women hold up the briefcase amid boos.

Titantron

Katrina Love is watching and she gets a panicked look on her face. She walks away from the Television while having a death grip on her SSW Forever Women's Championship. She finds Alan Riddle playing with a yo-yo.

"Mr. Riddle, did-"

"You know whenever you or Jeff are polite with me, I know something's up, right?" Riddle asks without taking his eyes off his yo-yo.

"Did you watch that match? You can't expect me to defend against both of them at the same time!" Love cries out.

"I can't do anything. They both pulled down the briefcase and the contract states that whoever wins the briefcase, gets the match. My hands are tied" Riddle informs. When he says his hands are tied, he 'ties' his hands quickly with his yo-yo. "Sorry" He shrugs before walking away.

Love glares before pulling up her phone. "Hey Jeff. Think you could do a favor for little ol' me?" She asks and waits for a response. "Thanks sweetheart. Here's what I need..."

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! The next chapter should be up within he next few days, but the next SSW Forever show won't be up until the 21st due to my trip. See you all next time!


	18. The Last Day Part 2

A/N: Hello Guys and Gals! Welcome to part 2 of The Last Day! Let's do this!

Ring

"Welcome back everyone! Up next is a very important match! Two Briefcases will be hung above the ring: One will reward a PRIDE Title Match, the other will fire the winner. It is unknown which case has which contract" Perkins informs.

"We've got Tiburon Negro vs Jason Sabre vs Jeff Rizzo vs Dunkan vs James Blackwell vs Brian Phillips, all for two Chance Briefcases!" Tuff replies.

Bangarang plays and Jeff Rizzo walks out, moving his body to the beat. When the bass drops, he starts jumping around. He dabs when he gets on the apron before getting in the ring.

Weight Of My Pride plays and Jason Sabre walks out to a huge pop. He high fives a few fans before focusing his attention on Rizzo. They glare as Sabre gets in the ring.

Get Out Alive plays as Dunkan and Lilith walk out in the dark. Lilith removes his mask before he gets in the ring.

Meat On The Table plays and Tiburon Negro walks out, ignoring all the fans boos.

Resistance To Resilience plays and James Blackwell walks out to a pop. Blackwell steps in the ring and looks up at the cases.

Lies plays and Brian Phillips walks out to a hell of a lot of boos. He gets in the ring and instantly begins brawling with Blackwell. Sabre and Rizzo go at it as well, as do Negro and Dunkan. Soon, they all get out of the ring and start the fun!

While Rizzo, Sabre, Blackwell, and Phillips bring ladders into the ring, Dunkan and Negro make ladder bridges, 3 to be exact.

The four men in the ring set up their ladders and all climb up before trying to knock each other down. Rizzo knocks Sabre down, who falls unto (NOT THROUGH) one of the ladder bridges.

Rizzo shrugs before jumping down and doing a Tope Suicida through the ladder bridge/onto Sabre! Both men are instantly laid out.

Blackwell and Phillips start doing the KO/Zayn punches from separate ladders and sides when they feel a distance between them.

They both look down to see Dunkan pushing both ladders apart, sending both men through the other two ladder bridges.

Dunkan turns around into Lanza Del Tiburon Negro, causing him to stutter. Negro shrugs and picks up a ladder. Now, he does Lanza Del Tiburon Negro with the ladder to Dunkan!

Dunkan rolls out of the ring as Negro sets up the ladder. He gets to the top, but is taken out by a springboard Final Resolution!

Sabre manages to catch himself on the ladder, but the momentum is too much, causing the ladder to tip. He lands with the top rope in his special place.

"OUCH!" Tuff screams.

"PEOPLE USUALLY FORGET HOW MUCH THAT HURTS IN WRESTLING!" Perkins winces.

Sabre is about to fall when he is hit with the Rizzo Kick, sending him fully out of the ring. Rizzo quickly and panickingly (not a real word but who cares) climbs the ladder, pulling down the first Chance Briefcase.

The crowd boos as Bangarang plays for a few seconds. Rizzo gets out of the ring and the song stops. He sits by the announce tables.

Dunkan, enraged by this, starts throwing people by their heads! He grabs Negro and puts him through the barricade, head first!

He puts a ladder on Blackwell's head and kicks it. Phillips suddenly low blows Dunkan and Sabre hits him with the Final Resolution. While Sabre is fighting Dunkan, Blackwell starts getting up, ladder still around his head.

Brian Phillips notices this and circles around him. He smiles before hitting the Head Trauma (Running knee strike to the back of a kneeling opponent's head - usually used to cause injuries, like how Randy Orton used to perform the running punt) while the ladder is still on Blackwell's head!

"GOOD GOD! WE NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION OUT HERE!" Perkins screams. Medics run over while blood drips out of Blackwell's head. Phillips laughs before trying to get the other Chance Briefcase, but turns around into the Day Of Reckoning.

Dunkan screams...until he hears the bell ring. He looks over to see Jason Sabre weakly holding up the second Chance Briefcase.

The crowd cheers as Rizzo gets in the ring. Sabre and Rizzo stare at each other before opening their briefcases.

They both hold the result up. Jason Sabre is...GRANTED A SHOT AT THE PRIDE CHAMPIONSHIP! And Jeff Rizzo...IS FIRED!

Sabre's celebration is short lived when he is hit with the Day Of Reckoning by Dunkan, who drags him to the back.

Rizzo drops the briefcase and grabs a mic. "Okay fine. I'm fired. I guess I'm leaving Strong Style Wrestling. But before I do that, I would like to call Mr. Riddle out here to thank him for this opportunity.."

Imaginary Monster plays as Alan Riddle walks out with feign shock. Riddle gets in the ring and shakes Rizzo's hand. Rizzo doesn't let go, however.

"This opportunity to right a wrong" Rizzo suddenly low blows Riddle! The crowd boos as Rizzo slicks his hair back. "You scream at the Queen, Katrina Love? You tell her you can't do anything? YOU'RE THE FREAKING GENERAL MANAGER! You punch me? I'M JEFF FREAKING RIZZO! I'm going to leave my mark before I leave" Rizzo drops the mic and starts kicking Riddle in the head.

Rizzo rolls out of the ring and grabs handcuffs. He gets back in the ring and Riddle attempts Zango's Shiranui, but Rizzo holds him up and drives him head first into the ring post.

Rizzo throws Riddle out of the ring and handcuffs him to the middle rope by the ring post.

He holds Riddle's head next to it and grabs a ladder. Rizzo gets a good distance from the dazed Riddle before charging, smashing his head and neck in between the ladder and the post. Medical attention forces Jeff away as Riddle struggles to breath.

They load Riddle onto a stretcher as Rizzo waves goodbye amid more boos then Roman Reigns after Wrestlemania 33.

"...sickening...just...disgusting..." Tuff wipes his tears. He was one of the people who helped train Riddle.

"That was just...I can't even describe it..." Perkins mutters while rubbing Tuff's back.

"But...uh...up next..is uh...the Last Chance Briefcase Match..." Tuff whispers.

"The rules are that two men will start the match and others will join when it's convenient for them..." Perkins quietly informs.

Kick Ass plays and the crowd cheers as Ced walks out, a little nervous about what happened with Riddle.

War plays and the crowd pops as Levi walks out, feeling the same. Levi gets in the ring and instead of fighting, the two friends stand by each other and wait.

"Bullet Club F-F-F-F-For Life!" Echoes throughout the arena as Kenny Omega, Will Ralston (with his title obviously), The Free Villainous Bucks (I think it's obvious who this is), and Jared walk out to Shot 'Em.

They all surround the ring as the fans boo. They get on the apron when the lights go out. When they return, The F.A.T.C. is in the ring, surprisingly defending Levi and Ced. Bullet Club is hesitant to do anything but watch.

The Fight (Minus Belle and Luna) now attack Ced and Levi, who fight back. The lights go out as Levi goes for Thunderbolt.

When they return, The Freakshow is in the ring! However, now they all have black cracks all over their bodies. Also, while their eyes are the same color, the white is now black. They all have evil smiles. They easily over power everyone, including Bullet Club.

Edgar and The Freakshow stand tall as Edgar instructs Riouga and Kevin to get ladders. Kevin and Riouga lift Edgar onto their shoulders before climbing the ladders. Edgar is almost to the top when...

Levi, Ced, and Jinx look at each other before all three run at the ladders and push them apart. While Riouga and Kevin fall out of the ring, taking Voodoo and Banshee out as well, Edgar lands on his feet in the middle of the ring.

Jinx, Levi, and Ced all hit a triple superkick on Edgar to send him out of the ring.

Inside The Fire plays as all of Ultraviolet (Minus Michaels and Reality) run out. They instantly clear the ring of all but Ced. Ultraviolet leaves the ring as the lights go out.

When they return, standing in front of Ced is...Veil. The crowd gasps in shock as Veil looks at Ced with his cold, light gray eyes, completely emotionless. Veil moves his long, black hair out of his right eye, only for it to fall back in the same place.

Veil suddenly grabs Ced and locks in the Crossface until Ced passes out, UV keeping everyone out. Veil throws Ced out of the ring with anger.

Veil grabs Ced and drags him up to the stage by his throat. "YOU WOULD BE NOTHING WITHOUT ME!" Veil screams in his southern accent before smashing Ced against the LED board. Veil looks down on Ced before leaving.

Levi gets in the ring after UV has left and tries climbing the ladder, but finds Jinx at the top. Jinx takes Levi off with a blockbuster.

The Fight starts to beatdown on Levi as Ced weakly crawls towards the ring to save his friend. Jinx is about to hit The Curse when Ced leaps in front of Levi, taking the move.

This gives Levi the chance to fight back. He sends Crow and Jack out of the ring and, with the help of a very weak Ced, sends Jinx out as well.

They both turn around into a double Free Kick from Devan. The Young Bucks set up a ladder as Kenny Omega applauds.

Devan climbs up and reaches for the Last Chance Briefcase, but Will Ralston, not wanting Devan to win, 'accidentally' knocks over the ladder. Bullet Club all gets in the ring and yells at Ralston, who keeps saying it was an accident.

Devan gets up, full on Monster mode, and all of Bullet Club tries holding him back. Nixon Newell even comes running out to get Devan to the back.

After Devan has left, Bullet Club follows. Ced and Levi both slowly get to their feet. They look at each other, not wanting to fight. Levi notices the F.A.T.C. getting up outside the ring and takes a deep breath.

"When you are champ, you owe me" Levi smiles at Ced before bouncing off the opposite ropes and hits a Tope Con Hilo on all of the Fight Against The Corrupt!

"LEVI HAS TAKEN OUT HIS DEMONS!" Tuff screams.

"AND CED IS GOING TO WIN THE LAST CHANCE!" Perkins adds.

"HE'S GOING TO GET THE TITLE HE NEVER ACTUALLY LOST!" Tuff exclaims.

Ced, after noticing everyone is down, climbs the ladder slowly.

Rung...

By rung...

Each one hurting him more than the last...

He is almost at the top...

Lights go out.

When they return, Samuel is staring down at Ced!

"HOLY SHIT!" Perkins and Tuff both scream.

Samuel laughs evilly before Ced is ripped off the ladder and double powerbombed through a ladder bridge by Mania and Guyu!

Mania and Guyu stand guard as Samuel climbs to the top rung and pulls down the Last Chance.

"Oh...my god..." Tuff mutters.

"We...live in Samuel's world now..." Perkins whispers.

Samuel laughs as he holds up the briefcase. "MAMA! THEY ALL WENT TO HELL!" Samuel screams in insanity and joy.

The show ends with Samuel laughing evilly while he stares at the camera with his creepy purple eyes.

A/N: I know I know, I'm so bad because I put my own guy over. I'm sorry everyone, I usually don't like my own guys coming out on top unless I have a bigger plan, which I do. I promise, I have a huge plan for Samuel winning. Also, he didn't win cleanly, so it isn't technically burying, but still, I'm sorry! The first Ride Along will be up immediately after this is posted and it will have Ced and Levi in one car and Samuel and Rachel (Time to see the real Samuel and Mama) in the other. See you all next time!


	19. Show 12

A/N: Hello Guys and Gals! After many surprises from The Last Day, what will happen tonight? Let's do this!

The show opens to a completely dark arena. Suddenly, Psycho plays and the crowd boos. Samuel, Guyu, and Mania walk out with a spotlight on them.

Samuel is holding a mic in one hand and The Last Chance Briefcase in the other. He spins around in a circle while laughing before getting in the ring.

"Lads" Mania quiets the crowd. "Our Mother's General is about to speak, so if you could all pip down, that would be lovely"

"Thank you, Mania." Samuel chuckles as the only light in the arena remains on the ring. "Last week, I proved exactly why I am the most dangerous and unpredictable being in all of the WFA." Samuel sits down crisscross while Guyu and Mania stand on either side. "Levi sacrificed himself! He sacrificed himself for a man! ...who didn't even win." Samuel laughs evilly. "Ced climbed that ladder and all of you mere mortals got louder and louder as he climbed each RUNG! Ced was about to do it, but I ruined that dream. In the end, everyone but me went. To! HELL!" Samuel bites his fingers. "None of you know how much joy I feel when I destroy someone's hopes and aspirations!" Samuel stands up as a piano rises from the stage.

A woman is playing it, but she is facing away. Slowly the piano spins around to reveal...REBY HARDY! The lights go out and when they return, Broken Matt Hardy and Brother Nero stand behind Mama's Soldiers. Samuel (Without turning around) and Broken Matt both raise their mic's.

"BROKEN MATT/SAMUEL" They both scream at the same time. "I knew you'd come!"

Samuel now turns around to come face to face with Broken Matt Hardy. Samuel smiles evilly while Matt bites.

"DIE!" Samuel hisses.

"DELETE!" Matt does the delete.

"DIE!"

"DELETE!"

"DIE!"

"DELETE!"

The men stare at each other while their respective families watch. When Reby's song ends, the lights turn out again. When they return, the ring is completely empty.

Backstage

A limousine pulls up and the crowd goes quiet in confusion. Out steps...JASON LYRIC!

Lyric fixes his tie before leaving his limo, tipping his driver, and walking through backstage. He gets to the curtain and takes a deep breath.

Ring

Leave It All Behind plays and Jason Lyric walks through the curtain to a massive pop. He stops on the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, last night, Jeff Rizzo did something absolutely disgusting. He attacked and injured Alan Riddle. Now, due to the attack, Alan is currently unable to speak, so we don't know how long he will be gone. However, later on tonight, I will announce an interim GM. I still haven't decided who, so that's why I can't do it right now. See you all later tonight!" Lyric waves goodbye before leaving.

"It will be interesting to see who Lyric will put in charge!" Tuff exclaims.

"Hello everybody and welcome to SSW Forever! My name is Jason Perkins and I am joined by Ryan Tuff!" Perkins welcomes.

"Hi there friendo!" Tuff smiles.

"Evening" Perkins nods. "And tonight is filled with a lot of-"

Kick Ass plays. Ced walks out slowly and seriously. The crowd cheers, but he surprisingly ignores them. He gets in the ring and grabs a mic.

"Last week, as he said earlier, Samuel crushed my dreams. Now, while a majority of you think that that's why I'm out here, prepared to be surprised." Ced wipes his jaw. "Last week...Veil attacked me. A man who hasn't been seen since the first episode of the original Strong Style Wrestling. I don't know why, nor do I know why Ultraviolet helped him. All I know is that next time I see you, Veil...YOU WILL BE GETTING YOUR ASS KI-"

Knives and Pins (Acoustic) by Black Veil Brides plays as the lights darken. Veil walks onto the stage with a mic and his usual serious face.

"Okay...first off, you need two history lessons" Veil informs with his southern voice. "First, Ultraviolet wouldn't exist without me. I formed the predecessor of Ultraviolet, Gothica. Second, don't you remember our match?" Veil glares at Ced. "I jobbed out to you. You never thanked me. YOU NEVER THANKED ME FOR YOUR SUCCESS! I COULD'VE SHOWN HOW GOOD I WAS AND NOT ONLY HAVE BROKEN OUT OF YOUR CROSSFACE, BUT LOCKED IN MINE AND END YOUR PATHETIC, MISERABLE, EXCUSE OF A CAREER!" Veil screams as he now stands just outside the ring. Veil gets on the apron as Ced glares. "You were too busy being in Bullet Club and then getting kicked out." Veil surprisingly holds up the 'V' for Ultraviolet. "U...V...Loyalty" Veil mutters. "Welcome to Gothica" He turns it into a fist. "No matter which one we go by, we are a family. You have no one." Veil gets in the ring before War hits.

Levi walks out and stands by Ced. Levi is about to say something when the lights go out. When they return, The F.A.T.C. are on the apron, surrounding Ced, Levi, and Veil. Jinx steps aside and Veil slowly leaves the ring. The Fight (minus Belle and Luna, who get down) get in the ring and attack Ced and Levi while Veil walks to the back without looking back.

A ref runs out and separates the two sides and Jinx gets out of the ring. The bell rings as Ced and Crow get out of the ring. Levi and Jack lock up and Levi gets the advantage.

Levi goes for an armbar, but Jack catches him in a backbreaker. Jack drags Levi by the hair to The Fight's corner and tags in Crow. They bounce Levi off the ropes and Ced slaps his back. Levi ducks a double clothesline and he and Ced hit a Poised Frankensteiner (Levi to Jack) and a Hurricanrana (Ced to Crow) combo!

Ced covers Crow, but Crow easily kicks out. He picks Ced up by the ears and throws him at the ropes, but Ced does the spider grab (that TJP does). Crow runs at him and when Ced drops, Crow dives through the middle rope and rolls, landing on his feet.

Crow turns around into a suicide dive from Ced. Ced is suddenly attacked from behind by Veil. The bell rings as Levi runs over to help his friend, but is taken out by The Curse from Jinx.

Veil rolls Ced into the ring as The F.A.T.C. beat down and drag Levi to the back. Veil smashes Ced's head into the top buckle of the turnbuckle and lets him fall to the mat.

Veil waits for Ced to get up before going for a clothesline, which Ced reverses into the Crossface!

Veil is struggling to get out when Ced is dragged out of the ring by Ultraviolet. Tim Michaels and Reality throw him into the steps while Fallout, Hart, Apollo, and Illusion help Veil up. Veil watches as all the members of UV beat down on Ced and force him into the ring.

They hold him on his knees in front of Veil. Veil looks down on him with a glare before spitting on him and leaving the ring. Tim Michaels nails Ced with Timeless before UV join Veil.

Backstage

The Freelancers are walking backstage when Tank Gibbs stops them. "Fella's, last week, you guys attacked The Kings of a New Age after they won the opportunity to fight ya. Could you elaborate on why you did that other then to help yourselves?" Tank asks.

"Well certainly Tank. It's simple-" Edward starts out, but suddenly The Freelancers are attacked by KNA.

KNA throws both men into a couple of crates. They pick up the SSW Forever Tag Team Championships and look at them before dropping them and leaving.

Elsewhere Backstage

Kenny Omega is talking with The Young Bucks when they look behind him. He turns around to see...Will Ralston. Will has a nervous look on his face while holding the SSW Championship.

"Kenny. I think you need to become in charge. With Samuel having the Last Chance Briefcase and me being a huge priority, I th-"

"Hang on" Kenny cuts Ralston off. "You honestly think you are that important? I mean yeah, you are important...to Bulletproof. You are just as expendable as any other traitor" Kenny glares.

"What do you mean?" Ralston looks at him in confusion.

"THIS SITUATION WITH SAMUEL WOULDN'T BE HAPPENING IF YOU DIDN'T COST DEVAN!" Kenny screams.

"Okay first, it was an accident. I didn't mean to cost Devan the briefcase. Second, how about we all go out to the ring and toast to Bullet Club's greatness!" Ralston offers.

"You know what, fine. But you and Devan better patch it up out there! No more hostility!" Kenny demands. Ralston nods and walks away.

Ring

The ring is all set up with a rug, a table covered in liquor and wine bottles, and a couple of stools.

"Bullet Club F-F-F-F-For Life!" Echoes throughout the arena as all of Bullet Club (minus Devan, Ralston, and Bulletproof) walk out. They are all wearing suits.

They sit in some of the stools as Kenny begins to speak. "Tonight, we toast to good fortune to Bullet Club...and unity between Will Ralston and Devan. So please come out here, guys" Kenny lowers the mic.

"Bulletproof F-F-F-F-For Life!" Echoes throughout the arena before Bulletproof plays. Will Ralston, Karin Jokela and Bulletproof (all dressed up as well) walk out and sit in stools as well.

Nothing happens for a minute. "...Devan?" Kenny looks at the stage. We Don't Have To Dance plays and Devan (hair slicked back and dressed up.) and Nixon Newell (In a dress) walk out.

He gets in the ring and stands in between Kenny and Marty. "I want you two to shake hands..." Kenny look at both men. Neither moves. "NOW!" He screams and both stand up and walk towards each other.

They shake and, while they stay next to each other, everyone is about to take a drink of alcohol when an arm stops them. They look over to see Devan holding his arm out, the white 'X' on his black wrestling tape visible to the crowd.

"Booze is bad for you. I obviously don't drink it...do I Will?" Devan glares at Will with his cold gray eyes. "You knew I didn't."

Everyone lowers their drink and it begins to get uncomfortable. Kenny steps between them as they begin to glare. "What do you want Devan? What will bring peace between you two?" Kenny asks.

"I want a shot..." Devan does gunfire to Will Ralston. "At the SSW Championship" He moves the 'gun' to the title belt.

"Look, I'm sure Will wouldn't mind doing that, but-"

"BUT FREAKING NOTHING KENNY! HE COST ME THE LAST CHANCE BRIEFCASE AND I DESERVE-" Devan pushes past Kenny to get in Ralston's face, but is immediately laid out with the Stunner!

The Elite and Marty begin screaming at Will as Nixon and Bulletproof help Devan up. Bulletproof looks at Will before laying Devan out with a triple superkick!

The Elite and Marty push Bulletproof away from Devan as both sides argue. Kenny loses it and does his gun to Will and the two sides begin to brawl. The Young Bucks fight Shadow and Jared, Marty fights Demi-God, Kenny fights Will, and surprisingly Nixon fights Karin!

Soon, only Will is left in the ring until he turns around into a Free Kick. Devan screams at the fallen Will as Bulletproof drags Will out of the ring. The Elite, Marty Scurll, and Nixon get in the ring and stand by Devan.

"Okay look, we just had a little split up, but we are all still BULLET CLUB!" Kenny screams into the mic. "You two will fight at the next pay per view, and then we will all be united again!"

"I agree" They all hear. They look at the titantron to see Jason Lyric. "In a few weeks time, Will Ralston will defend his title again Devan at No Fear...inside The Torture Chamber!" Lyric informs and both men hesitantly nod. "You didn't think it was only going to appear on Fighting For Freedom, did ya?" Lyric smiles. "It can appear at any PPV for both Forever and United! But obviously, you two have some issues to settle, so why not torture each other in arguably the most dangerous structure in all of the WFA!" Lyric disappears from the screen as everyone leaves.

"Incredible! The Torture Chamber returns in a few weeks!" Tuff exclaims.

"But up next-"

The titantron crackles before the man from a few weeks back appears, the screen orange again.

Titantron

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I don't know when I will be able to do this again. Several of my messages have already been scrambled due to the forces of forced decisions. I'm trying to save all of you. WE are trying to save all of you" The man takes a sip from his Canteen. "We must remain underground until we have a chance to strike. I hope all of you take our side and realize we only want what's best for you. We are the Sanctuary. Welcome." The video cuts out.

Ring

"Well, um, up next is The Kings of a New Age taking on The Wayne Bros!" Perkins exclaims.

Supremacy plays as the crowd is mixed. The Kings of a New Age walk out and get in the ring.

"The fans can't choose whether or not to hate these two men! They attacked The Wayne Bros, but they also attacked The Freelancers!" Tuff informs.

Chrome Hearts plays as The Wayne Bros walk out to a pop. They get in the ring and are immediately attacked by the KNA. They are ripped off while Mercury has a grip on Derick's arm.

Mercury keeps the grip and, after the ref has pushed him away, AR3 does a running arm breaker to Derick as Devin struggles to get up.

The crowd boos as medics run in to check on Derick. KNA rolls out of the ring and walk to the back with big smiles on their faces while Devin glares.

Backstage

The KNA are walking through backstage before opening the door to the locker room. Out steps The Darkest Souls. The two teams have a stare down before Cast and Carry do the "Be our guest" hand gestures. They walk away and The KNA find The Freelancers again beaten and battered. They glare at The Darkest Souls, who are surprisingly smiling.

"Beating them up is our job." Edward glares.

"Don't do it again or-"

"Or what?" Cast growls as he and Carry step up to the KNA.

"In case you two forgot, you aren't the only undefeated team on SSW Forever." Carry informs.

"You know what? Give us till next week. We will END you wankers streak" AR3 glares before KNA walks away.

Ring

"Wow! Huge match set for next week!" Perkins smirks.

"But up next, Brian Phillips will take on Jason Sabre!" Tuff informs.

Lies plays as Brian Phillips and Leah Blackwell (reluctantly) walk out to deafening boos. Brian doesn't care, however.

"Last week, Brian Phillips competed in the Chance match. During that match, however, he injured his former partner, James Blackwell." Tuff informs.

Weight Of My Pride plays and Jason Sabre runs onto the stage to a pop. He walks down to the ring while giving high fives to fans. He gets in the ring.

The bell rings as Sabre and Phillips circle. They lock up and Phillips gets the advantage. Phillips locks in a headlock and sorta judo flips Sabre without letting go of Sabre's head.

Sabre brings his legs up and locks in a head scissors on Phillips. Phillips struggles to get out as Sabre tightens the hold until he uses his strength to pick up Sabre in a Last Ride position.

Phillips turns this into a Cliffhanger DDT and goes for the pin, but Sabre kicks out at one.

Phillips picks up Sabre and goes for a normal DDT, but Sabre somehow lifts Phillips into a northern lights suplex pin. Phillips easily kicks out and surprisingly lifts Sabre from the ground into a sit-out piledriver!

Phillips goes for the pin again, but Sabre kicks out at two. Phillips gets an angry look before picking Sabre up for the Bitter End, but Sabre lands on his feet and hits the Hallow Point outta nowhere!

Sabre falls into the corner closest and sets up for the Final Resolution. When Phillips gets up, Sabre attempts the Final Resolution, but Phillips reverses into Sky High.

Phillips rubs his head before setting up for the Head Trauma, but the ref stops him. While the ref is distracted with Phillips, Dunkan slides in the ring and hits Sabre with Say Goodbye (Burning Star Driver). Dunkan slides out as Phillips pushes past the ref.

Phillips pins Sabre as the crowd boos. The bell rings and Phillips is celebrating while Leah shakes her head. They leave hand in hand while Dunkan re-enters the ring.

He surprisingly grabs a mic! "THAT WAS MY BRIEFCASE! YOU STOLE IT FROM ME! I DESERVE A SHOT AT MATT LOPEZ!" Dunkan screams in a deep voice.

Burn In My Light plays and the crowd cheers as the PRIDE Champion walks onto the stage.

"Dunkan, I see what you want. Don't think I'm deaf to your wishes. I will give you the match...next week." Matt informs as the crowd boos. "I would fight you tonight, but unfortunately, due to a nagging injury, I haven't been cleared. However, the doctors have said that next week, I'm allowed to kick anyone's ass." Lopez smiles. "Oh and Buckaroo? IT'S GONNA BE YOURS!" Lopez screams at Dunkan before leaving. Dunkan turns around into a Final Resolution that sends him out of the ring, but he lands on his feet.

The segment ends with Dunkan and Sabre (who is holding up the Chance Briefcase) glaring at each other.

"Huge announcement for next week!" Tuff exclaims.

"But up next, The Main Event! We have Katrina Love defending her title against both SJ Steele and Brianna Asher in a handicap match!" Perkins informs.

The Kill plays and The Beautiful Reality walk out to boos. They ignore and gloat about how great they are. They roll into the ring before Miss Jackson plays.

Katrina Love walks out to a sympathetic pop. She is clutching the SSW Forever Women's Championship while breathing heavily and staring at her opponents. She realizes that she has a slight chance of retaining.

She steps in the ring and looks at her title before handing it to the ref. She stands in her corner without her usually confident face.

The bell rings and TBR slowly corners Love. Love strikes first with a forearm to Asher, but Steele takes Love out with a clothesline to the back of her head.

TBR start beating down on Love until the arena is deafening with boos. They pick up a bloodied Love and hit a Superkick [SJ]/Spinning Leg Sweep [Asher] combination for the surprising win!

The bell rings as everyone goes quiet from shock. TBR holds up the SSW Forever Women's Championship (one hand on either side) with huge smiles on their faces.

"So... How will this work?" Perkins asks.

"LIKE THIS!" Tuff screams as TBR turns around into a double clothesline from Traci Star! Both roll out of the ring with panicked looks as Star stares at them.

Star reluctantly helps Love up and the show ends with the two sides glaring at each other.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! See you all next time!


	20. Show 13

A/N: HELLLLLOOOOO GUYS AND GALS! Let's do this! (Sorry this is late. I've been unpacking for the past few days. That's also why the matches aren't, well, good)

The show opens up to Jason Lyric in the ring. He has a serious look on his face. "Ladies and Gentlemen, last week I said that I would reveal the new General Manager of Forever. However, due to issues surrounding The Beautiful Reality capturing the SSW Women's Championship." Lyric mutters. "But, I have found a suitable, temporary replacement for Alan Riddle. This man" Lyric looks at the stage.

...The Outsider plays and the crowd pops. TriVolt walks out in a pair of black slacks, black boots, a One Punch Man shirt, and of course, a blazer. He gets in the ring and shakes Lyric's hand.

"Guys and Girls, my name is TriVolt and I am your temporary General Manager. Tonight, I have huge plans! First, The Main Event. We will see Devan and four people of his choice (that are part of BC) vs the SSW Champion, Will Ralston and four people of his choice (BC). I would tell you my other plans, but I like surprises!" TriVolt exclaims. Lyric and TriVolt leave the ring as the crowd cheer.

"Hello everyone! My name is Ryan Tuff and welcome to SSW Forever! I am joined by my best man in wrestlin', Jason Perkins!" Tuff smiles.

"Evening, good buddy!" Perkins nods.

"Evening! As far as I know, tonight is chalk full with great matches! Let's start the night off with-"

The screen crackles as "DELETE!" echoes throughout the arena.

Titantron

Broken Matt Hardy appears on the screen, walking through the Hardy Compound.

"Señor Benjamin! Señor Benjamin!" Matt screams. Señor Benjamin appears.

"Yes, Mr. Hardy?" He replies.

"I have meet the General of a very despicable Mother, Samuel! I've had a PREMONITION that shows the Soldiers of that despicable Mother invading the Hardy Compound!" Matt exclaims.

"What would you like me to do, Mr. Hardy?" Benjamin asks.

"Prepare the battlefield...for MASSACRE!" Broken Matt smiles wildly.

"Yes Mr. Hardy" Benjamin nods before walking away.

"Brother Nero! Queen Rebecca! Kings Maxel and Wolfgang!" Matt screams again. Nero and Reby (Holding Maxel and Wolfgang) come running.

"What's wrong, Matt?" Reby asks.

"Brother Nero and my Broken Brilliance need to train at the Personal Zoo. Señor Benjamin is preparing the battlefield for MASSACRE, so I need you, Queen Rebecca, to put our kings to rest before preparing the Personal Zoo...for visitation!" Matt laughs. Reby nods as Brother Nero looks on emotionlessly.

"Brother Nero" Matt looks away from Nero. "These men will be like nothing we've ever ENCOUNTERED! They will not be like DECAY, PACITTI Club, the DCC, or even each other! They will want nothing but our BLOOD! We will have to train incredibly hard to be able to OVERCOME their OPPOSITION!" Matt places a hand on Nero's shoulder. "You might even have to INDULGE in your ADDICKTION!" Matt throws his arms open. "And, when we DELETE them, it will be WONDERFUL! YEAAAAAAASSSSSSS!" The screen fades to black as Matt smiles.

Ring

"Well, um, up next we will see Matt Lopez take on Dunkan for the PRIDE Championship!" Tuff exclaims.

Get Out Alive plays as Dunkan and Lilith walk out. He gets in the ring after Lilith takes of his mask.

Burn In My Light plays and Matt Lopez walks out, holding up the PRIDE Championship to a huge ovation!

He gets in the ring and hands the ref the belt. The bell rings and Dunkan immediately charges Lopez. He picks Lopez up to drive him into the turnbuckle, but Lopez goes over Dunkan and rolls him up.

To everyone's surprise, he actually pins Dunkan! The crowd cheers as Lopez is handed the PRIDE Championship as he celebrates his victory in the shortest match in SSW History.

Suddenly, Lopez is attacked by an angry Dunkan. Dunkan picks up Lopez and hits Say Goodbye. Lilith tries calming down Dunkan, but IS HIT WITH THE DAY OF RECKONING!

"WHAT?! DUNKAN JUST ATTACKED LILITH!" Perkins screams in shock.

Dunkan throws Lilith out of the ring and rolls out. Dunkan puts Lilith on the announce table and gets on it as well. He picks up Lilith and does the Last Dare to her through the table.

He rolls back in the ring and is about to continue his onslaught when Weight Of My Pride hits.

Jason Sabre runs down and sends Dunkan running. Sabre helps up Lopez and they glare at Dunkan. They slowly look at each other and Lopez holds up the PRIDE Championship. Sabre nods and holds up the Chance Briefcase before leaving the ring.

Backstage

TriVolt is watching Netflix on his phone (throwback to the original!) when Dunkan storms into his office.

"I WANT ANOTHER CHANCE!" Dunkan screams. TriVolt holds up one finger without removing his eyes from his phone.

"darn it!" He snaps. "I hate cliffhangers" TriVolt closes his phone and smiles at Dunkan. "Hmm?"

"I DEMAND ANOTHER CHANCE!" Dunkan screams again.

"Listen man, Jason Sabre earned a shot at Matt Lopez. You didn't. So I suggest you get to the back of the line." TriVolt shrugs.

"I WILL BREAK SABRE IF I HAVE TO!"

"God made you strong, but good lord, he forgot to add the brain." TriVolt sighs. "I'll think about it and ask them, okay Sasquatch?" TriVolt smiles. "Now get out of my office!"

Locker Room

Will Ralston and Johnny Shadow are looking for one more member of their team when they come across...The American Nightmare, Cody Rhodes.

"Cody, my man! How would you like to be part of the winning team tonight?" Ralston exclaims.

"Sounds good" Cody says in his usual calm voice. The two men hug. "...Fuck The Revival." Cody whispers. Ralston pushes away and turns around just in time for him and Shadow to dodge a double superkick from The Young Bucks.

Ralston and Shadow glare as Cody and The Bucks hold up the Too Sweet. They walk away and continue the hunt.

Ring

"Well...I can't say I feel bad for Ralston" Tuff shrugs. Perkins is trying not to laugh.

"F.T.R., eh Ryan?" Perkins laughs.

"I agree" Tuff smiles. "But up next, we have-"

The Kill plays and The Beautiful Reality walk out, both holding their own SSW Forever Women's Championships.

They get in the ring as the crowd boos. "Hey Shai?" Brianna looks at SJ.

"Yes Brie?" SJ replies.

"I really don't think they like us" Brianna mutters. Both make sad faces before breaking out laughing.

"I know! Isn't it great!" SJ slaps her knee. "But do you know what's even better?"

"Being SSW Women's Champions!" Both exclaims while holding up their titles.

"We went from being on a couple of shows every now and again to being THE SHOW!" Brianna screams in joy as the crowd boos.

"I know ri-" Truth Behind The Rose plays as Traci Star and surprisingly Katrina Love walk onto the stage.

"You two aren't the damn show" Star glares. "You ganged up on Katrina because you realized that neither of you are talented enough to win by yourselves!"

"That's why, at No Fear, it will be Traci Star and I taking on TBR, as per TriVolt" Love drops the mic and runs down to the ring with Star.

The Beautiful Reality immediately slide out of the ring and leave through the crowd as Star and Love scream at them.

Backstage

TriVolt is watching Netflix on his phone again when Levi walks in.

"Ugh! What?!" TriVolt groans.

"I want Jinx at No Fear." Levi calmly says.

"Okay? Why are you asking me? Shouldn't you ask him?" TriVolt questions.

"Well I thought I should have your per-"

"Dude, I really don't care. I'm only here till Riddle comes back. Go crazy! Punt Jinx, throw a donut, screw the rainbow, I don't care!" TriVolt smiles, annoyed. Levi nods and leaves TriVolt's office.

?

Samuel, Mania, and Guyu are walking in a forrest. Samuel is swinging his hammer around while Mania holds his Last Chance Briefcase briefcase.

"Boysss... We must make the Broken Hardy's DIE!" Samuel laughs evilly. "So, I must make you both stronger. Guyu, you first." Samuel smiles as Guyu drops down to his knees. Samuel removes his bird mask and smiles at him. Samuel places a hand on Guyu's face before both men's eyes shine. Blood starts dripping from both men's eyes until Samuel releases his grip.

Samuel does the same to Mania before wiping away all the blood. "Those Hardy's shall DIE!" Samuel hisses before laughing.

Ring

"...crazy man..." Tuff mutters.

"But up next, a streak will be ending! We have the undefeated Darkest Souls vs the undefeated Kings of a New Age!" Perkins exclaims.

Supremacy hits, but the KNA don't come out. After a few minutes, they are thrown onto the stage by The Freelancers. The Freelancers bring them to the ring, hitting the KNA's heads against every barricade.

They roll them into the ring and hit a double Hi-Lo as the crowd boos.

"At No Fear..." Edward glares. "We will still be the SSW Forever Tag Team Champions!" He throws the mic, hitting AR3 in the head.

Backstage

Medics are attending to unconscious Cast and Jacob Carry. "Did the Freelancers attack them?" TriVolt asks.

"No sir. It was, well, I don't know his name" One of the medics informs. "It was the Sanctuary guy and someone else."

TriVolt growls before storming off.

Ring

"Well...I..." Perkins is at a loss for words.

"I'm just as confused as you, man. But up next is the main event! Team Elite vs Team Bulletproof!" Tuff informs.

"Bulletproof F-F-F-F-For Life" Echoes throughout the arena before Bulletproof plays. Will Ralston and Karin Jokela walk out, followed by Johnny Shadow, Jared, and Demi-God. Karin and Bulletproof hold up the Too Sweet while Ralston holds up the SSW Championship.

They stop at the end of the ramp and point to the back.

"The Underboss" Echoes throughout the arena as the crowd gasps in shock. The Underboss by Yonosuke Kitamura plays as The Underboss, Bad Luck Fale walks out! He gets in the ring with Bulletproof and they all wait.

"The Elite! The The Elite!" Is heard in The Elite's voices before We Don't Have To Dance plays. Devan and Nixon Newell lead The Young Bucks down the ramp. The Young Bucks hold up the Too Sweet as Devan and Nixon do a double Gunfire to Ralston and Karin.

One True Villain plays and Marty Scurll walks down. He stands next to The Elite with his mask off and BC Umbrella open.

Kingdom by Downstait plays and The American Nightmare, Cody Rhodes walks out. He walks by a camera.

"FUCK THE REVIVAL!" He screams before Too Sweeting the Young Bucks. Team Elite get in the ring as Team Bulletproof leaves it.

The Young Bucks flex while Cody does his version of gunfire, Marty shows the BC logo on his umbrella, and Devan does his squatting double gunfire pose in the middle.

Nixon Newell stands next to Devan and copies him, making him smile. Nixon leaves the ring as Team Bulletproof get on the apron.

Ralston and Devan start the match, but Ralston immediately tags in Fale. Devan runs at Fale, but Fale turns him inside out with a huge clothesline.

The Young Bucks get in the ring, but are taken out with a double clothesline from Fale. Fale takes both Marty and Cody out as well. Ralston laughs as Fale holds up the Too Sweet.

...until he turns around into a triple Superkick from The Free Bucks. The Young Bucks both pick up Fale as Devan gets on the apron. Devan goes for a Meltzer Driver, but is caught with the Stunner from Ralston!

The ref starts pushing Ralston to get out of the ring when Ralston gets an idea. Ralston leaves the ring and whispers something to Johnny, Jared, and Demi. They all nod.

Fale escapes and lifts both Bucks up before hitting a double Tombstone! Demi slides over and whispers something to him.

Suddenly, Fale hits the Ref with the grenade! The bell rings as Johnny and Jared low blow Cody and Marty. Fale throws the Bucks out of the ring and Team Bulletproof (minus Ralston) surround Devan.

Devan slowly gets up and looks around. Suddenly, Nixon Newell slides in the ring and attempts to guard Devan. This seemingly works until she is hit with the SSW Championship!

Devan glares at Ralston before he is attacked by Bulletproof. The show ends with Ralston standing over Devan.

A/N: Next Week is the Go Home Show! Hope you all enjoyed! See you all next time!


	21. Show 14

A/N: HELLLLOOOOO GUYS AND GALS! Let's do this!

The show opens to TriVolt in the middle of the ring. The ring is set up for a contract signing.

"Bulletproof F-F-F-F-For Life" Echoes throughout the arena before Bulletproof plays. Will Ralston and Karin Jokela lead Bulletproof out. All but Ralston hold up the Too Sweet. Ralston holds up the SSW Championship.

They get in the ring and Ralston sits on one side of the table. Karin grabs the chair that is supposed to be Devan's and moves it next to Will so she has a seat.

We Don't Have To Dance plays as Devan and Nixon Newell walk out. Nixon gets in the ring while Devan grabs a steel chair.

Devan rolls in and sets the chair up so Nixon can sit down. Devan remains standing, glaring at Will.

"Gentlemen. At No Fear-"

"We know already Dweeb. Just hand me the contract so I can sign it and kick his ass!" Will Ralston interrupts.

"No. No, I don't think you know what you are facing." TriVolt stares at Will. "You may be all happy because you don't have to worry about Samuel cashing in because he's on the other side of the country, but you WILL be fighting a MONSTER!"

"Will. You really messed up" Devan takes the mic from TriVolt. "I will hurt you. I will break you. I will...end you." Devan glares.

"Now listen up!" TriVolt takes the mic back and screams. "You two won't be fighting in a normal Torture Chamber. You will be fighting in a Torture Chamber with the doors welded shut! No allies! No Bullet Club! Just you two." TriVolt regains his composure. "And neither of you will know the hell that awaits you when you are completely trapped in that hellhole. The suffering that you will both endure will keep you awake at night for the rest of your lives! This truly is the most dangerous structure in all of WFA, and it's only gotten more dangerous." TriVolt drops the mic and leaves.

Ralston and Devan glare at each other before both sign the contract. They tell Nixon and Karin to leave the ring before they move the table and chairs.

They get face to face before Ralston and Bulletproof leave the ring.

"You can literally cut the tension with a butter knife!" Tuff exclaims. "Hello everyone and welcome to SSW Forever! My name is Ryan Tuff and I am joined by my boy, Jason Perkins!"

"Hello" Perkins smiles.

"Last week, a huge match was planned: The Darkest Souls vs The Kings of a New Age in a streak vs streak match. However, The Freelancers attacked The KNA, while The Darkest Souls were attacked by The Sanctuary. Tonight, The KNA and The Darkest Souls team up to take on The Freelancers and The Sanctuary! That match...is next!" Tuff informs.

Supremacy plays and The Kings of a New Age walks out. They stop at the end of the ramp and wait.

No Mercy plays and The Darkest Souls walk down in darkness. They stand by the KNA (Obviously with glares) before they all get in the ring. KNA raise their arms while Cast and Carry climb a turnbuckle and remove their half skull masks.

Devious plays and The Freelancers walk down with the SSW Forever Tag Team Championships. They stop at the end of the ramp.

Titantron

The old color shows on the screen as the man appears. "Darkest Souls. Last week we did not attack you, but attempted to save you! Because of this, we will not be appearing tonight. Sorry Freelancers"

Ring

The Freelancers are angry until they notice something wrong with the video.

Titantron

"Freelancers. S-Sorry Free. Sorry Freelancers. Lancers." The video statics. Suddenly, the video cuts and reveals...Samuel.

"Oh Freelancers! I SEE you are in quite the predicament! Don't fret! Mama's Soldiers need practice until we KILL those Broken Hardy's! I will lend you her army!" Samuel exclaims. His purple eyes shine before all the lights go out and he disappears from the screen.

Ring

The lights are off for a good minute until they turn on, revealing Guyu and Mania (wearing their masks) appear in the ring. The Darkest Souls attack first, but Mania and Guyu easily toss them out of the ring to everyone's surprise.

The bell rings as Guyu removes his mask and Mania (now without his mask) gets on the apron with The Freelancers. Guyu and AR3 lock up, but Guyu easily tosses him to his corner.

Guyu looks at The Freelancers before tagging in Mania. Mania and Guyu hit a double Brainbuster on AR3. AR3 struggles to get up.

Mania smirks and helps AR3 up by the hair before hitting Welcome To Hell (Discus Punch). Mania laughs at the unconscious AR3 and lets him go for a tag.

AR3 is about to tag in Cast when the lights go out. When they return, Cast and Carry are unconscious with black sacs on their heads.

AR3 manages to recover from this shock quickly and tags in Mercury. Mercury comes in like a lightning bolt and takes down both Guyu and Mania!

Luke distracts the ref while Edward kicks Mercury in the groin and hits him in the back of the head with a steel chair.

Mania kips up and tags in Guyu and they hit Without Mama's Charity (Suplex [Mania]/Bodyslam [Guyu] combo) for the win. The lights go out and when they return, Mama's Soldiers are gone and The Freelancers are attacking Mercury.

AR3 runs in and pushes Edward out of the ring before tackling Luke. Mercury gets up and they pick up Luke.

Edward is about to get in until The KNA look at him. He backs down and The KNA hit Kingdom Come on Luke! Edward pulls Luke out of the ring as both men look at The KNA in terror.

Backstage

TriVolt is watching Netflix on his phone when Jason Sabre (with the Chance Briefcase) and Matt Lopez (with the PRIDE Championship) come into his office.

"Ah just the gentlemen I was looking for! I've been talking with Dunkan, and I've decided that at No Fear, he will fight you two in a handicap match" TriVolt informs. Both men nod before leaving to discuss a game plan.

Ring

"Huge match!" Tuff exclaims. "Literally!"

"But up next, the contract signing for Ced vs Veil!" Perkins informs.

Kick Ass plays to a huge pop. Ced walks out and high fives some fans before getting in the ring. He sits on one side of the table and waits.

Knives and Pins plays and Veil walks out, emotionless as always. He gets in the ring and sits opposite to Ced.

"Veil, I-" Ced starts out, but stops when Veil signs the contract and pushes it towards him.

"Ced, I'm not a man that likes to talk often. If you want to fight me, then sign the damn contract." Veil stands up and leaves the ring.

Ced signs the contract and stands up. The two men stare at each other with pure hate.

Backstage

TriVolt is in his office (bet you can't guess what he's doing!) when Samuel walks in. TriVolt looks up and immediately loses his smile. TriVolt stands up and the two men come face to face.

"Trey Irving. You tell Mr. Ralston that while I can't get him at No Fear, he will show fear afterwards." Samuel informs in a soft, but serious voice. TriVolt simply nods while holding Samuel's stare.

Ring

"It seems that those two still hate each other." Perkins notes.

"But up next, we have Brian Phillips vs Levi!" Tuff informs.

Lies plays as Brian Phillips and Leah Blackwell (reluctantly) walk out to boos. They get in the ring and wait.

War plays to a huge pop. Levi walks out and smiles at the crowd. He gets in the ring.

The bell rings and they lock up. Phillips gets the advantage and starts to choke Levi out! The ref rips Phillips off of Levi and scolds him.

Phillips pushes past the ref right into an enzuigiri! Levi starts doing the Fired Up Taunt and falls into the turnbuckle while Phillips gets in the opposite turnbuckle.

Levi hits a corner elbow smash and does a snapmare to Phillips. Levi bounces off the ropes and does a running dropkick. Levi goes for a standing moonsault, but Phillips puts his knees up.

Phillips rolls Levi up, but Levi kicks out at two. Phillips picks Levi up and spears him into the turnbuckle before hitting a Northern Lights Suplex/Pin Combo with his legs on the ropes. The ref begins the count, but stops to scold Phillips.

Phillips shrugs this off until he turns around into a Thunderbolt! Levi, however, doesn't cover. Everyone is confused until they follow his glare to Jinx, who is standing at the end of the ramp. Levi quickly realizes that he is surrounded. All of the F.A.T.C. get on the apron and are about to attack when Brian Phillips hits Levi with the Bitter End for the win.

Phillips and Blackwell skedaddle while The Fight look at Levi, who is still writhing in pain. They all nod before jumping down and leaving.

"The Fight has harassed Levi once again! This time costing him a match!" Tuff exclaims.

"To change gears, though, up next we have the contract signing between The Beautiful Reality and Traci Star/Katrina Love!" Perkins informs.

The Kill plays and The Beautiful Reality walk out with the SSW Forever Women's Championships. They get in the ring to a lot of boos. SJ and Brianna look at each other before mockingly blowing kisses to the fans. They sit on one side of the table and start complimenting each other before Truth Behind The Rose plays.

Traci Star walks down the ramp and stops at the end before Miss Jackson plays. Katrina Love walks down and stands beside Traci Star before they enter the ring together. They sit opposite of TBR.

"Ladies, thank you for giving us another chance to beat you!" Brianna exclaims. "Thank the nice ladies, Shai"

"Thank you both for making us look ten times better then you by just getting in the ring!" SJ smiles.

"I'm about to punch you both in your plastic jaws" Star glares. Love places a hand on Traci's shoulder just in case.

"Oh please, Sweetie. You would break your ego when you find out you are wrong. Am I right, Brie?" SJ asks.

"You are, Shai." Brianna nods.

"How about you two sign the contract so Traci and I can kick y'all's asses?" Love smirks. TBR comply and sign the contract. They hand the contract over before both kick the table, taking out Star and Love.

TBR start beating down on Traci Star, focusing on the strongest. They throw her into the ring post before waiting for Love to get up.

When Love gets up, they hit the Nightmarish Justice (Superkick [SJ]/Spinning Leg Sweep [Asher] combo). The show ends with TBR standing tall.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! See you all at No Fear!

No Fear Matches (Not in order)-

Traci Star and Katrina Love vs The Beautiful Reality

Dunkan vs Matt Lopez and Jason Sabre

Levi vs Jinx

DELETE or DIE!

Will Ralston vs Devan (Torture Chamber)

The Freelancers vs The Kings of a New Age

Ced vs Veil

New Episode of SSW Forever Ride Along


	22. No Fear Part 1

A/N: HELLLLLOOOOOO GUYS AND GALS! Welcome to No Fear Part 1! At the end of Part 2, please read the A/N! Let's do this!

Weapon by Bridge To Grace plays as the show begins. The arena looks the same as always, except that the entrance ramp/stage looks like steel and the walls/LED Boards look like chains.

"Hello everyone and welcome to SSW Forever: No Fear! I'm the Hellsh Welsh, Jason Perkins, and I am joined by The Rebirthing Ryan Tuff!" Perkins greets.

"Good evening everyone!" Tuff smiles.

"Now, T, correct me if I'm wrong, but I think we have an excellent card tonight!" Perkins exclaims.

"You are not wrong! Tonight is going to be great!" Tuff agrees. "But our first match of the night is a huge one! It can only be described in one way: DELETE or DIE!" Tuff informs.

"This match can easily be considered a dream match! The twisted sense of Samuel vs The Broken Brilliance of Broken Matt Hardy! Mama's Soldiers vs The Hardy Household. This will be crazy!" Perkins smiles.

Cameron, North Carolina; The Hardy Compound

Broken Matt and Brother Nero are holding fireworks, waiting for Mama's Soldiers to arrive.

Butterfly Effect's Jeep pulls up and The Broken Hardy's fire off the fireworks at the jeep until it explodes.

"YEAAAASSSS WE HAVE DELETED-" Matt suddenly stops. "Samuel!"

"You knew I'd come" Samuel chuckles before Matt and Nero turn around to see Samuel, Guyu (with Mask), and Mania (with mask).

Matt and Nero immediately start backing up when they see a giant hook in Guyu's hands, a torch in Mania's, and Samuel holding his hammer.

"Broken Matt...you knew you would DIE!" Samuel hisses with joy in his eyes.

"My VESSEL cannot be KILLED!" Matt glares. "But you...you and your Despicable Mother's Army will be DELETED!"

Samuel smiles and Mama's Soldiers start walking towards Matt and Nero when fireworks start raining down on them. Mama's Soldiers go running as Vanguard 1 chases them, firing missiles!

Hardy Compound Graveyard

Señor Benjamin is digging some graves when he gets the feeling he is being watched. He looks over and sees Butterfly Effect sitting on one of the graves.

"¿Que eres? (What are you?)" Benjamin asks.

"Mi querido señor Benjamín, soy el ayudante de mamá. Soy el ser neutro de género, Efecto mariposa. (My dear Mr. Benjamin, I am Mama's assistant. I am the gender neutral being, Butterfly Effect.)" It replies as it's red eyes shine for a quick second.

"¿Así que el señor Hardy te va a borrar también? (So Mister Hardy is going to delete/erase you too?)" Benjamin smiles.

"No exactamente (Not exactly)" Butterfly shrugs before It jumps down. It begins to walk towards Señor Benjamin. The video goes black as Benjamin's screams are heard.

Hardy Battlefield

Mama's Soldiers are hiding from Vanguard 1 when Samuel gets an idea. "If we can get to the jeep, we can-"

"Not to be a drag, Samuel, but Matthew kinda made it go boom" Mania informs.

"Yes, Danny, I realize that. Butterfly should have fixed it by now. If we can get there, we can pick up our...gifts...from the Freakshow." Samuel smiles evilly. "You two distract Vanguard 1"

Mama's Soldiers go running as Vanguard 1 gives chase to Mania and Guyu. Samuel runs towards the jeep and, lo and behold, the jeep is back to normal.

Samuel opens the trunk just as he hears someone clear their throat.

"You can't escape deletion" A woman says. Samuel turns his head and sees Reby Hardy. Samuel chuckles before turning around...with a flamethrower. Reby's eyes get wide.

"Say that again. I don't think I heard you correctly" Samuel's smile gets more and more twisted by the second. Reby runs away and Samuel walks behind her. He turns the corner to see Matt and Nero with more fireworks! The difference, however, is that these ones are a whole lot bigger then normal!

Samuel's eyes get wide as Matt and Nero light the fireworks. Samuel drops the flamethrower and runs. Matt and Nero follow, leaving behind the flamethrower...which someone picks up...

Matt and Nero soon corner Samuel until they are both thrown by Mania and Guyu. Mania lifts the Torch and 'breathes' fire at Matt, but Nero jumps in front, taking the burns.

"Brother Nero!" Matt screams. Reby runs over.

"Matt, Señor Benjamin is unconscious!" Reby informs.

"Please go check on Kings Maxel and Wolfgang! I will handle these OBSOLETE MULES!" Matt exclaims. Samuel is handed his hammer by Guyu and starts twirling it.

"What are you gonna do, Matt? It's three on one." Samuel smirks.

A bunch of beeping sounds are heard before everyone looks up to see Vanguard 1, who unleashes a scary amount of fireworks unto Mama's Soldiers, minus Samuel, who has seemingly disappeared.

Vanguard 1 chases Mania and Guyu while Broken Matt checks on Brother Nero. Vanguard turns a corner and comes face to face with Mama's General, Samuel. Samuel smiles with his purple eyes shining before using the black poison mist to short circuit Vanguard 1, which causes it to explode...right in front of Matt and a weak Brother Nero.

"V-Vanguard O-One." Matt stutters as Reby and Señor Benjamin (Weak) walk over and gasp at the now deceased Vanguard 1. Samuel laughs at their misery. "I will AVENGE you...friend." Matt mutters.

Matt and Samuel start forearming each other as Mania and Guyu brawl with Nero. Nero escapes the two as Benjamin tasers Samuel. Matt takes out both Guyu and Mania as Nero climbs onto the Hardy House.

"Brother Nero! INDULGE in your ADDICKTION!" Matt exclaims. Nero sets up for a Swanton, but is suddenly blown off the roof with fire! Reby and Benjamin run over to check on him as Matt looks for the attacker, as Samuel, Mania, and Guyu are sitting in front of him.

Suddenly, a muscular, but slim man (about 6 Foot) walks onto the roof with the flamethrower. He is wearing black tights with pentagrams down the sides, a black muscle shirt with a demon on the front of it, a leather jacket that says "Deliver me from hell" on the back, and a light bluish mask with black cloth over the eye holes and the mouth stitched up.

"Markus! It's great to see you here!" Samuel exclaims.

"I-I...You weren't in any of my premonitions..." Matt whispers, shocked. Markus (who is the second member of Mama's Soldiers that I don't own) rubs the mask before cracking his neck and jumping down. Matt realizes that he is surrounded.

Señor Benjamin tries tasering Markus, but it doesn't work! Markus turns around and hits Benjamin with Till Death Do Us Part (Spinning Chokeslam). Matt starts biting, not because he is waiting to attack, but both nervous and...afraid.

Matt turns towards Samuel, only to get the Black Poison Mist. Matt tries to inhale it like he did with Rosemary, but it begins to choke him until he loses consciousness.

Samuel laughs before all four members of Mama's Soldiers leave the Hardy Compound, Reby Sky being the last one standing.

Arena

"Wow...brutality at it's brutalist." Tuff sighs.

"Very well said, but up next is the rematch of the very first live SSW Match!" Perkins informs. "Veil vs Ced!"

Kick Ass plays and Ced walks out to a pop. Ced high fives some fans before getting in the ring. He crouches down in his corner and waits.

Knives and Pens Acoustic plays and Veil walks out in the dark, his gray eyes staring directly at Ced. Veil walks down as the Gothica (Predecessor of Ultraviolet) logo flashes across the titantron.

Veil gets in the ring and looks at Ced. Ced gets up and the two men get face to face as the bell rings.

They lock up, trying to get the advantage. Veil instantly goes for his CrossFace, but Ced barely pushes him off. Veil puts his fingers a centimeter apart to show that he was that close...again.

Veil goes for a SuperKick, but now Ced puts Veil in the CrossFace.

"THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!" Tuff screams. (Literally the exact same beginning)

This time, however, Veil easily picks up Ced and buckle bombs him.

"Who do you think you are?!" Veil screams while slapping Ced. "NOTHING!"

Ced tackles Veil and the two men start exchanging punches while rolling on the mat.

Ced gets the advantage and pulls Veil off the mat before throwing him out of the ring. Ced goes for a suicide dive, but Veil hits a superkick as Ced goes through the ropes.

Veil picks Ced up and tries to throw him into the ring steps, but Ced backflips off the steps. Veil slides under him and goes for a moonsault off the steps, but Ced catches him and does a Lawn Dart into the ring post (after running up the steps).

Ced rolls Veil back into the ring and goes for the pin early, but Veil kicks out at one. Ced nods and picks Veil up, but Veil immediately head butts him. Veil goes for Open Veil early, but Ced chokes Veil with his own arms!

Ced turns Veil around and goes for a buckle bomb, but Veil reverses into a sunset flip. Ced kicks out at one and both men sit up and look at each other.

They push their foreheads together and slowly stand up at the same time, glaring daggers. They start punching KO/Zayn style until both collapse from exhaustion.

Veil kips ups after a few moments and showboats until he sees Ced do the same thing. Veil pushes Ced into the ropes and Ced bounces back with a huge clothesline.

Ced climbs the turnbuckle and hits the Shooting Star Press. Ced covers, but Veil kicks out at two. Ced takes a deep breath before setting up for the Deathbomb, but Veil surprisingly turns it into and hits the Open Veil!

Veil crawls over and pins Ced, but Ced kicks out at two! Veil moves his black hair out of his face in disbelief.

Veil sets up for the crossface, but Ced turns it into the Deathbomb!

Ced covers, but Veil barely kicks out. Ced can't believe it. He picks up Veil and goes for another Deathbomb, but Veil reverses/locks in the dreaded Crossface.

Ced is about to tap when he finds the strength to roll over Veil, surprisingly pinning him!

Ced weakly celebrates until he is taken out by Ultraviolet. Fallout, Illusion, Hart, and Apollo beat down on Ced while Tim Michaels and Reality help up Veil. Veil moves the hair out of his right eye, and it falls back in place. UV throws Ced at Veil, who hits Open Veil. The segment ends with Veil sitting on Ultraviolet's shoulders, still serious.

Backstage

Matt Lopez and Jason Sabre are talking game plan when TriVolt walks in.

"Gentlemen! As you know, your match is up next. I just wanted to say that if Dunkan wins, he gets the Chance Briefcase" TriVolt informs. Sabre looks at him with disbelief. "It's not my idea. Dunkan wanted something in return for fighting two people. However, he also wants both of you at the same time" TriVolt walks off and the two men go back to discussing.

 **Commercial**

 **SSW Forever is proudly a part of The Wrestling FanFiction Alliance (WFA), which has it's own titles! The WFA Heavyweight Championship is being hosted by International Xtreme Wrestling, The WFA Junior Heavyweight Championship is being hosted by our Brother Brand: Strong Style Wrestling United, The WFA Women's Championship is being hosted by Ultimate Wrestling Alliance, and The WFA Tag Team Championships are being hosted by International Championship Wrestling! Please check these tournaments out asap!**

Ring

Burn In My Light plays as Matt Lopez (with the PRIDE Championship) and Jason Sabre (with the Chance Briefcase) walk down. They get in the ring and stand on opposite sides of the ring.

Get Out Alive plays and Dunkan walks out. He takes off his mask and gets in the ring. The bell rings and Dunkan immediately clotheslines both men!

He throws Sabre out by his head and starts head butting Lopez. Dunkan screams in rage until he turns around into a Final Resolution, which makes him stumble. Matt Lopez rolls him up and Sabre helps, pinning Dunkan.

The bell rings as Dunkan starts hitting the mat in anger. The Ref tries calming him down, but Dunkan grabs him by the shirt and hits the Day of Reckoning. Dunkan starts biting the unconscious ref until The Outsider plays.

"DUNKAN! STOP!" TriVolt screams and Dunkan looks at him, blood covering his mouth. "YOU-YOU'RE FIRED!" TriVolt screams in rage. Dunkan glares at TriVolt and gets out of the ring, walking towards the GM. "And if you lay one finger on anyone, you will be banned from all of SSW...PERMANENTLY!" TriVolt warns. Dunkan walks right past him as medics check on the ref. TriVolt runs over to the ref with a panicked look.

Sabre and Lopez look at each other until both realize something. Lopez holds up the PRIDE Championship while Sabre looks at the Chance Briefcase. Sabre is about to hand the briefcase to the ref when he grabs a mic.

"At the next Pay Per View. The Ace Of Pro Wrestling, Jason Sabre vs Matt Lopez. I want you at your best.." Sabre offers his hand, which Lopez accepts.

"Wow...Dunkan is gone and we already have a PRIDE Title Match at the next PPV" Perkins mutters.

"But up next is the main event of Part 1! A very tension filled rivalry: Levi vs Jinx." Tuff informs.

War plays and Levi runs out to a huge pop! Levi high fives the fans before sliding into the ring. He waits for his opponent...or opponents rather.

Painted Smile plays as The Fight Against The Corrupt walk out, all wearing their masks. Jinx leads the pack of wolves with confidence. The F.A.T.C. gets to the end of the ramp and look at Levi with their terrifying eyes.

They all remove their masks and Jinx removes his jacket. Jinx gets in the ring and offers his hand.

"Remember what happened last time! I can stop all the suffering with one move" Jinx smiles. Levi responds by spitting on both Jinx's hand and face before flipping him off. Jinx smiles before getting in his corner.

The bell rings and Jinx immediately knocks Levi down with a forearm. Levi looks up to see Jinx offering his hand yet again.

Levi slowly gets up, never taking his eyes off the hand. Levi is about to accept when he hits his enzuigiri!

Jinx falls to one knee and looks up...to see Levi offering his hand.

"It can all end with this, Jinx!" Levi mocks. Jinx falls back into a crisscross position, entertained. Suddenly, his smile disappears and he bounces up and places his hand on Levi's throat, lifting him off the ground.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU PATHETIC WORM?!" Jinx screams before punching Levi (who is still being held up by the throat) in the stomach. Jinx lets go and, as Levi falls, hits a backflip kick.

Jinx forces Levi up by the hair and throws him head first into the ring post before doing a sharp German Suplex. Jinx cracks his neck as he looks down on Levi, who is struggling to get up.

Jinx lifts Levi's head with his foot and smiles at him before stomping down. Jinx goes for the pin, but Levi kicks out at the last moment.

Jinx chuckles before climbing the turnbuckle. Jinx goes for a 450° Splash, but Levi is pulled out of the way...by Belle.

Jinx immediately looks at Belle, who runs her hands through her short hair. Jinx is obviously pissed by this act of treachery. Jinx is about to get out of the ring when he is hit with the Thunderbolt!

Levi catches Jinx before he can fall with the Unwanted Death for the surprising win! The bell rings as Levi immediately leaves the ring and hops in the crowd.

"LEVI BEAT JINX! LEVI BEAT JINX!" Tuff and Perkins scream in joy.

The Fight get into the ring as Jinx glares at Belle. He suddenly smacks her down! She looks up at him with black blood coming out of her mask.

Jinx looks down at Belle before sitting down, slicking his hair back, and pulling out a handkerchief. Jinx wipes away the blood, causing Belle to slightly smile at the leader.

Jinx suddenly gets up and turns around, glaring at Levi to end Part 1.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! See you at Part 2!


	23. No Fear Part 2

A/N: HELLLLLOOOOO GUYS AND GALS! Welcome to Part 2 of No Fear! Remember to read the A/N at the end of this chapter! Let's do this!

"Hello everyone! Welcome back to No Fear!" Tuff smiles.

"We saw a lot of action in Part 1, and I'm betting there will be even more in Part 2!" Perkins exclaims.

"I agree, and judging by the match coming up next, we will see a hell of a lot! The Beautiful Reality vs Katrina Love and Traci Star!" Tuff informs.

Blue Smoke appears before Truth Behind The Rose plays. Traci Star walks onto the stage to a pop.

Miss Jackson plays and Katrina Love walks out to a mixed reaction, standing next to Star. They nod at each other before walking down to the ring. They get in the ring and wait for the SSW Forever Women's Champions.

The Kill plays and The Beautiful Reality walks out, holding up their Championships. They walk down to the ring while bragging. Steele and Asher get in the ring and stand on the turnbuckle, holding up the SSW Forever Women's Championships.

"Remember that the Forever Women's Titles are NOT on the line!" Tuff reminds.

The bell rings and Love and Asher start the match. They lock up and Asher gets the advantage. Asher locks in a headlock and Love bounces her off the ropes.

Steele blind tags in and Love leap frogs over Asher, only to be pop-up powerbombed by Steele. Steele starts driving her elbow into Love's head before laying on top of Love's head and yawning.

Traci Star tries getting in the ring, but the ref stops her. Steele and Asher blow kisses at Star before Steele knocks Star off the apron.

Steele kicks Love to the mat before getting on the apron next to Love's corner. Asher laughs as Steele holds out her hand to Love and screams "Tag me in!"

Steele gets in and Love rolls her up, but Steele barely kicks out. Steele is angered by this and goes for a strong clothesline, but Love ducks and does a neckbreaker to Steele.

Love tries tagging in Star, but Asher rips Star off the apron with a powerbomb into the barricade. Steele picks up Love and goes for Head of Steele, but Love reverses into a Tilt-A-Whirl Headscissors!

Love covers, but Asher breaks it up. The ref tries getting Asher out of the ring, but Steele pushes Love into him while he is facing away, taking him out.

Asher notices Star getting back on the apron and does a sunset flip to pull her off the apron. Asher goes for another powerbomb into the barricade, but Star reverses with a hurricanrana, sending Asher over the barricade.

Star gets on the apron, but is knocked down by Steele, who hits Star with one of the Forever Women's Championships. The ref finally gets up as Steele throws the title out of the ring.

Steele is gloating while Love gets up behind her. Love goes for the Love Buster, but Steele escapes and Asher tags in. Steele ducks a clothesline from Love and bounces off the ropes while Asher bounces off the opposite ropes.

Before Love can realize what is happening, she is hit with Nightmarish Justice. Asher covers while Steele sends Star out of the ring with a superkick.

"One! Two! Three!" The crowd boos as the bell rings.

"THEY CHEATED! STEELE USED THE TITLE BELT!" Perkins screams in anger.

"I'm honestly not surprised" Tuff shakes his head.

The Outsider interrupts The Beautiful Reality's celebration. TriVolt walks onto the stage.

"Ladies! I can't believe you are celebrating! In fact, you should be planning. You see, Miss Love still has a title rematch. I have decided that that match will be happening at the next Pay-Per-View, New Age!" TriVolt informs and TBR laughs. "In a handicap match" TBR laughs even harder "...three on two, Love's advantage" TriVolt finally adds and TBR goes quiet. "As a crazy man once said: Have a nice day!" TriVolt walks back to the back as TBR start discussing a game plan.

"Huge announcement! TBR will not have the numbers advantage at New Age!" Tuff exclaims.

"But up next we have The Freelancers defending the SSW Forever Tag Team Championships against The Kings of a New Age!" Perkins smiles.

Supremacy plays and The KNA walk out to a mixed reaction. It's obvious that while the crowd doesn't like The Kings, they hate The Freelancers way more!

The KNA get in the ring and wait for there 'Devious' opponents (SEE WHAT I DID THERE?)

Devious plays and The Freelancers walk out with the SSW Forever Tag Team Championships. They walk down with big smiles on their faces, having attacked The KNA on the last show of Forever.

The Freelancers get in the ring and hold up the Tag Titles to a deafening amount of boos.

The bell rings as Edward and Mercury lock up. Mercury gets the advantage and instantly throws Edward out of the ring. Luke helps Edward up and they look in the ring to see the KNA laying on separate turnbuckles, yawning.

Edward and Luke slide into the ring and both sides start brawling. AR3 and Luke go over the top rope, leaving Mercury and Edward brawling for...Supremacy (Okay i'll stop).

Mercury gets the advantage and tries to hit a sharp back suplex, but Edward lands on his feet and hits the Mind Over Matter!

Edward laughs as he pins Mercury, but Mercury kicks out at ONE! Edward freaks out, shaking his head and scooting away from Mercury.

Mercury tags in AR3 while Edward tags in Luke. The largest man in the match and the smallest man in the match stand face to...chest.

AR3 doesn't let the height difference limit him and starts kicking Luke as hard as he can. Luke falls to one knee before throwing AR3 into Freelancers corner.

Luke tags in Edward and they set up for Hi-Lo, but AR3 dodges with a tight backflip! AR3 starts unloading with kicks to both men, bringing both to their knees.

AR3 bounces off the ropes and hits a double modified Penalty Kick, sending the Freelancers out of the ring. AR3 tags in Mercury and they wait for The Freelancers to get up.

KNA goes for a double Tope Con Hilo, but The Freelancers catch them and hit double Apron Powerbombs.

They wait for KNA to get up before hitting a double Hi-Lo on the outside of the ring. The Freelancers get in the ring and smirk as the ref counts out the KNA.

The bell rings and the crowd-

The Outsider plays. TriVolt walks onto the stage. "Just so all of you know, I refuse to cone out here again" TriVolt glares. "BUT THIS MATCH ISN'T OVER! This match is officially restarted...as a Tornado Tag Match!" TriVolt informs before leaving.

The Freelancers glare before they turn around, now face to face with the KNA. Both sides start brawling as the bell rings. The Freelancers get the advantage and set KNA onto on of the turnbuckles.

Luke climbs up there with them while Edward climbs the next turnbuckle. The Freelancers hit a DOUBLE B&B SPECIAL (Power-Plex)!

They cover, but KNA manage to kick out at the last second. Edward whispers something to Luke and they throw Mercury out of the ring.

They hit the Reality Check on AR3 and cover, BUT AR3 WILL NOT DIE! The Freelancers hit the mat in frustration. Luke looks at Edward and nods.

Edward leaves the ring and grabs a chair. Luke picks up AR3 and Edward is about to hit AR3 with the chair (despite the ref's warnings) when it is ripped away.

The Freelancers look over to see The Darkest Souls on the apron.

"NO MORE OF THAT!" Both scream. Suddenly, they are ripped off the apron by three men. One of them is the man from the Sanctuary videos.

The three men start beating down on The Darkest Souls while Edward laughs, not noticing Mercury and AR3 throwing Luke out of the ring and getting in a certain position behind him.

They nod at each other before Mercury whistles. Edward turns around into the Kingdom Come! Both men cover and...

"*with the crowd* ONE! TWO! THREE!" The crowd loses it as the bell rings. The Kings of a New Age celebrate as The Sanctuary puts black sacs on the heads of Cast and Carry before dragging them away.

The KNA are handed the SSW Forever Tag Team Championships and the two friends hug with tears going down their cheeks.

"IN THEIR FIRST EVER TITLE MATCH FOR THE TAG TITLES, THE KINGS WIN!" Tuff and Perkins scream.

"I can't believe they dethroned one of the top teams in all of the WFA!" Tuff applauds. Perkins joins in, as does he audience.

"But we must get serious now, as up next is the main event: Will Ralston defends the SSW Championship against Devan inside the Torture Chamber!" Perkins informs as The dreaded Torture Chamber is brought down.

We Don't Have To Dance plays as Devan walks out alone. Devan is wearing his half Bullet Club mask and his vest. He gets inside the chamber (after taking off the vest, mask, and after being checked). He looks around before getting into the ring.

"I bet this appeals to the darkest side of the Monster in Devan" Tuff mutters.

"Bulletproof F-F-F-F-For Life" Echoes throughout the arena before The Resistance plays. Will Ralston and Karin Jokela walk out, hand in hand. Ralston holds up the SSW Championship while Jokela holds up the Too Sweet.

They kiss as the ref checks Ralston. Ralston hands off the title before getting in the chamber by himself.

"Ralston has been in this match before. He definitely has the advantage" Perkins reminds.

The two men glare at each other. The bell is about to ring when Devan gets a mic.

"Listen Will. While I would love to kick your ass, I don't want your title" Devan informs. Ralston looks at him, confused. "But." Devan mutters "I did owe someone a favor. So, him and I manipulated this situation. We both knew you'd want me trapped inside the Torture Chamber." Devan smirks as Ralston rolls his eyes. "I'll kick your ass another time." Devan drops the mic and turns around. Immediately, the lights go out.

The only light in the arena is the fire coming from the torches, welding the doors shut, as per stipulation. Suddenly, Vermillion by Slipknot plays. Everyone hears it normally, except Ralston, who hears it as if it was getting louder...like the source was getting closer.

The lights turn on quickly and Ralston sees a slightly smaller man with pale skin in front of him. The man is wearing a scarecrow sac on his head, the eye holes covered in black fabric and the mouth stitched shut. The man is holding something behind his back.

Ralston, terrified, starts backing away slowly...until he hits three bodies. He turns around slowly to see...Mama's Soldiers. Ralston's eyes get wide as he looks back at the man.

The man pulls off the sac to reveal Ralston's worst fear, Samuel.

"WHAT?! SAMUEL WAS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE COUNTRY!" Tuff screams in shock. The crowd is completely silent from shock.

Samuel pulls out from behind him...The Last Chance Briefcase. Suddenly, Mania, Guyu, and Markus (all with their masks on) attack Ralston.

Jokela starts calling to the back and Shadow, Jared, and Demi come running out. They all beg the ref to open the doors, but he tells them he literally can't.

Samuel grabs Markus by his brown hair and looks at him. Samuel whispers something to him and Markus leaves the ring.

Mania and Guyu double buckle bomb Ralston into the turnbuckle as Markus comes back into the ring with two sheets of glass!

Samuel wildly cracks his neck as he hands the ref his briefcase.

"SAMUEL IS TAKING THE LAST CHANCE!" Tuff and Perkins scream.

Markus lays down one sheet of glass and Mania hands Samuel Ralston. Samuel laughs wildly before hitting Ralston with the W.A.G.T.H. through the glass!

The back of Ralston's neck and head are now bleeding heavily. Mania hits Ralston with the Hell Style (G.T.S./Penalty Kick Combo). Samuel laughs at Ralston, who is now weakly crawling up Samuel's leg.

Mania hands Samuel a mic. "Oh my little bullet. How fragile you are...how weak you are...how...pathetic you are..." Samuel smiles with that evil grin. "That monster you've been chasing all these years? He's got nothing..." Samuel brings Ralston up with one finger (that mocking way?) "on..." Samuel smiles "me.." Samuel hits Ralston with the Black Poison Mist before Mania and Guyu put the second sheet of glass in front of Ralston's face.

Samuel hits the DIE! through the glass, to Ralston! Samuel covers as Ralston lays bloody and broken, unable to kick out. The crowd is still quiet as Samuel is handed the SSW Championship.

The Torture Chamber is finally lifted and Bulletproof/Karin rush into the ring to check on Ralston. Jokela pulls his head into her lap as tears fall down her face.

Samuel notices this and chuckles. The show ends with Samuel's evil purple eyes staring directly at the camera and the SSW Championship around his neck.

A/N: Woah. Truly vicious from Samuel. But unto big news: I am reopening apps for one more week! If you want to send an oc (not from United) in, you've got one week!

The next episode of Ride Along will be up tomorrow! See you all next time!


	24. Info

**Hello guys and gals! The apps will be closing tomorrow! If you still want to send in an OC('s), please do it before tomorrow.**

 **I will have a chapter up next Wednesday. I didn't put one up yesterday since I want to include some of the new guys and girls!**


	25. Show 15

A/N: Hello guys and gals! Welcome to the first show after No Fear, which was filled with numerous surprises! This chapter is dedicated to the (late) birthday of the WFA! Let's do this!

The show opens to a dark arena. Vermillion plays as the crowd boos. Mama's Soldiers (All wearing their masks) walk out.

Samuel has the SSW Championship on his shoulder. They get in the ring and Samuel removes his Scarecrow sac mask. Mania (now with a demon dog skull mask) hands him a mic.

Samuel laughs into the mic. "MAMA! I'VE BROUGHT THE GOLD HOME!" Samuel chuckles, but suddenly gets a serious look. "However...this belt isn't...my type" Samuel drops the belt. Samuel starts out in a quiet voice and slowly gets louder. "Die. Die. Die. Die. Die! Die! Die! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Samuel looks at Mania. "Mania. Give me my hammer" Samuel smirks as Mania hands him his hammer.

Samuel, to the shock of everyone, starts smashing the SSW CHAMPIONSHIP TO PIECES, laughing the whole time. Samuel stands up when the title has been fully destroyed.

"MAMA! Please give your general something more...fitting!" Samuel smiles evilly. The lights go out and, when they return, Samuel is holding a new belt.

This belt looks like the WCW Big Gold Belt, but the plates are red and the strap is black with red buttons.

"A while back, I heard that there were some people who thought they were scarier then me. I would just like to remind...*Looks at Camera as his Purple Eyes shine* Jinx, Sara Lewis, and everyone in between" Samuel looks back at the crowd "That you haven't seen anything yet. Also, for whoever challenges me next, WE would like to remind you that WE ALL GO TO HELL!" Samuel breaks out laughing as his theme plays.

Suddenly, his theme is interrupted by Kill The Lights by Set It Off plays. Samuel Wong walks out to a pop.

"Oh my god! It's Samuel Wong!" Tuff exclaims.

"For those who don't know, there were originally two Samuel's in Mama's Soldiers: The Leader Samuel and Samuel Wong. Samuel and the rest of Mama's Soldiers turned on Wong and left him for dead." Perkins informs.

"Looks like he's here for revenge!" Tuff replies.

Wong gets in the ring and stands face to face with The SSW Champion, Samuel. Samuel smiles evilly as his purple eyes stare into Wong's black eyes. Wong rips the mic out of Samuel's hand.

"I want that" Wong points at the SSW Championship. "And you."

"Hmm...hahahahaha" Samuel starts laughing evilly. "Sure" Samuel smiles evilly. Wong is about to leave the ring when... "On one condition." Samuel says in a serious voice. Wong, still facing away, stops. "If I lose, I will leave Mama's Soldiers. If you lose...you will take the biggest punishment known in the Spirit World: You will lose your eyes and your name" Samuel's purple eyes shine for a quickly second.

"…deal." Wong leaves the ring as the crowd cheers.

Backstage

Will Ralston is sitting in his locker room, having just watched what just happened. Bulletproof is sitting beside him, as is Karin Jokela. Will feels a shadow fall on him.

He looks up to see a angry Kenny Omega. "You. Lost. The. Title." Kenny glares.

"What did you expect?! I was outnumbered! Maybe you should be mad at Devan for-"

"SHUT UP! It doesn't matter what Devan did! You are part of Bullet Club! You should be able to handle four guys by yourself!" Kenny screams.

"But Kenny-"

"BUT NOTHING! Listen to me. You will fight Devan at New Age in a Torture Chamber of his choosing, since you didn't technically compete in one last week." Kenny growls.

"What do you mean?" Ralston asks.

"There are multiple types of Torture Chambers. Devan gets to choose what kind since you are no longer the champion. I swear to god, Will, if you lose, you are OUT OF THE BULLET CLUB!" Kenny screams.

"But why?!" Ralston asks in shock.

"Remember when I was GM? Remember when YOU WALKED OUT ON ME?! THIS IS PAYBACK! YOU LOSE, YOU'RE OUT! After New Age, you can fight Samuel or Wong, but no matter what, Bullet Club will be unified after New Age" Kenny walks away.

Will rubs his forehead. He looks over to see Johnny Shadow shrug and Bulletproof leave. Karin holds Will's hand as he thinks.

Ring

"Hello everyone and welcome to SSW Forever! My name is Ryan Tuff and I am joined, as always, by the Hellsh Welsh, Jason Perkins!" Tuff smiles.

"Hi there! Mere minutes ago, we saw the new SSW Champion destroy the title belt. We have just been informed that both TriVolt and Jason Lyric himself will be out here later tonight to confront Samuel." Perkins informs.

"But that's not all! We have several debuts over the next month or so, including a couple tonight! Up next we will be joined by the PRIDE Champion, Matt Lopez, on commentary. We will see Matt's brother, Alonso Lopez Jr. debut against Jason Sabre!" Tuff exclaims.

Burn In My Light plays and Matt Lopez walks out with the PRIDE Championship over his shoulder. He sits down next to Tuff.

"Gentlemen." Matt nods.

Playing With Power by CFO$ plays and Alonso Lopez Jr. walks out. He has long, dark brown hair and is lean, but muscular. Lopez gets in the ring and smiles at the cheering crowd.

Weight Of My Pride plays and the Ace of Pro Wrestling, Jason Sabre walks out. He high fives the fans before getting in the ring.

The bell rings and the two men shake hands before circling each other. Sabre gets the advantage and locks in a headlock. Lopez reverses into a back suplex and bridges for a one.

Sabre and Lopez get up quickly and Lopez does an arm drag. Sabre gets up quickly and does an arm drag as well. Both men do a cruiserweight front roll kip up before staring at each other as the crowd applauds.

Lopez goes for a hurricanrana, but Sabre cartwheels out and goes for a enzuigiri, but Lopez dodges. Lopez goes for a running shooting star to Sabre's back, but Sabre rolls out of the way and goes for one of his own, but Lopez dodges.

Lopez rolls over Sabre and hits a front dropkick followed by a standing moonsault. Lopez covers, but Sabre kicks out at two.

Lopez picks up Sabre, but Sabre immediately hits a dropsault. Sabre climbs the turnbuckle and waits for Lopez to get up before going for a diving missile dropkick, but Lopez dodges and hits a Shiranui with a pin combo, but Sabre kicks out at two.

Lopez waits for Sabre to stand up before hand springing off the ropes and hitting the 8-Bit Kick (Superkick). Lopez covers, but Sabre kicks out with Bleeding Black.

Lopez starts crawling towards the ropes, but passes out before he can reach them. The bell rings as Matt Lopez gets in the ring. Sabre doesn't notice him and helps Alonso up.

They shake hands and both notice Matt watching. Matt places the PRIDE Title back on his shoulder before shaking his brother's hand.

He shakes Sabre's, but doesn't let go right away. Sabre looks at the PRIDE Championship while Matt Lopez looks at the Chance Briefcase. Matt finally lets go and they both raise Alonso's hand. Suddenly, they are attacked by three men.

"W-wait...that's Neville Tupone...and Ricky Sampson...and Pablo Mendez. What are they doing here?" Perkins asks, confused.

"I-I don't know... They are known as the International Rebels, and they were supposed to debut later on tonight, but here they are.." Tuff replies.

The International Rebels start beating down on Lopez, Jr., and Sabre until they are unconscious. The segment ends with International Rebels standing tall.

Backstage

The Kings of a New Age are smirking while rubbing their titles when someone walks in.

"Hi there" Mercury smiles. The camera pans over to show The Darkest Souls.

"Last week, we helped you. We want a title shot in return" Cast mutters.

"Listen up, lad. You blokes didn't help us, you just shortened the match. We would've won either bloody way." Mercury informs. Suddenly, The Darkest Souls are attacked by The Sanctuary. The KNA are about to help when they are attacked by The Freelancers.

Security separates the two sides (KNA/Darkest Souls and Sanctuary/Freelancers), but that doesn't stop them for attempting to fight more. TriVolt comes in between both sides.

"HEY! All of you! STOP!" TriVolt screams. "Kings of a New Age, you will fight The Sanctuary. Next week, The Freelancers, you will fight against The Darkest Souls. I don't want to see any interference during either match, GOT IT?" TriVolt storms off.

Ring

The Edge by Vince Neil plays as The Sanctuary walk onto the stage. The man from the videos stands in the middle. The men on either side are 6'4 and 6'9. The 6'4 one is Mexican while the 6'9 one is Spanish. The man from the videos looks American, but is Italian and is 6'5. He has a mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" The man says in an Italian accent. "My name is Joshua Mathers. I am the Leader of The Sanctuary. This *He points at the man that is 6'4* is Diego Gomez. And this *He points at the 6'9 man* is Alejandro Caballero de Rojo. Welcome to the Sanctuary. We will save you" Mathers drops the mic before The Sanctuary walk down to the ring. Mathers gets on the apron near the announce tables while Rojo and Gomez stand in the ring in front of him.

Supremacy plays as the NEW SSW Forever Tag Team Champions, The Kings of a New Age walk out to a pop. They get on the apron and stand on the outside second rope, holding up the SSW Forever Tag Team Championships and looking towards the sky.

They get in the ring and hand their titles to the ref.

Mercury and Gomez start the match. Gomez immediately hits True Disaster (High Knee) before the bell rings. The ref pulls Gomez away from Mercury and scolds him. Mercury begs the ref to ring the bell.

Once the bell rings, Mercury tags in AR3 and they hit Kingdom Come! Mercury covers, but Rojo breaks it at one. Rojo drags Gomez to the corner and Mathers sits on the apron and talks to while Rojo tags in.

Rojo dodges a clothesline from AR3 and trips AR3's right leg while stomping down on the right knee from behind.

AR3 screams in pain as the ref pushes Rojo away to check on AR3. While the ref is occupied with AR3, Mathers starts directing traffic, making Rojo and Gomez take out Mercury. Mathers (with a chair) waits for Mercury to get up before nailing him over the head.

The ref hears the crack, but Mathers is already away from Mercury. Rojo starts beating down on AR3's knee as AR3 reaches for Mercury, only to see that he is unconscious.

Rojo places AR3's head on the middle rope and threatens to hit the ref. The ref is distracted now with Rojo.

Mathers hides from the ref's possible vision and chokes AR3 by pulling his throat into the rope with AR3's hair.

Gomez nails the choking AR3 with the True Disaster, causing Mathers to pull out some of 3's hair. Gomez immediately flies over the turnbuckle to take out Mercury again.

Rojo sneaks behind AR3. AR3 slowly gets up and is about to help his friend when Rojo hits a chop block to the hurt knee. Gomez suddenly climbs the apron and calls over the ref.

Mathers slides in a chair and...a capsule? Rojo picks up the small capsule and opens it before spreading the liquid over the top of his head.

"T-THAT'S A BLOOD CAPSULE?!" Perkins screams in confusion.

"Why?" Tuff mutters.

Rojo helps AR3 up before handing him the chair, which also has 'blood' on one side. Rojo drops to the ground and the ref turns around.

It is obvious to the ref that AR3 hit Rojo with the chair, busting him open. The ref calls for the bell to a massive pour of boos.

"They had the match under control. Why did they have to cheat?" Tuff asks.

"Think about it, Ryan. They wanted a guaranteed win against the KNA. They knew the KNA could easily overcome the odds, so Mathers made a plan to win." Perkins explains.

After the bell has rang, The Freelancers run down and attack a recovering Mercury.

AR3 is in an equally troubled situation. Using the chair as a bad crutch, he is surrounded by The Sanctuary. AR3 tries to fight and is successful at first, but soon the Freelancers join the beatdown. The segment ends with the KNA laid out, the crowd wondering why The Darkest Souls didn't try helping.

Backstage

TriVolt is walking through backstage when he is confronted by Samuel Wong. "What?" TriVolt asks.

"Listen, things might get violent out there. Samuel has never seen anything like me" Wong smirks.

"What? You think Samuel is afraid?" TriVolt looks Wong in the eyes. "I have fought Samuel more than anyone else; you do not understand what he is capable of. He has taken so much from me. I promise you that you best be careful, kid" TriVolt walks away as Wong glares.

Office

TriVolt gets in his office and sits down, watching Netflix. After a few minutes, he hears voices coming from outside.

"Brian, you don't need to do this."

"Leah... *sigh* Just wait out here. I'll be a couple of minutes at the most." TriVolt is about to walk over and investigate when Brian Phillips almost knocks the door off of its hinges.

"Whoa! Brian, whatever you want, you can't just come barging in here like that."

"OK, TriVolt, I'm not gonna waste your time - I. Want. A. Title. Match. I don't care who I have to go through or what I have to do to get it, but I want a title match. Whether it's the PRIDE Championship, the SSW Championship or even the Tag Team titles - I will find a partner. Just make it happen, because if you don't, I will break EVERYONE who gets in my way."

"You know what? Fine." TriVolt smiles as Brian smirks. "At New Age, you will take on both The Freelancers and The Kings of a New Age (that was not on purpose, I swear) for the SSW Forever Tag Team Championships. Hope you have fun" TriVolt says the last sentence in a mocking manner before getting a phone call from Jason Lyric.

"You're here? Yes sir. Yes sir. I'll head out to the ring" TriVolt hangs up the phone. "See your way out, please" TriVolt walks past Brian Phillips.

Ring

The Outsider plays as TriVolt walks out and gets in the ring.

Leave It All Behind plays to a huge pop. Jason Lyric walks out and waves to the fans before getting in the ring.

"Evening, Ladies and Gentlemen" Lyric smiles.

"Aka, evening everyone" TriVolt smirks.

"Thank you Trey" Lyric sighs. "Anyways, earlier tonight, Samuel destroyed the SSW Championship before presenting a new one. Samuel, would you please come out-"

The lights go out. When they return, Samuel is in the ring with the new SSW Championship on his shoulder. He doesn't have his mask on.

"Now Samuel" Lyric calmly says, knowing he is talking to a ticking time-bomb "Mr. Wong has challenged you to a match at New Age. You made a stipulation that if you lost, you would leave Mama's Soldiers. Since you destroyed MY SSW Championship, if you retain your title, all your future title matches will have stipulations, but yours must always stay the same" Lyric informs.

Samuel, angered, tries to attack Lyric, but the lights go out. When they return, Wong is opposite of Samuel. They look at each other before Samuel leaves the ring, him cracking his neck wildly like the crazy person he is.

"Well then" Perkins mutters.

"Up next is the main event! We have Brian Phillips vs one half of the Wayne Bros, Derick Wayne!" Tuff informs.

Lies plays as Brian Phillips and Leah Blackwell walk out to boos. Leah reluctantly follows Phillips to the ring. They get in and wait for Derick.

Chrome Hearts plays as The Wayne Bros run onto the stage to a pop. Devin slaps Derick's back before Derick gets in the ring.

The bell rings and they lock up. Derick gets the advantage and goes for a hurricanrana, but the giant Brian Phillips throws him out of the ring with a powerbomb.

"Get out of here with that!" Phillips screams. Derick chuckles before flipping off Phillips. Devin shakes his head at his trouble-causing twin.

Derick slides into the ring and is immediately thrown right back out by Phillips. Derick slides in again and dodges Phillips.

Derick immediately hits a superkick to stun Phillips. Derick goes for the Running Knee early, but Phillips catches him with the Blackheart Bomb (Sitout crucifix powerbomb). Phillips slowly and mockingly covers, but Derick bridges out at two and superkicks Phillips (who is still on his hands and knees).

Derick gets on the apron. When Phillips gets up, Derick goes for a variant of his Springboard DDT, but Phillips nails a sharp Northern Lights Suplex.

Devin starts cheering for his brother to get up, but is suddenly laid out with Lanza Del Tiburon Negro. Derick looks over to see Tiburon Negro. Derick gets up and is about to help his brother when he is hit with the Bitter End from Phillips.

Phillips covers him and Derick is unable to kick out. The show ends with Phillips and Negro standing tall.

A/N: Sorry this took so long! I'll try to have the next one out sooner! See you all next time!


	26. HUGE NEWS!

Hello guys and gals! This is KiranTheRay speaking, and I have some big news! theDarkRyder and I have decided to make a developmental territory called Strong Style Future! If you recently sent in an OC and they weren't seen on the last show, that is where they are!

I hope you all check it out, because it is a lot like NXT: They are the future!


	27. Show 16

A/N: HELLLLOOOOO GUYS AND GALS! I forgot to put this, but HUGE THANKS TO VAMPIRIC STORM FOR WRITING THE TRIVOLT/BRIAN PHILLIPS SEGMENT FROM THE LAST SHOW! Let's do this! (Side note: This will be more of a storyline progression episode then a match episode)

The show begins with a dark arena. Vermillion plays to deafening boos. Mama's Soldiers (With their masks on) walk out. Samuel leads the group while holding onto the new SSW Championship tightly.

They get in the ring and Samuel removes his sac mask. Mania removes his mask as well and grabs a mic.

"Ladies and Gents, please shut the hell up! Lord Samuel has a proclamation!" Mania smirks before handing the mic to Samuel.

"Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock." Samuel starts smiling. "Everyone's time has to come at some point. Wong, your time should've been when we discarded you. YOU were no longer useful! YOU were no longer valuable! In the end, only one Samuel may be on top, and he is standing in front of this camera" Samuel looks deeply into the camera with those evil purple eyes "ready to open the gates of hell and unleash every ounce of evil he can provide. I'm a living nightmare." Samuel chuckles. "Look what I've done to some of the most known members of this WFA: Anthony Dre- I singlehandedly almost ended his career. Trey Irving- I scarred him and his wife for life. Hey Mr. Escobar, you're next!" Samuel breaks out laughing. "The New Shield would fall to Mama's Soldiers. The Order fell against us. Sara Lewis!" Samuel screams in anger. "She will fall once more. All shall fall against me. HELL! Did you all see what I did to Will Ralston?! I DESTROYED HIS FEARS AND REPLACED THEM WITH MY IMAGE!" Samuel breaks out laughing. "To end my ramble, Sam Wong, at New Age, you. Will! DIE!" Samuel breaks out laughing.

Imaginary Monster plays, causing the crowd to go nuts. Alan Riddle walks onto the stage with a big smile. He has a mic in his hand. He waits for the crowd to die down before beginning to speak.

"I'm back." Riddle smiles as the crowd erupts again. "As you saw at UWA Slaughterfest, Jason Lyric, my personal Best Buddy Jack Classic, and myself invaded UWA. However, before SSW can fully invade, Samuel" Riddle looks directly at Samuel. "I need you to realize that THIS IS NOT YOUR KINGDOM! THIS IS STRONG STYLE WRESTLING FOREVER!" Riddle screams as the crowd cheers. "Tonight, you will not have a match. However, Sam Wong will take on one of your soldiers. You can pick who, but it can't be yourself." Riddle waves to the crowd before walking backstage.

Backstage

Alan Riddle walks through the backstage as several wrestlers applaud him. TriVolt walks by and throws his tie around Alan's neck and walks away, obviously glad Riddle is back and he doesn't have to be GM anymore.

Alan chuckles before going to his office. He opens his drawer and picks up his gameboy.

"Dammit Trey...you deleted my saved file" Alan groans. He notices three people coming in. He looks over to see Matt and Alonso Lopez and Jason Sabre. "Hello gents?" Riddle smiles.

"Listen Mr. Riddle, it is great to see you and all, but last week, The International Rebels attacked us. By any chance could we get retribution?" Matt asks.

"Hmm" Alan hums. "Sure! In fact, you three will fight those three in the main event!" Riddle exclaims.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Riddle! I promise we won't let you down!" Alonso smiles before all three of them leave.

Ring

The lights go out as Painted Smile (Nightcore) plays. Jinx, Crow, Jack, and Luna walk onto the stage wearing white mask with black smiles. They walk down to the ring and get in.

Finally, Belle walks out wearing the old mask. She walks down slowly while looking down. All the members are absolutely ignoring her.

She stops at the end of the ramp and continues to look down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Jinx says into the mic as he removes his mask. "At No Fear, we...had a traitor amongst us. But don't worry! We took care of it." Jinx says the last line with anger. "Until this Traitor has redeemed itself, it will not be acknowledged by any of us."

War plays and Levi walks onto the stage to a pop. He stands next to Belle.

"Hold up!" Levi yells. "First off, it is a she" Levi points at Belle. "Second, haven't you done enough? You hit her! YOU LAID YOUR HANDS ON A WOMAN! I understand that I haven't always been exactly...friendly to women, but I've changed my ways!" Levi informs. "And I-"

"Levi" Jinx cuts him off. "Run" The lights go off. When they return, Jinx is in the ring still, but Crow is blocking the entrance and Jack and Luna are blocking the barricades. Levi immediately realizes he is cut off.

Levi suddenly collapses. The camera moves to reveal Belle tasered him. She has a sad look in her eyes, but The F.A.T.C. congratulates her before they drag Levi to the back.

"Well um.." Tuff mutters.

"I think what T is trying to say is up next is our first match of the night!" Perkins smiles.

"That's right! Up next we have Katrina Love taking on one half of the SSW Forever Women's Champions, Brianna Asher!" Tuff replies.

Miss Jackson plays as Katrina Love walks out.

"The first ever SSW Forever Women's Champion! She will finally get her rematch at New Age in a 3 vs 2 handicap match! If Katrina's team wins, Katrina will get the championship!" Perkins reminds. Katrina gets in the ring and waits for her opponent.

The Kill plays and The Beautiful Reality walk out with their titles. They walk down to the ring while bragging before Asher hands her title to Steele and gets in the ring.

The bell rings and Love tries to lock up with Asher, but Asher immediately leaves the ring. Asher and Steele laugh at Love until Truth Behind The Rose plays. Both freeze up as Traci Star walks onto the stage.

Asher runs into the ring and is immediately hit with the Love Buster. Love covers Asher, but Steele slides into the ring and breaks the cover with the SSW Forever Women's Championships.

The bell rings as The Beautiful Reality beat down Love until Star gets in the ring and sends TBR running. Love and Star stand tall as the segment ends.

Backstage

Medics are surrounding someone. The camera man pushes his way through and sees The Sanctuary laid out. The camera pans over to show Brian Phillips and Tiburon Negro.

Someone clears his throat and the camera pans over to now show The Darkest Souls staring directly at Phillips and Negro.

"Can we help you gentlemen?" Phillips asks as he and Negro smirk.

"You are over stepping your boundaries." Cast glares.

"The Sanctuary are ours" Carry adds.

"They are yours...when they return from injury." Negro shrugs.

"Then we will deal you the same" Cast growls before suddenly him and Carry are attacked from behind by...DUNKAN!

Dunkan and Negro force The Darkest Souls to their knees by the hair.

"At The New Age, we are fighting for the Tag Titles, and we don't want anyone interfering, nor making claims after we've won the belts. Darkest Souls...meet The Origin" Phillips smirks before hitting both men with brass knuckles.

Dunkan and Negro drag Cast and Carry to the metal lockers and put their heads in between the doors and the lockers. Phillips snaps his fingers and Negro and Dunkan big boot the doors into TDS's heads!

The Medics force The Origin to leave before checking on The Darkest Souls and The Sanctuary.

Ring

"WHAT THE HELL?" Tuff screams.

"The Origin just got rid of future challengers!" Perkins replies with anger. Both men are obviously disgusted by The Origin's actions.

"But the show must go on. Up next, Sam Wong will take on a member of Mama's Soldiers" Tuff informs.

Kill The Lights plays as Sam Wong walks out to a decent pop. Wong gets in the ring and waits.

Vermillion plays as Samuel leads Mama's Soldiers out. They stop at the end of the ramp.

"Wong.." Samuel starts laughing as he rubs the SSW Championship. "Who will you face?" Samuel smirks. "Mama's Loyal Guard Dog, Mania? *points at Mania, who jokingly flexes* Mama's Mechanic, Guyu? *points at Guyu, who remains emotionless* Maybe Mama's Assassin, Markus? *Points at Markus, who also remains emotionless*" Samuel breaks out laughing. "No. No no no... You will not be fighting any of them. You will be fighting the living Atomic Bomb...Mama's Secret Weapon..." Samuel points to the back before all of Mama's Soldiers put their masks on. The crowd mumbles in confusion until...

Mama by My Chemical Romance plays and the giant FEAR WALKS ONTO THE STAGE WITH HIS BONE MASK ON!

Fear gets in the ring as Sam looks at him cautiously.

"For those who don't know, Fear is the strongest member of Mama's Soldiers! Sam Wong knows that very well!" Perkins informs.

The bell rings as Wong runs right at Fear, who easily throws him out of the ring. Fear cracks his neck as Wong hesitantly gets back in the ring. Wong goes for a clothesline, but Fear reverses into Filled With Fear (Storm Cradle Driver) for the quick win.

Wong lays motionless as Samuel orders Fear to the back. Mama's Soldiers get in the ring as Samuel takes off his Scarecrow mask. Samuel sits crisscross by Wong's head.

"Did you really think I wouldn't pull out all stops to destroy you? YOU don't belong in the SAME RING as ME!" Samuel screams as he pulls Wong's hair. "YOU WILL DIE!" Samuel hisses before getting in the corner.

He waits for Wong to get up so he can hit the DIE! Wong sits on his legs and looks towards the sky, almost as if he is praying for someone.

Wong stands up and Samuel goes for DIE!...when the lights go out. When they return, Samuel is face to face WITH MAMA HERSELF!

She is wearing a black mask with red stitches on the eyes, nose, and mouth. Her long, black hair is free from the mask. She is wearing a long black dress, black gloves, and black boots (no skin showing, in other words).

She is looking at Samuel as Samuel smirks.

"Mama! You have return-" Samuel is cut off by Mama placing her finger on Samuel's lips. She doesn't look to pleased with him.

Wong takes the opportunity to hit Samuel with the Shockwave (RKO)! Mama's Soldiers are about to attack when Mama stops them. Mama raises her hand and the lights go out.

When they return, only Wong is left in the ring.

"Woah! Mama is...er was here!" Perkins screams in joy and shock.

"But up next is our main-"

Backstage

Will Ralston is putting his gloves on when he is stopped by Alan Riddle.

"You don't have a match tonight, Mr. Ralston" Riddle informs.

"What?! You mean to tell me that the greatest SSW Champion on both brands doesn't have a match!" Will screams in anger.

"First, don't flatter yourself, you aren't the best. No where close. Guys like Freddy Escobar, Anthony Dre, TriVolt, Levi, and Ced are some, merely some of the best." Riddle informs. Ralston gets in his face.

"Get to your point" Ralston glares.

"Next week, you will team up with Veil to take on Devan and Ced." Riddle replies before walking away before Ralston can argue.

"Freaking great." Ralston growls before he hears someone pop their gum. He turns around to see Tim Michaels.

"Bullet Club and Ultraviolet/Gothica in the same ring...hmmm that sounds bloody brilliant. Mental, but brilliant." Michaels chuckles before holding up the V for UV. "Just don't get in Veil's way, Bullet Boy" Tim walks away.

Ring

"Wow! Huge match for next week!" Tuff smiles.

"But up next, the main event! We have The International Rebels against The PRIDE Champion Matt Lopez, Alonso Lopez, and Jason Sabre!" Perkins exclaims.

Done With That by CFO$ plays as the arena goes black before the word "Rebels" appears on the Titantron. Neville Tupone walks out and is about to wave to the crowd, but he's rudely pushed by Ricky Sampson, who is running around.

Neville grabs him and the both start arguing as Pablo Mendez walks out, breaking the two up and pointing to the ring, then to both of them. They nod and all three raise their hands at the same time, causing sparks to erupt before walking down to the ring.

Burn In My Light plays as Matt Lopez walks onto the stage with the PRIDE Championship.

Playing With Power plays and Alonso walks out and stands next to his brother.

Finally, Weight Of My Pride plays and Jason Sabre joins them. All three men walk down to the ring as The International Rebels watch them.

The bell rings as Sabre and Tupone start the match. Sabre and Tupone lock up and Tupone gets the advantage. Tupone pushes Sabre into The Rebels corner and tags in Sampson.

Tupone and Sampson stomp on Sabre as the ref keeps the Lopez Brothers from interfering. Sampson and Tupone get in opposite corners and hit double hesitation dropkicks on Sabre.

Tupone leaves the ring as Sampson slaps Sabre over and over. Sampson grabs Sabre's hand and tries to bend his fingers back, but Sabre escapes and drives his knee into the back of Sampson's head.

Saber tags in Alonso. Alonso goes for a springboard dropkick, but Sampson catches him and Mendez tags in before Sampson starts doing a giant swing. Mendez times it and hits a sliding knee into the spinning Alonso.

"The International Rebels showed some tension in their entrance, but now they are rolling!" Tuff exclaims.

Mendez covers Alonso, but the younger Lopez kicks out at one. Mendez is immediately back on the offensive, as he starts kneeing Alonso in the head.

Mendez throws Alonso into the turnbuckle and Alonso goes through the middle buckle and hits his shoulder against the ring post.

Mendez quickly tags in Tupone and, before Alonso can move, Tupone (who's still on the apron) hits the Race Style Knee (High Knee) on Alonso, bouncing Jr's head off the post.

The ref stops Tupone from doing anything else as Matt and the medics check on Alonso. The Rebels are laughing outside the ring until an angry Matt Lopez and Jason Sabre take them out with a double Tope Con Hilo!

Alonso is helped to the back as the crowd shows their sympathy. Alonso looks really dazed, but upset over what happened. It's obvious that he wants to continue to fight, but the medics won't let him.

Matt throws Tupone back into the ring, but as he is getting back into the ring, Mendez and Sampson attack him. Sabre is kept in his corner by the ref as all three Rebels beat down on Lopez. They roll him into the ring and Tupone tags in Sampson and they hit the International Disaster (Codebreaker/headlock Driver combo).

Sampson goes for the pin, but the PRIDE Champion kicks out at the last second! Sampson angrily picks up Lopez, but Lopez hits a huge enzuigiri.

Lopez crawls towards Sabre, who has his hand outstretched. Lopez smiles right before he leaps for the tag...

...and Sabre jumps down.

Everyone freezes in shock as Matt looks at Jason Sabre in confusion. Sabre shakes his head before walking to the back.

Matt shakes his head as he slowly gets up. Matt is about to leave the ring to confront Sabre when he is hit with the Core Foul (Snapmare Driver) by Sampson.

Sampson covers and gets the win. The crowd boos as the bell rings and The International Rebels stand tall with big smirks.

Backstage

Jason Sabre is walking through the corridor as he takes off the tape on his hands. He walks by Alonso, who is sitting on a crate with an ice pack on his head.

"Oh hey, Jason. Did you guys win?" Alonso asks with a smile.

"Yeah...I'd say we did" Jason smirks before beginning to walk away, only to stop and hit Alonso with a superkick.

Sabre smirks before heading to his locker room.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! See you all next time!


	28. Show 17

A/N: HELLLLOOOO GUYS AND GALS! Let's do this!

The show opens to Samuel sitting in the middle of the ring. He has his Scarecrow mask on and is all by himself. He raises a mic to his mouth and takes off the mask.

"Last week...Wong..." Samuel seems very annoyed "turned Mama against me... She felt bad for him because I am her most dangerous soldier." Samuel jumps to his feet with an angry expression, causing the SSW Championship to fall to the ground. "I AM HER GENERAL! NOT YOU SAM! I AM A GOD AND YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A WORTHLESS FUCKING PEASANT!" Samuel screams. "You TOOK her from ME! RACHEL IS MINE! MIIIIIINE!" Samuel screams in pure anger. "You DON'T understand HER like I do! HOW DARE YOU?! YOU WANNA DIE THAT BAD?! I AM WILLING TO WIPE YOUR EXISTENCE AWAY!" Samuel regains his composure and picks up his hammer. "And at New Age this Sunday (rough estimate), that's exactly what I'm going to do. Best Case scenario: You lose your name and spirit eyes. Worst Case? You lose your life." Samuel warns while pointing the hammer at the camera. "I promise that I will ensure that you...will...DIE!" Samuel growls before Kill The Lights plays, causing Samuel to snap his head towards the stage.

Sam Wong walks out to cheers and stops at the end of the ramp. "Samuel, Mama didn't join me outta pity, she did it because she knows who will be victorious at New Age." Wong calmly says. "At New Age, you will no longer be Mama's General. You will be Mama's Trash!" Wong exclaims. Suddenly, Wong is attacked from behind by Markus and Mania.

Markus and Mania attempt to throw Wong into the apron, but Wong back flips off it. He is about to fight back when he is driven into the apron by Guyu. Markus, Mania, and Guyu beat down Wong as Samuel directs traffic. Samuel has them roll Wong into the ring and hold him down.

Samuel climbs the turnbuckle and stands high. "MAMA! HE SHALL FALL!" Samuel screams before hitting Till Death (Shooting Star Senton). Mama's Soldiers stand tall as Wong lays unconscious.

"The numbers game of Mama's Soldiers is just scary!" Ryan Tuff exclaims.

"Very true! Hello everyone and welcome to SSW Forever, the go home show of New Age! I am the Hellsh Welsh, Jason Perkins, and I am joined by Ryan Tuff!" Jason Perkins greets.

"Hello everybody!" Tuff smiles. "Jason, we have our first match of the night..right now!"

"That's right, T! We have Ced and Devan taking on Veil and the first SSW Champion, Will Ralston!" Perkins informs.

We Don't Have To Dance plays as Devan and Nixon Newell walk out. They walk down to the end of the ramp and wait.

Kick Ass plays and the crowd pops as Ced walks onto the stage. Ced walks down and stands next to Devan. There is obvious tension between the two, due to Devan being apart of Bullet Club.

Both men look at each other before getting in the ring as Nixon heads to the back.

"Bullet Club F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-" The Crowd goes quiet in confusion as Will Ralston walks onto the stage. He looks towards the ceiling. "F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-For The Loss. WELCOME TO GOTHICA!" Echoes throughout the arena as Knives and Pens plays and Veil walks out, walking past Ralston.

Veil and Ralston get in the ring. The bell rings as Ced and Ralston start the match, causing cheers due to their old rivalry.

They lock up and Ralston gets the advantage. Ralston locks in a headlock and brags, but Ced hits a back suplex, followed by a kip up from both men.

They lock up again, with Ced getting the advantage this time. Ced does a headlock takedown and keeps the headlock tight. Veil gets in the ring and breaks it with a heavy kick to the head of Ced.

Veil starts attacking Ced, leading to Devan sending Veil out of the ring with a superkick. Ced gets up and tosses Ralston out of the ring. Ced and Devan change spots before nodding.

They bounce off the opposite rope and hit a Sasuke Special (Devan to Ralston) and a Springboard Blockbuster (Ced to Veil). Ced and Devan bounce to their feet as the crowd cheers.

Ced rolls Ralston back into the ring and slides in himself. Ralston goes for a hurricanrana, but Ced reverses into a buckle bomb, which Veil uses to secretly tag in.

Ced goes for the Death Bomb early on Ralston, but Veil pulls Will off and hits a stiff superkick. Ced falls into his turnbuckle and Devan tags in.

Devan gets in the ring and goes for the Free Kick early, but Veil catches him with a neckbreaker. Veil goes for the crossface, but Devan suddenly locks in Poison (Arm Trap Crossface).

Ralston tries breaking it, but Ced catches Ralston and lays him out with the Death Bomb. Ced then locks in the Crossface on the other side of Veil.

With the combined submissions, Veil has no choice but to tap out.

The bell rings as Devan and Ced celebrate. Their celebration is cut short, however, when Ultraviolet run out through the crowd.

UV surrounds the ring as Devan and Ced get back to back. UV get into the ring and start attacking with Veil as Will Ralston leaves while holding his neck.

Tim Michaels goes for the Vicious Knee (Bicycle Knee) to Ced, but Devan pulls Ced out of the ring and Tim accidentally takes out Veil!

Tim freaks out before instructing UV to help Veil to the back.

"Wowza! Tim Michaels could be in trouble!" Perkins notes.

"But up next, we see the contract signing between Samuel and-" Ryan is cut off by someone screaming in agony.

Titantron

Sam Wong was just thrown into a metal pipe. Samuel, Guyu, Markus, and Mania walk into the frame. They are all wearing their masks and looking at Wong.

They are about to continue their assault when the lights go out. When they return, Sam Wong is gone and Mama has taken his place! Samuel and Mama share a stare before the video cuts.

Ring

"Well obviously, we cannot do that contract signing, so let's move on to the next one! Devan vs Will Ralston!" Ryan exclaims.

We Don't Have To Dance (Music Video Version) plays as Devan walks out, still sore from his match. He gets in the ring and sits at one side of the table.

"Bullet Club F-F-F-F-For Life" Echoes throughout the arena before Shot 'Em plays. Will Ralston walks out with Karin Jokela. They sit on the opposite side of the table.

Leave It All Behind plays as Jason Lyric and Alan Riddle walk out to huge pops. They are both wearing shirts that say "All Hail Strong Style".

They get in the ring. "Ladies and Gents" Lyric starts out.

"Torture Chamber Death Match" Devan interrupts and signs the contract. Lyric and Riddle look at Devan in confusion.

"I must have misheard you. You said a torture chamber Glass Version, right?" Lyric nervously replies.

"No! I said a mother FUCKING TORTURE CHAMBER DEATH MATCH!" Devan screams.

"Woah! That is way to dangerous Devan! Do you not know what you are getting yourself into?!" Riddle warns.

"Fine" Ralston mutters and signs the contract. Both men stand up and hold a glare while Riddle and Lyric try to keep things civil. Suddenly, Devan leaves the ring.

Both men keep the glare strong as Devan leaves and Lyric and Riddle block Ralston's path.

"Tense..." Tuff mutters.

"The calm before the storm" Perkins replies. "But up next, one half of the SSW Forever Women's Champions, SJ Steele, will take on Traci Star!"

The Kill plays as The Beautiful Reality walks out. Asher holds the SSW Women's Championships as Steele gets into the ring. Steele and Asher talk as they wait for Traci.

The lights go out as Truth Behind The Rose plays. Traci Star walks out and immediately focuses on Steele. Star gets in the ring and the ref has to stop her from attacking Steele.

The bell rings and Traci Star immediately tackles Steele and starts punching her until drawing blood!

Asher immediately gets in the ring and attacks Star. TBR beat down on Star until Love makes the save. When it seems like Star and Love have the advantage, TBR bring the titles in and take them both out.

They are gloating until a mysterious woman with a black hoodie and mask takes out Steele with a stiff superkick. Asher tries to avenge her comrade, only to get a superkick of her own.

The mysterious woman helps Love and Star up and they glare at TBR to end the segment.

"Wow! Looks like Love and Star have found their final partner!" Tuff exclaims.

"But who is she?" Perkins asks. "Anyways, up next is the contract signing between Ced and Veil!"

The camera pans over to find Ced and UV already in the ring. Both Veil and Ced have signed the contract. Ced goes to leave, only to see Reality and Apollo blocking his path. Veil suddenly grabs Ced and hits Open Veil through the table!

Tim Michaels grabs a mic. "Veil has no words for you Ced. You will fall to Ultraviolet" Michaels drops the mic and UV leaves.

"Shortest contract signing yet" Perkins laughs.

"But that isn't the last one of the night! Up next, we have the contract signing between Levi and Jinx! Stay tuned" Tuff smiles.

Backstage

The Origin are talking about who will take on The Freelancers and The KNA at New Age. Suddenly, The KNA walk up.

"Can we help you, gentlemen?" Phillips asks with a sly grin.

"Last week, you gits took out The Darkest Souls and The Sanctuary. That's unforgivable" AR3 mutters.

"At New Age, we will avenge them" Edward adds before The KNA walk away.

Ring

Levi is high five-ing some fans when he is suddenly attacked by The FATC. Jinx orders Luna to bring him the contract as he cuts Levi with his knife.

Jinx signs the contract with Levi's own blood to end the show!

After the show

Alonso Lopez walks into Alan Riddle's office. "Hey boss, do I have a match at New Age?" Alonso asks.

"Actually you do! You and two people of your choice will take on the International Rebels!" Alan shakes Alonso's hand. "Consider this an opportunity for more opportunities"

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Also, I have a video up on my youtube channel: channel/UCas56xjIt4A12hvEwXnijJA

If you guys and gals want your OC's to appear, please PM me!

New Age Matches-

Samuel (SSW) vs Sam Wong

Matt Lopez (PRIDE) vs Jason Sabre

Devan vs Will Ralston

(Torture Chamber Death Match)

The Beautiful Reality (Women's) vs Katrina Love and Traci Star and ?

(If Katrina Love's team wins, Katrina gets the SSW Forever Women's Championship)

The Freelancers vs The Kings Of A New Age (Tag) vs The Origin

Levi vs Jinx

Ced vs Veil

Alonso Lopez and two other people vs The International Rebels


	29. New Age Part 1

A/N: Helllllllloooooo Guys and Gals! Welcome to New Age Part One! Let's do this!

Diamonds by Rihanna plays as fireworks go off to start the show. The camera cuts to backstage and shows Devan sitting on a bench, putting his black tape on while Nixon hugs him from behind, resting her head on his back.

The camera then cuts to Will Ralston and Karin Jokela having a muted conversation.

The camera then shows Sam Wong, praying to Mama.

Finally, it shows Samuel looking at both the SSW and UWA Championships with a serious look before pulling his Scarecrow mask over his face.

Ring

"Hello everyone and welcome to New Age!" Ryan Tuff greets. "My name is Ryan Tuff and I am joined by my good friend, The Hellsh Welsh, Jason Perkins!"

"Hello everyone" Perkins nods.

"Tonight is a big night filled with big matches! All of which start off with Alonso Lopez and two partners of his choosing taking on The International Rebels!"

Done With That plays as The International Rebels walk onto the stage, arguing as usual. Mendez breaks it up as usual and points to the ring.

All three men walk down to the ring and get in, waiting for their opponents.

Playing With Power plays as Alonso Lopez walks onto the stage, still having tape on his head. He walks down to the ring and gets in.

"Where's your partners?" Tupone mocks.

"I don't need partners!" Alonso screams. "I can take all of you at once!"

"You heard him, ref. Ring the bell" Mendez smirks and the ref reluctantly rings the bell. The International Rebels slowly surround Alonso, who prepares to defend himself.

Alonso attacks Neville, but Sampson and Mendez are immediately on top of Alonso, raining down with punches. The three men brutalize Alonso to the crowd's disdain.

Neville and Ricky hit the International Disaster (Codebreaker/headlock Driver combo) for the unfortunate victory. The crowd boos as The International Rebels celebrate and mock Alonso. They are about to continue their attack when Dare To Fly hits.

Tank Gibbs runs down and tries to fight The International Rebels, but is subdued as well, due to the numbers. The International Rebels stand tall as boos are deafening.

Backstage

Veil is putting on his black and purple biker gloves as Tim Michaels comes in.

"Hey Veil, you know Ultraviolet-"

"Gothica" Veil glares and corrects.

"Ultraviolet" Tim repeats with a slight glare of his own. "has your back tonight."

"I need Gothica...not the trash left over called Ultraviolet" Veil sternly says before leaving.

Ring

Kick Ass plays as Ced walks out to a pop. Ced high fives some fans before getting in the ring and waiting for Veil.

Knives and Pens plays as Veil walks out seriously. His white eyes meet Ced's dark ones. Veil gets in the ring and the bell rings.

They lock up and Veil gets the advantage. Veil goes for the crossface early, but Ced reverses into a sharp German Suplex. Ced bridges and attempts to pin Veil, but Veil manages to kick out at one.

Veil immediately gets up, as does Ced. They both for a roundhouse kick, but block each other off. Ced quickly forearms Veil before hitting a backslide driver with a pin combo.

Veil kicks out at two this time. Veil gets up, only to be hit with a Lariat to the back of the head. Ced climbs the turnbuckle and goes for the Shooting Star Press, but Veil catches him mid-air with the CROSSFACE!

Ced struggles to escape, but manages to lift Veil into the Deathbomb! Instead of covering Veil, Ced locks in his Crossface!

Veil is about to tap when Ultraviolet runs down, led by Tim Michaels. They are about to break the Submission when Michaels stops them.

He holds the 'V' out to Veil, and Veil has no choice but to tap. Fallout and Hart immediately get in the ring, as Ced leaves the ring and jumps into the crowd, who he celebrates with.

Fallout and Hart check on Veil while Michaels, Reality, and Apollo get in the ring.

"You said you didn't need Ultraviolet, right Veil?" Tim screams before Reality, Apollo, and Michaels celebrate.

To the shock of the crowd, Gothica (Veil, Fallout, and Hart) suddenly attack UV Rebel (Michaels, Reality, Apollo).

"THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE!" Tuff freaks out.

"Ultraviolet has always boasted about never turning on a member, but now they are fighting amongst each other...LITERALLY!" Perkins adds.

Illusion (who is still on the ramp) is about to choose a side when two hands land on his shoulders. He looks back to see Violet and Berlaine, who are watching the war inside the ring.

"Not the right time, Ill." Berlaine mutters before him and Violet lead Illusion to the back as Gothica stands tall.

"Well..I...don't know what to say" Perkins mutters.

Painted Smile (Nightcore) plays to a huge amount of boos. Jinx leads the Fight Against The Corrupt out to the ring before removing his mask. Jinx stands in the center of the ring as his 'family' stays outside the ring.

War plays and the crowd goes crazy as Levi walks out. He high fives the fans before running down to the ring and immediately brawling with Jinx.

Jinx gets the upper hand quickly as the bell rings. Jinx begins throwing Levi all over the ring until Levi has gone limp.

"I TRIED TO SAVE YOU! I WANTED YOU TO BE OKAY! I-" Jinx screams until Levi spits in Jinx's face. Jinx wipes it off with a smile until Levi does it again. This time, Jinx snaps and low blows Levi, accidentally awarding Levi the win. Jinx is about to continue his attack when he notices someone blocking his way...Belle.

Jinx, enraged, is about to slap her out the way when Levi hits the Unwanted Death, laying Jinx out.

All of a sudden, the lights go out. When they return, The Origin is surrounding the ring!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Brian Phillips. I lead The Origin. Tonight, we will win the SSW Forever Tag Team Championships. But, we also plan on establishing our dominance, like so" Phillips informs before all of The Origin begin attacking Jinx.

Belle gives Levi a concerned look before he helps her to the back as The Origin destroys Jinx and The F.A.T.C. has seemingly disappeared.

The Origin drag Jinx to the ramp and throw him off the stage before walking back down to the ring for their match.

A/N: I'm sorry the matches weren't too long on Part One. I hope it still made sense and you all don't just ignore my account hahaha! See you all in Part Two (WHICH WILL HAVE LONGER MATCHES!)


	30. New Age Part 2

A/N: HELLLLLOOOOOO GUYS AND GALS! Welcome to part two of New Age! Let's do this!

The Origin are talking game plan before Dunkan leaves the ring and stays at ringside. Brian Phillips and Tiburon Negro are talking as they wait for their opponents.

Devious plays, but nothing happens. The crowd boos as the titantron shows medical attention checking on The Freelancers!

The Origin break out laughing, causing the crowd to boo louder.

Supremacy plays as The KNA storm down to the ring, wanting to avenge their fellow tag teams. KNA toss their Tag Titles at the ref and the two teams start brawling.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have just been informed that this match will be a No DQ Tornado Tag Match!" Perkins informs. "Mr. Riddle told me this nervously through my headset"

The ref nods and rings the bell. The KNA immediately throw Phillips out of the ring and start beating down on Negro. Dunkan tries interfering, but Mercury stops him with a Knee Trembler!

The Kings of a New Age set up for Kingdom Come on Negro early, but Phillips drags AR3 out of the ring, saving Negro. The Origin regroup and surround the ring.

The KNA gets back to back as the three members of Origin slowly climb onto the apron, Shield Style. Dunkan gets in the ring first and The KNA attack him, but this gives Phillips and Negro a chance to attack.

Phillips and Negro get rid of Mercury and the entire Origin starts triple-teaming AR3. Phillips sets up for the Bitter End, but Mercury dives into the ring with a Diving High Knee to Phillips, saving his comrade.

The Kings start fighting back before getting rid of everyone but Phillips. They set up for Kingdom Come, but Mercury hits a regular flapjack.

Mercury looks back in confusion to see that AR3 was hit in the back of the head by a chair, which is right beside him. Mercury looks over to see a man in a black hoodie and black sweat pants. He is wearing a Origin styled mask and has his hood up.

The man picks the chair up and looks at Mercury calmly. Mercury goes to attack the man, only to get a chair to the stomach. Mercury folds up and the Man hits him in the back with the chair.

The Origin gets rid of AR3 and lay Mercury in front of the turnbuckle. The Mystery Man climbs the turnbuckle as all of The Origin looks at him.

He stands talk and, after a few seconds, raises both hands. He takes a deep breath before hitting a 450° Splash.

Phillips covers and gets the win. The crowd boos at their heroes getting dethroned. AR3 weakly drags Mercury out of the ring and leans him against the barricade, where both men shed a tear, having their dream just ripped away from them.

The Origin holds up the SSW Forever Tag Titles as the crowd boos deafeningly.

"Wow...The Origin has a fourth member now and they literally stole the titles from The Kings of a New Age!" Tuff exclaims in disgust.

"Despite the events that just happened, we must move on with the show. Up next, The Beautiful Reality takes on Team Love for the SSW Forever Women's Championships!" Perkins informs.

The Kill plays as The Beautiful Reality walks out. SJ and Brianna hold up the titles with confident smirks. They get in the ring and wait.

Miss Jackson plays and Katrina Love walks down to the end of the ramp.

Truth Behind The Rose plays and Traci Star joins her with a confident strut.

The lights go dark until...CRAZY BY DAUGHTRY PLAYS! Katie Dre walks onto the stage with a big smile.

Katie walks down to the ring and starts the match off against SJ.

They lock up and Dre gets the advantage. Dre tosses Steele to the mat and locks in a headlock. Dre picks Steele up and bounces her off the ropes.

Dre leapfrogs, but Steele catches her and hits a Alabama Slam. Steele covers, but Dre kicks out at one.

Steele throws Dre into TBR's corner and they begin to double team her. The ref pulls Steele away, giving Asher the chance to choke Dre with her own hair!

Steele hits a hesitation dropkick on the choking Dre. Steele goes for Head of Steele early, but Dre lands on her feet and tags in Star, who wrecks house.

Steele and Asher both go to the outside, courtesy of Star. Dre climbs the turnbuckle and takes both women out with a diving Moonsault. Star tags in Love and hits a suicide dive on Steele before rolling her into the ring.

Love sets up for the Love Buster, but Steele lands behind her and reaches into her pocket. While Asher distracts the ref, Steele hits Love with BRASS KNUCKLES!

Steele pins Love to the heartbreak of the crowd. Steele and Asher immediately high tail it as Dre and Star check on Love, who is obviously (and Ironically) heartbroken.

"Well, despite that being an incredible match, The Beautiful Reality are still the champs." Perkins groans.

"But up next...well...let's get this over with." Tuff mutters.

Titantron

Stressed Out by Natewantstobattle plays as Devan appears on the screen. He is wrapping his hands in his tape and thinking.

Several Months Ago

Will Ralston is laid out by an accidental Free Kick from Devan. It cuts to show Karin holding Ralston back and Nixon trying to keep Devan calm.

It now turns to The Last Day, where Ralston pushes down the ladder Devan was on, costing him the Last Chance Briefcase.

Ralston appears now, putting on his gloves. He thinks back to Devan costing him his SSW Championship at No Fear, helping Samuel become champion.

"TORTURE CHAMBER!" Both scream.

"The Torture Chamber Death Match..." Lyric's shaky voice is heard while the video shows Devan and Ralston brawling "is a living nightmare. This match has never been done before...and I regret ever mentioning, no, I regret creating it.. It is like the usual Torture Chamber, but two things are different: All...the walls...are electrified and...all sorts of weapons are under the ring and in crates inside the chamber. Ranging from...matches...to blow torches and tanks of water...all the way to knives and..." Lyric's voice cracks "and...all sorts of dangerous things... I hope these two men don't do something they will regret just to win..."

Ring

We Don't Have To Dance (Music Video Version) plays as Devan and Nixon Newell walk down. Nixon kisses Devan's forehead before he gets in the Chamber. Nixon stays outside of the chamber, but gets in Devan's corner.

The Resistance plays as Will Ralston and Karin Jokela walk out cautiously. They look at the chamber before Will steps inside and Karin gets in his corner on the outside.

Will Ralston and Devan stare at each other as the door closes. Suddenly, the walls erupt with electricity, cackling.

Both men start taking deep breaths, only now realizing what hell they have willingly stepped into.

The bell rings and the men look around at the Torture Chamber. After a few minutes, they lock up. Devan gets the advantage and tries throwing Ralston out of the ring, but Ralston catches himself on the apron and looks at the broken glass. Devan bounces off the opposite ropes and goes for a clothesline, but Ralston throws Devan over him.

Devan barely lands on the apron and superkicks Ralston. Devan quickly hits a poised frankensteiner off of the apron and onto the glass. Both men begin to scream and bleed as the glass cuts their skin.

Ralston somehow gets up first and tries to throw Devan into the electric wall, but Devan stops it with his foot (they are wearing rubber shoes) and elbows Ralston in the gut.

Devan tries to smash Ralston's head into the wall, but Ralston escapes and hits a superkick.

Ralston quickly removes the top part of the ring steps and grabs Devan, hitting a sit-out piledriver onto the steps. Ralston gets up quickly and throws Devan into the wall, causing the wall to cackle with electricity and Devan to cry out in pain.

Ralston reaches under the ring and pulls out a wrench, which he tightens around Devan's nose and twists, breaking it and causing Devan to bleed even more.

Ralston smirks and reaches under the ring again, this time pulling out a brown bag. He pours the bag over the steps, revealing more broken glass, as well as thumbtacks.

Ralston goes for a Reverse 1916 onto the thumbtack and glass covered steps, but Devan flips and hits a Shouten onto it.

Ralston screams in pain as Devan weakly laughs. Devan reaches under the ring and pulls out a long lighter and smiles wickedly.

Devan puts Ralston on his stomach and turns on the lighter, running the flame slowly down Ralston's spine. Ralston cries in pain as Devan smirks.

Devan drops the lighter and walks over to one of the crates between the chamber and the ring. He reaches in and pulls out a barbed wire crowbar! Devan gets an evil grin and walks over to Ralston.

Devan tries to hit Ralston with it, but Ralston ducks and Devan connects with the cage, shocking himself. Ralston grabs Devan and hits a modified Reverse 1916 into the cage, leaving both men shocked.

Ralston manages to get up after a minute and looks under the ring. He suddenly gets an evil smile before pulling a tank of water out from under the ring.

Ralston pushes the tank into the ring and rolls Devan in. Ralston grabs Devan by the hair and screams in his face before putting his head underwater and holding it down with his foot.

Nixon begins to beg Ralston to let Devan go. Ralston laughs as Devan goes limp. Ralston pulls Devan up and hits the Reverse 1916 through the tank of water for the win.

The second the bell rings, Nixon rushes into the chamber and sits in the corner, cradling Devan's head in her arms. She is crying as Devan struggles to remain conscious. Ralston laughs before hitting a superkick on Nixon, leaving her unconscious.

The Bullet Club walks out as the chamber is raised. The Elite check on Devan and Nixon while glaring at Ralston. Suddenly, We Own The Night by Hollywood Undead plays.

The Origin begin to walk through the crowd. The four members (including the mystery one) surround the ring as The Bullet Club and The Elite protect Ralston and Devan, respectively.

Ralston is in the middle of the Bullet Club. Ralston reaches into his tights and pulls out a shirt, which he puts on. The crowd gasps as they read the words on his shirt: The Origin.

Ralston suddenly attacks Marty Scurll from behind as The Origin rush the ring. Due to being caught by surprise, The Bullet Club is entirely laid out as The Origin raise their hands and Karin kisses him.

"Oh...my...god..." Perkins rubs his eyes.

"That was...just...brutal.." Tuff replies.

"Not to mention that The Origin has gained Will Ralston and a mystery member in one night"

"But up next, Matt Lopez takes on Jason Sabre for the PRIDE Championship!"

Weight Of My Pride plays as Jason Sabre walks out to deafening boos. Sabre ignores it and begins to walk down to the ring before waiting for Matt Lopez.

Burn In My Light plays as Matt Lopez walks onto the stage with the PRIDE Championship on his shoulder. Lopez storms down to the ring and hands the belt to the ref.

The bell rings and Lopez immediately tackles Sabre, raining punches down on him. With each punch, the crowd's cheers get louder.

Lopez picks Sabre up and hits a very stiff Stormmaker! Lopez covers, but Sabre manages to kick out. Lopez goes for another, but Sabre hits the Final Resolution.

Lopez bounces right up and hits the Shining Wizard to the shocked Sabre.

"Lopez is running on pure rage right now!" Tuff notes.

Lopez goes for From Mexico With Pain, but Sabre catches him mid-air with Final Hour. Sabre climbs the turnbuckle and sets up for Final Destination.

...when We Own The Night plays. Phillips and Negro jump over the barricades and get on the apron, glaring at Sabre, similar to what they did to Jinx.

"We saw this earlier...it's only Phillips and Negro now, but they are still dangerous" Perkins informs.

Sabre is looking for a way to escape until The Origin looks at Lopez. Sabre gets an evil smirk as the crowd boos.

Sabre stands tall on the turnbuckle and, just like the mystery man earlier, holds up both hands before hitting a 450° Splash for the win.

"Wait...Jason Sabre is the mysterious member!" Tuff exclaims in shock.

"This is The Origin's show! They have won the SSW Forever Tag Team Championships and the PRIDE Championship in one night!" Perkins adds.

The Origin leaves through the hostile crowd with yet another member and title.

"As shocking as that was, up next is our Main Event! We have S-"

Titantron

Samuel appears on the screen. "Sam Wong...DIE!" Samuel hisses before the lights go out. Vermillion plays as Mania, Markus, and Guyu walk onto the stage.

Samuel rises out of the floor with the SSW Championship in one hand and the UWA Championship in the other. Samuel removes his mask before walking down to the ring. Mama's Soldiers wait for Wong.

Kill The Lights plays as Wong runs down to the ring, only to be cut off by Mama's Soldiers, minus Samuel.

They beat down on Wong, but Wong soon fires back, taking them all down. He is about to enter the ring when he is attacked by a man wearing a mask that's similar in design to Goldust's face paint, but his mask is black and red as opposed to black and gold.

"WHAT?! WHO'S THAT?!" Perkins and Tuff scream.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this parasite never deserved a match against me. Thank you Adam" Samuel thanks the man, who rolls Wong into the ring.

The lights go out. When they return, Mama stands between Samuel and Wong (who is in the corner). Wong gets a smirk.

Mama reaches up and removes her mask, revealing an incredibly beautiful woman with pink eyes. She shakes her head at Samuel before looking at Wong.

She then leans in and bites Samuel's neck, causing him to smile evilly. Wong is confused until...

"Kill" Rachel (Mama) points at Wong. Samuel hits DIE! as the bell rings. Samuel pins Wong to a lot of boos.

Samuel grabs a mic. "Sam Wong: YOU MUST NOW CHANGE YOUR NAME AND LOSE YOUR SPIRIT EYES!" Samuel laughs like a maniac as Samuel stands beside Rachel. "Now that I have dealt with that WORTHLESS PARASITE, I have an announcement" Samuel places both world championships on his shoulders. "On Halloween Night, I invite SSW Forever to our home for... SSW: DIE! DIE! DIE!" Samuel laughs. "It will be booked by Rachel here" Points at Rachel, who takes the mic.

"Tank Gibbs and Alonso Lopez, you will take on two members of the International Rebels." Rachel says in a soft voice. "Levi and Jinx will take on Dunkan and Negro. Finally, for the SSW Championship, my General, Samuel will defend against...Will Ralston." Rachel drops the mic as Mama's Soldiers get in the ring. They all drop to their knees in front of Rachel, minus Mania, who is sitting beside Rachel, since he is her guard dog.

Rachel places one hand on Markus's and Adam's head while leaning down to kiss Samuel's forehead. Rachel looks up.

"Die." She whispers.

A/N: SEE YOU ALL ON HALLOWEEN (note: it is technically the first ever 'televised' house show for SSW)


	31. Show 18

A/N: Hello guys and gals! I've decided to just post the results from DIE! DIE! DIE!:

International Rebels beat Tank Gibbs and Alonso Lopez (Tank Gibbs was pinned)

Dunkan and Negro beat Levi and Jinx (Levi got pinned. After the match, The Origin injured Jinx)

Samuel beat Will Ralston (Mama's Soldiers scared off The Origin and distracted Ralston, giving Samuel the win)

A/N: Now that that's done, Let's do this!

The show opens to a bloody jeep in the parking lot as the WKM? Final Song by Musiciscode plays. The doors open and Mama's Soldiers step out. Samuel walks to the front of the vehicle with his Scarecrow mask on and the SSW and UWA World Titles on his shoulders.

Mania, Guyu, Markus, and Adam (all wearing their masks) stand by his side before they start walking towards the locker room.

They enter and see all the men changing. "Gentlemen!" Samuel screams as he removes his mask. "Despite our battle with UWA, we are still at war with United. I want MY brand to be the strongest, so no weak links." Samuel informs as Alan Riddle walks up to him.

"This isn't your brand, Samuel. It's mine" Alan stands up to Samuel. Samuel laughs sadistically before head butting Riddle, sending him to the ground. Samuel places a foot on Riddle's back, holding him down.

"This is my kingdom. I rule here" Samuel smiles evilly. He notices Levi and Ced talking. "You two!" He calls out and they look at him. "Tonight, you two will fight one another. The loser...is fired from Forever. You can go to United or Future or whatever, but you are no longer welcome in my locker room." Samuel informs before stepping over Riddle and leaving with Mama's Soldiers.

Levi and Ced look at each other in shock, realizing that this will put their friendship to the test.

Ring

"Hello everyone and welcome to-" Tuff starts out, but is cut off by We Own The Night playing. The Origin walks through the crowd and gets in the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...WELCOME TO SSW FOREVER!" Phillips exclaims. "At New Age, The Origin captured not one, but two titles!" Phillips smiles as Dunkan/Negro and Jason Sabre hold up the Tag Team and PRIDE Championships, respectively. "However, due to Samuel's evil ways and cheating, Will Ralston did not get back HIS SSW Championship! That's why-"

Imaginary Monster plays as Alan Riddle walks onto the stage, bandages wrapped around his head. "I already know what you're gonna ask" Alan groans. "The answer is NO! Not just because I cannot force Samuel to do anything at the moment, but also because Mama's Soldiers only interfered to send The Origin running. But, Will Ralston will have a title match at SSW Despair, which coincidentally is how I feel when I see who my champions are." Riddle looks at Phillips with annoyance. "He will take on a man that wanted a title that means more than honor and...Pride. He wanted a title that describes the risks you must take to secure your place in history... Will Ralston, at SSW Despair, you will fight...MATT LOPEZ TO CROWN THE FIRST EVER SSW FEARLESS CHAMPION!" Riddle exclaims before leaving as The Origin looks at one another.

We Own The Night plays again and The Origin leaves through the crowd.

After a few moments of silence, the lights go out. Vermillion plays to a huge amount of boos.

Samuel leads Mama's Soldiers out as he holds both of his titles. They all get in the ring and Samuel removes his mask. Mania hands him a mic.

"At New Age, I dispelled that pest formerly known as Sam Wong from this planet." Samuel laughs. "At SSW: DIE! DIE! DIE!, I did the same to that worthless neanderthal, Will Ralston. I am the greatest champion in all of SSW," Samuel looks at the camera as his purple eyes shine, "Freddy." Samuel focuses back on the crowd. "No one can stop me and my soldiers, me and MAMA'S SOLDIERS!" Samuel cackles before Bad Things by Jace Everett plays!

Samuel's head immediately snaps towards the stage in anger. To the shock of the crowd, The Patriarch of The Blackbriar Family, Benjamin Waldon walks out.

The 52 Year Old gets in the ring with a mic.

"Who we gots over here? Hmmm some "disturbed" boys looking for their mama. Well let me tell ya something kiddies, yo mama ain't here to take care of ya nah. See she abandoned all of ya especially you, Sam-u-el! She couldn't stand the sight of ya see. All your failures have her really disappointed. Well we Blackbriars know a thing or two, well maybe a little more now on taking care of business. Ask Legacy of Cain! They ain't here no mo huh Mama Madeline? Ask them boys in the New Shield! Put them dogs down we did. Then we took out the famous Monarchy to our estate. Still here them screaming. Ah music to our ear bless their hearts. So let me tell ya something "Soldiers", come SSW Despair we's gonna tear ya apart. We gonna beat ya, break ya, and might as well kill ya cause ain't NOBODY gonna stop the Blackbriar Family. Welcome to the family boys! Hahahahahaha!" Benjamin laughs.

"Wait...wait...wait!" Samuel chuckles. "Are you challenging Mama's Soldiers to a fight? Cause if so...WE ACCEPT!" Samuel growls in joy. "On one condition: We fight on our turf- Mama's House" Samuel offers his hand. Benjamin laughs and accepts. Both men grip tight and lean in.

"DIE!" Samuel growls.

"Welcome to the family." Benjamin smiles. "You'll meet them then."

The lights go out and when they return, everyone is gone.

"Wow! Mama's Soldiers will take on The Blackbriar Family! This will probably be the most terrifying match in SSW History!" Tuff exclaims. He notices Jason Perkins lost in thought. "You okay, Jason?" Tuff asks. Jason nods before his right eye begins to twitch and he twitches his head to the right a couple of times. "Jason?" Tuff places a hand on Perkins' shoulder and Jason looks over.

"I'm fine. Up next, we will see Traci Star vs Katrina Love!" Perkins informs before the camera cuts to show The Origin.

Backstage

The Origin is talking about Will Ralston's title match when they hear something like an empty can fall. They run over to see what it is and see Graffiti on a wall. It says "Riot!". It also shows The Origin logo with an X over it. There are three spray paint cans on the ground, all empty.

The Origin looks at it in confusion before beginning to talk again.

Ring

"Well, we have a few shocks here tonight, but up next we have Traci Star vs Katrina Love to crown the next Number One Contender for the SSW Forever Women's Championships!" Jason Perkins informs.

Miss Jackson plays and Katrina Love walks onto the stage to cheers. Love has a nervous look on her face, not used to being cheered. Love walks down and gets in the ring.

Truth Behind The Rose plays as Traci Star walks onto the stage, getting the same reaction, but more welcoming of it. She walks down the ramp and joins Love in the ring.

The Kill plays and The Beautiful Reality walks out to boos. They set up two chairs at the end of the ramp and get ready to watch the match.

The bell rings as Star and Love lock up. Love gets the advantage and locks in a headlock. Star picks up Love and throws her into the turnbuckle. The crowd goes quiet as Love stares at her friend in confusion.

"Looks like Star doesn't want any friendly competition" Tuff notes.

Star immediately punts Love, causing the crowd to wince. Star gets an MMA Back Mount and starts wailing on Love until the ref pulls her off to check on the now severely hurt Love.

"I'M NOT PLAYIN' NO MORE!" Star screams before pushing past the ref and locking in the Cross Arm Breaker.

Love tries fighting it, but Star, without hesitation, breaks Love's arm! Love immediately taps after this as the crowd boos in disgust.

Traci dumps Love's body over the top rope, causing her body to make a loud thump sound and Love to groan in pain.

"YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" The crowd chants, but Star ignores them. She looks at the impressed Beautiful Reality, who are applauding her. Star makes a snapping motion before gesturing to the title as the segment ends.

"Well...yeah" Perkins says, at a loss of words.

"Up next, Levi will take on Ced in a contract vs contract match"

War plays and Levi runs onto the stage as the crowd pops. He walks down to the ring, high fiving the fans, before getting in the ring.

Kick Ass plays before Ced walks onto the stage to another pop. Ced walks down to the ring and steps in. Him and Levi look at each other before shaking hands and hugging, wishing each other the best of luck.

The bell rings and the two friends circle one another. They lock up and Ced gets the advantage.

Ced and Levi slowly move to the ground in a suplex-like hold. They are both laying on their stomachs and looking at each other. They slowly stand back up and stare at one another.

Ced goes for a leg sweep, but Levi backflips over. Levi goes for an enzuigiri, but Ced slides under. Ced goes for a German Suplex, but Levi lands on his feet and goes for Unwanted Death. Ced catches him and lifts him up, but Levi hits a shiranui.

Levi covers, but Ced kicks out immediately. Levi pounces up and goes for a flip senton, but Ced puts up his knees.

Ced picks Levi up and goes for a powerbomb, but Levi rolls into a Sami Zayn Sunset Powerbomb.

Ced kicks out of the pin immediately again and both men do a front handspring.

They look at each other as the crowd cheers. Levi goes for a gamengiri, but Ced dodges and hits a Hurricanrana Driver!

Ced covers, but Levi manages to kick out at two, but Levi is obviously out of it after that move.

Ced picks up Levi and looks at him in sadness. He doesn't want to fight his friend in this condition.

Vermillion plays as the crowd gasps. Samuel walks out with two contracts. Samuel gets in the ring and immediately hits DIE! on Ced!

"On SSW Forever, we can NOT show compassion or weakness!" Samuel screams before hitting DIE! on Levi as well! "Congrats Levi. You are allowed to stay. But Ced? YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME HERE! PACK YOUR SHIT AND GET OUT!" Samuel screams in anger. Suddenly, Ced is dragged out of the ring by Mama's Soldiers, who beat down on him. Samuel suddenly sees someone fly past him.

Next thing he knows, Levi has taken out Mama's Soldiers with a Tope Con Hilo. Levi helps Ced escape Mama's Soldiers before hugging his friend goodbye.

However, someone comes up from behind him. Ced turns around to see Jack Classic. Jack offers his hand and Ced shakes it before Ced and Levi leave.

After The Show

Alan Riddle is sitting in his office. Jack Classic comes in.

"Mr. Classic! My best buddy in the whole world!" Riddle exclaims.

"Hello, Alan. How are you today?" Classic shakes Alan's hand.

"Great! Now, I need to discuss two things with you. First, you took Ced, so could I get a talent in return?" Riddle asks.

"I suppose. Do you have a specific one in mind?" Classic asks.

"I do. I will inform you of it later. The more important thing is...well, within the next few months, SSW Forever and United are going to war again. I...value our friendship, which is why I must warn you: Samuel is in charge now" Riddle sits up. "Not legally, but he has control over every member of my roster by using fear. He also has the numbers game, so I can't really disagree with him. I ask as a friend, please just surrender"

"Samuel doesn't scare me. Alan, I respect you, but that won't stop United from destroying Forever" Classic responds. Classic goes to leave when he hears Alan mutter something.

"Are we bad for attacking UWA?" Alan mutters, feeling bad.

"...no. They had it coming"

"But-"

"Try not to think about it, Alan. It was nice seeing you today. You should stop by United sometime." Classic leaves as Alan sits in his thoughts.

A/N: Huge thanks to Jase Raven 13 for the Blackbriar Family and writing the Patriarch's promo! See you all next time!


	32. Show 19

A/N: HELLLLLOOOOO GUYS AND GALS! Let's do this!

The show begins with Samuel sitting in the center of the ring, by himself.

"Several weeks ago, SSW invaded UWA. Ever since, UWA has done nothing! Why am I bringing this up, you ask?" Samuel looks around and chuckles. "Because it is a warning to United. Who led SSW through the invasion? The Forever Brand! UWA fell at our hands, and United will do the same. Each and every superstar, man and woman, on Forever has proven that when their backs are against the wall, they become the best wrestlers on the planet," Samuel stands up and holds up both world titles, "Especially yours truly! As the leader of Forever, as the champion of Forever, I have proven that when my back is against the wall, I get more dangerous, more resourceful, more deadly. United, in a couple months, you will DIE!" Samuel goes to leave, but stops. "And Freddy Escobar...I hope to finally meet you. I hope to finally stand on your throne and open the gates of hell on your fallen Monarchy. Please consider my offer, Freddy. I wouldn't like to force...your hand" Samuel laughs before leaving the ring.

Backstage

Samuel just walked through the curtain and is heading for the locker room when he is pulled into a hallway.

"Sammie" A soft voice mutters before Samuel is hugged tightly.

"Queen Rachel? What's wrong" Samuel asks.

"We can't bring The Blackbriar Family to our home...please... I had a premonition and it only ends in disaster!" Rachel screams in sadness.

"Rachel...No matter what, I will protect you...I promise." Samuel smiles wickedly, but Rachel can tell he means it.

I promise...

Ring

"I've never seen Mama so...worried." Perkins mutters.

"You mean Rachel?" Tuff asks.

"Yeah...yeah." Perkins nods.

"Anyways, the first match of the night is Traci Star taking on SJ Steele!" Tuff informs.

Truth Behind The Rose plays as Traci Star walks out to boos. She ignores them, focusing on the ring. She gets in and crouches in the corner, waiting for her victim.

The Kill plays and The Beautiful Reality walks out. They hesitantly hold up the Forever Women's Championships while staring at Star.

They walk down to the ring while Brianna Asher talks to SJ Steele, who is obviously nervous.

SJ slowly gets in the ring, not taking her eyes off Star. The bell rings and Star immediately tackles Steele. Star bounces to her feet and grabs Steele by her top, picking her up and throwing her across the ring.

Star screams as the crowd boos. Star picks up Steele and Lawn Darts her into the top turnbuckle.

Asher is watching in fear as Star destroys her best friend. Asher begins to panic when Star locks in her Armbreaker.

Steele immediately taps and Asher quickly breaks the submission before dragging Steele out of the ring. Star glares at the two terrified women.

Backstage

Alan Riddle is on the phone when The Origin enters his office. Alan slowly hangs up and looks at the people surrounding him.

"Gentlemen..." Riddle mutters.

"Hello Mr. Riddle" Phillips smiles.

"What do you want" Riddle glares.

"A match sounds good!" Phillips smirks. "I want to show the world how good Will Ralston and Jason Sabre are!"

"Fine. Tonight, we will have-"

"Matt Lopez" Will speaks up.

"No. Matt is out until Despair...due to someone," Riddle looks at Jason Sabre, "injuring his ribs. But, you will face Levi and SSW Forever's newest signee" Alan opens his mouth to say the name, but shuts it and smirks before leaving.

The Origin walk out of his office and see the Graffiti again. They stare at it, confused, before leaving.

Ring

"Well we have our main event!" Tuff exclaims.

"But up next-"

Knives and Pens plays as Veil, as well as Hart and Fallout, walk out. Gothica gets in the ring. Veil gets a mic.

Run This Town plays as Violet, Berlaine, and Illusion walk out. Ultraviolet gets in the ring and the two teams get face to face.

Finally, From The Heart plays and Tim Michaels, Reality, and Apollo walk down. UV Rebel stop at the end of the ramp.

"Lads" Tim speaks up. "If Ultraviolet isn't gonna be whole, then I don't want none of it." Tim reveals before turning to Apollo and Reality. "But I hope to continue teaming with you two" Tim smiles at his two best friends. They return the smile. "I'm done with you" Tim says to Gothica and Ultraviolet. Tim turns to leave as UV Rebel keeps smiling.

Reality's and Apollo's smiles disappear as they look at each other before they attack Tim Michaels from behind!

The crowd gasps as they lay out their friend. They then turn their attention to the ring. They rush in and help Ultraviolet beat down Gothica to boos. Ultraviolet stands tall as the camera pans over the carnage.

"Well that was intense" Tuff mutters.

"But up next, we will see Alonso Lopez vs Neville Tupone!" Perkins states, but the camera cuts to The International Rebels attacking Alonso Lopez and Tank Gibbs backstage.

Titantron

Tank gets his head smashed into a wall before the Rebels surround Alonso. They beat him down before walking away.

Ring

"That's the problem with the number advantage: You don't have to fight if you can beat down your opponent" Tuff notes.

"Well that means up next is our main event" Perkins smiles. "Jason Sabre and Will Ralston will take on Levi and our newest roster member!"

Forever by ONLAP plays as Jason Sabre (with the PRIDE Championship) and Will Ralston walk onto the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Sabre says into a mic as the crowd boos, "Jason Sabre. Will Ralston. Sub group of The Origin: The Aces of Wrestling!" Sabre exclaims.

The Aces walk down to the ring as the crowd boos. They slide in the ring and hold an arm up before waiting for their opponents.

War plays as Levi walks down to cheers. He high fives the fans before stopping at the end of the ramp, waiting for his partner, not knowing who it is.

...Ghost by Envoi plays as The Misfit, Paul Catapult walks down to a pop. He stands next to Levi before they get in the ring. Levi smiles as Paul gets on the middle rope and holds up the Rock On sign.

The bell rings as Levi and Sabre start the match. They lock up and Sabre gets the advantage, dragging Levi to his corner.

He tags in Ralston and they beat down on Levi while the ref is focused on Catapult, who is trying to help his partner.

Sabre leaves the ring as Ralston begins to choke Levi in the corner. Sabre tags in and Ralston bounces off the opposite corner before hitting a hesitation dropkick as Sabre hits an enzuigiri from the apron.

Sabre climbs the turnbuckle and goes for The Origin Story (450° Splash) early, but Levi puts his knees up.

Levi starts fighting back, taking Sabre down and knocking Ralston off the apron, but Sabre hits him from behind. Sabre smashes Levi's head into the turnbuckle with his knee before screaming in joy.

Sabre tags in Ralston and they hit Diamond in a Rhinestone World (Double Superkick followed by a standing moonsault [Sabre]/running shooting star [Ralston] combo).

Ralston covers, but Levi kicks out at the last second. Levi kips up and starts going on a rampage, taking both his opponents out. He is like an unstoppable rocket.

Levi sets up for Thunderbolt on Ralston, but Sabre catches him with a superkick. Catapult gets in the ring and nails Sabre with a Busaiku Knee. Catapult stands guard as Levi sets up for the Thunderbolt again, only to be hit with the BUSAIKU KNEE MID MOVE!

The crowd goes quiet as Paul Catapult looks down on Levi as Ralston covers. The bell rings and Sabre and Ralston celebrate.

They look at Catapult, who holds his arm up and pulls a Origin shirt out of his tights!

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Jason Sabre screams into a mic. "THE ORIGIN IS ALWAYS PLANNED! When Paul was traded, he called us immediately and asked to join us because WE run this show! The Origin is the beginning, the end, and the whole Strong Style Wrestling...FOREVA!" Sabre exclaims as the three men celebrate to end the show.


	33. Show 20

A/N: Hello guys and gals! Let's do this!

The show opens up to show Alan Riddle in his office, thinking. Jason Lyric comes in, followed by Kiran Ray himself!

"What?" Riddle glares.

"Look, I don't want you to lose your job, but Mr. Lyric does. I have nothing against you" Kiran informs.

"Too bad he isn't losing his job." They hear a voice come from behind them. They turn around to see...Samuel, scarecrow mask and all.

"You have no-" Lyric is cut off by Samuel hitting him with his hammer across the jaw.

"You do NOT tell me what to do!" Samuel screams as Lyric looks up, bleeding out of his mouth. Riddle and Kiran step back. Samuel removes his mask. "I demand that Alan keeps his job. He might not of been loyal to SSW, but he is the first GM to not be biased in Forever." Samuel informs. Kiran nods and helps Lyric out.

"Looks like you got another friend, Mr. Riddle. Good for you" Kiran smiles before leaving.

Riddle looks at Samuel. "What do you want?"

"A few changes around here. Let's start it off by bringing the band back together. Call your buddy." Samuel demands.

Ring

Still Alive by Three Doors Down plays as fireworks go off.

"Hello everybody and welcome to SSW Forever!" Tuff greets. "My name is Ryan Tuff and I am joined by the Hellsh Welsh, Jason Perkins!"

"Hi there!" Perkins smiles. "We are only two weeks away from SSW: Despair, where we will see-"

Ghost plays and the crowd begins to boo. Paul Catapult walks out in a suit and his hair in a ponytail. He calmly holds up the Rock On sign before getting in the ring, grabbing a mic. He calmly waits for the crowd to die down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Paul Catapult, Formerly known as one of the most lovable men. Last week, I changed that." Paul calmly says. "You all thought that I'm just an underdog, that I'm always scratching and crawling. I'm fucking Paul Catapult! I don't beg and plead, I take what I want! I-"

War plays as Levi begins to storm down to the ring. He gets in the ring as Paul slides out.

"Levi, I understand your contempt for me. I truly do. Just know, I only did what I did to prove I'm better than you and the other underdogs" Paul antagonizes Levi. "I had to prove that I don't always happen to win, but rather win because I'm a good athlete! I'm sure you under-" Paul shuts his mouth, "welllll, I'm sure you have seen talented people before, since you are, well, not." Paul goes to leave, but is taken out by a Suicide Dive from Levi.

Levi starts beating down on Paul before The Origin come from out of nowhere and beat him down. They help up Paul, who takes off his blazer. They pick up Levi as Brian gets behind Levi.

Phillips and Catapult point at each other before hitting a Knee to the back of the head and a Busaiku Knee, respectively, on Levi. The segment ends with The Origin standing tall.

In A Dark Alleyway

Two acoustic guitars are heard. "Star of Bethlehem...set us free" Two deep voices sing.

"Make us a world...we long...to...see" A third deep voice sings.

Backstage

Will Ralston, Karin Jokela, and Jason Sabre are laughing. "Oh! What about the Wayne Bros? They are awful!" Sabre breaks out laughing.

"And Freddy Escobar?" Will begins to cry from laughter. "Or Sam-" Will freezes up.

"What's wrong?" Sabre asks.

"Yeah Will." A voice comes from behind Sabre. "What's wrong?" Samuel steps out with Mama's Soldiers. "Finish what you were going to say."

"Don't try to intimidate me, you hack. You aren't that scary" Will glares. Samuel steps up to him and Will leans away slightly.

"Really..." Samuel glares. He hands his titles to Mania before holding out his hand to Adam. "Hammer please." Adam hands Samuel his hammer.

Samuel admires his hammer before looking at Will. He suddenly swings it at the Pregnant Karin's stomach!

"NO!" Will screams and Samuel stops an inch away.

"Don't test me, Will." Samuel warns. "I would hate to cause a baby to not see light." Samuel looks up before smiling. "Actually, I wouldn't mind that at all." Samuel suddenly grabs Will by the collar as Mama's Soldiers hold back Sabre. Samuel leans in and whispers into Ralston's ear: "If you ever try to be big and tough around me again, I will cut your fucking stomach open and decorate the arena with your guts. Then I will proceed to hit you in the head with my hammer until nothing is left but mush, and that is not a threat, but a promise." Samuel stands back up as Ralston is speechless. "Have a nice day." Samuel walks away.

Ralston looks at his fiancée and Sabre before wiping the sweat off his face. He is about to say something when he is hit in the back of the head with Samuel's hammer.

"Stay down until I leave" Samuel growls before walking away as Sabre and Jokela check on him.

Ring

"Damn...Samuel should not be messed with" Tuff mutters.

"Ralston shouldn't mess with Lord Samuel...it's not good for his health." Perkins sternly says.

"You mean Samuel? You said Lord Samuel." Tuff replies.

"Yeah, sorry." Perkins sighs.

"Anyways, up next is Traci Star vs Brianna Ash-" Tuff is cut off by Brianna Asher being thrown onto the stage. Steele follows soon. The Beautiful Reality scurries down the ramp as Traci Star walks down.

Traci is about to continue her attack when all of a sudden, Leah Blackwell stops her, begging her to calm down. TBR escapes while Traci head butts Leah.

Traci picks Leah up and does a powerbomb onto the apron, causing the paramedics to come running to Blackwell's side as Star looks down at her, deranged.

"Well...up next is oddly enough the main event. All our other matches ended in someone getting attacked" Tuff informs.

"As per Alan Riddle's orders, Samuel will be fighting Will Ralston!" Perkins exclaims.

Forever plays as The Aces Of Wrestling walk out. Will Ralston is still recovering from Samuel's earlier attack. They get in the ring before waiting.

Vermillion plays as Samuel walks out with his Scarecrow mask on. He is holding his hammer while Mania holds Samuel's two world titles.

Samuel gets in the ring and immediately hits Sabre across the jaw with his hammer, sending him to the outside, where Mama's Soldiers beat down on him.

The Origin comes running out to save Sabre, but they are taken out by Doomsday! Charlie, Draco, and Fear begin tossing men as the crowd goes crazy.

"DOOMSDAY IS HERE! DOOMSDAY IS HERE!" Tuff and Perkins scream.

Suddenly, the lights go out. When they return, The Blackbriar Family is in the corner of the ring.

Mama's Soldiers get in the opposite corner, while The Origin get in a third corner. They all look at each other before Imaginary Monster plays. Alan Riddle storms onto the stage.

"WE HAVEN'T HAD A SINGLE FREAKING FIGHT ALL NIGHT!" Riddle screams in anger. "So, next week at the final show before Despair will be called The Nightmare Before SSW Forever. We will see Samuel taking on Brian Phillips, Will Ralston AND Matt Lopez taking on Levi and a partner of his choosing, Traci Star vs The Beautiful Reality in a non-title match, and The International Rebels vs a mystery team." Riddle informs as the crowd cheers. "AND IF ANYONE STOPS ANY OF THOSE MATCHES FROM HAPPENING, AS PER RICHARD RYDER, THEY ARE FIRED FROM ALL OF THE WFA!" Riddle screams in anger before the show ends.

Next Week's Matches-

The International Rebels vs Unknown

Traci Star vs The Beautiful Reality (Non-Title)

Will Ralston and Matt Lopez vs Levi and TBA

Samuel vs Brian Phillips.

A/N: Sorry there were no matches. I've had a pretty stressful past two weeks. Next show will have full matches written to the best of my ability.


	34. Show 21: Nightmare Before SSW Forever

A/N: Merry (Early) Christmas Guys and Gals! Welcome to Nightmare Before SSW Forever! Presents and Superkicks for everyone! Let's do this!

The show begins with Santa Claus himself walking around the locker room, giving gifts to everyone. TriVolt gets a huge stack of Manga, Levi gets a new personalized jacket, and The Origin and TBR get a lot of coal.

Santa gives a hardy laugh before he is suddenly pulled into a dark room, the door locking behind him. He screams before the camera cuts to the room.

Santa is sitting on a chair, tied up. There is a single lightbulb hanging above him.

"Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws?" Jinx chuckles as he steps into the light.

"I wanna do it" Edgar laughs as he too steps into the light.

"Let's draw straws!" Jinx smirks.

"Jack said we would work together" Samuel joins them, "three of a kind, birds of a feather, now and forever!" Samuel laughs before Kidnap The Sandy Claws by Korn plays.

"Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight. Throw away the key and then turn off all the lights!" They all three sing. Samuel places his hammer on the side of Santa's head while Edgar holds a knife to Santa's throat.

"First, we're going to set some bait, inside a nasty trap and wait. When he comes a-sniffing we will snap the trap and close the gate!" Jinx smiles while ripping off the terrified Santa's hat.

"Wait! I've got a better plan to catch this big red lobster man. Let's pop him in a boiling pot and when he's done we'll butter him up" Edgar sings evilly before smacking Santa.

"Kidnap the Sandy Claws, throw him in a box. Bury him for ninety years then see if he talks!" They both sing. "And Mr. Oogie Boogie man can take the whole thing over then. He'll be so pleased I do declare that he will cook him rare!" Both smirk at Santa.

"I say that we take a cannon, aim it at his door and then knock three times and when he answers, Sandy Claws will be no more" Jinx smiles while Santa begins to cry.

"You're so stupid, think now: If we blow him up into smithereens, we may lose some pieces and then Jack will beat us black and green!" Samuel growls before stroking Santa's face with the sharp side of his hammer, causing blood to come out slightly.

"Kidnap the Sandy Claws, tie him in a bag. Throw him in the ocean then see if he is sad" All three sing. "Because Mr. Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around, if I were on his Boogie list, I'd get out of town!" All three look at Santa menacingly.

"He'll be so pleased by our success, that he'll reward us too, I bet!" Samuel sings.

"Perhaps he'll make his special brew of snake and spider stew!" Edgar adds.

"Yummm!" All three smile. "We're his little henchmen and we take our job with pride. We do our best to please him and to stay on his good side"

"I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb" Samuel sighs.

"I'm not the dumb one" Edgar growls and gets in Samuel's face.

"You're no fun" Jinx glares at Edgar.

"Shut up!" Edgar yells at Jinx.

"Make me!" Jinx growls and him and Edgar are face to face.

"I've got something, *Samuel pushes pass Jinx and Edgar* listen now, this one is real good, you'll see: We'll send a present to his door, upon there'll be a note to read. Now, in the box we'll wait and hide until his curiosity entices him to look inside and then we'll have him-" Samuel smiles evilly at Santa.

"One, two, three!" All three exclaim while pushing Santa over.

"Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick. Lock him for ninety years, see what makes him tick." All three laugh as they go to leave the room. They get out. Samuel is about to close the door when he peaks his head through the door.

"Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits. Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks." Samuel mutters with a sinister grin before turning off the light.

Hallway

Samuel, Jinx, and Edgar are storming through the halls with big smiles.

"Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see. Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key. Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see. Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key" All three growl before laughing like maniacs.

Ring

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Tuff greets. "Welcome to The Nightmare Before SSW Forever, the go-home show to SSW: Despair! My name is Ryan Tuff, and I am joined by the Hellsh Welsh, Jason Perkins!"

"Evening everyone!" Perkins smiles. "We have got a full card tonight! Starting off the show is The International Rebels vs an Unknown Team!"

Done With That plays as The International Rebels walk onto the stage, Neville and Ricky arguing like usual. Pablo breaks it up and points to the ring. The Rebels walk down and get in the ring. There is silence until...

America plays as the crowd boos. Doomsday walks onto the stage. Charlie leads Draco and Fear down to the ring. Draco and Fear remove their masks before all three get in the ring.

Pablo and Fear leave the ring as Ricky and Draco get on the apron. The bell rings as Charlie and Neville lock up.

Charlie easily gets the advantage and tosses Neville to the outside. Ricky tries to sneak attack him, but Draco takes him out with a spear, sending him to the outside. Fear chases both back into the ring.

Charlie and Draco hit a double chokeslam before the lights go out. When they return, Rachel is in the ring. She points to Ricky and Neville before pointing at Pablo.

Fear takes out Pablo with a running head butt while Charlie and Draco pick up Ricky and Neville. Charlie picks both up in a double powerbomb while Draco climbs the turnbuckle.

They hit a double Doomsday Has Arrived (Powerbomb/Destruction Of Eden combo) for the win.

"This is a big win before their fight against The Blackbriar Family!" Perkins exclaims.

Suddenly, the lights go out. When they return, The Blackbriar Family is surrounding the ring. Charlie, Draco, and Fear surround Rachel, protecting her.

Mama Madeline and The Patriarch raise their hands and the rest of the members climb the apron. Doomsday gets in fighting position.

"Ryan, I'm sorry, but I have to go." Perkins says frantically while getting up. "It has been great working with you" Perkins removes his headset. The lights turn off for a second before returning. When they are back on, Jason Perkins hair has turned white. His right eye is completely white with a red crack going horizontally across it, while his left eye has a red and black X in the center. He slides into the ring and stands with Doomsday.

"For those of you who don't know, Jason Perkins comes from the Spirit World, but grew up on Wales. He has a rare Spirit World condition where his Angel Effect, the act of separating your good and bad sides into separate bodies, is trapped in one body. This means that he can go between his Human form, Angel Form (His current Form), and Fallen Angel Form. He obviously has strong loyalties to Mama's Soldiers due to Samuel teaching him a lot" Tuff informs.

The Blackbriar Family watch closely. Perkins hits a running knee to start the battle. The Blackbriar's and Mama's Soldiers clash as Mama's Soldiers protect Rachel.

Vermillion plays as Samuel, Mania, Guyu, Markus, and Adam come running down, evening the odds. Mama's Soldiers send The Blackbriar Family to the outside and dare them to try getting in the ring. The Blackbriar Family shake their heads.

The lights go out. When they return, both The Blackbriar Family and Mama's Soldiers are gone.

"Well...that was...wow" Tuff mutters. He looks over at the empty chair.

Imaginary Monster plays as Alan Riddle walks onto the stage.

"Mr. Tuff, since Jason has joined Mama's Soldiers, he won't be able to perform his commentary duties. Don't worry though, I will have a replacement by SSW: Despair!" Riddle informs.

"Thanks Mr. Riddle, it gets quite lonely over here." Tuff sighs. "But up next, we will Traci Star vs The Beautiful Reality in a non-title handicap match. Since this is not for the title, The Beautiful Reality will have to tag in and out"

Truth Behind The Rose plays as Traci Star walks out, intensely serious. She gets in the ring and waits for her victi-*ahem* opponents.

Take A Hint by Victoria Justice and Elizabeth Gillies plays as The Beautiful Reality walk out. They smile at Star and raise their titles before walking down to the ring.

They step in and Steele starts the match. The bell rings...and Star immediately throws Steele shoulder first into the turnbuckle. Star starts beating down on Steele.

Asher runs into the ring and attacks Star from behind. Steele and Asher start demolishing Star. They go for Nightmarish Justice, but Star hits a helicopter double clothesline.

Both Steele and Asher roll out of the ring and help each other up, only to be taken out by a Tope Con Hilo from Star. Star rolls Steele into the ring and sets up for her Cross Armbreaker, but Asher hits her with a superkick.

Asher and Steele begin to beat down on Star before hitting Nightmarish Justice. Instead of covering like usual, they both fold Star up and hold her down for the three count.

The bell rings as The Beautiful Reality quickly rolls out of the ring. Star sits up and glares at them. Star merely stands up and The Beautiful Reality go running up the ramp, afraid that Star is going to catch them.

"Well that sure was...surprising to say the least" Tuff notes. "But up next, two men who are going to be opponents at SSW: Despair, Will Ralston and Matt Lopez, will take on Levi and a partner of his choosing!"

Outside in a Dark Alley

Two acoustic guitars are heard again before two deep voices are heard. "Star of Bethlehem, set us free..." the voices sing.

"Make us a world we long...to...see..." A third voice sings.

A message appears: SSW…Watch out.

Forever plays as Jason Sabre and Will Ralston walk out. They discuss a game plan as Will gets into the ring.

Burn In My Light plays as Matt Lopez walks out to cheers. He high fives some of the audience members before sliding into the ring, keeping his eye on Ralston.

War plays as Levi runs onto the stage to a pop. Levi runs down the ramp, high fiving the fans, before stopping at the end.

Kill The Lights plays as Wong Nation (Formerly Samuel Wong) walks out to a decent pop. He stands next to Levi and they get into the ring.

The bell rings as Levi and Ralston stare at each other. Levi goes for the lock up, but Ralston slaps Lopez in the chest, tagging him in.

Ralston quickly rolls out of the ring as Lopez stares at him in disbelief. Lopez enters the ring and shakes Levi's hand before they lock up.

Lopez gets the advantage and goes for a clothesline, but Levi matrix dodges it and hits a superkick.

Levi goes for a German Suplex, but Lopez lands on his feet and goes for a shining wizard, but Levi catches him with a sit-out powerbomb. Levi covers, but Lopez kicks out at one and both men do front handsprings as the crowd cheers.

Levi tags in Wong. Wong and Lopez lock up. Lopez gets the advantage and bounces Wong off the ropes. Lopez leap frogs as Wong slides under him.

Wong goes for a hurricanrana, but Lopez pushes him off and hits a roundhouse. Lopez quickly hits a backslide driver with the pin.

Wong kicks out at one and does a double foot stomp to Lopez's spine. Lopez screams in pain before slapping Ralston in the back. Ralston looks at Lopez in shock as Lopez rolls out of the ring.

Ralston gets in the ring and locks up with Wong. Wong gets the advantage and goes for Shockwave early, but Ralston reverses mid-move with a falling neckbreaker.

Ralston cockily covers, but Wong kicks out at two. Ralston goes for a standing moonsault, but Wong dodges and tags in Levi.

Levi goes for a springboard tornado DDT, but Ralston catches him and goes for a lawn dart, but changes his mind and throws Levi at Lopez, taking both out. Ralston superkicks Wong off the apron and does a handspring off the ropes, doing a backflip near the center of the ring and holding up his arm.

"Yeah!" Ralston gloats. Lopez slides into the ring and pushes Ralston. The two start arguing and Ralston goes for a superkick, but Lopez reverses and hits the Stormmaker (Rainmaker but hitting with an elbow smash instead of a short-arm lariat).

Levi slides into the ring and locks in The Infection (Ankle Lock) and Ralston taps as Lopez leans back into the corner and smirks.

Levi releases the hold as the bell rings. Levi and Wong celebrate before leaving.

Matt looks at Ralston before getting on the apron. Matt waits for Ralston to get up before going for From Mexico With Pain.

Sabre hits a Superkick mid-air, taking out Lopez. The Aces of Wrestling beat down on Lopez as the crowd boos. The Aces stand tall to end the segment.

"Lopez vs Ralston is definitely going to be a great match!" Tuff exclaims. "Up next, the main-"

A Christmas Tree appears on the stage. Carol Of The Bells by Metallica plays as everyone cheers. The Christmas Tree brightens up with lights. It's getting brighter and brighter and brighter!

-until it combusts in flames! Vermillion plays as Samuel and Mama's Soldiers walk onto the stage. Samuel has his two world titles on his shoulders. . "Oh Christmas Tree, Oh Christmas Tree! How lovely is the fire!" Samuel laughs maniacally as the tree burns to ashes.

Samuel walks down to the ring with Mama's Soldiers behind him. They wait in the ring for Brian Phillips.

We Own The Night plays as Brian Phillips walks onto the stage with The Origin. Phillips and The Origin walk down to the ring. Phillips gets in the ring as the bell rings.

Phillips and Samuel lock up and Samuel gets the advantage. Samuel starts wildly head butting Phillips until the ref rips him off. Phillips falls to his back and Samuel runs past the ref, head butting the grounded Phillips until the Ref pulls him off again.

Samuel escapes the ref again and hits a running head butt before covering. Phillips kicks out at one and kicks Samuel in the head.

Phillips grabs Samuel by the hair and runs up the ropes, leaping over the top rope and quickly choking Samuel on the top rope.

Phillips brags as Mama's Soldiers stands on the left side of him. The Origin gets on the right side and the two sides start to brawl as Phillips gets in the ring.

Perkins grabs Phillips ankle, giving Samuel the chance to hit DIE! Surprisingly, that puts Phillips away!

Samuel laughs as the bell rings. Suddenly, the lights go out. When they return, Mama's Soldiers are all unconscious around the ring as The Patriarch of The Blackbriar Family stands on the stage. The lights go out again and, when they return, everyone but The Origin is gone.

The Origin gets in the ring and helps up Phillips. Suddenly, two men quickly get on the apron. One is wearing a black hoodie with the hood up, while the other is wearing a black sleeveless hoodie with the hood up.

"Wait is that..." Tuff mutters. Both men remove their hoods to reveal The Darkest Souls! "It is! The Darkest Souls are back!" Tuff exclaims. "The Origin injured The Darkest Souls a few months ago!"

Cast's blond hair still has shaved sides and back, but the top is longer and messier. Carry's black hair is longer as well with the sides and back shaved. Both men remove their skull masks and glare at The Origin.

They unzip their jackets to reveal...EVAN EMPIRE SHIRTS!

"Ladies and Gentlemen..." A man jumps out of the crowd. He has medium length black hair, gray eyes, and a black sleeveless hooded vest. "My name is Jay Hero. Those two are Jacob Carry and Cast... We are The Darkest Alliance." Hero gets on the apron. "Mr. Neal has had a little bit of trust issues inside of his Empire, so he paid us to be his personal bodyguards." Hero removes his jacket to reveal a Evan Empire shirt as well. "He also paid us to take out The Origin." They suddenly charge the ring and throw everyone but Phillips out of the ring. Phillips tries to defend himself, but Cast takes out his knee with a chop block.

The Darkest Alliance beat down on Phillips before standing tall to end the show.

A/N: See you all next time!

SSW: Despair Match Card-

Will Ralston vs Matt Lopez (First ever Fearless Champion)

The Beautiful Reality (C) vs Traci Star (SSW Forever Women's Championship)

Jason Sabre Open Challenge (PRIDE Championship)

The Darkest Alliance vs The Origin

Mama's Soldiers vs The Blackbriar Family


	35. SSW: Despair Part One

A/N: Hello guys and gals! Welcome to SSW: Despair Part One! Let's do this!

My Name by Shinedown plays as the crowd bursts with energy. The camera pans across the arena before stopping at Ryan Tuff at the commentary table.

"Hello everybody and welcome to SSW: Despair! Alan Riddle is in the ring, let's join him!" Tuff smiles before the camera cuts to Riddle.

"Hello everyone" Riddle grins. "As you all know, Jason Perkins left the commentary table to join Mama's Soldiers in their war against The Blackbriar Family. Due to this, I must name a new commentator to join Mr. Tuff. Ladies and Gentlemen...your new commentator..." Riddle points towards the stage and all the lights go off.

A film reel rolling is heard and the crowd cheers as whispers are heard. Suddenly, We Don't Have To Dance by Andy Black plays!

Devan walks onto the stage with a white dress shirt (sleeves rolled up), black dress pants, black suspenders, and black shoes! Devan has his hair slicked back and looks around the arena with his cold gray eyes.

Devan walks over to the announce table and sits down, putting on a headset.

"Hello everyone! My name is Ryan Tuff and I am joined by The Monster, Devan!" Tuff exclaims.

"That's right, Ryan, and tonight is SSW: Despair. We have a lot of big matches tonight, so let's get started" Devan nods.

We Own The Night plays as The Origin walk out. They all give advice to Will Ralston before he gets in the ring.

Burn In My Light plays and Matt Lopez walks out. He smiles at the cheering crowd before rubbing his ribs and glaring at The Origin. Lopez walks down to the ring and walks in between The Origin, who yell insults at him while smirking. Lopez ignores this and gets in the ring.

The bell rings and Lopez goes for a lock up, but Ralston gets in the ropes. The ref pulls Lopez off and Ralston kicks Lopez in the head. Lopez rubs his jaw while Ralston mocks him.

Lopez goes for a lock up again, but Ralston again gets in the ropes. The ref pulls Lopez off and Ralston goes for his cheap kick again, but Lopez catches it and pulls Ralston into a capture suplex.

Lopez rolls and picks Ralston up for another capture suplex, but instead transitions it into a sit-out piledriver. Lopez covers, but Ralston kicks out at one.

Lopez immediately bounces off the ropes and goes for a springboard moonsault, but Ralston dodges and Lopez lands on his feet. Ralston quickly hits a stiff superkick, causing Lopez to do a backflip. Ralston goes for a running shooting star, but Lopez puts his knees up.

Lopez bounces Ralston off the ropes and hits a Moonsault Side Slam. Lopez rolls and picks Ralston up, but Ralston pushes him away. When Lopez runs at him, Ralston hits a fallaway moonsault slam and covers.

Lopez kicks out at two and Ralston immediately starts punching him in the head. Ralston picks up Lopez and flips him off before going for the Stunner, but Lopez smoothly reverses into the Stormmaker!

Lopez covers and, to the shock of The Origin, wins! Lopez immediately slides out of the ring as The Origin slide in.

The ref hands Matt Lopez the SSW Fearless Championship, which looks similar to the Smoking Skull belt, but has red plates. Lopez hugs the Championship as The Origin help up Ralston and glare at Lopez.

"That was an incredible match with a deserving winner!" Tuff exclaims.

"I'm just happy that Will Ralston lost" Devan shrugs. "Up next, Traci Star will take on The Beautiful Reality for the SSW Forever Women's Championship"

Truth Behind The Rose plays as Traci Star walks onto the stage to boos. She ignores the crowd and walks down to the ring, completely serious and focused. Star gets in and crouches in her corner.

Take A Hint plays as The Beautiful Reality walk out. They hold up their titles before walking down to the ring, nervous. They get in the ring and stand on the opposite side of the ring as Star.

The bell rings and The Beautiful Reality immediately gang up on Star. They drive her into the corner and start beating her down. The ref pulls them off and scolds them, but they immediately go back to attacking Star.

Steele gets in the opposite corner and Brianna stands in front of her. They hold hands and Asher throws Steele at Star, cannonball style. They both start bragging as Star slowly gets up. They start mocking Star, who immediately stands up, causing both to freak out.

They charge Star, who takes them both out with a double clothesline. Star throws Steele to the outside before dropping to the ground, crawling around Asher, waiting for her moment to strike.

Asher gets up and Star locks in the Cross Armbreaker. Steele breaks the submission with a Swanton Bomb. Steele and Asher start beating down on Star again before setting up for Nightmarish Justice.

However, right before they can hit it, Star is pulled out of the ring.

"What the hell?!" Tuff yells in shock. The camera pans over to show Leah Blackwell sitting next to Traci Star. TBR go to the outside, but Leah hits Asher with Goodnight (Black Mass). Leah and Star roll Steele into the ring and beat her down.

Leah picks up Steele and throws her at Star, who locks in the Cross Armbreaker. Steele has no choice but to tap out.

The bell rings as Asher weakly pulls Steele out of the ring. Leah walks over and grabs the SSW Forever Women's Championship and looks at it before handing it to Star, who raises it up high.

"Why Leah!? Why have you sold your soul to the devil?!" Tuff asks in confusion.

"Because it benefits her, Ryan." Devan replies.

"That may be, but up next is the Main Event of Part 1! Jason Sabre's open challenge!" Tuff informs.

Weight Of My Pride plays as Jason Sabre walks out to boos. He holds up the PRIDE Championship before walking down to the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Jason says into a mic, "CJ Hawk defends the Killjoy Championship almost every week on United...in mediocre matches. He's good, but he's no ace. The Way Of The Hawk is good morals, but it's not like The Origin's morals. If you want to see me defeat some schmuck in a great match, then welcome to The Ace's Open Challenge!" Sabre drops the mic and takes off his Origin Jacket.

War plays and the crowd explodes as Levi runs onto the stage. He smiles at the crowd before walking down to the ring. Levi gets in and the bell rings.

Levi and Sabre circle each other before locking up viciously. Sabre gets the advantage and goes for a hurricanrana, but Levi front handsprings. Levi goes for a poised frankensteiner, but Sabre lands on his feet and goes for one of his own.

They go back and forth, trying to nail the other with the poised frankensteiner, before Sabre gives up and hits a backstabber.

Sabre goes for a standing moonsault, but Levi slides under him and goes for a running shooting star. Sabre puts his feet up and kicks Levi in the head, making the crowd wince.

Sabre grabs Levi by the hair and smashes his head into the turnbuckle. Sabre laughs before Levi elbows him in the head before hitting the Enzuigiri!

Levi covers, but Sabre kicks out at two. Levi gets in the corner and goes for the Thunderbolt, but Sabre hits the Final Resolution mid-air.

Sabre climbs the turnbuckle and stands tall, holding both hands up. He takes a deep breath before hitting The Origin Story for the win!

The crowd boos as Jason Sabre holds up the PRIDE Championship, making fun of Levi and the audience. The Origin gets into the ring and hoist Sabre onto their shoulders to end Part One.

Alan Riddle's Office

Alan Riddle types a number into his phone before bringing it to his ear. The person picks up.

"Hello?" A voice replies.

"Jack, what is this shit on my desk?" Alan asks in an unimpressed voice.

"What do you mean?" Jack Classic replies.

"An SSW Forever shirt is on my desk, but the name is crossed out. Evan Empire is written over it." Alan replies. He hears a loud sigh. "Should I burn it or just tear it up?"

"You do you, buddy." Classic sighs.

"He's already invaded United, and now he is coming for Forever. We can't let this slide." Riddle informs.

"Our hands are tied at the moment, Alan. We just have to be patient until we have a chance to strike." Classic mutters.

"…alright." Alan sighs before hanging up. He sits back in his chair and rubs his forehead.

A/N: Part Two should be out within the next few days.


	36. SSW: Despair Part Two

A/N: Hello guys and gals! Welcome to SSW: Despair Part Two! Let's do this!

My Name by Shinedown plays as the camera pans over the crowd before stopping at the commentary table.

"Welcome back everyone! My name is Ryan Tuff and I am joined by Devan!" Tuff exclaims.

"Hey." Devan nods.

"Part Two is going to start with Evan Neal's personal bodyguards, The Darkest Alliance, taking on The Origin!" Tuff informs.

We Own The Night plays as Paul Catapult and The Original Deal (Negro and Dunkan) walk out. The Original Deal holds up their SSW Forever Tag Team Championships while Paul calmly holds up the Rock On Sign. They get in the ring and wait. And wait. And wait. And wait. And-

The lights go out. Gone Away by Five Finger Death Punch plays as Jay Hero, Jacob Carry, and Cast walk out. All are wearing their jackets and half skull masks. Hero's skull is different in design from Cast and Carry's, since Hero's skull is smiling. The three men walk out slowly, their eyes never leaving The Origin. When they get down to the ring, Hero points to two sides of the ring and Carry and Cast go separate ways, The Darkest Alliance surrounding the ring.

The Origin gets in a sorta Kill Circle, ready to defend themselves. The Darkest Alliance slowly climbs the apron, keeping their eyes on The Origin. They each have one knee on the apron and the same side hand on the middle rope.

They get on the apron fully and watch as The Origin frantically prepares themselves. Carry gets in the ring first and The Origin attacks him.

Cast gets in next and takes out Catapult's knee with a chop block. Hero finally gets in and The Darkest Alliance begin to beat down on The Origin.

Cast and Carry throw Negro and Dunkan out of the ring and The Darkest Alliance beat down on Catapult. Cast notices Dunkan and Negro getting up and throws himself over the ropes with a Kofi Kingston-esque senton.

The ref gets Carry out of the ring and checks on Catapult as Hero crouches in his corner. The ref calls for the bell and Hero immediately continues the beat down on Catapult.

Hero begins choking Catapult on the top rope. The ref pulls him off and Cast hits a rope-assisted Enzuigiri behind his back. Suddenly, Dunkan and Negro take out Cast.

They drive him into the steel steps before throwing him over the barricade. Carry tries to save his comrade, but he too is dispatched of. Negro pulls Catapult out of the ring and Jay Black quickly realizes that he is surrounded.

The Origin slowly climbs the apron as Hero gets in defense position. They are about to get in the ring when three men jump three separate barricades.

All three men are wearing gas masks. The Origin stares at them in confusion before they get out a table and pull out spray paint cans.

They spray paint "RIOT!" on it before removing their gas masks to reveal...James Blackwell and The Wayne Bros!

Hero hits a stiff superkick to the back of the ref's head before Riot attacks The Origin! Brian Phillips runs out, but Blackwell tackles his former partner and beats him down.

The Wayne Bros put Phillips onto Blackwell's shoulders before hitting a triple powerbomb through the RIOT Table!

Catapult rolls into the ring and is hit with the JHKO (Hurts Donut) by Hero! Cast and Carry slide in and hit the Sudden Disaster. Hero covers and Catapult is unable to kick out.

"JAMES BLACKWELL HAS RETURNED AND COSTED THE ORIGIN THEIR MATCH!" Tuff exclaims in joy.

"God...don't have to be so loud" Devan rubs his ears.

"However, up next is our main event...Mama's Soldiers vs The Blackbriar Family." Tuff says in a serious voice. "Due to this happening at Mama's House, this will be the last time you hear from us tonight. We will see you all next time on SSW Forever."

Titantron

Fascinated With Tragedies by Lia1291 plays as the titantron shows The Blackbriar Family destroying a lot of talents. It cuts to Mama's Soldiers sending The Blackbriar's running.

"That was a nice showing boys, but its the curtain call for YOU Sam-U-El and your soooooooooooooooooo called soldiers. Because it's time for someone to join the Family, while the Demon Witch Child devours your sooooooooooooooooul Sammy boy. We are coming to your house to kick your sorry asses till Ruin says so. As for yer family, well they be dead...they just don't know it yet." The Patriarch laughs.

"WELCOME TO THE FAMILY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" The Whole Family laughs.

"Pain and despair is coming your way Pretender. I'm coming for your soul, but I'm taking your most prized possession as well: Mama. All roads lead to Ruin." Ruin's voice is heard as it shows Mama's Soldiers and The Blackbriar Family staring each other down.

Suddenly, Samuel appears on the screen with Mama's Soldiers behind him. "The Blackbriar's think they can intimidate us. They talk to us about death" Samuel looks at his hammer with his evil purple eyes, "Oh honey...we wrote the book on death. We are all the Horseman of Apocalypse! When the time comes...you will all" Samuel looks up as his purple eyes shine, "DIE!"

Mama's House

Samuel is sitting crisscross on the porch while tapping his hammer on his knee.

"Lord Samuel, would you like some tea while you wait?" Butterfly Effect asks.

"No Butterfly. They are here. Get the soldiers" Samuel stands up and smiles wickedly.

The Patriarch appears from the shadows first, Mama Madeline by his side. Soon, all of The Blackbriar Family steps out from the Shadowy Woods. Samuel laughs evilly as Charlie, Draco, Fear, Adam, and Guyu walk out of the front door and stand behind Samuel.

The Blackbriar's look up to see Jason Perkins, Markus, and Mania crouched up on the roof, looking at the Blackbriar's like a panther looks at food. The three jump down and the two sides clash.

Samuel hits The Patriarch with his hammer, while Mama's Soldiers start to bring down The Blackbriar's.

Suddenly, Ruin holds up his hand and all of Mama's Soldiers go flying as fire flys out of Ruin's hand. Mama's Soldiers burst through the house and a part of the house catches fire.

Samuel steps out of the house and laughs maniacally as he taps his hammer on his knee. When he gets to The Blackbriar's, he stops, feeling a lot of light coming from behind him.

Samuel turns around and sees Mama's House completely on fire. Samuel drops his hammer as he gets a look of shock. The Blackbriar's smile and laugh as Samuel drops to his knees.

"AHH!" Samuel screams in pain as the house burns. Samuel begins to punch the ground. He turns around and tries to attack The Blackbriar's out of anger, but finds them gone and him...defeated. Samuel stands up and starts walking towards the house.

 _Rachel. *begins to cry slightly* Charlie. Draco. Butterfly. Fear. Markus. *Samuel enters the burning house* Mania. Guyu. Adam. Jason._

Samuel looks through the burning house, trying to find survivors, but finds no one. Samuel goes to Rachel's room, hoping she is okay...but alas...she too is gone...

Samuel does see something, however. He walks over to her bed and sees...Rachel's notebook. Samuel picks it up and his body begins to tremble as he hears a loud buzzing sound.

Samuel walks over to a mirror and sets Rachel's notebook down, keeping his hand on it. He looks up at the mirror to see...the white of his eyes have turned black and the purple has turned white. His hair is messier.

"AHHHHHHH!" Samuel screams again in anger as the camera changes to an outside view. Samuel's scream is still heard as the house collapses and burns to ashes.


	37. Important Update (Please Read)

Hello guys and gals. A lot of you have been wondering if Riot is a part of Evan Empire. I would like to clarify that James Blackwell and The Wayne Bros are _**not**_ a part of Evan Empire. I would not add anyone without JJ's or the Owners approval.

James Blackwell formed an alliance with The Wayne Bros to help him get his revenge on The Origin.

I hope this clears everything up, and I am truly sorry for making it seem like I was going against the Owner's wishes. See you all next time.

-KiranTheRay


	38. Apps

Hello guys and gals. A lot of you have been wondering if Riot is a part of Evan Empire. I would like to clarify that James Blackwell and The Wayne Bros are _**not**_ a part of Evan Empire. I would not add anyone without JJ's or the Owners approval.

James Blackwell formed an alliance with The Wayne Bros to help him get his revenge on The Origin.

I hope this clears everything up, and I am truly sorry for making it seem like I was going against the Owner's wishes. See you all next time.

-KiranTheRay


	39. Show 22

A/N: Hello Guys and Gals! Let's do this! (Also, huge thanks to everyone for giving SSW Forever 100 amazing comments! I'm very gracious for the SSW Fanbase and I hope to shoot for 150 Next!)

The show starts out with Riot in the locker room. James Blackwell is congratulating The Waynes for a successful attack when three men walk into the locker room. The camera pans over to show The Darkest Alliance.

"Can we help you?" Blackwell asks.

"You interfered with our job." Hero glares as he takes off his skull mask.

"So?" Devin replies.

"Let me rephrase myself: We were paid to take out The Origin. You interfered with that job. Our client, Mr. Neal, is not too happy about that." Hero informs before nodding. Cast and Carry take off their masks and all three men focus closely on Riot.

Suddenly, Cast takes out Blackwell's knee and the two sides start brawling. Refs separate them and escort both sides out.

Ring

"Welcome everyone to SSW Forever! My name is Ryan Tuff and I am joined by The Monster, Devan!" Tuff exclaims.

"That's right, and as we just saw, The Darkest Alliance and Riot are having issues. Could we see a match between the two sides tonight?" Devan replies. "But starting off the show-"

The lights go out. Blue smoke begins to rise as Truth Behind The Rose plays. The new SSW Forever Women's Champion, Traci Star, walks out. Traci steps into the ring as the crowd boos. Suddenly, the titantron lights up.

Titantron

The screen distorts for about 15 seconds, then the camera pans to somewhere outside. Leah Blackwell is perched on a ledge somewhere near the SSW Arena, but something seems different about her. She's now wearing a hooded, black and red sleeveless bodysuit.

"The Original One mistreated her... Her Riot brother abandoned her... *evil laugh* They won't do that again. I had my reasons for rescuing Traci Star, and I will reveal them in due time. For now, I am putting all of SSW Forever on notice - the one you call Leah Blackwell is dead. SHE NO LONGER RESIDES IN THIS BODY!" 'Leah' says, causing a bolt of lightning to strike a nearby billboard, setting it on fire.

"I am Hela, the new owner of this vessel... And I will conquer SSW Forever." Hela says with a smile, before jumping off of the ledge. When the camera pans over to check where she went, there's no-one there.

Ring

Traci grabs a mic. "Seems like my ally from Despair is now gunning for my title. However, I'm not planning on defending any time soon. My reason?" Traci looks into the camera. "Logan Storm." The crowd gasps and goes quiet. "The next Pay Per View after United's Ring of Valhalla is something called Winner Takes All. I think you know what this PPV is...Forever vs United." Traci gets a very serious look on her face. "Months ago, United was so terrified of me that they traded me to Forever. If Logan is chicken, she will accept my challenge so I can prove that I am THE Women's Champion!" Star screams before throwing down the mic.

Take A Hint plays and The Beautiful Reality walk onto the stage. "Listen up, Miss Star" Asher says into a mic. "We have our rematch clause and we have decided to cash in..."

"Now!" Both exclaim before walking down to the ring. They are about to get in when Imaginary Monster plays.

Alan Riddle walks onto the stage. "Beautiful Reality, it's true that you have a rematch clause...well actually, one of you does." Alan informs.

"But we are both the former champion!" Steele whines.

"Boo-hoo!" Riddle yells. "The Women's Championship is a singles title. You might have found a loophole last time, but this time, if you want the match, you must earn it!" Riddle informs to the crowd's approval. "Brianna Asher vs SJ Steele"

Brianna and SJ hesitantly get in the ring while Traci leaves. The bell is about to ring when...

"vs our three newest signings." Riddle shocks everyone. "Fatal Five Way! The Winner faces Traci Star at the next Forever PPV" Riddle leaves as The Beautiful Reality get in one corner and begin to plot.

People Are People by Depeche Mode plays and the crowd erupts with cheers. Amanda Cena walks onto the stage wearing a Balor Club Shirt.

"This is a woman you know very well, eh Devan?" Tuff smirks.

"One of my closest friends and I can tell you with certainty, she is not one to be messed with" Devan replies.

Amanda gets in the ring and does Finn's pose with the crowd.

A scream is heard as the lights go red. The Reaper by All Good Things plays as Izanami walks out!

"Making her WFA Debut, one of the most dangerous women in all of wrestling! She comes from Japan, which says enough about how dangerous she is!" Tuff informs.

Izanami gets in the ring and takes off her black and sliver Kabuki mask with red light up eyes, as well as her torn kimono, which she tore off. Izanami smiles sadistically at her opponents before the lights go out.

A minute goes by...nothing but silence in the arena. Suddenly, The Light by Cold Kingdom plays as the words "The Bloody Queen" flash across the titantron in bloody letters.

To the shock of everyone, RACHEL PETERSON WALKS OUT! She is wearing her dark black and bloody red Ascension Armor with a spiked hood. She has black tights with red stitches going down the sides.

Rachel stands on the stage and looks around at the fans, all of whom are going crazy.

"If you don't understand why the audience is acting this way, remember what happened at SSW: Despair between Mama's Soldiers and The Blackbriar Family! A lot of people say that Rachel is Mama herself, but here she is!" Tuff informs with a big grin.

Rachel walks down to the ring, stare locked on all of her opponents. Rachel steps into the ring and places one leg on the middle rope while removing her jacket. She stands on the middle rope, revealing her dark brown eyes and black faux hawk.

"Are you ready for a war?" Rachel screams at the crowd before jumping down. All five women look at each other before the bell rings.

Izanami and Rachel dominate early, Izanami using her brutal strikes while Rachel uses her intellect. Izanami throws Asher and Steele out of the ring while Rachel superkicks Amanda out. Rachel dodges a clothesline from Izanami and bounces off the ropes.

Rachel ducks a roundhouse from Izanami before hitting a suicide senton on TBR and Amanda. Rachel stands up on the outside and her and Izanami hold a stare. Rachel gets in the ring.

The 5'0 Rachel stares at the 6'0 Izanami as they get face to...chest. Rachel hits a back hand chop and Izanami doesn't even flinch.

Rachel presses her fist against her jaw, Pete Dunne Style, before head butting Izanami, causing both to stumble.

TBR slide into the ring and help Rachel take out Izanami before attacking Rachel. TBR is about to hit the Nightmarish Justice when Amanda takes all three out with a springboard crossbody.

Amanda covers Rachel, but Izanami breaks it by pulling Amanda off of Rachel and hitting the Lifestream (Double Underhook DDT).

Izanami covers Amanda, but TBR breaks it. They pick up Izanami and hit Nightmarish Justice. Steele and Asher look at each other, knowing that this time, only one can win.

Suddenly, Rachel hits Steele in the spine with a chair. Asher turns towards Rachel, only to get hit in the skull with the chair.

Rachel sets the two beside one another before climbing the turnbuckle. Rachel hits a double Burn In Hell (Diving 360° Double Foot Stomp) and covers, but Izanami and Amanda break it.

Izanami tries to throw Rachel to the outside, but Rachel catches herself on the apron. Rachel goes for a springboard, but Izanami hits a forearm smash midair, causing Rachel to fall to the outside.

Amanda tries to sneak attack Izanami, but she is tossed out of the ring. Izanami throws Steele out as well before putting Asher on the turnbuckle.

Izanami climbs up and hits the Dark Portal (Avalanche Bloody Sunday) for the win.

The bell rings as Izanami sadistically smiles at her opponents. Truth Behind The Rose plays as Traci Star walks out. Star gets in the ring and the two have a stare off.

Titantron

Alan Riddle is sitting in his office, playing Pac Man, when he hears a knock on his door. "Come in" He mumbles, focused on his game. The Darkest Alliance walk in.

"Riddle" Jay Hero growls.

"Uh-huh" Riddle mutters while focusing on his game.

"Did you see what happened with Riot?"

"Uh-huh"

"Riddle!" Hero glares.

"Uh-huh"

"Carry, would you?" Hero looks at Jacob Carry. Carry nods before grabbing Riddle's phone and snapping it in half.

"What the hell?! I was about to beat Jack Classic's high score!" Riddle stands up and yells.

"I don't give a fuck" Hero slams his hands on the table. "Our client, Mr. Neal, paid us to take out The Origin, and Blackwell and the failure twins messed with that! What are you going to do about that?" Hero glares.

"Maybe you should ask Evan Neal for help! He seems to know everything, like how to get on my nerves" Riddle mockingly smirks.

"You know, he did tell us a good way to make you talk" Hero informs.

"Oh?" Riddle raises his eyebrows. Hero grabs him by his collar and pushes him into his chair. Cast and Carry hold his arms behind the chair, tying them together with thick rope. Hero pushes the desk out of the way before hitting Riddle across the face with his forearm.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?!" Hero screams in his face. Riddle spits blood onto Jay Black's face. "Fine" Hero wipes it off. Hero leaves the room and comes back after a minute, holding three kendo sticks.

"You aren't gonna break me" Riddle informs.

"Nope" Hero hands one to Cast and one to Carry. "We are going to break these" Hero informs before cracking the kendo stick over Riddle's head. Carry hits Riddle in the chest with his while Cast aims for the knees. They keep beating Riddle with them until all three sticks are broken and Riddle is bruised and bleeding. "Still gonna play the tough card?"

"Go...to...hell.." Riddle mutters as he takes deep breaths.

"Alright. Let's try this" Hero pulls out a crowbar before the video cuts.

Ring

"The Darkest Alliance and The Evan Empire are brutal when they want to be.." Tuff whispers, concerned about his boss.

"What did you expect? Neal gave them a job and Alan Riddle got in the way. It's Riddle's fault for being dumb" Devan replies.

"But the show must go on. Up next, three members of The Origin will take on Riot!" Tuff informs.

We Own The Night plays as Brian Phillips, Jason Sabre, and Will Ralston walk out. Sabre holds up the PRIDE Championship while Phillips and Ralston raise an arm. The trio walk down to the ring and step in before discussing a game plan.

"Let's start a riot...A riot...let's start a riot" Adam Gontier's soft and muffled voice is heard before Riot by Three Days Grace plays.

Adam Blackwell and The Wayne Bros walk out with gas masks on. They all hold up spray paint cans and spray them in the air. They remove their masks and walk down to the ring.

They get in the ring and the ref has to separate Blackwell and Phillips. Phillips tells Sabre and Ralston to leave the ring. Blackwell does the same to The Bros before the bell rings.

Blackwell and Phillips immediately start wildly punching each other. Blackwell sends Phillips to the outside and bounces off the opposite ropes before hitting a suicide dive on Phillips.

Will Ralston gets in the ring and bounces off the ropes, hitting Blackwell with a tope suicida.

The Wayne Bros get in the ring and Devin gets in front of the ropes. The wild Derick bounces off the opposite ropes and Devin launches him at Ralston.

Sabre superkicks Devin, sending him to the outside. Sabre does a cartwheel, followed by a moonsault over the top rope to both Bros.

Blackwell hits a superkick on Sabre, Ralston hits a superkick on Blackwell, and The Wayne Bros hit a superkick on Ralston.

Phillips takes both Bros out with a double clothesline. Phillips pushes Blackwell into the ring and goes for the Blackheart Bomb (Sitout crucifix powerbomb), but Blackwell escapes and hits a Pelé Kick to the back of Phillips head.

The Wayne Bros hit a double superkick on Ralston and Sabre as Blackwell climbs the turnbuckle. Blackwell sets up for The Brother Nero, but is suddenly hit with a rope assisted Enzuigiri by Jay Hero!

The bell rings as The Wayne Bros go to help Blackwell, but Derick's leg is taken out as Devin is hit in the back of the head with a forearm smash.

Cast and Jacob Carry beat down on The Wayne Bros as Hero smashes Blackwell's head against the turnbuckle. Cast and Carry get in the ring and hit the Sudden Disaster on Blackwell.

Hero picks up Blackwell and hits the JHKO on him. The Darkest Alliance stands tall as the crowd boos.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, the show is almost over, so that means it's main event time!" Tuff smiles.

Burn In My Light plays as the new Fearless Champion, Matt Lopez walks out to a pop. Matt smiles at the crowd before getting in the ring. Matt hands his title to the ref before waiting for his mystery opponent.

Ghost plays as the crowd boos. Paul Catapult walks out and calmly holds up the Rock On sign.

"Paul Catapult, arguably the Cody Rhodes of The Origin!" Tuff exclaims.

"Why's that? Cody is an incredibly talented wrestler and The Bullet Club is an incredible group. The Origin is just a dollar aisle, generic, and blatant copy." Devan replies.

Paul gets in the ring with a cartwheel over the top rope and gets in his corner, taking off his Origin shirt.

The bell rings as Catapult and Lopez circle. Lopez goes to lock up, but Catapult walks away. Catapult faces towards him and Lopez goes for another lock up, but Catapult again walks away, this time testing the ropes.

"Okay let's go" Catapult lips at Lopez. Lopez goes for the lock up, but Catapult slaps him. Catapult hits Lopez in the back before going for a german, but Lopez lands on his feet.

Lopez hits a poised frankensteiner. Catapult bounces to his feet, groggy. Lopez goes for the Stormmaker, but Catapult reverses into a frankendriver.

Catapult climbs the turnbuckle and goes for the Cata-Gun (Red Arrow) early, but Lopez hits him with a Pelé Kick mid air!

Lopez covers, but Catapult kicks out at two and quickly slides out of the ring. Catapult slicks his long hair back and glares at Lopez.

Lopez bounces off the opposite ropes and Catapult freaks out, practically hugging the barricade. Lopez front handsprings off the ropes and does a backflip, holding up two peace signs. Catapult flips him off before slowly getting into the ring.

Catapult goes for a roundhouse, but Lopez ducks and hits a high knee. Catapult falls into the ropes before hitting a Busaiku Knee (Running Version).

Catapult gets in the corner and sets up for the Busaiku Knee (Kenta/DB Version), but when he runs at Lopez, Lopez catches him and hits a Stormmaker, causing Catapult to go limp. Lopez doesn't let go of his wrist, however, and picks him up before hitting a second Stormmaker for the win.

The bell rings as Lopez celebrates. "Matt Lo! Lo! Lopez! Matt Loooopez!" The crowd sings as Lopez applauds. Lopez leaves through the crowd.

"Well we hope that you all enjoyed the show-"

"I don't" Devan interrupts.

"And we will see you all-"

The arena goes dark. There is not a single light source in the arena. Some people in the crowd try using their phones, but they aren't working.

Titantron

A messy and dark room appears. The camera pans through the room before landing on someone sitting on a bed. The person looks up to reveal...Samuel.

His black and white eyes are looking around as his messy hair whips all over the place.

Samuel screams in anger and pain, over and over again before looking over, seeing a needle and thread. Samuel frantically grabs it and, to the shock of everyone, starts stitching his OWN LIPS SHUT!

There are four holes on the top and four on the bottom. Samuel thinks that he has done it, but he suddenly screams again, breaking the thread. The thread falls out and Samuel looks at a broken mirror.

He watches with his own eyes as the holes heal, leaving four black dots on the top and bottom. Samuel pulls his hair as he laughs, tears falling out of his eyes at the same time.

He looks at Rachel's notebook before grabbing it. He starts drawing in it before the video fades.


	40. Show 23

A/N: HELLLOOO GUYS AND GALS! I forgot to say it, but huge thanks to Vampiric Storm for writing Helga's promo on the last show! Also, from now on, Hahli Nova will write Izanami's promos. Let's do this!

The show begins with no lights on. The titantron shows Samuel sitting in the dark room he was in last week.

Titantron

"Darkness...it's truly beautiful...BUT IT'S SO LONELY" Samuel screams in misery. "That's why I created the two of you. SSW will fall to us. The WFA will fall to us! You two are my bodyguards. Your names are Vlad and Drag" Samuel informs as two giant twins step forward.

They are both slim and pale, almost in a Slender Man complexion. They have completely black eyes with a white dot in the center. Both are 7'0 Tall and have no emotions whatsoever. They also only talk through whispers, whispering either to each other or Samuel.

"As you know, that pathetic USELESS lifeFORM, Ruin, killed Mama's Soldiers and has taken the soul of Mama captive. We are going to avenge her..." Samuel states as he swings his new black hammer. "What is the purpose of my life" Samuel mutters before looking back at Vlad and Drag. "We are The Darkness and...I am Samuel...Samuel Dark. And our targets? If they move, if they speak, if they fucking breath, they are our targets." Samuel laughs wildly as his messy hair sways wildly. "But first...I'm tired of waiting and being ignored. I want you two to go to SSW United and...grab me a guest." Samuel Dark shows them a picture away from the camera, hiding the person's identity. "I don't care if you grab him on or off camera, we are sending a message"

Vlad leans down and whispers something in Samuel's ear. "Our message?" Samuel raises his eyebrows before laughing maniacally. "All it takes is one bad day..." Samuel taps his hammer against his temple, "to reduce the sanest man alive...into a lunatic. You see, that's how far the world, the WFA, Evan Empire, Monarchy, everyone is from where I am: One bad day. _Just_ one bad day." Samuel Dark laughs as a tear falls out of his eye.

The camera cuts.

Ring

The show erupts with lights as Still Alive plays. The camera pans to a close up of Ryan Tuff.

"Hello everyone!" Tuff exclaims in a more happy than usual voice. "I am Ryan Tuff and I am joined, for the first time since SSW: Despair, by the HELLSH WELSH, JASON PERKINS!" The camera moves back to show Perkins. The two friends hug.

"It's great to be back. It's even better to be fully human now that my spirit body is...yeah" Perkins scratches the back of his head.

"But tonight, in our main event, we have a fatal four way to decide the number one contender for the SSW Championship after Winner Takes All! It will be-"

We Don't Have To Dance plays as Devan walks out with Nixon Newell holding his hand. They get in the ring and Nixon grabs him a mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have been talking to a certain somebody as of late. You probably know him as the future of the WFA, maybe the best in the world at what he does" Devan informs.

"Let's go, Tri-Volt! Dre Dre Dre! Es-co-bar! CM Punk! Jer-I-Cho!" The crowd chants.

"Nope...Evan Neal." Devan looks up with his cold gray eyes as the crowd boos. "A man I respect more than most. I have asked for a spot in the Evan Empire, but I must earn a spot. So, I have a challenge: At Winner Takes All, I want Jack Classic to find me an opponent from United" Devan smirks. "Give me your best, give me your worst. Give me a champion, give me a jobber. I don't care, just know that no matter who you pick, I will personally introduce them to...The Monster" Devan drops the mic as his theme plays.

Devan and Nixon leave as the crowd boos.

Backstage

Will Ralston and Karin Jokela-Ralston are talking with Jason Sabre. "I know, Will. I just don't know why I'm not in the fatal four way." Sabre sighs.

"Because you are the PRIDE Champion. Plus, everyone knows that I am the only one that can beat Samuel or Samuel Dark." Ralston gloats as his wife smiles. She suddenly loses her smile. Ralston traces her stare to see...Samuel Dark himself. "Speak of the devil..." Ralston whispers.

"Hello Will." Samuel Dark smiles sadistically.

"Hey Samuel, why don't you fight me tonight for your title" Sabre challenges.

"No." Samuel laughs insanely. "I am not ready to compete. Also, my new," Samuel Dark looks himself over, "Body isn't quite ready." Samuel looks at Mr. and Mrs. Ralston. "Jack be nimble, Jack be quick" Samuel smiles at Will before turning his attention to Karin. "Jill's a little whore, and her alibis are dirty tricks" Samuel laughs wildly. Karin slaps him while Sabre holds Will back.

"SAY THAT AGAIN, I FREAKING DARE YOU!" Ralston screams.

"Jack be lethal, Jack be slick. Jill will leave you lonely, dying in a filthy DITCH!" Samuel breaks out laughing before suddenly channeling his inner Goldberg and head butting a wall. "Will Ralston...you will DIE!" Samuel laughs before suddenly turning serious. "Die...kill...die...kill...die...KILL ME! DIE RALSTON!" Samuel screams as tears of blood run down his cheeks. Samuel walks away as The Aces Of Wrestling look at him in confusion and fear.

Ring

"Samuel Dark is just...I don't know how to describe him..." Tuff whispers.

"But up next is Traci Star vs Rachel Peterson!" Perkins informs.

The Light plays as Rachel Peterson walks onto the stage to cheers. She cracks her neck before calmly walking to the ring. Once she gets in, she throws off her jacket and gets on the ropes, screaming at the crowd. She jumps down and waits.

Truth Behind The Rose plays as Traci Star walks out, SSW Forever Women's Championship hanging from her mouth, Pete Dunne style. She ignores the crowd's boos as she glares at Rachel. She slowly walks down to the ring and gets in. Star removes the title from her mouth and gets face to face with Rachel as she raises her championship.

The bell rings and the two press their foreheads together. Star suddenly pushes Rachel to the floor. Rachel glares at Star, who growls back.

Rachel gets up quickly and dodges a clothesline from Star before hitting a stiff superkick, causing Star to stumble. Star bounces off the ropes and turns Rachel inside out with a huge clothesline. Star picks Rachel up and goes for another, but Rachel catches her arm and does a Nakamura Styled Arm Bar.

Star easily lifts Rachel up and drives her neck-first into the turnbuckle! The ref pushes Traci away from Rachel as medics get in the ring.

The Ref throws out the match as Rachel struggles to move. Traci simply smirks at the camera as the bell rings.

"You know this is a message to Izanami" Tuff mutters.

"Yeah...Don't screw with me." Perkins adds.

Titantron

Levi is putting on his gloves when his door opens. Samuel Dark walks in.

"Hello Levi" Dark smiles in a toothy and unhinged way.

"Samuel" Levi nods.

"You are in that fatal four way, correct?" Samuel asks while he twirls his hammer. Levi nods again. "This will be quite lovely! I've always enjoyed watching people tear each other up just to end up losing!" Samuel Dark laughs wildly.

"You're a lunatic" Levi scoffs.

"No, no I'm not" Samuel points his hammer at Levi. "You see, here's the thing: Insanity is relative. Do you know what I mean?"

"What?"

"It depends on who has who locked in what cage" Samuel laughs. "Let's say that *Samuel pulls Levi into a side-arm hug and touches his nose with his hammer* you are locked into an insane asylum and I am the warden. According to society, that makes you the lunatic. Let's say that some random guy is in there, someone completely sane and logical, right?" Samuel looks at Levi with his creepy black and white eyes, sending tingles down Levi's spine. "According to society, he's the lunatic. Insanity is relative. Insanity isn't real! Society has just fabricated this comfort blanket to make itself feel better about turning men into monsters!" Samuel laughs wildly and walks over to a locker. He laughs as he head butts the locker over and over again. "I'm not insane!" Samuel laughs as he looks at Levi. "Society has just made it seem that way! Anyways, good luck on your match tonight, Levi. You're going to need it" Samuel laughs as tears fall down his face. Samuel leaves as Levi sits down and takes a deep breath.

Ring

"Samuel Dark is just...twisted" Tuff mutters.

"That is true, but up next, we have The Darkest Souls vs The Wayne Bros!" Perkins informs.

Riot plays as Riot walks out. Blackwell is wearing casual clothes, but is still wearing his gas mask. The three men spray paint in the air before removing their masks. They walk down to the ring and slide in. Blackwell leads The Wayne Bros to their corner and gives them advice.

Gone Away plays as The Darkest Alliance walk out. Jay Hero leads The Darkest Souls to the ring and they surround it. The three men slowly climb the apron while staring at Riot. They get in the ring and stand next to each other, looking into the camera. Hero leaves the ring while Cast and Carry remove their jackets and masks.

The bell rings as Cast and Devin start the match. Carry grabs Cast by the back of the neck and whispers something in his ear as they both keep their stares on Devin.

Carry slaps Cast's back before Cast and Devin lock up. Devin gets the advantage, but Carry attacks him from behind. Derick tries interfering, but the ref stops him as Cast rolls out of the ring.

Carry grabs Devin by his long hair and throws him to the mat. Carry places a foot on Devin's face and steps over. Carry picks Devin up and throws him into his corner. Carry tags in Cast before grabbing Devin in a wheelbarrow.

Cast hits a slingshot DDT, before using his feet to push Devin up, helping Carry hit a wheelbarrow German suplex. Carry quickly leaves the ring as Cast gets in a neutral corner and watches Devin slowly get up.

Once Devin stands up, Cast takes out his right leg with a running basement dropkick.

"Cast is a master at hurting people's legs!" Tuff notes.

"Most of The Darkest Souls victories came, at least slightly, due to Cast's onslaught on people's legs" Perkins agrees.

Cast stomps on Devin's right knee before picking him up. Cast bounces him off the ropes. When Devin comes back, Cast kicks his right leg out from under him. Devin hits the mat hard and Cast quickly locks in a single leg Boston Crab on the right leg.

Cast tags in Carry while keeping the submission in tight. Carry bounces off the ropes and punts Devin. Cast takes the right leg and hits a foot DDT.

Carry mocks Devin as Cast leaves the ring. Carry slowly picks Devin up, only to be hit with a superkick!

Unfortunately, Devin used his right leg, so he also hurt himself. Devin begins to slowly crawl towards his wild twin, Derick.

Devin leaps for the tag, but is taken out mid-air by a Busaiku Knee from Carry. Carry drags Devin back to his corner and tags in Cast. Carry picks Devin up in a wheelbarrow as Cast runs at the ropes.

Cast springboards and hits a corkscrew codebreaker, which Carry follows with a wheelbarrow german.

Cast covers, but Devin kicks out at two. Cast snaps and starts beating down on Devin. Devin escapes to the outside and Cast goes for a vaulting senton (like Kofi's alley-oop senton over the top rope), but Devin dives out of the way. Cast hits the canvas hard and Devin quickly rolls into the ring.

Devin frantically crawls to Derick and tags in the Wild Twin. Derick immediately goes for a suicide dive, but Carry pulls Cast out of the way and Derick does a painful looking scorpion.

Cast quickly rolls Derick into the ring and tags in Carry. Cast takes out Devin before The Darkest Souls hit the Sudden Disaster for the win.

"It looks like Derick's energetic nature costed Riot tonight." Tuff notes.

The bell rings as The Darkest Alliance celebrate and Blackwell checks on his partners. Jay Hero leaves the ring and comes back with a mic.

"Our client, Mr. Neal, is not pleased with you, Riot. Especially you, Blackwell. That's why at Winner Takes All, James Blackwell will meet Jay Black in a match." Hero informs. "If you accept, you will be humiliated when I beat you. If you decline, you will be embarrassing your entire family with your cowardice." Hero drops the mic as Gone Away plays and The Darkest Alliance glare at Riot.

Backstage

Alonso Lopez is punching and kicking a punching bag when the lights go out. When they return, Samuel Dark stands in front of him, scaring the life out of him.

"Hello, Jr Lopez" Samuel smiles wickedly.

"What are you doing here?" Alonso asks.

"Just visiting my possibly future victim" Dark laughs wildly.

"Well that's a shame, because when I win tonight's fatal four way, I will save SSW from this darkness and bring it back to the light" Alonso boldly gets in Samuel's face.

"You are worse than Jack is.." Samuel mutters while having a thousand mile stare. "And Jill is even worse behind his back.." Samuel suddenly snaps his head towards Alonso, neck cracking loudly. "Who hurt you, little pig? Did you have a Jill in your life? Or maybe...is it because your brother is more famous than you?!" Samuel Dark laughs wildly before head butting a locker.

"Who's Jack and Jill? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Jack and Jill, Will and Karin! They went up the hill for a chance at my title, Jack climbing and climbing. But," Samuel Dark suddenly reveals his hammer, placing it on a now terrified Alonso's temple. Alonso keeps a stern face, however, not showing any fear, "the whole time, Jill was being a dirty, dirty girl! She doesn't care about anyone! Jack is too stupid to notice and Jill knows it!" Samuel taps his hammer against Alonso's temple.

"Are you sure she would cheat on her husband?" Alonso asks.

"Nope!" Samuel breaks out laughing. "Here's the thing: Every relationship has its skeletons in its closet! Every single one! Karin is hiding something from Will! He is always flirting with girls when he is intoxicated, and you know that Karin is getting tired of his bullshit! Karin could easily decide that she can have any guy she wants! Boom, Jill leaves Jack dying in a filthy ditch!" Samuel laughs again.

"Did you and Mama have secret-" Samuel Dark suddenly hits Alonso across the jaw with his hammer.

"SHUT UP YOU WORM!" Samuel screams in anger before beating Alonso with his hammer. Medics and Matt Lopez pull Samuel off and check on Alonso. "Bah. Bah. Black sheep." Samuel mutters as he looks at Alonso. "Have you any soul?" Samuel walks away calmly as tears fall out of his eyes.

Ring

"Up next is the main event and to be honest, I don't think Alonso is going to be able to compete." Tuff mutters.

War plays as Levi walks out to a pop. Levi runs down to the ring, giving high fives to the fans while he does. Levi gets in the ring and waits.

The Resistance plays as Will Ralston and Karin Jokela-Ralston walk out. Karin kisses his cheek before he gets in the ring. Ralston and Levi wait for the final opponent.

...Casual Affair by Panic At The Disco plays. TriVolt walks out to a pop with black Finn Balor-like hair. He has his black vest on with the hood up like usual, but he has a latex vest underneath, matching his black and white tights. TriVolt gets in the ring and stares at his opponents before doing the Jolting Bend to a pop. TriVolt takes off his black vest, but leaves the white and black one on.

The bell rings and the three men circle one another. Ralston goes for a superkick to Levi, but Levi catches it. Levi pushes it to TriVolt, who catches it. TriVolt throws the leg backwards, but Ralston back flips.

TriVolt goes for a hurricanrana, but Ralston catches him and throws him at Levi, who slides underneath. The crowd cheers as Levi smirks, Will holds up his arm, and TriVolt does a double gunfire.

TriVolt runs at Levi and locks in a Black Widow, but Ralston grabs both men's heads and does a double DDT, TriVolt taking the most damage due to his awkward position.

Ralston pushes TriVolt to the outside and gets on Levi's back, nailing numerous punches. Ralston sets up for the Stunner early, but Levi reverses into a sleeper hold.

TriVolt breaks it with a springboard shooting star. TriVolt grabs Ralston by the legs and locks in the Double Muta. Levi breaks it with a running shooting star.

Levi locks in a guillotine choke on TriVolt as Ralston gets up. Ralston breaks it with a standing moonsault before locking in the Anaconda Vice!

Levi is about to tap when TriVolt breaks it with a standing corkscrew moonsault. All three men lay on the mat, trying to catch their breath. Suddenly, all three do front handsprings before going for a dropkick, blocking each other out.

All three get up quickly and go for superkicks, but they get tangled up! All three men hop on their free leg, trying to find a way to free their legs.

TriVolt shrugs and hits a single leg gamengiri on Ralston and Levi. This frees them, but hurts TriVolt's leg. TriVolt tries getting up, but his leg is too hurt. A medic comes to check, but Ralston pushes through them and hits a Reverse 1916.

Ralston quickly traps Levi's leg in the ropes before pinning TriVolt, Levi unable to break the pin.

The bell rings as Ralston celebrates while the crowd boos heavily. Ralston is laughing at the crowd before the lights go off.

Samuel Dark appears on the titantron. "Oh Jack! You did it! You toppled the giant!" Samuel Dark laughs. "You showed Jill, the little whore!" Samuel laughs yet again, this time tears flow down his face, the pain obvious in his eyes. "But..but but but...you can't beat me. I have grown tired of your disrespect! I have grown tired of your delusions of being the best wrestler in the WFA! I am the SSW Champion, the UWA Champion, and THE KILLER OF UWA!" Samuel laughs wildly. "You will fall to me. Jack will tumble down the hill and snap his neck...the last sight he sees is me standing above him and Jill leaving him dying in a filthy ditch. Will" Samuel looks at Ralston in the eyes, "no matter what you do, whether you bring out Mordred's Child or you stay the way you are, you will fall to me. Die..." Samuel mutters. "Kill. Die. Kill! Die! KILL ME! DIE RALSTON!" Samuel Dark snaps before taking out the camera with his black hammer.

A/N: The next show won't be until after United is posted, as the next Forever pay per view is a Co-PPV and United still has Ring of Valhalla to go. See you all next time!


	41. Apps Closed

Apps are now closed! Thanks everyone for sending in Ladies!

See you all next time!

-KTR


	42. Show 24

A/N: Hello guys and gals! I have decided that, while I wait for Ring of Valhalla, I will have another PPV to build up to! In other words, all the Forever exclusive matches that were supposed to happen at Winner Takes All will happen at this PPV! Also, there will only be two matches on this episode because the second one will be really long. Lets do this!

The show opens with Jason Perkins and Ryan Tuff sitting at the announce table. "Hello everyone and welcome to SSW Forever! My name is Ryan Tuff and I am joined by the Hellsh Welsh, Jason Perkins!" Tuff greets.

"Hey everyone! Tuff, we have an incredible card for tonight, don't we?" Perkins smiles.

"That we do! We have a Countdown Battle Royal in our main event to decide the new challenger for Traci Star's SSW Forever Women's Championship!" Tuff informs. "But that's not all, as we are starting out the show with a tag match to decide the number one contenders for the SSW Forever Tag Team Championships!"

Chrome Hearts plays as The Wayne Bros rush onto the stage, no Riot gear. The Bros run down to the ring, high fiving fans before getting in the ring.

"Bulletproof. F-f-f-f-for life" Echoes throughout the arena before Bulletproof plays. Johnny Shadow, Jared, and Demi God walk onto the stage to boos.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Bullet Club! We own the wrestling world!" Shadow says alongside the crowd. "No, shut up." Johnny tells the crowd. "The Guerrillas of Destiny, Hangman Page, Yujiro Takahashi, Bulletproof! Bad Luck Fale, and our fearless leader...Cody Rhodes!" The crowd boos. "Believe in the Bullet Club, believe in ussss!" Shadow smirks. "Everything we do is just...one sweet thing!" Shadow cackles before Bulletproof is suddenly attacked! They are thrown off the stage by two men in hoodies.

The men remove the hoodies to reveal...The Freelancers! The Freelancers walk down to the ring and get in.

Devin and Luke start out the match. Devin goes for a lock up, but Luke tosses him into a neutral corner. Devin gets on one knee and wipes his mouth as he stares at the much bigger man.

Devin tries to slide under Luke, but Luke catches him and brings him up for a powerbomb, which Devin escapes by leaping over.

Devin does a superkick to the back of Luke's right knee. Devin does it over and over until Luke falls to one knee. Devin bounces off the ropes and hits a running busaiku knee to bring Luke down.

Devin goes for a standing shooting star, but Luke catches him and starts to bench press him. Despite the ref trying to stop him, Edward gets in and hits a running double foot stomp on Devin as Luke throws him upwards and rolls out of the way. The ref forces Edward out of the ring as Luke picks up Devin, only to receive a Pelé Kick in response!

Devin begins to crawl for Derick. Right before he tags in his wild brother, he stares at him, almost like he is thinking. Devin sighs before tagging in Derick. Derick immediately goes for a springboard crossbody, but Luke catches him.

Luke lays Derick out with a sharp michinoku driver. Luke tags in Edward and they hit the Reality Check for the win.

"Once again, Derick's wild nature has costed The Wayne Bros" Tuff notes.

The Freelancers celebrate as Devin rolls into the ring. Devin helps up Derick. Derick begins to apologize to Devin as Devin looks at the crowd.

Devin simply nods and helps his brother to the back.

"The Wayne Bros are having some bad luck as of late" Perkins mutters.

"But up next is the main event! It will be a Countdown Battle Royal for the SSW Forever Women's Championship Number One Contender Ship! Every SSW Forever Female will be in this!" Tuff informs.

"Let's see who has number 1 and 2" Perkins smiles.

Take A Hint plays as the crowd boos. SJ Steele walks onto the stage. She walks down to the ring while ignoring the fans.

People Are People plays to a pop. Amanda Cena walks onto the stage with a smile. She walks down to the ring and slides in.

The bell rings as the two circle each other. Steele immediately tries eliminating Amanda, who lands on the apron. Steele brags before turning around into a springboard forearm smash from Amanda.

Amanda picks up Steele and tries pushing her over the top rope while the countdown begins.

1 1! *buzzer*

#3 Brianna Asher

Brianna runs down as Take A Hint plays. Asher slides into the ring and attacks Amanda, saving Steele from elimination. The Beautiful Reality begin to beat down on Amanda as the crowd boos. Steele sets up for Head Of Steele, but Amanda escapes and starts dissing out forearm smashes.

Amanda is getting fired up when she runs at Asher, but Asher leaps over and TBR hits Nightmarish Justice. The countdown begins as TBR continue to beat down on Amanda.

1 1! *buzzer*

#4 Rachel Peterson

The Light plays as the crowd cheers. Rachel storms down to the ring and immediately hits a stiff superkick on Asher. Steele runs at Rachel, but gets a superkick as well. Rachel helps up Amanda before laying her out with a superkick as well.

Rachel tries to eliminate Amanda, but Amanda lands on the apron. Amanda hits a stiff forearm to Rachel before getting back into the ring. Amanda goes for the 1916 on Rachel, but once she has Rachel up, TBR hit another Nightmarish Justice on Amanda, taking out both. TBR picks up Rachel and Amanda before throwing them over the top rope.

TBR eliminates Rachel and Amanda

TBR gloats as the countdown begins.

1 1! *buzzer*

#5 Ana Dracsu

Bring Me To Life by Evanescence plays as Ana Dracsu walks onto the stage.

"One of the newest signees to SSW Forever!" Perkins exclaims.

"As kids, everyone would hide from monsters and vampires, but not Ana!" Tuff exclaims. "She has taken to calling herself the Vampire Princess!"

Ana walks down the ramp calmly. She takes off her coat and steps into the ring. Steele runs at her first, but is hit with a stiff superkick. Asher goes for a clothesline, but Ana dodges and hits a german suplex.

Ana screams as the crowd cheers. Ana waits for Steele to get up before locking in the Vampire's Bite (Coquina Clutch, but makes it look like she is biting them). Steele fades quickly. Ana releases the hold and is about to eliminate Steele when Asher attacks Ana. TBR beat down on Ana as the countdown begins again.

1 1! *buzzer*

#6 Cleo Halifax

Misery Business by Paramore plays as Cleo Halifax walks onto the stage.

"Yet another new signing!" Tuff smiles.

"Cleo is not your standard woman, but she is not to be messed with!" Perkins informs.

Cleo walks down to the ring and gets in. TBR try to ask for an alliance, but she grabs both by the hair and throw them over the top rope!

Cleo eliminates TBR

Cleo smirks while watching Ana get up slowly. Ana looks up at Cleo, who mockingly waves. Ana goes for a superkick, but Cleo catches her leg and hits a Capture Suplex into the turnbuckle! Cleo watches the stage as the countdown begins.

1 1! *buzzer*

#7 Daria St. Léger

Rage of Poseidon by Apocalyptica plays as Daria walks onto the stage.

"If there is anyone who can take on Cleo, it's Daria! Daria is one of the strongest women in the world!" Tuff informs.

Daria gets in the ring and gets face to face with Cleo. Daria hits a forearm smash on Cleo. Cleo hits one of her own. They go back and forth until Daria hits a stiff gamengiri! Daria sets up for a powerbomb, but Cleo turns it into an Alabama Slam. The countdown begins.

1 1! *buzzer*

#8 Hela

Sick Like Me by In This Moment plays as the crowd boos. Hela walks onto the stage with a wicked smile. Hela gets in the ring and immediately head butts Cleo. She does the same to Daria.

Hela picks up Cleo and hits Goodnight (Black Mass) before pushing her over the top rope.

Hela eliminates Cleo

Hela begins to stalk Daria as the countdown begins.

1 1! *buzzer*

#9 Kirsi Halonen

Man On a Wire by Garbage plays as Kirsi runs out.

"Daria and Kirsi are both members of a group called Misfits, and it looks like that hasn't changed in the slightest!" Perkins exclaims.

Kirsi attacks Hela as Daria gets up. They work together to hurt Hela and keep her from causing too much damage. The countdown begins.

1 1! *buzzer*

#10 Alexandra Xenou

Thrill by BAND-MAID plays as Xenou runs down to the ring.

"The final member of Misfits!" Tuff yells.

Misfits beat down on Hela and, despite Hela's best efforts, eliminate Hela.

Misfits eliminates Hela

The Misfits wait for the next entrant.

1 1! *buzzer*

#11 Idrina The Bizarre

Unleashed by Epica plays as Idrina The Bizarre walks onto the stage, dancing. Idrina dances down to the ring and bravely slides into the ring. She smiles at The Misfits while nodding. She hits Daria with an enzuigiri.

She slides out of the grasps of Kirsi and Xenou and eliminates Kirsi.

Idrina eliminates Kirsi

Xenou tries to avenge her fallen comrade, but is thrown over the top rope as well.

Idrina eliminates Xenou

Idrina sits in the corner as she watches Daria get up. The countdown begins.

1 1! *buzzer*

#12 Belle!

Painted Smile plays as Belle walks onto the stage. She removes her mask and runs down to the ring just as Idrina eliminates Daria.

Idrina eliminates Daria

Idrina and Belle have a stare down. Belle goes for a high knee, but Idrina slides under her. Idrina turns Belle around and locks in a Black Widow. Belle loses consciousness quickly and Idrina throws her out of the ring.

Idrina eliminates Belle

"We are being told that the next entrant is the final one! Who will it be?" Tuff wonders. The countdown begins as Idrina watches.

1 1! *buzzer*

...Equinox by Skrillex plays as everyone boos. Jeff Rizzo walks onto the stage with a mic. He is wearing a very expensive suit, a solid gold watch, and black movie star sunglasses. He removes his glasses and places them in his handkerchief pocket.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Jeff Freaking Rizzo" Jeff smirks. "Most of you are wondering why I'm here. Well, as Evan Neal's *boos get louder* right hand man in the Evan Empire, I can go anywhere the Evan Empire can go!" Jeff chuckles. "But why am I here in this rat hole, you ask? Well, I am here to introduce to you the guaranteed winner of this match! Ladies and Gentlemen" Jeff holds his arm out towards the entrance way.

Miss Jackson plays and the crowd erupts with boos. Katrina Love walks out with a giant man behind her.

"Katrina Love everybody!" Jeff cackles. "And who is this big man behind her? Well, that's her new bodyguard..." Jeff stands beside the 6'5 man. "Crusher...Crusher Rizzo" Jeff smirks as he leans up against his bigger and more serious half-brother. "Evan and I have convinced Richard Ryder to sign him to SSW Forever to protect Katrina Love from Alan Riddle's biased and dangerous leadership. He let Traci Star injure her and did not even send her a get well soon text!" Jeff screams. "Crusher, I'm heading back to United, aka the BETTER BRAND *Boos become deafening*. Be a sweetheart and take care of her, would you?" Jeff slaps Crusher on the back before heading to the back.

Love smirks as she walks down to the ring, Crusher right behind her. Love stares at Idrina before Crusher lifts Love up and sets her on the apron.

Idrina gets ready to defend herself as Crusher gets on the apron. Crusher gets in the ring and Idrina tries to attack him, but Crusher brushes it off and pushes her to the ground. Love gets in the ring as Crusher locks in the Crusher Crab (Samoa Joe's Elevated Boston Crab). Love mocks Idrina as she screams in pain. Idrina tries to escape, but Crusher is too strong. Crusher suddenly transitions into a powerbomb clutch.

Crusher powerbombs her before once again locking in the Crusher Crab. Once Idrina loses consciousness, he lets her go. Katrina Love picks up Idrina and throws her over the top rope as the crowd boos.

Katrina Love eliminates Idrina

Crusher lifts Love up on his right shoulder as she celebrates.

Truth Behind The Rose plays as Traci Star walks out with her SSW Forever Women's Championship on her shoulder. Star is chewing gum.

Traci gets in the ring as Crusher sets Katrina down. Traci and Katrina get face to face before Traci blows a bubble with her gum. Traci, without breaking eye contact, lifts the SSW Forever Women's Championship in the air before the bubble pops.

Traci calmly leaves the ring while Love glares at her.

"What a match! Katrina Love is back and we saw a whole bunch of new talents!" Perkins exclaims.

"But up next, to end the show, Will Ralston will reply to Samuel Dark's comments from last week." Tuff informs.

A Cut Above (Remix) by Avery Watts plays and Will Ralston comes out as the crowd showers him with boos, as Ralston got in the ring, he grabs a microphone and starts to speak.

"I know, you're not happy to see me, but that's not the reason why I'm here. Because I'm making this personal for every single one of you. The reason: Samuel Dark. The lad has become a demon with a lack of sanity ever since the Blackbriar Family burned down his house, forcing Mama's Soldiers to disband or retire, and Mama being taken by Ruin. My reaction: it was brutal, but that was his big mistake, accepting the challenge and letting the tides turn as his bedtime story has turned into a nightmare."

"Samuel, you've bitten more than you can chew. What you said about my wife, is a lot more disgusted than being hated. What you said about her, you're crossing the line that has kept me closing in ever since I made my first wrestling debut, disturbing my demon, Morrigan's Child. The reason I debuted was because my demon kept telling me to do the one thing I wanted so much: vengeance. I fought through everything I needed to do, because I was locking my demon within."

"You can mock anyone in the WFA all you want, but know this, you turned on yourself every time you make a mistake, I've made a few mistakes, a few sins I wasn't supposed to do, and I swore to never drink alcohol ever again and I mean it, but guess what, no one in the WFA cares about age difference, and that's their sin. You talk about my wife turning her back on me, you're just making that up, my wife and I share our secrets, she loves me and I love her, we're about to become parents soon enough, because you know how much families mean to every superstar in wrestling, Anthony Dre cares about his family so much, even TriVolt's. And Dre won't stop until he finds the certain man behind the sneak attacks so he can save his marriage and his family, I respect him and his company, UWA."

The crowd started to cheer when he mentioned the one company that almost got shut down.

"The Blackbriar Family was just the beginning of your failure, but you can't give up faith to bring Mama back, because you can't do it alone, nobody's perfect Sam, nobody is. And every single time you call yourself the God of SSW, you are not a God nor a winner, real winners take losing in stride, we do it for entertainment and goals in life. I always look at myself and thought, my sins kept on plaguing me for a long time when I got here. I face those sins because I have to redeem myself for my past mistakes." The crowd suddenly started to get interested as Ralston continued, "Evan Neal and his Empire targeted United and Jack Classic, because that's their first objective, and what did the Neal Deal do? He brought the New Shield back to United and cost the Anarchy the Universal championship, which is the biggest mistake the New Shield has ever done, ever since they put El Heroico to the hospital."

"And you know something else Sam, yes I am afraid, but I'm not afraid of you, I'm afraid of myself, my demon, I kept fighting through to lock it away, I fight my own fears to move on. I'm not a God, because all this time, I'm just a human. But I am more than a human, because I fight for the reason I fight for: redemption. My wife won't be in our match, because I spoke to Riddle and I made our match into a Deathmatch: weapons inside the ring, ropes replaced with barbed wire and most importantly, it's just you and me, one on one, no interferences, no outside help, no madness."

"If you ever talk bad about my wife, you will regret the day you anger The Phantom Queen's Child. I love her more than anyone else in the world, and she means a lot to me, because I will never flirt with any other women in the WFA, because I wasn't myself when I was drunk, and I swore to never do it again, permanently. If I win the title, don't ever bother me and my family ever again, and once I'm done with you, I'll avenge your loss, I'm not just everyone's Avenger, I'm also every superstar's Avenger, because I'll promise you to bring Mama back to you, even if we have to risk facing the Demon Witch Child on our own, and put this rivalry behind us, because that Deathmatch will be the last time we fight each other."

"But if you win, then I don't deserve to fight for SSW or in the WFA anymore. And there's one catch, once we cross paths, it'll be out of respect. Because I respect you, and everyone in the WFA, risking yourself to face Morrigan's Child will be your biggest mistake you'll ever have, cross the line one more time, and you'll be in the hospital at the hands of my demon. Once we finish our war, we will move on to our own paths, and continue to entertain the fans." Ralston drops the microphone and the crowd started to cheer as he made the statement very serious.

Vermillion (Terry Date Mix) by Slipknot plays as Samuel Dark walks out slowly, every now and again snapping his head at the audience in a paranoid way. He gets in the ring and the two have a stare down.

Imaginary Monster plays as the crowd cheers. Alan Riddle walks onto the stage. "That's a great idea Will!" Alan exclaims as both men look at him in confusion. "Your death match now has another stipulation: Loser's contract becomes property of the winner! The winner can fire the loser, he can have the loser compete for them, he can even have the loser be his personal servant!" Alan smiles as Ralston and Samuel nod. "The Undefeated Samuel Dark vs The Undefeated Morrigan's Child! Into The Fire is only three weeks away!" Riddle informs as the crowd cheers. The show ends with Samuel and Will staring at each other, Samuel laughing wildly and Ralston glaring.

A/N: Huge thanks to roddypiperfan84 for writing Will Ralston's promo! See you all next time!


	43. Show 25

A/N: Hello guys and gals! Let's do this!

The show opens up to Jason Perkins and Ryan Tuff at the announce table. "Hello everyone and welcome to SSW Forever! My name is Jason Perkins and I am joined by Tyler T, aka Ryan Tuff!" Perkins greets.

"Hello everyone! We have been informed that both Will Ralston and Samuel Dark will not be seen until Into The Fire, as both are training and preparing for their upcoming death match!" Tuff informs.

"But enough talking, let's get the action started with the Jason Sabre PRIDE Open-"

Weight Of My Pride plays, interrupting Perkins. Jason Sabre walks out with his title on one shoulder and a mic in his hand.

"I am starting this show off with the 'Jason Sabre is the best damn wrestler in the world open challenge'!" Sabre smirks before getting in the ring, the crowd booing him loudly. "Shut up! I'm talking and you will respect me!" Sabre snaps at the crowd. "Now then, I will now accept any challenger who wants to be humiliated by the Ace of Pro Wrestling!" Sabre brags.

Playing With Power plays as Alonso Lopez walks out to a pop.

"Alonso was supposed to be a part of the Fatal Four Way two weeks ago, but was attacked by Samuel Dark before the match" Tuff informs.

Alonso slides into the ring as Sabre laughs at him. Alonso dares him to come closer as the bell rings.

Sabre gets in Alonso's face and mockingly laughs before eating a forearm from Alonso. Alonso goes for a backstabber, but Sabre escapes and slides out of the ring.

The crowd cheers as Alonso handsprings on the ropes and lands in the Superman Landing position, all while Sabre glares.

Sabre slowly slides into the ring and locks up with Alonso. Sabre grabs Alonso by the ears and pulls down hard, causing Alonso to fall forward. Before Alonso can hit the ground, Sabre puts up his knee, but Alonso front handsprings off of it and hits a Pelé Kick!

Alonso hits a springboard moonsault and covers, but Sabre kicks out at one. Alonso immediately locks in a grounded headlock, but Sabre locks in a head scissors. Alonso kips out of it, immediately followed by Alonso going for a standing moonsault, but Sabre slides underneath.

Sabre goes for a standing moonsault of his own to the back of Alonso, but Alonso pushes himself out of the way. Alonso takes a deep breath as Sabre gets on his hands and knees.

Alonso aims like he is using a bow and arrow before hitting a Corkscrew Roundhouse Kick!

Alonso gets a burst of energy and climbs the turnbuckle. Alonso sets up for the Fatality! (Imploding 450 splash), but Sabre rolls out of the way.

When Alonso stands up, Sabre kicks him in the groin, causing the DQ. The ref calls for the bell as the crowd boos. They literally start throwing their trash into the ring. A bag of popcorn flies into the ring, which Sabre picks up and walks over to Alonso, who is on his knees and holding his groin.

Sabre presses his foot of Alonso's head/the back of his neck and grabs a handful of popcorn, popping it into his mouth and smirking at the raging crowd, all of whom are tired of Sabre's cheating, as well as Alonso getting the rug pulled out from under his feet.

Matt Lopez suddenly runs out, but the second he hits the ring, he is laid out with a Busaiku Knee! Paul Catapult stands up and fixes his tie before stepping on the back of Matt's neck and grabbing the Fearless Championship.

The segment ends with Sabre and Catapult holding up the PRIDE and Fearless Championships, respectively.

Wait a second! The segment isn't over, as The Darkest Alliance just ran out to the ring!

TDA attacks Catapult and Sabre, as well as both Lopez's. Cast and Carry grab the PRIDE Championship as Hero leaves the ring.

Hero rolls back into the ring with an Evan Empire styled sledge hammer. Cast and Carry hold it down while Hero rolls his shoulders before SWINGING THE HAMMER AT THE PRIDE CHAMPIONSHIP!

Hero hits it over and over until it is nothing but a pile of metal and leather. They are about to do the same to the Fearless Championship when Matt and Alonso scare them away.

"The Evan Empire has destroyed yet another championship, this time the PRIDE Championship." Tuff mutters.

"The Evan Empire is sickening.." Perkins adds.

Backstage

Katrina Love is getting a manicure while Crusher sits next to her, bored out of his mind. Katrina admires her nails before noticing a shadow over her. She turns her head to see Traci Star.

"Hey, big tall and ugly" Love smiles.

"Funny." Traci glares. "You might've had Crusher help you win last week, but he won't stop me from breaking your arm again."

"I don't know... I'm pretty sure Crusher is stronger than you" Love pretends to think. "Should we check?"

"Katrina, this is your only warning: If you want to continue wrestling, don't try taking MY title" Star informs before walking away.

"Whatever" Love scoffs before changing hands.

Ring

"Traci Star is not entertained by Katrina Love's antics, but Star must remember that Love is one of the best talents in the WFA" Perkins exclaims.

Devious plays as The Freelancers walk out with mics. They get in the ring.

"Original Deal" Edward looks into the camera. "When you won those titles, you took us out of the equation. You beat The Kings of a New Age." Edward scratches the back of his head. "BUT WE AREN'T THE KINGS OF A NEW AGE! WE ARE THE FREELANCERS, THE GREATEST TAG TEAM THE WFA HAS EVER SEEN! We held three, count em, three tag titles at the same time! Nobody else will EVER get close to doing that!" Edward screams. "Yeah yeah, there are Kings, Monarchs, Psychopathic Clowns, Cobras, Blackbriars, Twins, Bullets, but through it all, there has been one constant: The Freelancers! At Into The Fire, The Original Deal...will meet the Original BIG Deal!" Edward drops the mic. As they go to leave, they are pulled off the apron by Negro and Dunkan.

Negro and Dunkan go for the Deal Breaker (Pop-up from Dunkan into a spear from Negro) to Edward, but Luke catches him and The Freelancers take out Dunkan. They suddenly hit Hi-Lo on Negro. The segment ends with The Freelancers holding up the SSW Forever Tag Team Championships.

Alan Riddle's Office

Alan is sitting in his chair, trying not to call Evan Neal and give him a piece of his mind, when he hears something knock on the door. Alan gets up and opens the door to see, on the ground, the UWA Championship...

Alan picks it up and sees that Samuel's name plate has been removed. Alan notices a note on it. He opens it.

 _Dear Alan Riddle,_

 _I have decided to part with this, as it no longer seems fit to hold. I trust in your decision of what to do with this belt._

 _-Samuel Dark_

Alan Riddle looks up with an idea in his head.

Ring

James Blackwell is standing in the center of the ring. "Jay Hero. Earlier tonight, you destroyed the PRIDE Championship for Evan Neal. I'm here to tell you that I will not be standing on the side for that! At Into The Fire, I will let loose. I'm tired of Origins and I'm tired of Empires. So, I will defeat you at Into The Fire, then...Brian Phillips, your next." Blackwell drops the mic as the crowd cheers.

Gone Away plays as The Darkest Alliance walk onto the stage. Jay Hero has a mic.

"Yeah that's nice and all, but you aren't going to get to Phillips. I'm going to end you before then and trust me, it will be..a Poisoned End." Hero drops the mic and the two have a stare down. James shrugs before leaving the ring, marching up to TDA.

The Darkest Souls immediately attack Blackwell as Hero watches calmly. Hero grabs James by the chin and picks him up before hitting the Poisoned End (Butterfly Piledriver). The segment ends with TDA looking down on Blackwell.

"The Darkest Alliance is not a group you wanna mess with and, unfortunately, that's exactly what James is doing" Tuff says.

"But up next is our Main Event! It will be Katrina Love vs Ana Dracsu!" Perkins informs.

"Now, last week, Ana Dracsu rolled out of the ring to recover, and the match ended without her being eliminated! Now, Katrina will put her number one contendership up against Ana!" Tuff replies.

Miss Jackson plays to deafening boos as Katrina Love walks out with Crusher Rizzo behind her. They walk down to the ring and Crusher picks up Katrina Love and sets her on the apron.

Katrina gets in the ring and lays on the top rope, waiting for her opponent.

Bring Me To Life plays as Ana Dracsu walks out calmly. Her eyes meet Katrina's, who gets off the top rope. Ana walks down, calmly walking past Crusher, before getting in the ring. The two woman get face to face, almost like there is already tension between them.

The bell rings and they push their foreheads together, trying to overpower the other. Katrina goes for a cheap shot, but Ana catches her and pushes her to the ground.

Ana is immediately on top of Katrina, practically mauling her with punches, forearms, and head butts!

"Ana Dracsu is beginning to remind me a lot of our SSW Champion with this offensive" Tuff notes.

Ana grabs Katrina by the hair and pushes her face against the bottom turnbuckle, placing a foot against the back of her neck and screaming. Ana begins to stomp and the ref rips her off and checks on Katrina.

Katrina stands up after a minute, but is on wobbly feet. Ana immediately charges Katrina and backs her into the corner, again mauling her with strikes. Ana grabs Katrina by the ears and begins smashing her knee into Katrina's face. The ref again pushes her off and checks on Katrina, but this time, Crusher rips Ana out of the ring and powerbombs her onto the apron.

Crusher rolls Ana back into the ring and Katrina pops up and attacks Ana. Katrina picks up Ana and looks into the camera.

"Love you Traci" Katrina lips at the camera before LOCKING IN TRACI STAR'S CROSS ARMBREAKER! Ana is truly struggling

-BEFORE THREE WOMEN ATTACK BOTH OF THEM! The bell rings as Daria St. Léger, Kirsi Halonen, and Alexandra Xenou beat down both women. Crusher gets on the apron, but all three girls dropkick him off.

The Misfits surround Katrina Love first and stalk her like a pack of wolves. Kirsi and Xenou pick up Love and toss her to Daria, who sets up for April's Gift (Croyt's Wrath) while Xenou and Halonen run behind her. When Daria hits the German Suplex part of the move, Xenou and Halonen hit a double neckbreaker.

"That's called the Mis-Fitting Punishment!" Perkins informs.

The Misfits pick up Ana, who tries to fight them off, but is overpowered. The Misfits hit Ana with the Mis-Fitting Punishment as well.

The show ends with The Misfits standing tall, smirking at the camera.


	44. Show 26

A/N: Hello guys and gals! Let's do this!

Follow My Voice by For All Those Sleeping plays as the crowd cheers. The camera pans across the crowd before finally landing on Ryan Tuff and Jason Perkins.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to SSW Forever! My name is Ryan Tuff and I am joined by the Hellsh Welsh, Jason Perkins!" Tuff introduces.

"Hey everyone! Now, T, we are only two weeks away from Into The Fire, where we will see Samuel Dark take on Will Ralston in a Death Match for the SSW Championship!" Perkins replies.

"That's right, but that's not all! The winner of that match will gain control of the loser's contract! It's truly a winner takes all match up!" Tuff exclaims.

"But I think it's time to get tonight started! Alan Riddle is in the ring to answer a few questions" Perkins informs.

Ring

Alan Riddle is standing in the ring with a microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I...I have a couple of things to announce. First," Alan wipes his mouth in disdain, "I now owe Evan Neal a favor. As you all know, I'm in Samuel's debt right now. Well, this piece of shit named Jeff Rizzo convinced him to give one of his favors to Evan Neal. I don't know how the hell you reason with a psychopath, but Jeff did it." Alan slicks his hair back. "Next order of business, The PRIDE Championship. Jay Hero and The Darkest Souls destroyed a belt they did not hold, for Evan Neal. Jason Sabre has been harassing me about it ever since it happened, which is why at Into The Fire, he will receive a new belt" Alan informs to boos "..if he can beat a man he cheated against to retain last week, Alonso Lopez. Now this match will not be contested under normal rules...the match will be a Tables Match!" The crowd pops. "Now why a tables match, you ask? Because," Alan gets on the second rope, "I'm going to show Evan Neal what SSW as a whole is capable of. Finally, last week, The Misfits interrupted the match between Katrina Love and Ana Dracsu. Now, I've been told that Ana has been very angry about what happened, which is why they will fight again tonight...inside of a steel cage!" Alan announces before dropping his mic and leaving.

"Huge announcements! I cannot wait for Into The Fire!" Tuff exclaims.

"As big as Into The Fire is, we still got some interesting matches for tonight! In fact, up next, Matt Lopez will be holding an Open Challenge himself!" Perkins informs.

Burn In My Light plays as the crowd cheers. Matt Lopez walks onto the stage with the Fearless Championship. He holds it up to even louder cheers. Suddenly, he is attacked from behind by The Darkest Alliance!

TDA start beating down on Lopez before grabbing his Fearless Championship. Hero grabs a sledgehammer as The Darkest Souls lay the title down. Hero brings the hammer back for the swing, but it is ripped from his grasps by James Blackwell!

James takes out Hero with a forearm and tries to fight off TDS, but gets overwhelmed until Matt starts fighting too.

The Darkest Alliance go running as Lopez and Blackwell glare at them.

"The Darkest Alliance needs to stop trying to destroy titles" Perkins mutters.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I've just been informed that The Darkest Souls will take on Matt Lopez and James Blackwell later on tonight!" Tuff announces.

"But up next-"

Titantron

Alan Riddle appears on the screen, talking on the phone. "Yes, I understand Jack. I think that would be great for business!" Alan hangs up the phone before shooting a text.

A few minutes later, Brian Phillips, with The Origin (Minus Will), and Levi walk in.

"Gentlemen, I just got off the phone with Jack Classic and he proposed a match to me: Brian Phillips vs Levi at Into The Fire. But why did Jack have this idea?" Alan sits forward. "Because the winner gets an SSW Universal Championship Shot at Winner Takes All." Alan informs as Phillips and Levi get wide eyes. "Tonight, both of you will compete in a pick your poison styled match. Phillips will go first against an opponent of Levi's choice, then Levi will fight an opponent of Brian's choosing" Alan smiles as both men nod and leave.

Ring

"Well, I guess we know what match is next!" Perkins smirks.

Lies plays as Brian Phillips walks out with The Origin (Minus Will) behind him. "The leader of The Origin hasn't been seen in the ring for a while, but it's not wise to assume that he has missed a step, as he is one of the most underrated performers in SSW" Tuff informs. Brian ignores everyone's boos and gets in the ring.

He holds his fist towards the sky before removing his Origin shirt. Phillips leans against the corner.

After a minute of silence, Kill The Lights plays to a small pop. Wong Nation walks out and high fives some fans before getting in the ring.

"Another underrated talent, Wong Nation has yet to recover since his rivalry with Samuel Dark" Perkins notes.

The bell rings and Phillips immediately kicks the legs out from under Wong. Phillips presses his foot against the back of Wong's neck and looks into the camera.

"Hiss Off!" Phillips mockingly screams before laughing. Wong escapes and hits a chop block on Phillips. Wong quickly follows up with a smooth standing moonsault.

Wong covers, but Phillips easily kicks out, almost tossing Wong out of the ring. Wong goes for a springboard reverse DDT, but Phillips catches him and drops him into a standing position. Phillips grabs him by the tights and his hair and throws him under the bottom rope, sending him crashing head first into the barricade.

Phillips takes time to gloat, failing to notice Wong getting up. Wong gets on the turnbuckle and hits a diving meteora to the back of Phillips' head.

Wong bounces off the ropes and hits a huge clothesline, causing Phillips to backflip (but unfortunately land on his feet). Wong turns around into a stiff superkick from Phillips.

Phillips tries to throw Wong under the bottom rope again, but Wong catches himself. Wong removes his hoodie and goes for the Phenomenal Forearm, but Phillips catches him mid-air and hits the Bitter End for the win. Phillips aggressively gets up as the bell rings.

Phillips starts screaming at the camera, bragging about how dominant him and The Origin are.

War plays as Levi walks out to a pop. Phillips quickly leaves the ring as Levi gets in. Phillips grabs Paul Catapult and throws him in the ring. Paul looks back at him and Phillips nods.

The bell rings as Paul takes off his Origin hoodie. Paul and Levi circle each other before Levi goes for a dropkick. Paul slides under and goes for an enzuigiri, but Levi front flips.

Levi goes for a hurricanrana, but Paul cartwheels. Paul goes for one of his own, but Levi front flips again. Levi goes for a Poised Frankensteiner, but Catapult back handsprings and goes for one of his own. Levi back handsprings as well and both men run at the ropes, going for handspring Pelé Kicks, both missing and landing in the Superman Landing Position, glaring at each other as the crowd cheers.

Both men do front handsprings and go for roundhouse kicks, going back and forth, trading legs, but every time blocking each other. Catapult goes for a clothesline, but Levi ducks and goes for a Pelé Kick, but Catapult dodges and goes for the Busaiku early. Levi slides under and puts his knees up, but Catapult catches himself on Levi's knees and flips off of him. Paul goes for a standing shooting star, but Levi dodges and goes for a standing moonsault. Paul puts his knees up.

Catapult goes for a standing corkscrew shooting star, but Levi rolls out of the way and finally hits a standing corkscrew moonsault to Paul's back. Levi covers, but Catapult bridges out and hits a superkick to the grounded Levi. Levi stands up and both men hit a roundhouse kick, knocking each other to the ground.

The crowd cheers as both men lay on the ground, breathing hard and completely out of energy.

"This is what happens when two top high flyers fight!" Tuff exclaims.

Both men suddenly kip up. "They're about to go at it again!" Perkins yells out of joy. Levi hits a middle kick.

Paul holds his ribs before hitting a stiff forearm smash. Levi replies with another middle kick. Catapult again hits a stiff forearm smash. They go back and forth, slowly getting quicker and soon evolving to hitting each other with heavy right hands. Levi pushes Catapult to the ropes and Catapult comes back with the Busaiku Knee Strike!

Paul, despite Brian's discouragement, gets in the corner and starts to fire up! Levi gets up slowly and Paul goes for the second Busaiku Knee, but Levi dodges and hits the Enzuigiri.

Levi picks Paul up and bounces him off the ropes before hitting the Thunderbolt! Levi covers and Paul is unable to kick out. The crowd explodes in cheers as Levi's hand is raised in victory.

Suddenly, Levi is attacked from behind by Phillips and The Origin, minus Paul, who has rolled to the outside. Phillips hits Levi with the Bitter End before tossing him to the outside.

Jason Sabre helps Paul Catapult into the ring. Paul gets face-to-face with Phillips, who looks really disappointed. Phillips scratches the back of his head before placing a hand on Catapult's shoulder.

Phillips nods before leaving the ring by himself. Phillips, without looking back, walks towards the stage as Paul walks forward. Paul is at the ropes when he is hit with a superkick to the back of his head.

The Origin beat down on Paul as Brian Phillips leaves, not looking back once.

Dunkan and Negro hit the Deal Breaker. They set Paul near the corner, where Jason Sabre sits on the turnbuckle. Sabre slowly stands up on the top buckle. Sabre takes a deep breath before hitting The Origin Story. The Origin leaves the ring as Paul lays unconscious.

Levi slowly slides into the ring and sits against the ropes. Paul slowly slides into a corner and sits against the corner. The two men stare at each other.

"This has a lot of meaning." Perkins notes.

"Remember, when Paul Catapult joined The Origin, he turned on Levi. Now, The Origin has turned on Paul and here's Levi" Tuff informs.

Levi takes a deep breath before holding out a fist to Paul. The crowd goes so quiet that you could literally hear a pin drop. Paul stares at it for a whole minute before bumping Levi's fist with his own, causing the crowd to pop. Paul helps Levi up and raises his hand, pointing at him with his free hand.

Backstage

Alonso Lopez is sitting in a chair, thinking, when Matt Lopez and James Blackwell walk into his locker room. Alonso and Matt do a cool handshake (I'm too lame to come up with one) before hugging.

"What's up man?" Alonso asks.

"Not much, hermanito. Listen, James and I are about to fight The Darkest Souls and we were wondering if you wouldn't mind escorting us to the ring, just in case Jay gets any ideas" Matt replies.

"Sounds good! I wouldn't mind a bit of target practice before my title match anyways!" Alonso smiles before the three leave.

Ring

Burn In My Light plays as Matt Lopez, James Blackwell, and Alonso Lopez walk out as the crowd cheers. Matt has the Fearless Championship on his shoulder. They get in the ring and wait.

Gone Away plays as The Darkest Alliance walks out. They all have their masks on and hoods up. They stop at the end of the ramp and Jay Hero starts directing traffic.

Soon, TDA is surrounding the ring as the two Lopez's and Blackwell get in a little kill circle. TDA slowly climbs the apron before charging the ring. Both teams begin to brawl before being interrupted by Imaginary Monster.

Alan Riddle storms onto the stage. "Hey! Stop!" Alan screams and everyone looks at him. "Next week, you all will compete in the main event" Alan glares "In a 3 on 3 hardcore match!" Alan walks away as The Darkest Alliance roll out of the ring.

The segment ends with the two teams glaring at each other.

Backstage

Katrina Love and Ana Dracsu are preparing for their match. They both take a deep breath before leaving their respective locker rooms and heading to the gorilla position.

Ring

The Steel Cage comes down from the ceiling. It has dark red bars with black steel fence (?).

Miss Jackson plays as Katrina Love walks out alone. She is very determined, but obviously nervous. She steps inside the steel cage and feels the walls.

Bring Me To Life plays as Ana Dracsu storms out. She has murder in her eyes and it's all aimed at Katrina Love. Ana gets into the cage without hesitation and the ref stops her from attacking Katrina.

The bell rings and Ana immediately smashes Katrina's head against the cage wall. Ana does it over and over until the ref stops her. Katrina has to hold onto the ropes to remain standing. Ana escapes the ref and hits a front dropkick on Katrina, causing her head to hit the cage again.

Ana grabs Katrina and locks in the Vampire's Bite. Katrina almost immediately fades and Ana releases her.

Ana begins to climb, but once she reaches the top, Katrina springs up and jumps onto the top rope and grabs Ana's leg, locking in a hanging knee bar. Ana gets annoyed and sprays Katrina Love with Vampire's Blood (Red Mist).

Katrina screams in pain as her eyes water from the burning effects, but Love refuses to let go. Love barrows her head into Ana's leg to avoid anymore Mist.

Ana brings her other leg over to try kicking Katrina off, but Love springs her trap, releasing the Knee Bar and hitting a super spanish fly. Both women lay motionless as the crowd cheers. Both women slowly get up and begin climbing on different sides of the cage.

Ana is climbing faster, due to less damage. Ana gets to the top and jumps down.

-Only to be caught by The Misfits! Ana struggles and struggles to escape and touch the ground, but Love manages to drop from the cage before she can.

The bell rings as Love celebrates and Ana's face changes to a blank expression. This expression quickly changes, however, to anger. The Misfits let her go, but immediately regret it, as Ana tries attacking and biting them all.

Usually, they would have no problem fighting in these circumstances, but Ana genuinely wants them dead, so they jump the barricades, avoiding possible disaster. They smile, however, because they achieved their goal.

The show ends with an angry Ana grabbing and crushing the camera.


	45. Show 27

A/N: Hello guys and gals! Let's do this! Also, huge thanks to Coda Olympus for writing the first scene!

After Last Week's Show

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" Ana roars backstage as she throws everything to the side that was in her way. She grabs a production assistant, lifts him up and pins him to the wall "Where are the Misfits?!" She growls at the man, bearing her fangs, the man stammers he doesn't know. "Then what good are you" Ana says before spraying the man with Vampire's Blood and dropping him. She continues her rampage backstage screaming out for The Misfits to come out, all the while disposing of staff backstage that cannot point her in the direction of the Misfits

"Ana" Alan stands in front of her. His hands are outstretched in front of him. "Look, the Misfits have already left"

Ana growls in the back of her throat before turning away from Alan "You best start making arrangements for funeral services Mr. Riddle, because they are going to need it"

"I will do my best" Alan smiles before walking away, freaking out on the inside

"I would also like to make a request Mr. Riddle. I would like to face the Misfits in a gauntlet match." Ana states then begins to walk away from Alan. The backstage area is littered in destruction from Ana's rampage with many backstage staff laid out or covered in Vampire's Blood.

"You read my mind" Alan mutters.

This Week; Ring

"Hello everyone and welcome to SSW Forever! I'm the Hellsh Welsh, Jason Perkins and I am joined by Tyler T, aka Ryan Tuff!" Perkins greets.

"Hi everybody! Tonight is the go-home show for Into The Fire and man do we have a show for you tonight!" Tuff replies. "Our main event will pit The Darkest Alliance vs James Blackwell, as well as Matt and Alonso Lopez, in a Hardcore match!"

"Also, we will see Brian Phillips vs Paul Catapult, as last week, we saw The Origin turn on Paul Catapult!" Perkins adds.

"But to start the show-"

Backstage

The Darkest Alliance appear on the screen in a dark part of the arena. Cast and Jacob Carry have their acoustic guitars and are playing a song as Jay Hero sits in between them. After a few seconds of playing, it becomes obvious that they are playing an acoustic version of Gone Away.

"And it feels...like heaven is so far away" Jay sings in his soft, but lovely tenor voice. His singing is interrupted by his phone ringing. Cast and Carry stop playing as Jay answers the phone. "What."

"Hey Jay Jay!" Evan Neal laughs.

"What." Hero coldly repeats.

"Who's gonna beat up James tonight? Who's gonna do it?" Neal asks in the 'puppy dog, who's a good boy' voice.

"We aren't your mutts, Neal" Cast speaks up.

"Am I on speaker? Bad boy! Bad Jay!" Neal continues to mock.

"I swear to god, Neal." Jay growls. "We aren't your fucking dogs. The New Shield may reply to that shit, but we won't. Now, what do you want, or our next target is you."

"Oo feisty!" Evan cackles. "Maybe that Fearless Championship would be destroyed if you showed more of that" Evan turns serious.

"Look, we would've destroyed it if James Blackwell didn't get involved. You are lucky we aren't charging extra for the destruction of belts." Hero replies.

"Keep making excuses" Evan sighs.

"Listen up, you little-" Cast starts out.

"Cast" Hero growls. "We will take care of it, Neal. Our money better be ready." Hero hangs up the phone as they all sigh.

"Never an easy man, is he?" Carry rolls his eyes.

"What do you expect? He thinks he's god or something" Hero looks down and closes his eyes.

"The second he stops paying us, we are going to teach him a lesson." Cast glares.

"Or" Carry leans back, "the second someone pays us more to do it."

Ring

The Misfits are standing in the center of the ring. They all have mics.

"Last week, we set out to do something" Alexandra starts out. "We set out to make a mark. We set out to prove that we are the future of the SSW Forever Women's Division!"

"And we did just that!" Kirsi speaks up, slightly tapping on the side of the mic with her fingers. "Ana Dracsu is just the first victim of a new era: The Misfit Era! And Katrina Love? Don't think that you are safe, once we are done with Ana, you are next!" Kirsi smiles wickedly.

Bring Me To Life plays as The Misfits' heads snap towards the stage. Ana Dracsu storms out. Showing no fear, Ana slides into the ring and immediately tries to brawl with the Misfits.

She manages to toss both Daria and Alexandra to the outside, but Kirsi locks in a sleeper hold with a body scissors combo.

Ana tries to fight out, but Alexandra slides in and holds down her legs. Daria slides in and hits a huge right hand, taking Ana down. The Misfits begin to beat down on Ana, who is defenseless.

The Misfits pick Ana up and hit the Mis-Fitting Punishment. The segment ends with the Misfits staring down on the unconscious Ana Dracsu.

Backstage

Brian Phillips is sitting on a bench, putting on his wrestling tape, when Jason Sabre walks in.

"What's up?" Phillips calmly asks.

"Your match is up next" Jason informs.

"Okay. Are you and Will accompanying me to the ring?" Phillips asks.

"I can, but Will is not here. He is preparing for his match against Samuel."

"Why? I'm his boss, he should ask me for permission!" Phillips stands up. "In fact, he should give me his title shot because unlike him, I can beat Samuel Dark with ease!" Phillips yells. "Samuel Dark is nothing but a-" Phillips backs into someone, two someones to be exact. Phillips turns around to see Vlad and Drag. They stare at him emotionlessly. "What? Can I help you two bozos?" Phillips glares. They look at each other before suddenly grabbing Phillips by the neck and pushing him against a locker. Sabre is about to try to help Phillips when Vlad and Drag give him a glare.

Drag lifts his hand and removes the glove with his teeth. His hand has dagger sharp nails. Drag places it against a locker and starts scratching it, hurting Phillips and Sabre's ears. Vlad and Drag drop Phillips and leave.

Phillips looks over and sees a message scratched into the locker: Follow The Darkness, False Prophet.

Ring

Ghost plays to a pop, but nothing happens. It slowly stops before From A Cage by Envoi hits to an even bigger pop.

Paul Catapult walks out to his original theme. He has a Phantom Of The Opera styled Misfit mask and a black hoodie on. He holds up the Rock On sign to cheers. He walks down to the ring, high fiving the fans, before getting on the apron.

Paul removes his half mask and does a cartwheel over the top rope, landing in the superman landing position. Catapult does a front handspring to get to his feet and waits for his former leader.

Lies plays as Brian Phillips walks out, Jason Sabre not far behind him. Phillips walks down to the ring, taking off his Origin Shirt at the end of the ramp.

Phillips gets in the ring and has a stare down with Paul. The bell rings and they lock up. Phillips easily gets the advantage and throws Catapult down by his head.

Phillips grabs Catapult's long hair and pulls it up while doing multiple curb stomps. The ref yells at him and forces him to let go of Catapult's hair. Paul gets up and Phillips goes for a clothesline, but Catapult backflips.

Paul goes for a handspring Pelé Kick, but Phillips catches him in a Torture Rack. Paul flips out of it and goes for an enzuigiri, but Phillips ducks and hits another curb stomp.

Phillips picks up Paul and goes for the Bitter End when Levi suddenly jumps onto the apron. Phillips tries to knock him off, but he jumps down.

Paul hits a Busaiku Knee Strike to the back of Phillips' head. Paul climbs the turnbuckle and quickly hits the Cata-Gun (Red Arrow) for the shock win. Levi quickly pulls Paul out of the ring and they celebrate as Jason checks on Phillips.

"Shocking win for Paul Catapult!" Tuff exclaims.

"You have to give Levi some credit however" Perkins replies. "But up next is the main event! We have The Darkest Alliance vs James Blackwell and the two Lopez's"

Gone Away plays as The Darkest Alliance walk onto the stage. They slowly walk down to the ring. Once they get to the ring, they reach under it, each grabbing a kendo stick.

They all slide into the ring and remove their masks and jackets.

Burn In My Light plays as Matt Lopez, James Blackwell, and Alonso Lopez walk onto the stage, all holding baseball bats. They storm down to the ring and the two sides clash as the bell rings.

TDA disarms their opponents, only to get hit with a triple dropkick. TDA roll to the outside as Matt, James, and Alonso stand up.

Matt, James, and Alonso bounce off the opposite ropes and hit a triple Tope Con Hilo. James grabs a steel chair and goes to hit Jay with it, only to get low blowed. TDA start fighting back as Cast slips away. The two sides are brawling as Cast gets into the ring.

Cast bounces off the ropes and hits a Vaulting Senton, taking everyone out.

After a couple of minutes, Jay rolls James into the ring and sets up for the JHKO, but James rolls him up, surprisingly getting the win.

James' celebration is cut short, however, when Cast and Carry begin attacking him. Jay joins in the attack, but Matt and Alonso make the save. The show ends with James, Matt, and Alonso glaring at The Darkest Alliance.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! See you all next time!

 **Into The Fire Matches-**

 **Ana Dracsu vs The Misfits (Gauntlet)**

 **Jay Hero vs James Blackwell**

 **Jason Sabre vs Alonso Lopez (PRIDE; Table)**

 **Original Deal vs The Freelancers (Tag)**

 **Matt Lopez vs Paul Catapult (Fearless)**

 **Traci Star vs Katrina Love (Women's)**

 **Brian Phillips vs Levi (Universal Shot)**

 **Samuel Dark vs Will Ralston (SSW; Death Match; Winner gets Loser's Contract)**


	46. Into The Fire Part One

A/N: Hello guys and gals! Welcome to Into The Fire Part One! Let's do this!

Into The Fire by Asking Alexandria (obviously) plays as the crowd cheers. The camera pans over the crowd before stopping at Jason Perkins and Ryan Tuff.

"Hello everybody and welcome to Into The Fire! My name is Ryan Tuff and I am joined, for the final time, by The Hellsh Welsh, Jason Perkins" Tuff greets.

"That's right folks! After tonight, I will be returning to the ring! But let's focus on tonight! We have many great matches, including a Death Match that will decide the fate of SSW Forever" Perkins informs.

"But that's later tonight! Starting off Into The Fire is Ana Dracsu vs The Misfits in a Gauntlet Match!"

Bring Me To Life plays as Ana Dracsu walks out to cheers. She storms down to the ring, eager to get her hands on The Misfits. She has Four Black Roses in her hand, one for each member and one for the team. She sets them on each of the turnbuckles before getting in the center of the ring.

She does the Kane Entrance Taunt, causing the turnbuckles to explode with fire, burning the roses. She stares into the camera before Man On A Wire plays.

Kirsi Halonen walks out alone. She slowly gets in the ring before the bell rings. Ana quickly charges at her, but Kirsi gets in the ropes. The ref pulls Ana away as Kirsi watches hesitantly.

Kirsi is about to get out of the ropes when Ana charges her again, sending Kirsi back into the ropes. The ref again pulls Ana away. Ana is getting really angry.

Ana charges again as Kirsi leaves the ropes, but Kirsi again gets in the ropes. Ana pushes past the ref and hits a stiff forearm to the side of Kirsi's face.

Ana pulls Kirsi into the ring and locks in the Vampire Bite. Kirsi immediately taps, trying to stop possible damage.

Ana refuses to let go until she is kicked in the back of the head by Alexandra Xenou. Kirsi rolls out of the ring as the bell rings again.

Xenou immediately sets up for the Charybdis (Kudo Driver), but Ana slips out and locks in the Vampire Bite again. Kirsi pulls the ref out of the ring as Alexandra taps. Kirsi takes out the ref and slides into the ring. Kirsi breaks the submission and helps Xenou up.

They try to double team Ana, but Ana manages to hold her own. Ana throws Kirsi to the outside and sets up for the Vampire's kiss (Sister Abigail) on Xenou when she is hit with a Saint Over (Middle Rope Diving Single Leg Dropkick) by Daria St. Léger! The Misfits beat down on Ana before hitting Mis-Fitting Punishment.

Daria and Kirsi roll the ref into the ring as Xenou covers Ana. Ana is unable to kick out and the fans boo as The Misfits celebrate. They beat down on Ana again before leaving.

Backstage

Samuel Dark is walking through the locker room with a black bag. He places it in a locker with a note reading "Do what you want". Samuel smiles evilly before leaving.

Ring

"Welcome back everyone! Before the commercial break, we saw The Misfits defeat Ana Dracsu, albeit unfairly." Perkins exclaims.

"But up next is James Blackwell vs Jay Hero!" Tuff informs.

Resistance to Resilience plays as James Blackwell walks out to cheers. James smiles at the crowd before sliding into the ring.

Gone Away plays as Jay Hero walks out, Cast and Jacob Carry not far behind him. Wait a second...Evan Neal is in the center of them. Evan has his smug grin as he walks The Darkest Alliance to the ring.

Jay Hero gets on the apron and removes his hooded vest and mask. Hero gets in the ring and gets face to face with Blackwell. The bell rings and they lock up.

Blackwell gets the advantage and backs Hero into the ropes. Blackwell lets go of Hero, who immediately hits a stiff forearm, knocking Blackwell to the ground.

Hero mounts on top of James' back and starts delivering forearm after forearm. Hero finally gets off Blackwell and goes for a punt, but James gets out of the way.

James rolls up Hero, but Jay Black kicks out at one and immediately goes for a running knee. James dodges and hits a Poised Frankensteiner. Blackwell goes for a running shooting star, but Jay catches him in a Triangle Choke and starts elbowing him in the head. Blackwell is about to pass out when he manages to lift up Hero and hit a sit-out powerbomb.

Blackwell covers, but Hero kicks out at two. Evan instructs Carry to distract the ref while Cast slides into the ring.

Cast goes for a Basement Dropkick on Blackwell, but James leapfrogs and Cast hits it on Hero's right knee. Blackwell clotheslines Cast to the outside before superkicking Carry off the apron.

Blackwell picks up Hero and hits FTO - F**k the Origin (Tombstone Piledriver) for the win. Blackwell celebrates as the crowd cheers.

Jay gets up and screams at Cast and Carry before he is suddenly dropped by a chair shot to the back. The crowd gasps as James Blackwell drops the chair. Cast and Carry rush into the ring, only to be taken out by two individuals in black hoodies.

James and the two assistants look at Evan, who nervously laughs before running away. The two people remove their hoods to reveal Adam Blackwell and Leah Blackwell! Something seems different about James as he stares down at Jay Hero.

Backstage

Alan Riddle is walking around when a Backstage Hand stops him.

"Sir, I have received word that Jason Sabre vs Alonso Lopez has been called off."

"What do you mean?!" Alan yells. "Who called it off?!"

"Kiran Ray, sir. He says that he doesn't think Alonso is ready, sir."

"I..." Alan stops himself. He knows he can't fight against the top boss of SSW. "Alright. I'll tell Alonso." Alan walks away.

Ring

"Well, it was supposed to be Alonso vs Sabre next, but the head boss Kiran Ray has called off the match." Tuff informs.

"So that means that it is time for the main event of Part One: The Original Deal will defend the SSW Forever Tag Team Championships against The Freelancers" Perkins replies.

Devious plays to a mixed reaction as The Freelancers walk onto the stage. The Freelancers walk down to the ring and step inside. They patiently wait for The Original Deal to get out. And by patiently, I mean they are ready to reclaim what's theirs.

We Own The Night plays as The Original Deal walk out with the SSW Forever Tag Team Championships to boos. They hold the titles high as they walk down the ramp. Dunkan and Tiburon Negro slide into the ring and get in The Freelancers face, titles still held high.

The bell rings as TOD hand off their Tag Titles. Dunkan and Edward start the match. Dunkan immediately picks Edward up and drives him in his corner. Dunkan tags in Negro and they hit a double suplex.

Negro quickly tags in Dunkan and they throw Edward at the ropes. Negro leapfrogs and Dunkan catches Edward in a Fallaway Clutch.

Negro climbs the turnbuckle as Dunkan transitions Edward into a Torture Rack. Negro dives off the turnbuckle with a Double Foot Stomp as Dunkan hits a burning hammer.

Dunkan covers, but Luke breaks it. Negro tries to take out Luke, but Luke tosses him to the outside. Dunkan tries to grab Luke, but Luke throws him out too.

Edward bounces off the opposite ropes and runs at Luke, who catapults him over. Edward hits a super Tope Con Hilo, taking out Dunkan and Negro.

Edward rolls Dunkan back into the ring and covers, but Dunkan throws Edward off. Dunkan goes for Day Of Reckoning early, but Edward flips and DDTs Dunkan.

Edward starts crawling towards Luke, but Dunkan tags in Negro, who drags Edward back into Original Deal's corner. Negro and Dunkan start stomping down on Edward as Luke gets in the ring. Luke bounces off the ropes and hits a leaping clothesline over the top rope, taking Dunkan off the apron (think of a clothesline version of Big E's spear through the ropes).

Negro gets ready to dive off the turnbuckle at Luke when Edward jumps up and hits a super German Suplex. Luke gets on the apron and Edward tags out secretly. Dunkan tags in and The Original Deal goes for the Deal Breaker.

However, while Edward is mid air, The Freelancers hit a modified version of Hi-Lo on Dunkan! The Freelancers take out Negro and set up for and hit the Reality Check.

Both men cover Dunkan, who can't kick out with both men pinning him.

"THIS IS HISTORIC! The Freelancers are now the first members of the Forever Roster to hold a title twice!" Tuff exclaims.

However, once The Freelancers hold up the belts, they get a Roman Reigns reaction.

"Looks like the Fans weren't wanting The Freelancers to be the ones to dethrone The Original Deal" Perkins notes.

"Of course not. Everyone, myself included, wanted to see The Wayne Bros get a chance." Tuff replies.

Two lone spotlights shine on The Freelancers, who are annoyed by the crowd's response. They flip the crowd off and laugh. Suddenly, Luke is pushed to the ground.

Edward turns around...INTO A KINGDOM COME!

"OH MY GOD IT'S THE KINGS OF A NEW AGE!" Perkins and Tuff freak out.

The Kings of a New Age smile as the crowd cheers. They hit another Kingdom Come! on Luke to a pop. Part One ends with The KNA holding up the Tag Team Titles.


	47. Into The Fire Part Two

A/N: HELLLLLLLLOOOOOOO GUYS AND GALS! Welcome to Into The Fire Part Two! Let's do this!

"Welcome back to Into The Fire everyone! I am Jason Perkins and I am joined by Tyler T, aka Ryan Tuff" Perkins greets.

"Before the commercial break, we saw The KNA make their return, attacking The Freelancers!" Tuff informs.

"But up next, Matt Lopez will defend the Fearless Championship against Paul Catapult!"

From A Cage plays as Paul Catapult walks onto the stage with his Phantom Of The Opera Styled Misfit mask on. He removes it before walking down to the ring, high fiving fans.

He gets on the apron and cartwheels over the top rope, landing in a Superman Landing. Paul stands up and waits for Matt Lopez.

Burn In My Light plays as Matt Lopez walks out with the Fearless Championship. He also high fives the fans before getting in the ring. He shakes Paul's hand before handing the belt to the ref.

The bell rings and the two men circle. Lopez goes for a leg sweep, but Paul backflips. Paul goes for a hurricanrana, but Lopez front handsprings.

Both men go for a dropkick before doing a double front handspring, landing in the superman landing as the crowd cheers.

Catapult and Lopez smile at each other before slowly getting up. Lopez goes for an enzuigiri, but Paul front flips and goes for a Pele Kick.

Lopez slides under and goes for one of his own, but Paul slides under and goes for another. They go back and forth, slowly changing to Poised Frankensteiners, before Lopez catches Paul and drops him, setting up for the Stormmaker.

Paul catches him, however, and hits a hurricanrana. Paul hits a running shooting star, followed by a standing moonsault. He goes for the third part, a standing corkscrew moonsault, but Lopez puts his knees up. Paul sits up while holding his ribs and Lopez hits the Shining Wizard.

Lopez covers, but Paul kicks out at two. Lopez sets up for the Stormmaker, but EATS A BUSAIKU KNEE STRIKE! Paul quickly covers, but Matt kicks out at the last second.

Paul climbs the corner and goes for the Cata-Gun, but Lopez catches him out of the air with the Achilles Pain (Ankle Lock). Paul tries to escape, but is forced to tap.

The bell rings as Matt celebrates. Paul gets up after a minute and raises Matt's hand as a sign of respect.

"Great match with a great ending!" Perkins smiles.

"But up next is for the SSW Forever Women's Championship! Traci Star will defend against Katrina Love!" Tuff exclaims.

Miss Jackson plays as Katrina Love and Crusher Rizzo walk out. Love is focused on the ring, probably out of nerves. She IS facing Traci Star after all. Crusher puts her on the apron and she steps in the ring, pacing back and forth.

Truth Behind The Rose plays as literally everyone in attendance boos. Traci Star walks out with the SSW Forever Women's Championship hanging from her teeth. She walks down to the ring, eyes trained on Love. She slowly gets in the ring and hands off her belt.

The bell rings and Star immediately picks up Love and drives her into the corner, mauling her with shoulder thrust after shoulder thrust. By the time Star stops, Love is out of breath.

Star goes for the Cross Armbreaker, but Love escapes quickly and slides out of the ring. Love paces back and forth out of nervousness. Love slowly gets back in the ring.

Star instantly attacks her again. Star mauls her with forearm after forearm until Love is bleeding heavily. The ref forces Traci off as Medics and Crusher get in the ring to check on Love.

The ref is forced to call off the match as Love is bleeding too hard.

"This is similar to what Star did to Rachel Peterson a few weeks back. Star is too dangerous in my opinion" Tuff mutters. Star holds up her SSW Forever Women's Championship with a sadistic smirk as she chews a piece of gum.

"Star is just a sadistic piece of shit to be honest" Perkins replies. "But...I guess Brian Phillips will take on Levi up next"

"That's right Jason!" Tuff changes the mood. "Now remember: The winner gets a match against The SSW Universal Champion at Winner Takes Al!"

War plays to a HUGE POP! Levi runs onto the stage with a big smile.

"One of the original SSW Stars, Levi has been here since the original SSW! He is one of the most loyal guys to SSW" Perkins informs.

Levi high fives some fans before getting in the ring. He waits for Brian Phillips to get out.

Lies plays as Brian Phillips walks out alone surprisingly. Brian Phillips ignores the crowds boos as he gets in the ring. He cracks his neck as he glares at Levi.

The bell rings and the two lock up. Phillips gets the advantage and tosses Levi across the ring. Levi sits up as Phillips stares at him with his eyebrows raised, almost as if he is saying "Do you really wanna get up?"

Levi decides that he does and runs at Phillips, who does a Pop-Up Drop on him. Phillips presses his foot against the back of Levi's neck and smirks.

"Hiss off!" He mockingly screams. Levi escapes and hits the Enzuigiri. Levi quickly hits a standing shooting star before covering, but Phillips easily kicks out.

Levi goes for a standing moonsault, but Phillips catches him and Cena rolls through. Phillips goes for the Bitter End early, but Levi lands on his feet.

Levi goes for a DDT, but Phillips catches him and goes for a Northern Lights Suplex. However, Levi lands on his feet and bridges up before hitting a swinging neckbreaker.

Levi hits a standing corkscrew moonsault and covers, but Phillips kicks out at two. Levi climbs the corner and goes for a swanton, but Phillips puts his knees up.

Phillips picks Levi up and suddenly hits the Bitter End and covers, but Levi kicks out at two.

Phillips shakes his head in disbelief, shocked that Levi kicked out. Phillips starts throwing a temper tantrum in the ring, failing to notice Levi getting up.

Phillips turns around into a Thunderbolt! The crowd erupts in cheers as Levi covers!

-until Phillips kicks out at two. Levi takes a deep breath before setting up for another Thunderbolt. However, when he runs at Phillips, Phillips hits a Sky High.

Phillips quickly picks up Levi before hitting the Blackheart Bomb (Sitout crucifix powerbomb) for the win. The crowd boos as Phillips celebrates his victory.

Until he is suddenly hit in the spine by a steel chair. The attacker is a man wearing the mask that Samuel put in a locker. He beats down on Phillips before leaving with the chair.

Backstage

A camera is running through the halls when it stops. Down the hall, the man is walking away. He reaches up and removes his mask to reveal...Jason Sabre. He doesn't notice the camera and instead leaves. The camera pans over until suddenly stopping on Samuel Dark!

Samuel laughs as he looks deeply into the camera. "Give a man a mask and he will show his true self" Samuel breaks out laughing before taking out the camera with his hammer.


	48. Into The Fire Part Three

A/N: Hello guys and gals! Welcome to Part Three of Into The Fire! Huge thanks to roddypiperfan84 for writing Ralston's entrance and huge thanks to JJ-The-Great for doing commentary.

In the arena, a new commentator sat.

"Hello, everyone! For this main event tonight, Ryan and Jason will not be commentating. Instead, my partner and I will be providing you with our insight and knowledge. I'm Foxxer and tonight I will be accompanied by none other - than "the King of Trolls," "the Neal Deal," and the GM of Total Destruction Wrestling himself, Evan Neal!"

Blue Collar Man by Styx starts playing as, for the first time ever, Evan Neal himself appears in an SSW Forever Arena. The crowd gave a rather mixed reaction, some applauded while some booed the holiness out of "the Neal Deal." Evan wore an outlandish suit, it was neon purple with black tiger stripes, with a white shirt underneath and a single gold chain. He wore a black long coat, a purple pimp hat with a indigo feather, and red shades. He sported a huge devious grin on his face as he makes his way to the commentary table. He shook hands with Foxxer.

"Mr. Neal, it's a huge pleasure meeting with you!" Foxxer said.

"Thank you, Foxy! But my ass if for sitting, not for kissing!" Evan said, sitting down.

"...Excuse me?" asked Foxxer.

"I kid, off course. Now let's get this match started, I've been dying to see Ralston be made into Samuel's bitch!" Evan said excited.

The lights suddenly go out, and they return only to remain dark, only showing blue lights and the titantron plays a video showing a young Will Ralston in NJPW in his original Casper McCormick character joining the original incarnation of Bullet Club, then shows him in Mexico making his way to the ring with the CMLL World Middleweight title on his waist, him in NWA raising the world title above him, and him making his entrance at WrestleMania 32. A voice message plays...

"All those moments will be lost... in time,... like... tears... in the rain. Time... to fight back." A lion's roar can be heard at the end, the lights go out again.

"Oh come on! With the lights again?" Evan complained.

Tomorrow Never Comes by Demon Hunter plays as fire burst through the stage when the lights returned, showing Will Ralston standing there wearing his newly evolved Attire, but it had a hint of Chris Benoit in him (the claw mark on the left side of his tights), he also had on a pair of crow like wings in his arms, Icarus style, and a lion's head shaped helmet, he slowly walks towards the ring.

"And there he is folks, the man who's willing to fight for survival. Who ever thought and understood every circumstances, that we'd be rooting for the former Street Fighter now turned into the Avenger right here tonight. Tonight could mean certain success or failure for Will Ralston because no one has ever defeated Samuel Dark. If Samuel tries to kill Ralston in this Shoot Fight, then not only can Ralston have the ultimate scar because he's never defeated Samuel FAIRLY, but the fact that he may never show his face in SSW. Will is serious." Foxxer explained in concern.

"Oh please. You rooting for this guy to win? He's out of his league, he's lost whatever mind he's got, he should be putting his head between his legs and kiss his nuts goodbye, cause he's gonna lose 'em tonight!" Evan Neal said.

Ralston stands in the middle of the ring after he got in and takes off his helmet, showing a little change, his hair has slowly turned from dark brown to auburn (dark brownish red).

"Whoa, is it just me or did Ralston's hair change color?" Foxxer asked.

"He did, but it ain't as good as my hair, though!" Evan exclaimed.

"Then why are you wearing a hat?" Foxxer asked.

"Cause it goes with my suit!" Evan answered.

The lights go dark as a huge crowd appears on the stage, a chorus. They are all wearing black robes and upper face skull masks. They begin singing O Fortuna as the crowd goes quiet. As the song gets closer to the end, the choir begins to split, showing Samuel Dark in the center, down on one knee and facing away.

He is wearing a black hooded vest. As the song ends, he stands up, still facing away. Suddenly, Vermillion (Terry Date Mix) by Slipknot plays as Samuel Dark turns around, revealing the evil red smiley face on the hood, covering his own face.

Samuel Dark walks down to the ring with an unnerving calmness about him. He gets in the ring as the main verse gets close. Samuel suddenly rips off his jacket as the main verse begins and looks into the camera with a blank face.

"Throughout his SSW run, nobody has been able to pin Samuel, and tonight he looks to add another soul to his body count!" Foxxer said.

"Yeah I'm gonna be as frank and Frankenstein here - Samuel didn't impress me… keyword being "didn't" Now, he's completely reinvented himself and I must say, I applaud him for it. Then again, I was the one to leak the news by accident on my podcast of his "changes." Plus, I say it first-hand when he came and rescued Riddle from my office!" Evan said.

"You mean in that pit where you keep those hound dogs?" Foxxer asked.

"Yes, exactly! I call it my "kennel of hell!"" says Evan.

"I won't let this build up inside of me. I won't let this build up inside of me. I won't let this build up inside me. I won't let this build up inside me!" Samuel lips along to his theme while nodding slightly. He suddenly gets his evil grin as he turns towards Will Ralston.

Samuel Dark gets in his corner as the two men stare at each other. Samuel begins laughing before holding up his SSW Championship with an intense face. Both men look in front of the announce table, where both their contracts sit on a podium.

Samuel hands off his title before the bell rings. They slowly circle one another, trying to find a weakness, an opening, something that could help them.

Samuel suddenly gets right in Will's face. "Hit me! Fucking hit me in the mouth, I fucking dare you!" Samuel screams in his face. Will hits him with a stiff forearm, immediately busting Samuel's lip open. Will immediately gets in Samuel's face and screams back.

"How'd that feel, Asshole?" Will asks. Samuel suddenly head butts him, breaking Will's nose. Blood drips out of Will's nose. Both men wipe their own blood onto their hands and look at it. Samuel is fascinated with his own as Will glares at his blood.

The two men begin to go back and forth between forearm smashes and head butts. At one point, Will catches a head butt and hits a sharp DDT. Will throws Samuel to the outside and goes for a Suicide Dive, but gets Black Poison Mist to his face, leaving him caught up in the middle rope. Samuel grabs the steps and drags the bottom part over.

"HEY WILL RALSTON, WHERE'S YO SEXY-ASS WIFE?!" Evan yells through a loudspeaker.

"Be respectful, Evan" Foxxer mutters.

"SHUT UP!" Evan said to Foxxer, through his loudspeaker, almost deafening his partner's ears.

"Owww…" Foxxer groans.

Samuel grabs Will and, while Will's legs are on the middle rope, hits a DDT onto the steps. Samuel walks away, looking under the ring for something. He finally finds what he is looking for, as he pulls out a light tube! Samuel begins swinging and twirling it like a sword as he walks towards Will.

Will suddenly tackles Samuel, knocking the tube out of his hand. Will grabs the tube and swings it hard, breaking it over the back of Samuel's head. Samuel begins to bleed out of the back of his head as Will looks under the ring, grabbing a ladder. Will picks up the ladder and makes a Ladder Bridge.

Samuel is getting up near the apron as Will is making sure the bridge stays. Samuel rushes around and starts mauling Will with anything he can (scratches, biting, head butts). Samuel sets Will onto the bridge and slides into the ring.

Samuel stands in one corner and takes a deep breath. He runs parallel of the ropes before leaping onto the middle rope and Moonsaulting over the adjacent ropes, putting himself and Ralston through the ladder.

"OH MY GOD!" Foxxer exclaims in shock.

"Yay! VIOLENCE!" Evan proclaims.

Samuel gets up first and looks under the ring, pulling out several chairs. Samuel makes a little table out of the chairs before turning towards Ralston, only to get speared by Ralston.

"Ralston's back in the game!" Foxxer says in excitement.

"Nay!" Evan groans.

Ralston gets Samuel up and hits a Canadian Destroyer through the Chair Table. Will grabs two chairs that managed to survive the move and sets them facing each other.

He reaches under the ring and grabs a dozen light tubes, putting them all on the two chairs. Ralston attempts to put Samuel through these light tubes, but Samuel escapes and hits KILL! (Snap Dragon Suplex) to Ralston through the light tubes. Samuel pushes Will into the ring and grabs a table. He pushes it into the ring as well before grabbing a Barbed Wire 2x4. Samuel slides into the ring and smiles at the weak Will.

"A barbed wire 2x4? I didn't even know that was possible!" Foxxer says.

"EVERYTHING'S possible with barbed wire!" Evan snickers.

Will weakly flips him off and Samuel shrugs. He reaches into his boot and pulls out a match, which he uses to light the Barbed Wire 2x4. He immediately hits Ralston in the head with it, putting out the flame.

Samuel sets up the table and, like he did with the 2x4, lights it on fire. Samuel admires the fire with a wicked grin. Will Ralston slowly gets up. He sees an opportunity and runs at Samuel, only for Samuel to turn around and back Ralston into the corner by pushing him with his forehead.

Samuel tries head butting Will, but Will moves and Samuel hits the turnbuckle. Samuel is taken a back by this, giving Will a chance to grab him and hit the 1916 through the flaming table.

Will covers, but Samuel kicks out at the last second. Will immediately scoots into a corner, shocked by Samuel kicking out. Will stands up, trying to think of a new game plan when Samuel suddenly stands up, laughing. Will immediately head butts Samuel, causing both to stumble.

Samuel suddenly hits a stiff gamengiri on Will. Samuel covers, but Will manages to kick out.

Samuel begins to hit the mat out of anger before getting an idea. He rolls out of the ring and grabs his Hammer. Samuel slides back into the ring and hides the hammer by his side, feigning exhaustion.

Will gets up and sets up for the 1916, only to get Samuel's hammer to his knee. Will falls to the ground, holding his knee, while Samuel laughs.

Samuel begins to hit Will's head with his hammer, only stopping when Will's face is covered in blood. Samuel drops his hammer and rolls out of the ring.

He grabs a literally AXE AND SLIDES BACK INTO THE RING.

"He's got a mother fuckin' AXE!" Foxxer screams.

"PLEASE! PLEASE EXECUTE THAT GOTHIC MULE!" Evan pleads to Samuel.

Samuel is about to literally chop Will's head off when the ref pulls the axe away. Samuel groans before hitting the Ref with DIE!. Samuel grabs the axe, only for Will to knock it out of his hands and to the outside.

Will suddenly hits the Stunner, causing the crowd to pop. Will covers, but the ref is completely unconscious.

"He's past the three mark but the ref can't count it!" Foxxer said.

"Then why bother pinning him if the ref can't count?! Ralston looks like a dumbass right now…" Evan said, shaking his head.

After a minute of pinning Samuel Dark (yes the audience counted), another ref runs out.

He counts the pin, but Samuel kicks out at 2.9. Will begins pulling at his hair, angry that he almost had the win. Will picks up Samuel by the hair, only to get an overhead kick in response.

Samuel quickly rolls out of the ring and starts glaring at the apron cover. He grabs it and RIPS IT OFF!

Samuel goes under the ring, quickly disappearing from eyesight. After a minute, Samuel returns with a couple of small bags. He rolls into the ring with them as well as the apron cover. He rolls Will up into the apron cover before picking up the first bag. He dumps it, revealing thumbtacks.

"Thumbtacks, how convenient!" Evan exclaimed sarcastically.

He grabs the second one and dumps it, revealing broken glass. He finally grabs the third bag and smiles evilly. He dumps it to reveal...nails. Samuel leaves the ring again and grabs a bottle under the ring.

He rolls back in and shows the camera: Lemonade Juice. Samuel grabs a piece of glass and cuts Will's cheek with it. Samuel than smiles as he pours a drop of lemonade juice in, causing a burning feeling in Will's face. Samuel let's Will out of his trap and begins laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hats off to Samuel, that was FUNNY!" Evan proclaimed, before laughing again.

Samuel runs at Will, who catches him with a 1916 onto the thumbtacks. Samuel sits up, very groggy, and revealing thumbtacks in his head! Samuel falls back down and both men lay motionless.

"If this match does not crown a winner any time soon, then I'll climb in there, pin 'em both, make myself champion, and fire 'em both!" Evan said.

"...Why would you do that?" Foxxer questioned.

"Because A - So there's a winner. B - So I can screw with Riddle. And C - I'm a trolling jackass, what do you expect?" Evan said.

"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!" The crowd chants.

Samuel and Will slowly get up as both men's faces are covered in blood. They both hazily stare at each other. Samuel goes for a weak clothesline, but Will ducks and goes for a German suplex. Samuel backflips and grabs his hammer.

Right as Will turned around, Samuel smashed the hammer against the top of his skull.

"Oh man, right in the dude's brain!" Foxxer cries.

"Wait, Will actually has a brain?" Evan asked surprised.

The sound was loud enough to silence everyone. Both men stand there until Samuel drops his hammer. Will finally falls to his knees and looks around, trying to figure out where he is.

"Jack...Will Ralston..." Samuel mutters while leaning against the corner. "DIE!" Samuel screams before hitting Ralston with DIE!. Samuel covers and Will Ralston is unable to kick out.

"And the streak continues!" Foxxer claims.

"Sammy's streak stays alive, but Will's career…. Yeah, it's dead." Evan said.

The bell rings as medics rush into the ring, as does The Origin (minus Brian Phillips). Samuel rolls out of the ring and grabs Will Ralston's contract and a mic.

"Will Ralston...I'm tired of seeing you on MY show. I'm tired of hearing you disrespect ME! Will Ralston...YOU ARE FIRED!" Samuel rips the contract up before grabbing a match and lighting the remains on fire. Samuel turns around to grab his own contract, but finds it is gone.

Samuel has a bad feeling about this and rushes backstage with his SSW Championship.

Inside The Ring

The Origin is helping up a limp and barely conscious Will Ralston. Brian Phillips gets in the ring and has his hands in his jean pockets. He has a disappointed look on his face before nodding and leaving as The Origin begin to beat down on Will Ralston! Once they are done, they join Phillips backstage.

(Written by JJ)

Will lays motionless on the mat. Suddenly, laughter is heard… Evan's laugh! "The King of Trolls" Evan Neal, now with a microphone in his hands, stands up from his swivel chair.

"Well… I'll be!" Evan said walking up to the ring.

"Seems like I was right this whole time - you're just a joke! A broken bird who shouldn't have left it's cage! A cub calling itself a lion! You may be an Avenger, but at the end of the day - you're just another scrappy little punk who needs to be taught a lesson..." Evan said, before going over the ropes and walking up to Ralston, whom was slowly regaining consciousness.

Will looks up at him and, to the shock of the crowd, offers his hand. Not as a sign of an alliance, but of good will.

"Come on… take my hand, at least you earned something pleasant…" Evan said. Will takes Evan's hand, who helps him up.

"...Wrong move, dumbass!" Evan yells, as he low-blows Ralson and hits him with his OWN stunner! A obvious jab towards Ralston and his moveset…

Evan laughs again, as he pulls out a folded up piece of paper (not Samuel's contract) from his long coat.

"Funny thing is, I've written up a goodbye speech in the event that you have lost and was fired, which obviously happened, so all the smarks can see me being right once again…" Evan said… before crumbling it up and tossing it over his head.

"But instead… I think I'd rather sing!" Evan, clearing his throat.

"Nah nah nah nah" Evan grins.

"Nah nah nah nah" Evan gets in Will's unconscious face "HEY HEY HEY! Goodbye!" Neal laughs as the audience can't help but sing along.

"Nah nah nah nah! Nah nah nah nah! HEY HEY HEY! Goodbye!" Evan sang, with the audience behind his back. Will slowly crawled towards the ropes, and limped up the ramp, as the ominous sound of the crowd singing pierced his eardrums.

The bloodied Will Ralston stopped at the entrance, and looked back at the arena and Evan, who had stopped singing and stood in the center, waving to Ralston.

"Bye bye, asshole! If you feel like killing yourself now, don't hesitate to do so!" Evan called out, while he's conducting the crowd chorus.

The last scene shows Ralston, with a glum face, slowly walking out from the entrance, quite possibly the last time he steps foot in a Forever arena…

Backstage

Samuel Dark finally finds his contract...in the hands of Ruin.

"Hello Pretender" Ruin smiles. "You are mine now."

Samuel nods before walking away, entering into the 'Ryen' Door. Vlad and Drag enter soon after. After a minute, to the shock of even Ruin, a petite girl with orange hair and black clothes with a white rag hanging out of her back pocket (think of Haley Williams in Misery Business's music video when she exits the room, that's what the girl looks like).

The girl seems more like a tomboy than scary, but here she is: Leading Samuel and The Darkness to Ruin. The girl gets in front of Ruin and the height difference is huge.

"So, you are the one messing with my boys?" The girl asks in a slightly deep voice (like the standard tomboy voice).

"Who is she, Pretender?" Ruin asks, seemingly intrigued.

"My name is Ryen, Ryen Valenteen." The girl smiles calmly. "I'll ask again: Are you the one messing with my boys?"

"Yes, I took Mother's soul." Ruin informs.

"Alright, that's cool." Ryen shrugs. "Just remember what happens when you keep a freak on a leash for too long" Ryen points to Samuel's contract before leading The Darkness away.

After The Show (The camera's are off)

Will Ralston walks back out and stands in the ring. He looks around at the crowd with teary eyes. Suddenly, Will and the audience notice someone walk onto the stage...Samuel Dark.

Actually, it is Samuel Clover, as his eyes are brown and his hair is slicked back. He is still bloody, but less than earlier. He gets in the ring and gets face to face with Will before offering his hand.

Will accepts and the crowd cheers. Samuel is saying something to him that can't be heard by the crowd. After a minute, they release the handshake and suddenly get as stiff as boards.

They then bow to each other, Japan style. The crowd cheers as they stay bowed for a whole minute. Once they get up, Samuel helps Will to the back.

A/N: ITS FINALLY OVER! Hope you all enjoyed! See you all next time!


	49. Show 28

A/N: Hello guys and gals! With Will Ralston gone and Into The Fire over, what will happen tonight as SSW Forever heads to Winner Takes All? Let's do this!

SSW Forever Locker Room

The camera man rushes into the locker room to see all of the SSW Forever Stars, both male and female) lined up in the hall (think of when Vince McMahon walking down the hall before he blew up). A door is at the end of the hall.

The door opens and Samuel Dark, Ryen Valenteen, Vlad, and Drag walk out. Samuel has the SSW Championship on his shoulder while he holds his hammer in one hand, lightly twirling it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I said that I had an announcement to make today and here it is" Samuel hands his Championship to Ryen. "You see, a lot of people refer to me as the WFA's Joker. Well, as much as I enjoy that name, it's not the one that this locker room will be calling me. I much prefer SSW's...Negan. In other words, when you cash your paychecks, half of it comes to me and I get to choose how much is half. If you win a championship, I get to pick members of The Darkness to challenge you for it." Samuel notices he is getting a lot of glares. "Now, I'm sure you are all wondering why would you agree to this. The answer is simple: You don't. I want to make it perfectly clear that I'm not asking you for this stuff, I'm telling you what's going to happen" Samuel starts to twirl his hammer harder. "Oh, and if anyone wants to play the hero and try and stop me, just know that me and my hammer" Samuel smiles at his black hammer, "will be making an EXAMPLE out of you! In other words," Samuel gets in Jason Sabre and Brian Phillips' faces, "I will not only take your shit, but I will mess your shit up with my shit, making your shit shittier. And I can promise you that my shit is a lot better than your shit" Samuel smirks. "If anyone wants to play hero right now, I would love to make an example out of you." Samuel looks around as the SSW Forever Roster glares at him. The camera pans over to show Alan Riddle leaning against the door frame. "No takers? Great! We are all in agreement! Oh and Mr. Sabre" Samuel looks at Jason Sabre. "Tonight, you will defend the PRIDE Championship against a close friend of mine. Good luck" Samuel laughs before leading The Darkness out of the locker room, no one else saying a word.

Ring

Follow My Voice plays as the crowd cheers. The camera lands on the commentary table, where Ryan Tuff and a new guy sit.

The new guy has long black hair that he keeps in a ponytail when not wrestling, blue grey eyes, and a slightly muscular build. He is wearing a long sleeved red shirt with jeans and black boots.

"Hello everyone! My name is Ryan Tuff and I am joined for the first time by 'Deathless' Michael Zero!" Tuff exclaims.

"Nice to be here, but I am going to say right from the start that, unlike Jason Perkins, I'm not going to be your friend. I am here to see some wrestling, as well as the future of the wrestling. Nothing more, nothing less" Zero informs.

"Great." Tuff sighs, already knowing that this isn't going to be fun. "Anyways, we have several matches for you tonight! Starting the show off will be the first First Round Match in the SU Forever Women's Tag Team Championship Tournament tonight as The Beautiful Reality take on Amanda Cena and Nixon Newell!"

Take A Hint plays as SJ Steele and Brianna Asher walk onto the stage with mics. They are already being booed.

"Hey Shai?" Brianna looks over.

"Yeah Brie?" SJ replies.

"You know how we have to take on the ragtag team of Amanda Cena and Nixon Newell?"

"The two girls dating the Bullet Babes? What about 'em?"

"I'm just thinking about how easy it will be to knock them down" Brianna says before TBR laugh and get in the ring.

"I feel ya!" SJ cheers. "See, these two think that talent is sexually transmitted, so they got with two of the best wrestlers in the world: Finn Bálor and Devan Gray."

"Yet, Finn is mostly jobbing on Raw, yes jobbing you marks" Brianna looks at the camera. "And Devan was murdered by..."

"Name redacted!" Both scream.

"A couple months back." Brianna finishes.

"Baby Brie and little o' me have been dominating the women's division since we formed, while one of you has only had one, maybe two matches and the other hasn't competed once" Steele chuckles before her and Brianna drop their mics.

People Are People plays as Amanda Cena and Nixon Newell storm out. They slide in the ring and go for TBR, who both quickly slide out of the ring.

"Ref! Keep them there!" SJ and Asher scream. The ref tells them that one has to get in the ring as Nixon gets on the apron.

SJ hesitantly gets in the ring before quickly tagging in Asher. Asher gets in the ring and tags in SJ. They go back and forth, causing Amanda to get more and more annoyed. TBR start arguing before both attack Amanda.

Nixon is about to get in the ring, but the ref stops her as he tells Asher to leave the ring. Asher gets one more kick in before complying.

SJ locks in a grounded headlock on Amanda and leans back, feigning relaxation. Amanda pushes out and hits a double foot stomp on the back of Steele's head. Steele quickly rushes to her corner and tags in Asher before rolling out of the ring.

Asher runs at Amanda, who tosses her to the outside. Amanda tags in Nixon and both get in the ring. They bounce off opposite ropes and hit a Suicide Dive (Nixon to Asher) and a Tope Con Hilo (Amanda to SJ) to the approval of the crowd.

Nixon rolls Asher into the ring and climbs the apron. Nixon steps through the ropes, only for Asher to smash her bad knee into the ground. Nixon screams in pain as Asher drags her by her bad leg to TBR's corner. Asher tags in SJ and, while keeping a hold of Nixon's leg, goes through the middle rope, holding it there as SJ stomps on it.

By the time Amanda takes out Asher, the damage is already done. Nixon can't stand without holding onto the ropes. Medics come to check on her as TBR gang up on Amanda outside the ring, throwing her over the barricade. SJ slides into the ring and tags in Asher. They pick up Nixon and hit the Nightmarish Justice for the win.

"Unbelievable" Tuff mutters.

"What? It's unbelievable that The Beautiful Reality outsmarted their opponents?" Zero scoffs.

The crowd boos as The Beautiful Reality celebrate. SJ and Asher mock Nixon as Amanda helps Nixon to the back.

"Well no matter the way they did it, The Beautiful Reality moves on to the next round" Tuff informs.

"Up next is Jason Sabre defending the PRIDE Championship against a mystery opponent" Zero announces.

Backstage (off camera)

Jason Sabre is about to walk out when Brian Phillips walks up to him. "Hey Brian, what's up boss?" Sabre smiles.

"Jason, as my right hand man, I need you to figure out who attacked me." Brian says in a stern voice.

"Yes sir! I will be the first to know!" Jason assures. Brian walks away as Jason smiles. Once Brian is gone, Jason's smile turns into a glare. He grabs a backstage hand. "You. Go to the production truck and tell them to destroy that video of me leaving Into The Fire. Delete all of it. If their is anything even hinting at it afterwards, I will beat up you AND all of them" Jason warns before the Backstage Hand runs off, terrified.

Ring

Weight Of My Pride plays as Jason Sabre walks out to boos. He holds up the PRIDE Championship to even more boos. Jason cockily walks down to the ring and slides in.

He hands the PRIDE Championship to the ref and lays on the top rope.

…Wherever I May Roam by Metallica plays to a huge pop. The Wanderer Zane Walker walks out with a 'Darkness' Shirt (black with the Dark Child on it). He slowly gets in the ring and smiles at Jason Sabre.

The bell rings as Jason jumps off the corner. They circle before locking up. Zane gets the advantage and grabs Jason's hair, throwing him backwards.

Jason glares as Zane leans against the corner. Jason gets up slowly and they lock up again. Jason gets the advantage and locks in a headlock, but Zane bounces him off the ropes.

Jason comes running back and almost loses his head to a huge spinning back kick. Zane picks up Sabre and goes for an uppercut, but Sabre catches it and locks in a cross armbreaker.

Sabre tries to transition into Bleeding Black (Crossface), but Zane picks him up and buckle bombs him. Sabre bounces of the corner into a Sleep Time (Superkick).

Zane goes for the cover, but Sabre kicks out at two. Zane picks him up and goes for a second Sleep Time, but Sabre dodges and hits a Hallow Point.

Sabre quickly climbs the turnbuckle and stands up at the top. He smirks before hitting Uprising (450° Splash). He leans against Zane for the pin, but hears no counting.

He looks over to see Vlad and Drag standing over him. While they are only standing there, the ref is distracted with them and screaming at them to leave the ring. This distraction leads to a sharp pain in Sabre's back.

Sabre rolls over to see Samuel Dark with his hammer. Samuel hits Sabre with his hammer again as Brian Phillips runs out. Samuel and Brian brawl for a second before Brian goes for a stiff forearm, which Samuel ducks. Brian accidentally hits Jason Sabre, knocking him into a Nova Destroyer(Canadian Rack Backbreaker) from Walker.

Walker covers as Samuel blinds Phillips with the Black Poison Mist. The ref counts the three before the bell rings. The ref hands Zane the PRIDE Championship as Dark and Two Souls (Samuel, Vlad, and Drag's nickname) leave the ring. Zane Walker joins them and Dark and Zane hold up the SSW and PRIDE Championships respectively.

Inside the ring, Jason is starting to get up and Phillips is starting to see again. Sabre glares at Phillips as Brian apologizes. Sabre rolls his eyes as he leaves the ring, Phillips not far behind.

"Well...we have a new PRIDE Champion" Tuff notes.

"I wish there was less interference" Zero sighs.

"What can you expect when there are two members of dangerous stables against each other" Tuff replies. "Up next will be another First Round Match for the SU Forever Women's Tag Team Championships!"

Alliance by Samael plays as The Misfits proudly walk onto the stage. The three dangerous women smirk at the booing crowd before heading down to the ring. They get in on separate sides and get in their corner, Daria crouched in the corner while the other two are standing on the middle ropes on the outside.

Misery Business plays to boos as Cleo Halifax walks out. She glares at the Misfits as she calmly walks down to the ring. She gets in the ring and waits for her partner.

White Rabbit by Egypt Central plays as Leah Blackwell walks out to boos. However, she stops at the end of the ramp and sits down crisscross.

The bell rings as Cleo looks at her confused until Daria and Kirsi attack her as Alexandra leaves the ring. Cleo tries to fight the two off, but Kirsi locks in a sleeper hold.

Cleo struggles, but is taken down by a huge spear from Daria. Daria and Kirsi continue to beat down on Cleo, despite the ref's warnings. Leah continues to emotionlessly watch as her partner gets decimated.

At one point, Cleo starts fighting back, tossing Kirsi at Alexandra, taking both out. However, she suddenly gets hit with the Saint Over to the back of her head.

Daria tags in Kirsi, who helps Daria get Cleo in an Electric Chair Position. Kirsi quickly climbs the turnbuckle before diving off with a Shining Wizard as Daria hits an Electric Chair Drop.

Daria and Kirsi both cover Cleo and manage to win. The crowd boos as the bells rings. The Misfits immediately leave the ring, completely fine with their actions. They celebrate as Leah Blackwell enters the ring.

Leah looks down on the unconscious Cleo Halifax, still having the emotionless face she had earlier. Leah suddenly grabs Cleo and does The Wrath of Hela (Hela grabs the arm of a face-down opponent, then repeatedly stomps on the opponents head until the referee stops the match). However, since this isn't a match anymore, she only stops when multiple refs pull her away.

Leah smiles at the damage she has inflicted before calmly rolling out of the ring.

"What could Leah's reasons be for wasting her opportunity?" Tuff wonders.

"Obviously she realizes that anyone can hold tag belts, but it takes the best to hold THE Championship. Traci Star better be careful" Zero replies. "But up next is our main event. Tell them about it, Tuff."

"This will be a Tornado Tag Team Gauntlet Match! The winner will be the number one contenders for the SSW Forever Tag Team Championships! The match will start out with two teams. Once one gets eliminated, another team will come out and so on and so forth, until only one team is left." Tuff informs. "Time to see who starts out the match"

Chrome Hearts plays to a pop as The Wayne Bros run onto the stage. They walk down to the ring and await their opponents.

Burn In My Light plays as the SSW Forever Fearless Champion, Matt Lopez, walks out. He is followed by Alonso Lopez. The two Lopez's smile at the cheering crowd before bumping fists. They walk down the ramp and get in the ring.

The bell rings as The Wayne Bros immediately go for Double Superkicks, but The Lopez's drop to their backs and kip up simultaneously. The Lopez's go for dropkicks, but The Waynes slide under and kip up. Matt and Derick lock hands, as do Alonso and Devin. Matt and Alonso force the Waynes to the ground.

The Waynes push their feet against The Lopez's chest and push them away, pulling themselves up in the process. The Waynes go for double hurricanranas, but The Lopez's do a front roll before all for men do front handsprings.

The crowd applauds as the two teams smirk at each other. Matt and Alonso go for a clothesline, but The Waynes duck and push them out of the ring. The Waynes bounce off the opposite ropes and hit stereo suicide dives. They rush into the ring for another, but The Lopez's follow them and clothesline them to the outside.

Matt and Alonso bounce off the opposite ropes and hit stereo Tope Con Hilos. The crowd cheers as all four men lay motionless outside the ring. Alonso gets up first and slides into the ring.

The Waynes get up next and start brawling with Matt, not noticing Alonso in the ring. Alonso bounces off the ropes and hits a Spaceman Plancha, taking everyone out.

Alonso helps Matt up and they roll The Waynes into the ring. Alonso and Matt get on adjacent turnbuckles and go for double Shooting Stars, but The Waynes put their knees up.

With Derick's help, Devin manages to lift both Lopez's up in a fireman's position as Derick climbs the turnbuckle. They hit a double TriFactore (More Bang For Your Buck) and cover for the win.

The Waynes hug as The Lopez's roll out of the ring. They wait for their next challenger before No Mercy plays as the lights go dark.

The Wayne Bros wait for The Darkest Souls before Derick is suddenly taken out by a Chop Block from behind. Devin tries to help his brother, but is taken out by a superkick from Jacob Carry. The light turn back on as The Darkest Souls beat down on The Waynes. Jay Hero can be seen at ringside.

The Darkest Souls toss Devin to the outside and go out themselves. Cast and Carry toss Devin into the steps before throwing him over the barricade.

"This is very typical of The Darkest Souls. They love to eliminate one member of a team before targeting the only one left" Tuff sighs.

"It's a smart tactic" Zero replies.

The Darkest Souls roll into the ring on separate sides and remain on their hands and knees. Derick slowly starts getting up, holding his right knee, before noticing that he is surrounded.

Derick runs at Carry while Cast runs at Derick. Carry hits a clothesline as Cast hits another Chop Block, causing Derick to backflip. Cast gets Derick in a surfboard clutch as Carry bounces off the ropes.

Carry hits the Knee Of Hades as Derick falls limp. "Do it again!" Cast screams, not letting go of Derick. Carry shrugs and hits it again. Cast lets go and grabs Derick's right leg, locking in the Lost Soul (Knee Bar).

Derick weakly struggles before Carry locks in the Dying Wish (Bridging Fujiwara Armbar). With the pressure of the two submissions, Derick has no choice but to tap, right as Devin slides into the ring. Devin grabs Derick as TDS let go and helps him to the back.

The Darkest Souls wait for their next opponents, Carry looking towards the stage while Cast surveys the crowd, preventing possible sneak attacks.

Vermillion plays to boos as Vlad and Drag slowly walk onto the stage. They storm down to the ring and TDS immediately try attacking them, but their attacks barely faze Vlad and Drag. Vlad and Drag toss Cast and Carry to the outside, but TDS lands on the apron.

Vlad and Drag charge them, but TDS side step and hit double rope-assisted enzuigiris. Vlad and Drag stutter a little bit and turn away. Cast and Carry both go for springboard attacks, but Vlad and Drag suddenly turn around and almost decapitate Cast and Carry with clotheslines.

Vlad and Drag throw Carry to the outside and slowly get out of the ring. Vlad picks up the defiant Carry and spears him into the steps, leaving a dent. Cast goes for a Tope Con Hilo, but Drag catches him with ease and powerbombs him into Carry, who is sitting against the steps. Vlad and Drag look under the ring, not noticing The Darkest Souls getting up.

"Nine!" The ref counts before TDS suddenly slide into the ring. "Ten!" The ref calls for the bell as Vlad and Drag stand up, realizing that they just got counted out. Without showing any sign of disappointment, both turn and leave, shocking everyone. Jay Hero slides into the ring and helps Cast and Carry up.

"You guys got this. Let's go" Hero smirks before leaving the ring again. Suddenly, the lights go off. When they return, James and Adam Blackwell stand across from The Darkest Souls.

The entire Darkest Alliance start glaring, remembering the attack from Into The Fire. TDS and The Blackwells start brawling, fists flying. At one point, Cast goes for a chop block to the front of James' left knee, but the second he leaps, James jams his opposite knee into Cast's head. Everyone freezes as Cast lays motionless.

The Blackwells surprisingly smile as Hero and Carry glare. Jacob Carry goes to check on his comrade, but is immediately tackled and attacked by James and Adam.

James and Adam throw Carry shoulder first into the ring post. They push Carry to the outside before refocusing their attention to the unconscious Cast. They pick Cast up and hit The Devil's Sacrifice (Spinebuster (Adam)/Twisted Reaction (James) combination) for the win.

The Blackwells stand tall as Jay Hero helps Cast and Carry to the back, slightly disappointed.

The Blackwells wait for the next challenger before they are both suddenly rolled up from behind, surprisingly getting eliminated!

The Blackwells, furious, look to see who the culprits are, only to see the celebrating Original Deal. Dunkan and Tiburon Negro pay no attention to The Blackwells, leading to James and Adam attacking them viciously.

As The Blackwells leave, The Kings Of A New Age frantically run out. They immediately hit Kingdom Come! to a huge pop!

They cover and the former champs are OUT! The Kings Of A New Age think they have won...until Gravity by The Last Element plays. Two men in black hoodies walk onto the stage.

They both have faceless masks that work as two way mirrors, aka the wearers can see their opponents, but not vice versa. The two men slowly get on the apron before a loud cracking sound is heard.

The KNA collapse as Kenneth Angel stands behind them, having just used his cane as a weapon. He grabs a mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Kenneth Angel" Kenneth informs as the crowd boos. "You've heard of Evan Empire and Legacy of Cain, but these two are part of my own group: The Blood Pact. We are also known...as The Hell Hounds" Kenneth informs as he drops his mic and removes his vest. He takes off his bowtie and rolls up his sleeves.

The two men get in the ring and Kenneth instructs them to remove their masks, revealing Trance and Jason Perkins!

(For those who don't know, Trance is a bigger version of TriVolt in a way. He looks similar, but he is/was a member of Decay, so he wears face paint)

Kenneth, Perkins, and Trance throw AR3 out of the ring and surround Mercury. Kenneth slithers back a bit as Perkins does a standing variation of the Knee Bar to Mercury, literally biting his left ankle as he does. Mercury tries to get Jason off, but Trance suddenly bites behind Mercury's right knee. Mercury screams in pain, but is still fighting.

...until Kenneth gets involved. He runs at Mercury from behind and leaps, biting the back of Mercury's neck and forcing him down. The Hell Hounds finally stop biting, all three having drawn blood, and begin to beat down on Mercury. Kenneth grabs Trance and Perkins by the hair and whispers something to them.

Perkins and Trance call for something above as Kenneth puts his suit back on. Rope begins to come down from the ceiling, which Perkins and Trance tie Mercury to, upside down. Perkins and Trance attack AR3 on the outside to keep him down as Kenneth stands next to Edward Mercury.

Kenneth points up and the unconscious Mercury is pulled above the ring. Kenneth stands under him with a mic. In Age Of The Fall fashion, Kenneth begins to talk as Mercury's blood drips onto his White Suit.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my name...is Kenneth Angel" Kenneth repeats. "These two are Jason Perkins and Trance. SSW Forever is mine now. Samuel threatens you if you try to argue with him, but his punishment is not yet revealed. If you go against me, you will be like Edward Mercury here." Kenneth looks up and hits Mercury in the head with his cane, busting him even more open. By now, Kenneth's suit is more red than white. "I have nothing against The Kings Of A New Age, it was just that they were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Kenneth leans against his cane. "Now then, we have another issue: Samuel Dark thinks he is in control. That is why, until Winner Takes All, Samuel Dark will be" Kenneth clears his throat "taken care of." Kenneth smiles as the show goes off the air, everyone confused as to who is the Number One Contenders and where the SSW Champion is...

…Ryder's Prison

Samuel is laying on a bed in his cell. He has on the prison outfit (Black long sleeved turtle neck and black sweat pants). To make matters worse, Kenneth confiscated his jacket, his hammer, and worst of all, the Notebook.

Samuel gets increasingly bored and increasingly annoyed at having nothing to do.

"Are you new?" Samuel hears a voice. He traces it to a small vent at the bottom of the wall that separates his cell from the one beside his.

"Shut up." Samuel growls.

"Come on...talk to me" The voice replies.

"Why the hell should I?" Samuel snaps.

"Come on, I'll be your best friend" The voice starts laughing.

"Who are you?" Samuel looks through the vent. A face suddenly appears, almost scaring Samuel. He is pale with grass green eyes. He has bloody red glasses and messy black hair that goes down to his eyes.

"They call me Mar...it means Leader."


	50. Show 29

A/N: HELLLLOOOOO GUYS AND GALS! Let's do this! (Side note- This is more of a storyline chapter, but the next show will have better matches!)

Follow My Voice plays as the crowd cheers. The camera shows Ryan Tuff and Michael Zero.

"Hello everyone and welcome to SSW Forever! My name is Ryan Tuff and I am joined by Michael Zero!" Tuff greets.

"Hi folks" Zero nods.

"We have several matches tonight, including two more first round matches for The SU Forever Women's Tag Team Championships!" Tuff informs. "The first is right now!"

Miss Jackson plays as Katrina Love and Crusher Rizzo walk out. Crusher picks up Love and puts her on the apron. Katrina waits for her partner while checking her nails.

Bring Me To Life plays as Ana Dracsu calmly walks down to the ring. She slowly slides in and glares at Katrina Love.

Painted Smile plays as Belle and Luna walk out, masks on. "We haven't seen these two in-" Suddenly, the Misfits attack Belle and Luna. They toss them into the ring apron before rolling them into the ring.

The bell rings and Love immediately pins Belle. The crowd boos as Love celebrates, completely full of herself. Ana jumps off the apron and walks to the back, already getting her fill of Katrina Love.

"That was...quick" Zero mutters.

"Yeah..yeah it was" Tuff agrees. "Our, um, next match will be-"

Blood by My Chemical Romance plays to boos. Kenneth Angel walks out alone. He has his cane over his shoulder. He steps into the ring and grabs a mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, due to unforeseen events-meaning she couldn't bother showing up- Traci Star is not here. Due to this, Rachel Peterson and Idrina The Bizarre will be moving forward with a Bye." Kenneth informs to surprisingly positive results. "I see we have no Traci Star fans here. Next order of business: SSW Forever Tag Team Champions Number One Contenders. Tonight, Jason Perkins and Trance will take on anyone in the back, the winner will get the match." Kenneth announces.

Walk Away by Five Finger Death Punch plays to a huge pop. Kris Chaos (Kris Clover) walks out with a stern look on his face. He is slightly tan with a couple of tattoos. He has a black Undertaker styled mohawk. He is wearing blue jeans, black shoes, black wrist tape, black elbow pads, and a shirt that says 'Mr. Bad Luck Himself'. Kris walks down to the ring without a smile. He rolls into the ring and grabs a mic.

"Mr. Bad Luck Himself has arrived" Kris says into the mic. "The Suplex Machine, The Best Clover, The Clover that doesn't need to do voodoo and crap to be interesting" Kris smirks. "Ring any bells?"

"Mr. Clover, since you think it's just fine to interrupt me, tonight you will take on these two men in a Triple Threat" Kenneth points at the stage.

The Black by Asking Alexandria plays to another huge pop. Heathen walks onto the stage and smiles at the cheering crowd.

"This man is close friends with SSW United's Mason Rivers! Together, they form the Cruiserweight Fight Club" Tuff exclaims.

Heathen gets in the ring and waits to see who the third man is.

When Darkness Falls by Killswitch Engage plays as the crowd goes crazy. The Fallen One, Jason Malice walks onto the stage. He keeps a stern face, but nods at the crowd before walking down to the ring. He gets in and looks at Heathen and Kris Chaos.

The bell rings and Kris immediately german suplex's Heathen. Kris and Malice get face to face. Kris smirks as Malice glares. They start exchanging fists before Kris suddenly picks up Malice and pushes him into the corner, unloading with stiff strikes.

Kris goes for a Belly to Belly Suplex, but Malice bell claps him. Kris falls backwards into a Poised Frankensteiner from Heathen. Kris falls out of the ring and Heathen hits a Tope Con Hilo.

Heathen gets on the apron, but Malice does the Big E Spear, taking Heathen and himself out. Malice rolls Heathen into the ring before attempting to slide in, only for Kris to hit a German Suplex onto the hard canvas.

Kris slides into the ring and goes for a clothesline on Heathen, who ducks and hits a Kota Ibushi-styled Pelé Kick. Heathen hits a running shooting star and covers, but the pin is broken by Malice, who does a running senton onto both men.

Malice picks up Heathen and goes for Laid To Rest(set up like an inverted DDT and dropped down like a piledriver), but Kris pulls Heathen out of it and hits Number 13 (Roundhouse Kick) out of nowhere!

Kris covers, but Heathen hits a standing corkscrew moonsault to break the pin. Kris gets up and glares at Heathen. Heathen goes for the Codebreaker, but Kris catches him and turns it into Knock On Wood (Powerbomb into a GTS Knee Strike). Kris is about to cover when Malice hits Laid To Rest on him out of nowhere.

Malice throws Kris out of the ring and waits for Heathen to get up before hitting Laid To Rest. Malice immediately locks in the Hang Man's Noose(Last Chancery modified to also wrap the arms while pulling on the neck), which Heathen passes out to.

The bell rings as Jason Malice stands up. He calmly looks at Kris and Heathen before nodding and raising a hand to cheers.

Backstage

Alan Riddle is playing his gameboy (what else is he gonna do, get work done? Pfffft) when he hears a knock on the door.

"Come in" Alan yells as he continues to focus on his game.

"Games aren't allowed in the work place." Kenneth Angel informs.

"Games aren't allowed in the work place" Alan repeats in a mocking tone.

"Adorable" Kenneth sighs. "I have to ask you to put it away before I take it away."

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks for checking with me though, really helps me get through the day." Alan mocks Kenneth more before going back to playing his game. Suddenly, the game is snatched from him.

Trance and Perkins stand beside Alan Riddle. As Kenneth nods, Trance crushes the gameboy with one hand. Riddle stands up and gets in Trance's face.

"Don't bother trying to fight The Hell Hounds, Mr. Riddle. We sort of have the advantage" Kenneth leans on his cane. Alan looks around him before sitting down. "No more games. This is a professional place, nothing more and nothing less." Kenneth leaves the room as Perkins and Trance follow behind.

Ring

Jason Sabre is standing in the center of the ring with a mic. "You..notice anything different?" Jason calmly asks the crowd. "My hair is still the same. I haven't gotten glasses. I'll give you a hint" Jason smiles sweetly, "I DON'T HAVE MY GODDAMN CHAMPIONSHIP!" Jason screams in anger. The crowd cheers at this outburst. "No no no no, shut up all of you!" Jason screams again. "I was screwed out of MY title! Brian Phillips got involved when I didn't need it and it led to me losing MY TITLE! Do you know how pissed I am right now? I'm really pissed. Like so pissed that my voice is now really calm." Jason looks into the camera with a stern face. "Like the quiet before the storm. Like the eye of a hurricane. I am calm, I'm always calm" Jason glares, ignoring the fact that he just through a fit. "I should hold every fucking title in SSW- not just Forever, but United too. I should hold every title in every promotion, not just in the WFA, but all over the world. I should have to travel with multiple suitcases just for my belts" Sabre sighs.

"But you can't even keep one" The Wanderer Zane Walker walks onto the stage with the PRIDE Championship thrown over his shoulder (IT MAKES SENSE WHEN ZANE DOES IT, NOT WHEN ROMAN REIGNS DOES IT). "Admit it Sabre, if Brian Phillips hadn't gotten involved, I would've beaten you anyway. I'm just that good. The Darkness is just that good." Zane smirks. "But how about this: Next week, I will give you your rematch." Zane suggests. "Until then, please keep your mouth away from Brian Phillips' dick, as I don't need you to spit anything up on me when I beat you." Zane walks away as the crowd goes crazy.

Sabre throws his mic onto the mat, breaking it. Sabre throws a big fit inside the ring before being escorted away by refs.

"Well that was..." Tuff starts out.

"Pretty entertaining!" Zero finishes.

"Yeah." Tuff rolls his eyes. "But up next-"

"Don't roll your eyes at me"

"-the Main Event: Jason Perkins and Trance will take on anyone for the SSW Forever Tag Team Championship Number One Contender-ship." Tuff informs, ignoring Zero.

Gravity plays as the lights go dim. Jason Perkins and Trance walk onto the stage into a spot light. They are both wearing black hoodies and black cargo pants. They also both have their One Way Mirror Faceless Masks on. They slowly walk down to the ring as everyone boos. Perkins slides into the ring as Trance steps into the ring. Perkins sits on the turnbuckle as Trance crouches in front of him. They finally remove their masks, but remain in their current position as they wait for their challengers.

The lights go dark as Gone Away plays. The Darkest Alliance walk out to boos. Cast and Jacob Carry get in the ring while Jay Hero stands by the apron. Cast and Carry remove their hoods and half masks before glaring at Perkins and Trance.

Supremacy plays to a pop as The Kings Of A New Age storm out. They immediately get in the ring and the ref has to stop them from attacking Trance and Perkins.

...Monster DotEXE Remix by Meg & Dia plays to a pop. The Monsters, Kevin and Riouga walk out with their masks on (Riouga has a black Jason X styled mask with white tears and Kevin has a 2003 Kane mask, but the red is bright green) as creepy images flash across the titantron. The Monsters slowly get in the ring before removing their masks.

"The 7'0 Riouga and the 6'11 Kevin are a very dangerous team. It's been a long time since the WFA has seen them" Tuff informs.

The bell rings as all four teams start brawling. Riouga and Kevin toss The Darkest Souls out of the ring as The KNA throw Perkins and Trance out on the other side. The Monsters and The Kings Of A New Age stand face to face as the crowd cheers.

KNA pushes past The Monsters and hit Double Suicide Dives on The Darkest Souls. KNA smirk at The Monsters, who shrug and hit Suicide Dives on Perkins and Trance. The Monsters get in the ring, as does the KNA and they start brawling.

Riouga gets taken down and the KNA target Kevin. They throw him out of the ring. Mercury picks up AR3 and throws him at Kevin, taking Kevin out. AR3 picks up Kevin as Mercury climbs the turnbuckle. Mercury hits a Diving High Knee to the outside, taking out Kevin again.

KNA continue to beat up Kevin, not noticing Perkins getting in the ring. Perkins bounces off the ropes and hits a Tope Con Hilo, taking KNA and Kevin out. As the four men get up, Cast slides into the ring.

Cast bounces off the ropes and hits his patented Vaulting Senton, taking the four out yet again. Trance slides in the ring as the growing group gets up once more. Trance hits a Suicide Dive as Jason Perkins jumps out of the way.

Trance and Perkins celebrate, not noticing the giant Riouga getting up in the ring. Riouga bounces of the opposite ropes and hits a Rope Assisted Tope Con Hilo to a huge pop!

"A man his size should not be able to do that!" Zero screams.

Cast and Jacob Carry get up as Kevin walks over to Riouga. Cast and Carry go for double Tope Con Hilo's, but The Monsters catch them and powerbomb them onto the apron. Carry simply bounces off while Cast pretty much does a flip senton off of the apron.

The Monsters push TDS into the ring, only to be attacked from behind by Perkins and Trance. Perkins and Trance, as well as The KNA, slide into the ring.

KNA hit Kingdom Come! on Jacob Carry as Perkins and Trance hit The End (German Suplex [Trance]/Diving Meteora [Perkins] combo) on Cast. Perkins and Trance immediately attack the KNA, hoping to eliminate them. KNA push both away and hit Kingdom Come! on Perkins.

Trance goes for Disorder (Running High Knee), but The KNA smoothly reverse into Kingdom Come!

Suddenly, KNA are attacked by two men in black hoodies. The two mystery men beat down on KNA as the fans wonder who they are.

They suddenly stand up and face towards the hard cam. They pull down their hoods to reveal...MASON STRONG AND FELIX SAMMET!

"OH MY GOD!" Tuff and Zero scream.

Strong and Sammet remove their hoodies to reveal Origin Shirts. "ORIGIN ICHIBAN!" Both men scream with smirks.

They pick up The Darkest Souls. Sammet hits the Blood-Rainmaker (Wrist-lock transitioned into a short-arm lariat) on Cast as Strong hits Divine Wrath (Cradle Piledriver; adopted from Minoru Suzuki) on Carry.

The two former members of Suzuki-Gun cover The Darkest Souls and win!

The bell rings as The Origin run out through the crowd, congratulating Strong and Sammet. They all celebrate as Jay Hero slicks his hair back, looking disappointed with The Darkest Souls losing.

"Origin Ichiban!" Strong and Sammet scream as The Origin poses to end the show.

Ryder's Prison

Samuel Dark is sleeping, unaware of the cell door opening. He is suddenly grabbed, waking him up. He tries to struggle, but the two men who grabbed him are too strong. They bring him to the cafeteria and put him on the table.

"What?!" Samuel screams in anger before noticing all the inmates are out and no guards are around. He finally sees Mar, sitting on a chair in the middle of all the inmates. He doesn't have his glasses on.

"Welcome to my kingdom, Samuel." Mar smiles.

"Why the hell am I here?" Samuel growls.

"Simple: You are trapped. Not in the prison" Mar points around the jail, "but in your mind. You look at things from a logical standpoint, you second guess yourself. You don't listen, you just do." Mar smiles. "I have the cure"

"Really" Samuel glares, not really trusting Mar.

"The best cure!" Mar smiles again. "The best cure is the laughing cure!" Mar suddenly gets serious, "Make me laugh." Mar growls.

"I WILL NOT!" Samuel screams.

"Fine" Mar stands up and gets on the table himself. "How about I force you to be funny?" Mar smacks Samuel. Samuel suddenly knees Mar in the nose, breaking it. Mar falls into the W Sitting Position and looks down as blood comes out of his nose.

"How does that feel?!" Samuel screams with a smile. Mar suddenly lifts his head, laughing wildly as his nose continues to bleed.

"Fantastic!" Mar laughs. "My turn" Mar cracks his neck and stands up. Mar goes for a punch, but stops an inch from Samuel's face. "That's Steven" Mar points at a big dude. "He is really cool, so I like to keep him around" Mar smiles as Samuel grows more and more confused. He points at a smaller man, a little bit taller than Mar. "That is Trevor. He is pretty smart, so I don't really worry about making plans. Plus, plans are for chumps, eh Samuel?" Mar nudges Samuel.

"Is that a shot at me?" Samuel glares.

"I'm just saying." Mar shrugs. "People who plan on doing things are more likely to mess up because they allow themselves to be perfectionists. They will nitpick at their own plans until the plan fails. That's why I don't plan" Mar looks Samuel in the eyes. "I guess you could say...I'm like a dog chasing cars: I don't know what I would do if I caught one, but I'll keep chasing it!" Mar laughs as he jumps off the table. "The car I'm chasing now is Richard Ryder! I have no clue what will happen when I get him in my hands, but I'll keep trying" Mar smirks as he looks at Samuel. "You and I have a lot in common, y'know."

"How so?" Samuel glares.

"You and I both lost our families to fire" Mar informs. "The only difference is...I started the fire."

"What?" Samuel gives him a shocked look.

"I was tired of my whore mother and my spineless father, so I made a choice" Mar laughs. "They all know this" Mar points at all the calm inmates, "because we are honest with each other. I purposely lit the fire that killed my family! It was fantastic! It lit my world up!" Mar breaks out laughing. "Literally!" Mar starts hitting the table with his hands as he continues laughing. "My family's death freed me, but yours haunts you. You are trapped within your own mind." Mar pokes Samuel's forehead, getting a growl in return. "You think you are in control, but in all actuality, you have nothing. Your mind and your pain holds you back, but I can free you! I have the keys to the prison that is your mind!" Mar laughs.

"How can you help me?" Samuel glares.

"I can show you how to accept your insanity! I have!" Mar jumps onto the table as Samuel gets off it. "I see the joy in it! When I get out of here, I'm gonna paint the WFA...crazy!" Mar smiles as he steps into an imaginary spotlight. "Samuel, I will give you the choice I give everyone: Join me or don't. You make your own choice" Mar offers his hand.

"...screw you." Samuel slaps his hand away. "I will NOT be controlled! I will NOT follow a leader anymore! I am in control now!" Samuel screams. "I will get out first and the WFA will DIE!" Samuel hisses before heading back to his cell.

"Not if I paint it first!" Mar falls backwards onto the table and laughs.


	51. Freedom Is Coming

Samuel Dark is sitting in his cell, thinking, when he hears a voice.

"Pretender" A whisper is heard.

"Ruin?" Samuel looks around, confused.

"You are all alone" The whisper replies. "I own you"

"Ruin!" Samuel screams in anger. "I will kill you!"

"Oh, but Pretender, you can't even escape this prison. Even if you could, I would burn you like I did to your family" Ruin appears in front of Samuel. Samuel tries to punch him, but it goes through him. Samuel blinks and notices that he is surrounded by Ruin's. "I am everywhere Pretender. You cannot escape me." All the Ruin's say with a smile.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Samuel yells as he keeps trying to punch the Ruin's. He blinks again and all the Ruin's are gone. Samuel falls to the ground in the crisscross position. "I have got to get out of here.." Samuel sighs.

"Samuel, you have a visitor" A guard informs before letting Samuel out. Samuel is led to a room, where he finds The Wanderer Zane Walker.

"Zane" Samuel smiles.

"Hello my favorite Devil" Zane returns the smile. "I've been talking with Vlad and Drag, literally I've been talking. They won't reply to me or anything" Zane scratches the back of his head.

"Yeah, they only talk to each other and me through whispers" Samuel informs.

"Anyways, next week we will get you out" Zane whispers.

"What? How?" Samuel's eyes widen.

"Kenneth won't be here next week! He will be at the SSW Forever Arena!" Zane exclaims.

"Fantastic" Samuel smirks. "I'll finally be able to reclaim my throne." Samuel breaks out laughing as Zane smiles.


	52. Show 30

A/N: Hello guys and gals! Let's do this!

Kenneth Angel's Office

Kenneth Angel is sitting at his desk, doing paperwork. Jason Perkins and Trance are on either side of him. The Darkest Alliance walk in and Kenneth looks up with a very unimpressed look on his face.

"You three have disappointed Richard, Evan, Victor, and I lately." Kenneth informs calmly. "You three were the most feared assassins in the WFA for the longest time, what happened?"

"We don't take orders" Cast glares, but Hero puts a hand up.

"We are sorry sir." Jay nods. "If you put us in a match tonight, we will gladly make it up to you"

"Fine, but you will be in two matches...technically." Kenneth stands up. "Mr. Hero, you will take on Alonso Lopez." Kenneth informs as Jay nods. "Cast and Carry, you will take on...The Fallen, James and Adam Blackwell. I expect results, you wouldn't want to disappoint me, now would you?" Kenneth sits back down as The Darkest Alliance leave.

Ring

Follow My Voice plays as the crowd cheers. The camera shows Ryan Tuff and Michael Zero.

"Hello everyone and welcome to-" Tuff is cut off by Weight Of My Pride playing.

The crowd boos as Jason Sabre walks out, angry. Jason gets in the ring and crouches in the corner.

"Looks like the PRIDE Championship Match is starting off the show!" Tuff exclaims.

Wherever I May Roam plays to cheers. The Wanderer Zane Walker walks through the crowd with the PRIDE Championship thrown over his shoulder. He smiles at the crowd before jumping the barricade. He climbs the steps and gets on the middle rope, holding the PRIDE Championship up to cheers.

Jason Sabre leaps onto the top rope and hurricanrana's Zane into the ring as the bell rings. Sabre unleashes his anger on Walker, laying into him with punches and knee strikes.

Sabre puts Walker in the corner and does a front somersault to get some distance. Sabre goes for a corner forearm smash, but Walker catches him and hits a Uranage.

Walker picks Sabre up and puts him in the corner before going for a shoulder thrust, but Sabre lifts himself up and front handspring off of Walker's back, escaping.

Walker goes shoulder first into the ring post and, before he can pull away, gets hit with a Pelé Kick from Sabre to his spine. Sabre rolls Walker up and puts his feet on the middle rope, but the ref catches him and scolds him.

Sabre ignores the ref and mounts Walker's back, hitting multiple elbow smash's to the back of Walker's head. Sabre picks Walker up and goes for Hallow Point, but Walker locks in the Croc Grip (Dragon Sleeper) smoothly, falling to the ground and locking his legs around Sabre's ribs as well.

Sabre struggles and manages to get his foot on the bottom rope. Walker quickly gets up and bounces off the ropes as Sabre gets up.

Walker runs right into the Final Resolution. Sabre frantically covers, but at two, the ref is pulled out of the ring. Sabre looks over with murder in his eyes to see Vlad and Drag staring emotionlessly at him as the ref lays unconscious.

Vlad and Drag slowly climb the apron as Brian Phillips runs out. Vlad and Drag get in the ring and start brawling with Sabre and Phillips.

The Origin get Vlad and Drag out of the ring and Phillips and Sabre look at each other. They bump fists before Sabre glares at Vlad and Drag.

Zane Walker suddenly pushes Phillips into Sabre, who instinctively hits the Final Resolution on him. Sabre looks at Phillips in shock before he is hit with Sleep Time by Zane.

Zane picks up Sabre and hits the Nova Destroyer as Vlad and Drag put the ref back in the ring. Zane covers and the ref counts the three.

Zane grabs the PRIDE Championship and leaves the ring as Vlad and Drag stand by his side. For reasons unknown to the fans, they hurry to the back, almost like they have somewhere to be.

Inside the ring, Brian Phillips and Jason Sabre stand up and stare at each other.

"What the fuck, dude?!" Phillips screams in anger.

"It was an accident! I thought you were Zane!" Sabre screams back.

"Whatever" Phillips rolls his eyes and leaves the ring. Sabre sighs and follows suit.

"There is so much tension between Brian Phillips and Jason Sabre, you could cut it with a knife" Tuff notes.

"That was really creative Tuff. I've never heard that one before" Zero sarcastically replies.

"Anyways, up next we will see Jay Hero take on Alonso Lopez!" Tuff informs.

Playing With Power plays to a pop. Alonso Lopez walks onto the stage with a big smile. Alonso walks down the ramp while high five-ing the fans before getting on the apron. Alonso does a cartwheel over the top rope and lands in the Superman Landing before doing a leg sweep followed by a standing backflip as the crowd cheers. Alonso gets in his corner and waits for his opponent.

Gone Away plays as the lights go dark. Jay Hero walks onto the stage with The Darkest Souls behind him. Jay removes his mask and hood before leading Cast and Carry down to the ring. Cast and Carry stop at the apron and wait by Jay's corner as Jay gets in the ring. Jay removes his vest and glares at Alonso.

The bell rings and they lock up. Hero gets the advantage and immediately does an STO, but Alonso kips up. Hero goes for a clothesline, but Alonso backflips and front handsprings off the ropes, hitting an enzuigiri on Hero.

Alonso bounces off the ropes and hits a running shooting star on Hero. Alonso covers, but Hero kicks out immediately. Alonso goes for an enzuigiri, but Hero ducks and kicks Alonso in the back of the head.

Hero begins to beat down on Alonso with forearm smashes before picking him up and hitting a brainbuster. Hero goes for the cover, but Alonso bridges out of it and hits a standing moonsault to the back of Hero. Hero rolls away, only to get hit with a running shooting star from Alonso.

Alonso climbs the turnbuckle and goes for Fatality!, but Hero puts his knees up. Hero picks Alonso up and bounces off the ropes, only for Alonso to follow him and clothesline him to the outside. Alonso quickly bounces off the opposite ropes and hits a Tope Con Hilo on Hero.

Alonso rolls Hero into the ring and rolls in himself. Alonso goes for the 8-Bit Kick, but Hero dodges and hits the JHKO out of nowhere. Hero covers and successfully beats Alonso to boos.

Hero rolls out of the ring as the lights darken and Gone Away plays again. The Darkest Alliance walk to the back, having one victory so far.

Backstage

Ana Dracsu and Katrina Love are brawling with The Horizon (Rachel and Idrina The Bizarre) when Alan Riddle breaks it up.

"Ladies ladies! Break it up!" Alan screams as he gets in between them. "Next week, the SU Women's Tag Team Championship Tournament continues and the four of you can hash it out then" Alan informs. "Until then, I want no more fighting, got it?" Alan mutters before the two teams go their separate ways.

Ring

"Looks like some of the teams can't wait!" Tuff exclaims.

"What do you expect? You put women anywhere and you can expect a brawl" Zero replies.

"I'm gonna ignore that. Up next, we will hear from the new Number One Contenders for the SSW Forever Tag Team Championships, Mason Strong and Felix Sammet" Tuff informs.

Kaze ni Nare by Ayumi Nakamura plays as the crowd boos. Origin-Gun (I know, I'm a creative genius), Mason Strong and Felix Sammet walk out. "ORIGIN ICHIBAN!" Both men scream before walking down to the ring. They slide into the ring and grab mics.

"Last week," Mason Strong smirks, "The Origin came out on top, like always. The Freelancers better be afraid, because Sammet and I are coming for those tag belts" Strong informs.

"When the time comes, we will dissect you both, we will bring you war, and we will end your reign just as it's beginning." Sammet adds.

Devious plays as The Freelancers storm down to the ring, stopping at the end of the ramp.

"Wait wait wait, you thought we were actually going to brawl? You thought we were going to slide into the ring, brawl with these no-names and beat their asses?" Edward says while looking into the camera. "Nope!" Edward laughs. "The Freelancers don't have time for you schmucks. What have you two done? We have held tag titles all over the WFA, while no one knows who you two are, except a couple of marks who are willing to pay money to watch some Japanese people wrestle in high school gyms." Edward smirks as the crowd begins a 'NJPW' chant. "Yeah, keep going" Edward sighs. "No matter. We will beat you two fools down on OUR time!" Edward drops his mic and The Freelancers leave while Strong and Sammet glare.

"There is already a lot of tension between the two teams" Tuff notes.

"Of course there is, The Freelancers just mocked some of the best wrestlers in the world, along with the best company in the world, NJPW." Zero replies.

"Up next is the main event! The Darkest Souls will take on The Fallen!" Tuff informs.

No Mercy plays as the lights go dark. The Darkest Souls walk out with Jay Hero following close behind. They slowly climb the apron as Jay stays on the outside. Cast and Jacob Carry nod at each other before entering the ring.

They remove their jackets and masks and wait for The Fallen.

Johnny Ringo (The Fallout Version) by Crown The Empire plays as The Fallen walk out. James, Adam, and Leah Blackwell stare at the crowd before walking down to the ring. James and Adam step into the ring and the ref has to keep the two sides from brawling.

Blood plays as everyone looks towards the stage. Kenneth Angel walks onto the stage and leans against his cane as the bell rings.

Cast and James start the match with a lock up. James gets the advantage and locks in a headlock, but Cast kicks the back of his right knee. Cast escapes and hits Talent Cuts (Chop Block to the back of the knee) early.

James gets up fairly quickly, only to get another Talent Cuts. James starts holding his right knee as Cast tags in Carry. Carry picks James up in a wheelbarrow as Cast hits a Codebreaker. Cast pushes James back up and Carry hits a Wheelbarrow German Suplex.

Carry covers, but James kicks out at one. Carry tags Cast in and holds James' right leg up. Cast bounces off the ropes and does a throwback to the leg.

Cast immediately tags Carry back in and does a calf killer on James as Carry bounces off the ropes. Carry hits a curb stomp on James before Cast lets go of his leg. Carry and Cast mock James, not noticing Adam distracting the ref.

Leah slides into the ring and locks in a sleeper hold on Carry. Cast tries getting her off, but she bites him. Cast rubs his hand as he glares.

"Bitch.." Cast growls. James suddenly low blows Cast. James gets on his left knee and low blows Carry as well. Leah lets go of the sleeper hold and slides out of the ring as James tags Adam in.

They hit The Devil's Sacrifice on Carry and get the win, much to the chagrin of Kenneth and disappointment of Jay Hero. Kenneth looks at Jay, who looks back at him, before leaving.

As The Fallen leave the ring, celebrating, Jay helps Cast and Carry out of the ring. Like he has done for the past few weeks, Jay helps The Darkest Souls up the ramp. They stop at the top of the stage and look towards the crowd.

The lights go dark as Gone Away plays. A lone spotlight falls on The Darkest Alliance as they stare into the camera.

"This isn't over" Jay says into the camera, referring to The Fallen, "but this is." Jay suddenly throws Cast off the stage as the lights turn back on. The crowd gasps as Jay stares down at Cast.

Jay turns around and sees Jacob Carry looking at him in confusion. Carry walks towards Jay, but Jay lays him out with a stiff forearm smash. Jay stands in the center of the stage, listening to all the boos.

He reaches into his vest and pulls out...an Evan Empire shirt. He puts it on and looks into the camera. "Loyalty can't be bought" Jay smirks before dropping his half skull mask onto the stage, as well as his vest, before leaving to end the show.

Ryder's Prison

Samuel Dark is waiting in his cell, waiting for the moment. Suddenly, a guard screams in pain. Samuel's door is opened and on the other side is Zane Walker.

"Hello my favorite Devil" Zane smirks and offers his hand.

"Vlad and Drag here?" Samuel asks, taking Zane's hand.

"They are taking care of the rest of the guards" Zane informs as Samuel and Zane walk through the halls.

"Wonderful. Next order of business: Get the Notebook back." Samuel growls as sirens go off, signaling that all the cells are open and all locks are broken.

One Hour Later; Ryder's Office

Richard Ryder is sitting at his desk, filling in paperwork, when he hears a knock on his door.

"Come in" He yells, not taking his eyes off the paperwork. Kenneth Angel enters the room. "Ah Kenneth, what can I do for you?" Richard looks up for a second before continuing to fill out his paperwork.

"Mr. Ryder, there has been another breakout at the Prison. Everyone is gone" Kenneth informs.

"So what? You can just capture them all again" Ryder shrugs and continues with his work.

"Richard," Kenneth sets his cane on the desk, "you misunderstand me. Everyone has escaped. Everyone." Kenneth informs and Richard stops writing. Suddenly, he snaps his pencil one handed.

"Are you telling me that Mar is out?" Richard glares.

"...yes sir." Kenneth mumbles.

In The Middle of a Busy City

Steven Blitz and Trevor Klein are waiting outside a changing stall (for trying out clothes).

"Did you find us a car?" Mar asks from inside the stall.

"Yes sir." Steven replies in his deep voice.

"Type?" Mar asks.

"It is a rusty green hoodless Convertible" Trevor informs.

"No hood?"

"Not at all" Trevor confirms.

"Eh, that's fine." Mar sighs.

"What's the plan?" Steven leans against a wall.

"Trevor, my favorite little genius, will continue working on our little project" Mar opens the door, revealing some new clothes.

He has ripped black jeans, old converses, and a black band tee (the low hanging tees). He also has a dark blue denim vest with a hood that has a few tears in it. He no longer has glasses.

"Now then, I think we should visit Mrs. Ralston and her dear kids" Mar smiles before they walk right past the shop owner.

"You have to pay for those!" The angry shopkeeper yells.

"Trevor, I think we have a volunteer! Test it on him!" Mar smirks as he walks towards the most likely stolen Rusty Green Convertible.

Steven puts the Shopkeeper in a full nelson as Trevor pulls out a metal briefcase. "This may hurt a little" Trevor calmly says. He opens the case and pulls out a device.

It has three small glass containers stuck together with a needle on each opening. There is a small plugger connected to all three. Inside the glass containers is a red liquid.

The Shopkeeper struggles, but Trevor places the three needles in his arm before pushing the plugger, putting some of the liquid in his arm.

"I call this: Mar's Laughing Shot" Trevor proudly smiles. "What do you think of the name?" Trevor asks the Shopkeeper.

The Shopkeeper begins to laugh and can't stop smiling.

"See, he thinks the name is funny too" Mar yells from the car.

"I personally like it" Trevor smirks. "I think he's just in a really good mood" Trevor and Steven walk towards the car as the Shopkeeper rolls all over the store floor, laughing like a maniac.

Steven gets in the drivers seat as Trevor puts the Briefcase under the dashboard. Trevor gets in the passenger seat as Mar stands on the hood. Mar reaches back and grabs a Boxing Announcer microphone that is connected to the radio/stereo.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Mar says into the mic in an announcer voice, "please buckle up, as this will be a wild ride! Next stop: Ralston Residence!" Mar drops the mic and turns around, doing a front somersault over the top of the front seats, landing in the back.

Steven begins to drive wildly through traffic as Mar puts one foot on the Dashboard and the other on the top of the front seat, using his arms to keep balance.

"Best. Day. EVER!" Mar laughs like a maniac as they swerve wildly through oncoming traffic.


	53. Show 31

A/N: Hello guys and gals! Let's do this!

Backstage

Jason Sabre and Brian Phillips are arguing until they notice something off camera. The camera pans over to show...Samuel Dark.

"Hello" Samuel smiles wickedly. "Are you ready to die, Sabre?"

"I don't know, are you ready to get pinned by The Ace?" Jason smirks. Samuel nods slightly, not in agreement, but in acknowledgement.

"We'll see, Ace" Samuel walks away.

Ring

Follow My Voice plays as the crowd cheers. The camera shows Ryan Tuff and Michael Zero.

"Hello everyone and welcome to SSW Forever! My name is Ryan Tuff and I am joined by 'Deathless' Michael Zero!" Tuff greets.

"Tonight we have a great match card. We have the semi-finals of the SU Women's Tag Team Championship Tournament, as The Beautiful Reality will take on The Misfits" Zero informs.

"We also will see The Horizon vs Ana Dracsu and Katrina Love! But the main event is what is exciting most fans, as The Ace of Pro Wrestling, Jason Sabre, takes on Samuel Dark for the SSW Championship!" Tuff smiles.

"As per the orders of Kenneth Angel, Samuel Dark must defend the SSW Championship until Winner Takes All. Jason Sabre is no slouch, so I expect Jason to be the man to beat Samuel Dark" Zero adds.

"Also- Wait a second, I'm getting word that a situation is happening backstage." Tuff panickingly informs.

Backstage

The camera man is running through the halls before stopping at a locker room, where The Darkest Souls are brawling with someone. Everyone begins to think it's Jay Hero, but Steven and Trevor walk into the shot.

They take TDS down by throwing them into some lockers. Mar walks into the shot with several inmates behind him.

"Test it on them" Mar smiles wildly. Trevor grabs the Metal Briefcase and opens it, pulling out the Mar's Laughing Shot. Trevor injects both Cast and Jacob Carry with it. As Trevor puts the shot away, The Darkest Souls start shaking. Suddenly they stand up, laughing and smiling. "Great!" Mar laughs. "It looks like we finally perfected it! Now then, I need you two to find me someone and bring them here, tonight" Mar informs before he looks into the camera. He chuckles before Steven looks at the camera. Steven walks over, angry, and places one hand on the lens, crushing it.

Ring

"This Mar fellow has a plan" Tuff mutters.

"No really, Ryan? I would've never figured that out" Zero mocks.

"Well, we should move on with the show. Jay Hero will reveal why he did what he did, next" Tuff informs.

Say Amen by Panic At The Disco plays as the crowd boos. Jay Hero walks onto the stage with a new look. He shaved his sides and back and has slicked back the top. He shaved his facial hair as well. He is wearing a Brendon Urie suit (White dress shirt, open blazer, black dress pants, and converses). Jay tugs on his left sleeve slightly before walking down to the ring. He gets on the apron and looks into the camera.

"Oh it's Saturday Night!" Jay lips to his theme with a big smile. Jay gets in the ring and grabs a mic.

"Ladies and-" The crowd's boos cut him off. Jay just looks around with a smirk. "Lad-" The crowd cuts him off yet again.

"Dark-est Souls! Dark-est Souls!" The crowd chants.

"Well, they are insane now, so they can't hear your pathetic chants" Jay mocks. "Ladies and Gentlemen, last week I turned on The Darkest Souls. Everyone wants to know why I turned on them, why I stabbed them in the back." Jay pulls out a black comb and slicks his hair back. "Simple, Evan Neal showed me my potential. I am not a dark soul, I'm a sinner." Jay soaks in all the boos. "I'm The Sinner! They were holding me down! I sinned and betrayed my brothers! I sinned and I am glad I did! It was the best career move I have ever made! I am the best wrestler in the world!" Jay now begins to get annoyed by the boos. "No further questions." Jay drops the mic as his theme plays. Jay leaves the ring and ignores the crowd.

"I still can't believe Jay turned on The Darkest Souls..." Tuff sighs.

"I can. Wrestling is a cut throat business. As a wrestler, you have to watch your own back before anyone else's." Zero replies.

"Well up next is a Semi-Final Match in the SU Women's Tag Team Championship Tournament! We will see The Beautiful Reality vs The Misfits!" Tuff exclaims.

Take A Hint plays as The Beautiful Reality walks onto the stage to boos. They get into the ring and immediately leave on the other side.

Alliance plays as the crowd again boos. The Misfits walk down to the ring, cocky as always. They get in the ring and smirk at TBR.

Kirsi Halonen leaves the ring as Alexandra gets on the apron. SJ Steele slides into the ring as the bell rings. Daria goes for a clothesline, but Steele dodges and Asher hits Daria with a slingshot spear.

Steele gets on the apron as Asher beats down on Daria. Asher tags in Steele and they pick up Daria. Asher lifts Daria into a fireman's carry as Steele stands beside her.

Asher does a cartwheel Fireman's Slam into a backstabber from Steele. Asher leaves the ring as Steele taunts. Steele picks Daria up and pushes her against the ropes over and over again.

Steele smacks Daria before taunting, not noticing Alexandra tag in. Daria suddenly head butts Steele, knocking her to the ground. Daria and Alexandra hit a Japanese Ocean Cyclone Suplex/Diving Clothesline combo and Alexandra covers Steele.

Asher tries to break the pin, but Kirsi holds her feet down, stopping her from getting in the ring. The bell rings as The Misfits leave the ring. Asher runs over to check on Steele, glaring at The Misfits.

The Misfits all hold up one finger. "One more, baby!" Kirsi exclaims.

"No matter what, the numbers game is too much with The Misfits. I don't care who you are, three on two is a problem." Tuff shakes his head.

"It's genius on the Misfits part. They realize that they have an advantage and they utilize it" Zero replies.

Backstage

Mar is sat in a room, Steven and Trevor on either side. Mar is playing checkers with Steven while Trevor is working on his research. The door to the room opens and The Darkest Souls drag a tied up Karin Jokela into the room.

"We've got her boss" Cast says in between laughs.

"Fantastic!" Mar laughs before looking her in the eyes. "Your hubby turned his back on me. I don't like traitors." Mar glares.

"I'm not afraid of you. I won't tell you were he is." Karin spits on Mar. Steven is about to attack, but Mar holds up a hand.

"Are you sure? I've heard I can be..." Mar reaches into his pocket, revealing a Switchblade, "...quite persuasive." Mar puts the blade against the corner of her mouth. "Let's put a smile on your face!" Mar breaks out laughing.

"Enough!" Mar looks over and sees Will Ralston in the doorway.

"Will! I had big plans for you! Why the fuck did you stab me in the back?" Mar points the knife at him.

"Because I'm loyal to The Resistance. You are nothing more than a Psychopath." Will calmly replies. "How about you and I fight tonight? Alan Riddle has reinstated me."

"Tonight?" Mar thinks for a second. "No, that won't work for me. How about next week...in a No Disqualifications Match?" Mar smiles sadistically.

"Only if you let her go" Will looks at Karin. Mar nods and The Darkest Souls let her go. Karin runs to Will and they hug.

"See you next week, Will." Mar walks past him, Trevor and Steven right behind.

Ring

The Light plays as Rachel Peterson walks onto the stage. She sternly looks at the cheering crowd before Unleashed plays to a pop.

Idrina The Bizarre runs onto the stage, excited as always. She hugs Rachel, who is only slightly annoyed by this.

"The Horizon is a tag team formed from friendship between The Bloody Queen Rachel Peterson and Idrina The Bizarre! It is truly a...bizarre tag team!" Tuff chuckles.

"End my misery." Zero groans.

The Horizon get to the end of the ramp before bumping fists. Idrina slides into the ring as Rachel gets on the apron, stepping in calmly. Idrina waves at the camera man as Rachel gets on the middle rope. Rachel screams to cheers before jumping off the middle rope. Idrina and Rachel wait for their opponents.

Miss Jackson plays as Katrina Love comes out on Crusher Rizzo's shoulder. Crusher sets her on the apron as she gloats. Suddenly, she is taken off the apron by a Rizzo Kick. The attacker is short and is wearing a black hoodie. They remove the hoodie to reveal...Ryen Valenteen!

Ryen leans on the top rope, looking at Crusher Rizzo. Ryen nods before Crusher suddenly locks the Crusher Crab in on Katrina Love.

"Katrina Love may have done many awful things, but she doesn't deserve this!" Tuff yells.

Crusher let's go once Love loses consciousness and follows Valenteen to the back. Ana Dracsu runs out to check on her partner, as do medics. Medics help Love to the back as Ana simply shrugs.

Ana slides in the ring and the bell rings. Ana and Idrina lock up and Ana gets the advantage. Ana immediately rolls Idrina up, but Idrina kicks out instantly. Idrina hits an Enzuigiri, followed by an Inverted DDT.

Idrina covers, but Ana kicks out at two. Idrina is about to get up, but Ana quickly locks in the Vampire's Bite. Idrina struggles as Rachel tries to break it, but the ref won't let her.

Idrina is about to fade when she gets a burst of energy! Idrina uses this energy to make it to the ropes, breaking the submission. Ana quickly scoots away, lining up for the Shuri Knee Strike, but Idrina dodges and hits an overhead kick.

Idrina starts crawling towards Rachel and manages to tag her in. Idrina climbs the turnbuckle and hits Flying Bizarrness(Frog Splash with theatrics), followed by Burn In Hell (Diving 360° Double Foot Stomp) by Rachel. They both cover and Ana Dracsu can't kick out.

The bell rings as Idrina begins to dance. Rachel raises an arm and smirks slightly.

Alliance plays to boos as The Misfits walk onto the stage. "Ladies ladies ladies" Alexandra gets their attention, "good job tonight. No seriously, great job!" Alexandra smirks. "You've had a bye and you beat one person, that takes real skill." Alexandra mocks.

"But next week, you will fall to us, just like everyone else!" Kirsi screams. "You are merely two people who decided to team together, we are family." Kirsi smirks as they drop their mics and leave, Rachel flipping them off while Idrina glares.

Backstage

Jay Hero is standing in a mirror, making sure he looks nice. He pulls out a comb and slicks his hair back.

"Jay! My man!" Evan Neal calls out as Jay smirks.

"Evan, how are you?" Jay smiles and shakes Evan's hand.

"Even better now that you cut the dead weight!" Evan exclaims. "Now, I think it's time that I show SSW Forever who they are messing with. Kenneth may be a good leader, but he doesn't have the numbers I have. Tonight, after the show, I will attack Alan Riddle himself and show him who's in charge" Evan informs.

"Alright. Devan and I will watch your back. I'm sure the Freelancers would, but they are going to be a little preoccupied with Felix Sammet and Mason Strong." Jay replies.

"That is none of my concern. See you after the show" Evan walks off.

Ring

Devious plays as The Freelancers stand in the center of the ring with the SSW Forever Tag Team Championships. Edward is about to say something when Kaze ni Nare plays.

Furī Za Faiā (Japanese for Free The Fire) walks out. Mason Strong and Felix Sammet both have mics. "Let me guess: NJPW sucks. MMA sucks. This is the big time and we are the big deal. Did I miss anything?" Mason says to The Freelancers.

"You missed 'You will never beat us'" Sammet replies. "Because The Freelancers are better than any team in the entire-" Sammet pretends to fall asleep.

"Shit dude, were you watching a Freelancers match?" Mason 'wakes up' Sammet.

"I think so. All I remember is something so boring that I couldn't remain conscious. More boring than The Wayne Bros *Fans Boo*, The Kings of a New Age *Fans Boo*, and The Lopez's *Boos* combined!" Sammet groans. "Freelancers, you may have been considered the best team in the WFA for a long time, but that is the past. Furi Za Faia is the future." Sammet glares.

"You have held tag titles. Let us tell you what we've done...separately mind you." Mason Strong looks towards the ceiling. "I am a 1 time UFC Heavyweight Champion, a 2 time Impact Grand Champion, and a 1 time IWGP Heavyweight Champion." Mason smirks.

"I am a 1 time IWGP Intercontinental Champion" Sammet lists.

"What?" Mason mocks the crowd.

"A 1 time NEVER Openweight Champion"

"What?"

"A 1 time British Heavyweight Champion"

"What?"

"A 1 time Defiant Champion"

"What?"

"A 1 time CZW World Heavyweight Champion"

"What?"

"And a 1 time ROH World Television Champion"

"Wowza! That officially makes us more accomplished than these two nobodies who are attached at the hip!" Strong says as he and Sammet get on the apron.

"Which means that we don't have to rely on each other to win matches." Sammet mutters.

"Which means that even if you take one of us out, we aren't in trouble. We will out wrestle, over power, and straight up dominate you tag team failures." Strong says before him and Sammet drop their mics.

The Freelancers go for an attack, but Furi Za Faia jump off the apron and calmly walk to the back, ignoring The Freelancers screaming curses at them.

"The Origin have got future tag team champions" Zero smirks.

"If they can beat The Freelancers." Tuff adds.

"Anyways, it's time for our Main Event: Samuel Dark defends the SSW Championship against Jason Sabre!" Zero yells.

Weight Of My Pride plays to boos as Jason Sabre walks onto the stage. He walks down to the ring as he ignores fans and even tears up a Kid's sign. He slides into the ring and waits.

Vermillion (Terry Date Version) plays as Samuel Dark walks onto the stage to a mixed reaction. He has the SSW Championship on his shoulder. He has his long hood up so that no one can see his face, instead seeing the Dark Child logo.

Samuel gets in the ring and stands in front of Sabre. Samuel removes his hood and laughs wildly in Sabre's face as he holds up the SSW Championship.

Samuel hands the title to the ref. The bell is about to ring when Imaginary Monster plays to a pop.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen!" Alan Riddle rushes onto the stage.

"Kenneth Angel is forcing you to defend every week until Winner Takes All, Samuel, but that doesn't mean that you have no advantages. As the General Manager of SSW Forever, I declare that all your weekly defenses matches, no matter how many opponents Kenneth chooses, will be..." Alan waits a few seconds as the crowd holds their breath. "…Death Matches!"

Samuel Dark gets a sadistic smile on his face as Jason Sabre turns pale. Samuel suddenly tackles Sabre and grabs him by the hair, slamming the back of his head into the canvas. Samuel suddenly picks Sabre up and tosses him out of the ring.

Samuel quickly bounces off the ropes and hits a beautiful Tope Con Hilo. Samuel immediately gets on his feet and rolls Sabre back into the ring. Samuel slides in himself and, with surprising strength, throws Jason Sabre over the corner.

Samuel bounces off the opposite corner and hits his patented, albeit rarely used, over the turnbuckle Tope Con Hilo. Samuel screams in joy as the crowd cheers. Suddenly, The Original Deal attack Samuel as Brian Phillips reluctantly helps Sabre up. The Origin beats down on Samuel before a portion of the crowd cheers.

The camera cuts over to that section, where PRIDE Champion, The Wanderer Zane Walker is rushing through the crowd, Vlad and Drag not far behind. They jump the barricade and start brawling with Phillips and The Original Deal. Sabre reaches under the ring and grabs a steel chair.

He goes for a headshot on Samuel, but when he brings the chair up, he gets the Black Poison Mist to the eyes. Sabre screams in pain as Samuel smiles, his teeth now black.

Samuel picks the chair up and smacks it against Sabre's back. On the other side of the ring, Phillips has Clotheslined the PRIDE Champion over the barricade.

Phillips reaches under the ring and grabs three kendo sticks. He tosses two of them to Dunkan and Negro and they unleash on Vlad and Drag. Samuel, noticing The Darkness in danger, slides into the ring and hits a suicide dive on Phillips.

Samuel helps Vlad and Drag fight off The Original Deal before Sabre takes them all out with a Sasuke Special. Sabre grabs one of the kendo sticks and unleashes on Samuel, smacking him in the back until welts appear.

Sabre helps The Origin up before they grab two tables from under the ring. They set them up in front of the ramp and grab Vlad and Drag. Dunkan and Negro lift Vlad into a double powerbomb, as do Sabre and Phillips to Drag.

They powerbomb the two giants through the tables, effectively eliminating them from the match. They turn and notice Samuel Dark inside the ring, trying to stand up after that brutal kendo stick assault. The Origin surround the ring, stalking Samuel like he is a tasty prey.

"Samuel may be the most dominant champion in Forever history, but that is still four on one. Sorry Samuel, your time as champion is coming to an end." Zero informs.

Samuel stands up weakly and glares at them. "Let's go boys! I will take you all at once!" The ever defiant Samuel Dark screams, ready to fight. The Origin slowly climb the apron before staring at each other. Right as they step through the ropes, the lights go out. When they return, a big man in a gas mask stands next to Samuel with a black sac in his hands.

"Is that..?" Tuff mutters.

The man removes the mask to reveal...DRACO! Draco opens the bag and tosses Samuel's hammer to him while he takes out a barbed wire baseball bat.

They fight off The Origin thanks to their weapons. Samuel looks at Draco in shock as Draco simply smiles.

"You...you're alive?" Samuel looks up at him.

"Through hellfire and brimstone, Lord Samuel, I will serve you." Draco replies calmly before noticing The Original Deal getting up outside the ring. Draco hands Samuel his barbed wire bat and does a suicide dive to take them out. Samuel smirks before Jason Sabre hits him in the back of the head with a steel chair, shushing everyone.

Samuel's eyes go wide before he falls down to his knees. Sabre drops the chair and picks up Samuel's hammer.

"My turn." Sabre glares before hitting Samuel across the jaw with his own hammer, cutting Samuel's mouth open. Draco glares and attempts to save Samuel, but Furi Za Faia come out of nowhere and attack him. Strong and Sammet help The Original Deal and Phillips up and they all get into the ring.

The Original Deal hits the Deal-Breaker on Samuel as the crowd boos. Phillips picks Samuel up and hits the Bitter End to more boos.

"I've never seen Samuel dominated like this..." Tuff mutters, shocked.

"He usually has the numbers advantage, but tonight, The Origin has it." Zero calmly replies.

Sabre picks Samuel up by the chin and smirks. "I'm the Ace of Pro Wrestling, you voodoo freak!" Sabre yells in his face. Suddenly, Samuel's black and white eyes turn purple for a quick second before returning to black and white. Samuel suddenly head butts Sabre, breaking his nose.

Dunkan grabs Samuel, but Samuel head butts Dunkan and hits DIE! on him, sending him to the outside. Negro goes for Lanza Del Tiburon Negro, but runs right into a DIE! as well!

Strong and Sammet go to attack, but Vlad and Drag slide into the ring and hit double Cactus Clotheslines, knocking all four of them to the outside.

Sabre and Phillips stand face to face with Samuel and Zane Walker, who just rolled into the ring. Samuel and Sabre brawl as Phillips and Walker fight to the outside.

Samuel goes for another head butt, but Sabre catches him with the Hallow Point. Sabre gets in the corner and waits for Samuel to get up before hitting the Final Resolution!

Sabre is about to cover when he freezes. He suddenly grabs Samuel and lays him in front of the corner. Sabre climbs the turnbuckle and stands tall, breathing heavily. Sabre smiles at the camera with his cocky grin before hitting Uprising!

-on the ring mat. Sabre holds his sides as he looks for Samuel. He looks around and sees that none of The Darkness is even standing. He finally looks over and sees Samuel on the ground outside the ring. Standing by him, the man who pulled him out of harm's way, is Edgar!

Samuel looks up at his long time enemy in confusion before Edgar picks Samuel up and rolls him into the ring. Edgar hits a stiff forearm on Phillips as Samuel and Sabre look at Edgar in confusion. Edgar grabs a steel chair and slides into the ring.

Sabre runs at him and Edgar nearly takes his head off with the chair. Edgar looks at the still confused Samuel before holding Jason Sabre up, almost like a sacrifice.

Samuel hits DIE! on Sabre and covers him, successfully retaining his SSW Championship.

Vermillion plays as Draco hands Samuel Dark the SSW Championship as Edgar and Samuel stare at each other. Edgar, to the shock of everyone, raises Samuel's hand. The show ends with Samuel still confused.

After The Show

Evan Neal is walking through the halls with Devan and Jay behind him. Suddenly, Devan and Jay are pulled into two different rooms. Evan turns around, looking for his team, when he is suddenly knocked out.

When he wakes up, he is being dragged into Alan Riddle's office by Mason Strong and Felix Sammet.

"Hey Evan." Alan stands up from his desk and circles around, leaning against it now. "How are you?"

"What...the fuck...happened?" Evan weakly asks.

"I'm what happened." Alan slaps Evan. "I'm tired of you acting like SSW is your playground. I know Jack Classic can handle you on United, but I'm gonna handle you here. All of the people in Forever that aren't working with you are very much against you." Alan glares and grabs Evan by the hair. "I'm going to show you that."

"Wh-what?" Evan replies with a deep breath.

"Boys" Alan looks at Strong and Sammet, "show him to our locker room." Alan smirks as Evan's eyes get wide.

"Wait no! Please Alan, maybe we can work something out!" Evan begs as Furi Za Faia drag him to the locker room.

Locker Room

As Evan gets closer, he hears someone talking inside, someone familiar. The door opens.

"-beaten until he begs for mercy!" Samuel laughs before looking over at Evan. Sammet and Strong throw him into the room. Evan tries running out, but Furi Za Faia slam the door shut and lock it.

"Please!" Evan screams, pounding on the door.

"I love how you act so big and bad until your life is threatened." Samuel smiles as Vlad and Drag grab Evan and put him on his knees in front of Samuel. "Now, can you tell me why you think you are invincible? I ask because I'm so fucking tired of your shit." Samuel glares before looking at the rest of the locker room. He holds up three fingers. "Give me three strikes, then you all can have him." Samuel smiles and twirls his hammer. He hits Evan over the head with his hammer. He then hits Evan in the spine with the hammer. Finally, he hits Evan in the head once again before Vlad and Drag let Evan go. "Have at him!" Samuel leads the Darkness out.

"Wait..." Evan mutters as he notices Jason Perkins and Trance in the corner. "If you all hurt me, Kenneth will have your jobs! Tell them, Perkins! Trance!" Evan smirks.

Perkins calmly pulls up his walkie talkie. "Mr. Angel, Evan Neal is here. He is being held violently hostage by the SSW Forever locker room. Should we save him? You are on speaker, so everyone can hear you." Perkins says into the Talkie, never taking his eyes off Neal.

"…No." Kenneth replies through the Walkie Talkie as Evan Neal gasps. "He has outlived his usefulness. Unfortunately, so has Victor Constantine, but I hope to keep that friendship. My plan no longer requires those two, only Richard Ryder. Leave him to rot." Kenneth coldly commands before Perkins and Trance leave.

"Ryder will have all your heads! He likes me more than you nobodies! I am worth ten Kenneth's! I will-"

"Shut up." Heathen low blows Evan. "That's for Mason." Heathen glares before the entire roster starts attacking Evan.

Twenty Minutes Later

Evan is sitting against a wall, bloody, beaten, and broken. He sees a shadow fall over him. Evan looks up to see...Mar.

"Hello Evan." Mar reveals the Laughing Shot. "Either you take this or Kenneth Angel, Richard Ryder, and Victor Constantine take it." Mar smirks.

"I won't sell out- Wait. I won't sell Constantine and Ryder out, but what about Kenneth?" Evan smiles.

"I'm listening." Mar sits in front of Evan.


	54. Show 32

A/N: HELLLLOOOO GUYS AND GALS! Let's do this! (Side note- Will Ralston vs Mar will be happening on the next show. You will see why soon)

The show opens with Kenneth Angel on the phone in his office.

"Yes sir. Yes sir, but- Yes sir." Kenneth sighs. "I understand. I've already called him here. Yes sir. Yes Mr. Ryder, I understand. Goodbye." Kenneth hangs up as Evan Neal enters the room, mad.

"Hey Angel, wanna talk about last week?" Evan glares.

"That's actually why I called you here, Mr. Neal. Mr. Ryder has been rather upset with my actions and I must say that I regret them as well. It was very unprofessional of me and I will be sure to make it up to you." Kenneth offers his hand. Evan hesitantly accepts the hand shake. "I heard that, in your anger, you told Mar where I am living."

"Yeah, sorry about that, Kenny." Evan shrugs.

"It's Kenneth" Kenneth sighs. "It's fine, but I can't stay here. I must return home to make sure that psychopath doesn't destroy my manor and hurt Walter. I trust that you can run SSW Forever in my absence?"

"Really?" Evan smirks.

"Yes. Also, thanks to Mr. Ray's backing, I have overruled Mr. Riddle's decision to make all of Samuel's defenses Death Matches." Kenneth informs, getting a cackle out of Neal. "Finally, to make everything good between us, Devan and Jay will be in the title match tonight, along with someone you know pretty well." Kenneth points off camera with his cane before leaving.

Evan looks at someone off camera. "Oh yeah" Evan smiles, "there is no way Samuel is leaving with the title. However, to make things more interesting for you and my Empire, I'm going to add a couple more people" Evan chuckles.

Ring

"Oh my god, Evan Neal is in charge.." Tuff groans.

"I think that was a smart choice from Kenneth. Evan Neal has a brilliant mind, unlike you Ryan." Zero mocks.

"Anyways, welcome to SSW Forever everyone! My name is Ryan Tuff and I am joined, as always, by Michael Zero!" Tuff greets.

"Tonight, we see the finals of the SU Women's Tag Team Championship Tournament, as The Misfits take on The Horizon!" Zero informs.

"Also, Samuel Dark will once again defend the SSW Championship in the main event. However, I am being informed now that Samuel will also be competing up next in a tag match. However, Evan Neal has stated that his partner cannot be a member of The Darkness." Tuff adds.

Backstage

Samuel Dark is talking to The Darkness. "Whether I have to compete alone or with someone, Evan Neal's picks will D-" Samuel is cut off by Kris Chaos walking up to a pop from the crowd. The two men get face to face. "Kris." Samuel mutters.

"Hello Little Brother." Kris smirks. He offers his hand, which Samuel accepts. "Today looks like a bad day to be our opponents." Kris walks off, Samuel not far behind.

Ring

Vermillion plays as Samuel Dark walks onto the stage with his hood up. His theme is cut off by Walk Away.

Kris Chaos walks onto the stage and stands by Samuel. Samuel removes his hood and starts laughing. The two brothers start walking down to the ring, Samuel as insane as always. They get in the ring and wait for their opponents as Samuel hands the ref his SSW Championship.

Devious plays to boos as The Freelancers walk out with the SSW Forever Tag Team Championships. They hold the titles up as they walk down the ramp. They get in the ring and hand off their titles to the ref.

The bell rings as Samuel and Luke start the match off.

"Talk about a size difference: The smallest man in the match is going head to head with the biggest man." Tuff notes.

Samuel and Luke lock up and Luke easily gets the advantage, tossing Samuel into The Freelancers corner. Luke tags in Edward and they start beating on Samuel as the ref tries to stop Kris from getting into the ring. By the time the ref notices what The Freelancers are doing, Samuel is already badly hurt.

"This is awful! Samuel still has to compete later tonight!" Tuff exclaims.

"If he's a real champion, that won't be an issue." Zero sighs.

Edward bounces Samuel off the ropes and bends down, but Samuel leaps and hits a double footed curb stop on him. Samuel tags in Kris and rolls out of the ring. Edward stands up and sees Kris standing in front of him.

"Uh-oh Edward, you are about to meet Mr. Bad Luck Himself!" Tuff smirks.

Edward goes for a punch, but Kris ducks and hits a Belly-to-Belly suplex. Kris picks Edward up and drives him into the corner before unleashing an all-out assault of strikes. Kris stops when Edward is sitting against the corner and tags Samuel in.

Kris bounces off the opposite corner and hits a hesitation dropkick. Samuel bounces off the corner and runs at Kris, who catches him in a German Suplex and throws him at a now grounded Edward. Samuel covers, but Luke breaks it.

Kris gets in the ring and clothesline's Luke and himself out of the ring. Samuel starts getting up, but he is distracted by a familiar voice.

"Pretender...why do you still try?" Ruin's voice is heard from every direction. Edward takes this opportunity to attack Samuel, only to get a crazed head butt and a DIE! for his efforts.

Samuel covers as he glares in all directions. The bell rings as Samuel immediately heads to the back, looking for Ruin.

Inside the ring, Luke is checking on Edward before they hear familiar voices too.

"Oh bravo! Just fantastic!" Felix Sammet says into a mic as he and Mason Strong walk down to the ring.

"Match of the year for sure!" Strong agrees.

"Match of the century!" Sammet exclaims.

"You two are the best performers in the entire WF-" Strong starts out, but he and Sammet break out laughing. "God, I'm sorry. I just couldn't keep a straight face."

"I can't blame you! I mean, The Freelancers? Best performers? Could you imagine?" Sammet slaps Strong's back.

"Nope!" Both men exclaim.

"At Winner Takes All, we will take all of your accomplishments, all of your prestige, all of your hard work into account" Sammet turns serious.

"And we will still knock your asses out." Strong growls before they drop their mics.

"Let's go! Fight us!" Luke screams. Strong and Sammet climb onto the apron before wagging a finger at The Freelancers. They jump off the apron and leave with big smiles.

"Strong and Sammet are using the always effective Psychological Warfare method here and I think it will knock The Freelancers off their game!" Tuff smiles.

"I agree for once. Strong and Sammet know how to play the game. They are masters that don't need the Cheat Codes to beat the hardest levels, they are just that good." Zero agrees.

Angel Manor

Kenneth Angel arrives with Jason Perkins and Trance not far behind him. He starts searching rooms, trying to find Walter and Rose. He gets to the dining hall.

"Hello Kenneth." Mar greets as he stands behind Rose, who is tied to a chair. He has the Laughing Shot in his hand and several inmates behind him.

Ring

Dance With The Devil by Breaking Benjamin plays to boos. Edgar walks out with his blood red eyes staring into the camera. He gets into the ring and grabs a mic.

"Why did I join Samuel Dark, my long time enemy?" Edgar starts laughing. "I realized that in the void that holds Mama's Soldiers and The Freakshow, there is something around them, surrounding them." Edgar looks into the camera. "Darkness. I decided that I must accept that Darkness to reach my max potential. I helped The Devil win and I regret nothing. I-"

When Darkness Falls plays to a pop. Jason Malice walks out and gets in the ring. He slaps the mic out of Edgar's hand and challenges him to a match. A ref runs out as the two get in separate corners.

The bell rings and the two lock up. Malice gets the advantage and forces Edgar into the corner. Malice starts shoulder thrusting Edgar, stopping just before the five count. Malice goes for a corner clothesline, but Edgar slides under and hits an overhead kick.

Edgar goes for The Blackhole Slam early, but Malice escapes and hits Sudden Death (Superkick). Edgar stumbles and Malice hits Darkness Falls(set up like F-5 to flip over into a sit out tombstone) for the quick win.

The bell rings as Malice raises his hand to cheers. Suddenly, Edgar attacks him from behind and hits The Blackhole Slam. Edgar stands tall as the crowd boos.

Angel Manor

"So how are you?" Mar smiles wildly.

"Just fine, thank you. What can I help you with, Mar?" Kenneth calmly replies.

"You can help me by giving me an answer to my choice: Who will take the shot? You or her?" Mar rubs Rose on the side of her face.

"She does not matter to me." Kenneth sighs.

"K-Kenneth?!" Rose panics.

"Are you sure about that, Kenneth?" Mar replies in a sing-songy voice.

"Positive." Kenneth checks his gold pocket watch. "Can we get this over with? I have a business meeting to go to." Kenneth looks up with his white eyes. Suddenly, Trance knocks the Laughing Shot to the ground, shattering it. Perkins gets on the table and dives on Mar as The Blood Pact and Mar's Revolution start fighting.

Kenneth drags Rose's chair to a different room and unties her.

"I-I thought you cared..." Rose begins to cry.

"Don't cry, you will mess up your mascara." Kenneth wipes her tears with a white handkerchief. "Of course I care. You are my companion."

"But why did you say-"

"If I denied I cared, that would stall Mar long enough for Trance and Perkins to get in position." Kenneth smiles.

Ring

"This has been an...eventful show so far, but up next we will be making history! The Misfits will take on The Horizon to crowd the first ever SU Women's Tag Team Champions!" Tuff informs.

"I'm just going to say what everyone is thinking: The Misfits are going to win. The numbers game is too much." Zero replies.

Alliance plays to boos as The Misfits walk onto the stage with big smiles. They walk down to the ring and slide in.

The Light plays as Rachel Peterson walks onto the stage with her usual serious facial expression. Unleashed plays to a pop as Idrina The Bizarre runs onto the stage, hugging Rachel. She waves at the crowd as her and Rachel walk down to the ring and get in.

Imaginary Monster plays to a pop as Alan Riddle walks onto the stage. "First, fuck you Evan." Riddle looks into the camera. "Second, Misfits!" Riddle smirks. "Two of you are competing, right?" Riddle asks as The Misfits nod. "Cool cool...so that means that the third one can come backstage with me, right?"

"Woah woah-" Daria speaks up.

"Awesome! Okay, so who is coming to the back and NOT INTERFERING?" Alan drops his mic. Alexandra Xenou leaves the ring, wishing her teammates luck, before heading to the back.

The bell rings as Daria and Rachel lock up. Daria pushes Rachel to the ground and mocks her. Daria bounces off the ropes and loses her smile when Rachel hits a stiff forearm, knocking her to the ground.

Rachel tags in Idrina and gets on the apron. Idrina and Daria lock up and Daria throws her into The Misfits corner.

Daria tags in Kirsi and they hit a Hook & Ladder/Codebreaker Combo. Kirsi covers Idrina, but Idrina kicks out immediately.

Kirsi throws Idrina to the outside. Kirsi goes for a Suicide Dive, but Rachel hits her with a Superkick as she comes through the ropes. Kirsi hangs on the middle rope as Idrina gets up.

Rachel and Idrina nod to each other before Rachel lays Kirsi on the apron, head hanging off. Rachel hits a running senton as Idrina hits a running high knee. Idrina drags Kirsi out of the ring and slides into the ring. Idrina tags Rachel in and goes for a suicide dive, but Daria hits a spear on her out of nowhere. Rachel tries to help her friend, but Kirsi swipes her legs, causing Rachel to hit her head on the apron.

Kirsi slides into the ring and tags in Daria. "Let's finish this!" Kirsi wildly screams.

Daria and Kirsi hit the Electric Chair/Diving Shining Wizard combo to boos. Daria covers Idrina, but the ref doesn't count. Daria is confused until Rachel superkicks Kirsi and rolls Daria up, getting the surprise pin!

The crowd explodes as Rachel helps Idrina up, who immediately hugs her. Rachel accepts the hug as the ref hands them the SU Women's Tag Team Championships. They raise them up high as The Misfits glare from outside the ring.

"I can't believe it! The Horizon won!" Tuff exclaims, overcome with joy.

"They got lucky. I doubt they will hold the belts for long" Zero sighs. "Anyways, I have been informed that Tank Gibbs is standing with Katrina Love."

Backstage

"Hello SSW Forever" Tank Gibbs greets. "I am joined by Katrina Love. Now Katrina, last week you were betrayed by Crusher Rizzo and attacked by Jeff Rizzo's girlfriend, Ryen Valenteen. How do you feel?" The Irishman asks.

"Tank, I feel like shit." Love sighs. "It took betrayal for me to realize how awful of a person I've been. I finally understand why the fans boo me. They aren't jealous, they are tired of my crap." Love runs a hand through her hair. "I want to say that I'm truly sorry for what I've done. I also want to say sorry to Ryen Valenteen because when I'm done with her, she will-" Love is cut off by Ryen Valenteen walking into the shot.

"I'm gonna be honest, sweetheart. I'm not scared." Ryen smirks. "What have you done since you lost the Women's Championship? You are a nobody and you have always been." Ryen cracks her knuckles. "Ryen Valenteen è il futuro. Sei solo un piccolo dosso sulla strada lì.(Ryen Valenteen is the future. You're just a little bump on the road there.)" Ryen says in her native language (Italian) before she walks away.

Ring

"Well ladies and gentlemen, it's now time for Samuel Dark to defend the SSW Championship once again." Tuff informs as Vermillion plays.

Samuel Dark weakly walks out with the SSW Championship on his shoulder. It's obvious that he is still in a lot of pain. He gets in the ring and hands the ref his belt.

"Evan Neal said he wanted to add a few people. I wonder who he picked" Zero says.

We Don't Have To Dance plays as Devan walks out to boos. He has the UWA Championship on his shoulder. He hands the belt to the ref and smirks at Samuel.

Say Amen plays to boos as Jay Hero walks out, wearing his Brendon Urie suit. He walks down and gets on the apron. He looks into the camera with a smile.

"Oh it's Saturday Night!" Jay lips to his theme. He gets in the ring and stands in the center. "Swear to god I ain't ever gonna repent! Mama can I get another amen!" Jay lips to his theme with a big smile before removing his suit, revealing his Manik styled black and gold outfit.

"That's the Evan Empire guys, but we still have more!" Tuff exclaims.

We Own The Night plays to boos as Brian Phillips leads the Origin out to the ring. Phillips slides into the ring as Jason Sabre leads The Origin to the announce table, where they all sit.

War plays to a HUUUGE POP as Levi walks onto the stage. He high fives some fans before sliding into the ring.

"I'm being informed now that our next participant is not only the final one, but is also the returning star!" Tuff informs.

"I wonder who it is" Zero replies.

Upward Climb by CFO$ plays as a hush falls over the crowd. The lights go dark as a spotlight appears on the far side of the stage. A man walks into it. He has long brown hair in a bun. He continues walking as new spotlights appear and the old ones disappear. When he gets to the center of the stage, he turns towards the ring. He looks up as the lights turn on with a flash, revealing Tim Michaels!

"Holy shit!" Tuff and Zero both scream.

"Tim Michaels has been injured for a long time, but he's back!" Tuff exclaims.

Tim Michaels walks down to the ring with a big smile. "You're about to see a good show" Tim says to the camera with his English Accent as smooth as ever. Tim gets in the ring as the bell rings.

Everyone immediately gangs up on Samuel Dark, beating him to a pulp. Soon, The Origin slides into the ring and joins the beat down.

Suddenly, Tim Michaels grabs Jay Hero by the hand and snaps his fingers. Now, chaos erupts as everyone attacks everyone. The Origin leaves the ring and protect Phillips on the outside. Jay and Devan go on opposite sides and try fighting the Origin.

With their attention on Devan and Jay, The Origin doesn't notice Tim Michaels bounce off the ropes and hitting Brian Phillips and Jason Sabre with his Arched Tope Con Hilo (Like Finn Bálor's or Cedric Alexander's).

On the other side of the ring, Samuel is still recovering from the all out assault. He starts getting up, only for Tim Michaels to hit him with a suicide dive, sending him into the barricade.

"Whether you love him or hate him, you must admit that Tim Michaels is good at what he does" Tuff notes.

Tim gets in the ring and, without noticing Devan sliding in, does a front handspring right into a Shiniest Wizard from Devan. Devan notices someone slide into the ring. He turns around to see his cousin, Jay Hero. They stare at each other, realizing that only one can win.

Jay goes for a forearm smash, but Devan blocks it with his forearm and hits a Gamengiri. Devan goes for his Standing Moonstomp, but Jay rolls out of the way. Devan goes for a standing moonsault, but Jay rolls under him and hits a running front dropkick on Devan, sending him out of the ring.

Samuel comes from out of nowhere and hits a Poised Frankensteiner on Hero. Michaels runs into the ring and runs at Samuel. He leaps at Samuel and locks in a Kimura lock midair. Samuel screams in pain as Tim Michaels wrenches the arm back before he starts bending Samuel's fingers backwards.

Tim, who still has a body scissors lock in, grabs Samuel's fingers and snaps them. He immediately grabs the four fingers with one hand and the thumb with the other and snaps it there too. Phillips slides into the ring and hits Tim off of Samuel with a stiff clothesline.

Suddenly, Levi hits a running shooting star on Samuel and Michaels.

"Everyone forgot about Levi and I think he is using that to his advantage!" Zero screams.

Before he even gets up from the Shooting Star, Levi does a front handspring and hits Phillips with the Enzuigiri, causing him to flip and land on his back. Levi kips up and bounces off the ropes, hitting Michaels with a Spaceman Plancha. The crowd cheers as Levi does a fired up taunt.

Levi slides into the ring. He dodges a double superkick from Hero and Devan and does a front handspring Pelé Kick, taking both out.

Levi turns around and sees Samuel laughing at him wildly. Levi smacks Samuel and hits a Poised Frankensteiner. Levi covers, but Samuel kicks out at two.

Levi picks Samuel up and sets up for the Unwanted Death, but Samuel ducks and Phillips catches Levi, hitting the Bitter End. Phillips covers, but Tim Michaels breaks it with a standing Corkscrew Moonsault.

Tim immediately gets up and hits Jay Hero with the Vicious Knee (V-Trigger). Tim grabs Devan and hits Timeless. Tim is suddenly attacked by Jason Sabre.

Phillips joins in on the attack and they beat up Tim Michaels. Brian Phillips picks Michaels up while Sabre bounces off the ropes.

Sabre goes for the Final Resolution, but Michaels ducks and Sabre takes out Phillips. Phillips falls down to one knee, groggy. Tim hits the stunned Sabre with the Vicious Knee as Samuel hits Phillips with DIE!

Levi slides into the ring and hits Thunderbolt on Tim, but turns around into a Free Kick from Devan. Devan is suddenly pulled into a JHKO from Jay Hero before Jay turns around into a DIE! from Samuel, who covers and retains.

The bell rings as the crowd boos. Samuel laughs wildly as he holds up the SSW Championship. He rolls out of the ring with an evil smile on his face.

Inside the ring, Phillips and Sabre are once again arguing as The Origin stands on the apron. Suddenly, Sabre and Phillips start punching each other in the head, ala Zayn and KO Style.

Phillips starts getting the advantage when he is suddenly speared by Tiburon Negro. The Origin beats down Brian Phillips as Jason Sabre climbs the turnbuckle.

Sabre stands tall as The Origin drags Phillips in front of him. Sabre takes a deep breath before hitting Uprising on Phillips. Sabre smirks at Phillips before he notices something: The Origin is now surrounding him.

Jason looks at them in confusion before Tim Michaels hits him with a Vicious Knee out of nowhere. Tim Michaels looks at The Origin, who are now glaring at him.

Then Tim Michaels nods. The Origin now beat down Jason Sabre as Tim Michaels grabs a mic.

"Oh these bloody gits were so obsessed with one upping each other, they didn't notice me sliding in and taking control." Tim smirks at the camera. "You two made Origin all about yourselves, you egotistical wankers. You" Tim points at Phillips, who is sitting against the barricade, "are a tosser and you" Tim points at Jason Sabre, who The Origin is holding on his knees, "are a lazy sod and a slag." Tim pulls his hair out of its bun. "Because of you two, The Origin is dead!" Tim yells as Strong, Sammet, Dunkan, and Negro remove their Origin Shirts. "But that isn't necessarily a bad thing. We are The Renegades" Tim points to The now former Origin. "We don't own the night, we own the world." Tim looks at The Renegades. "Finish these fookin' maggots off. Wipe their remains on my doorstep." Tim commands before The Renegades beat down Sabre and Phillips.

The show ends with Michaels smirking as The Renegades stand tall.

Angel Manor

Mar and his Revolution have been backed into a room, where Steven is holding the door shut. Trevor is putting some chemicals together.

"You know what I want, right?" Mar asks Trevor.

"Yes sir and I'm almost done." Trevor calmly replies.

"Steven, let them have it." Mar smirks as Steven opens the door. Steven and Five Other Inmates attack Perkins and Trance. Perkins and Trance are somewhat holding their own before The Twisted Darkest Souls attack. They dismantle Perkins and Trance.

Mar and Trevor start walking through the halls, looking for Kenneth. Kenneth comes from out of nowhere and takes Trevor out with his cane.

Mar catches the Laughing Shot and starts fighting with Kenneth. Kenneth has the advantage until Steven grabs him in a full nelson. Mar rips Kenneth's dress shirt open and stabs the three needles into his chest, injecting Kenneth with the Laughing Shot.

"Can you feel it? The madness coursing through your veins." Mar smiles as Kenneth starts breathing hard. "Keep trying to fight it, this is a special blend made just for you. Unlike the normal Laughing Shot, which can be cured by remembering who you are, this cannot be cured." Mar laughs. "It will control you sooner or later." Mar says as he looks into Kenneth's wide eyes, his pupils dilated. "See you soon" Mar smiles before leading his Revolution out.

Kenneth collapses to his hands and knees as he looks at his chest, where three black dots are.

"Kenneth!" Perkins screams as him and Trance come running. Kenneth immediately covers his chest, hiding the injection.

"I'm fine, just a few scratches." Kenneth calmly replies. "I might need a new suit, however." Kenneth walks away, no one knowing that he has been injected.

A/N: Yes, no one outside of Mar knows that Kenneth has been injected. That means that your characters on the Roleplay can't just know this, Kenneth is keeping it a secret. Anyways, see you all next time!


	55. Show 33

A/N: Hello guys and gals! Let's do this!

Earlier Today; Boardroom

Several Executives are sat around a table, including Alan Riddle. Kenneth Angel is at the head of the table.

"Gentlemen, what can we do to make the product more enticing?" Kenneth asks.

"Well Ken-" Alan starts out, but Kenneth smacks his cane on the table.

"It's Kenneth." Kenneth glares.

"Whatever. We can stop Samuel from defending every week. If we do that, we have more room on the card." Riddle suggests.

"No. I will make sure that he loses his title. We need someone respectable to hold it, not some psychopath with a hammer." Kenneth shoots the idea down.

"What about-" Alan stops when he hears a chuckling. He looks over to see Kenneth hiding his mouth behind his hand, chuckling quietly. "Kenneth, are you alright?"

"Mr. Riddle!" Kenneth regains his composure and yells at Alan. "That is a very unprofessional question. Besides, I am doing quite fine."

"It's just that...you were laughing." Alan shrugs.

"No, no I wasn't." Kenneth denies. "It must've been your imagination, as I do not laugh." Kenneth stands up and leaves, despite the meeting not being over.

Ring

"Hello everybody and welcome to SSW Forever! My name is Ryan Tuff and I am joined by Michael Zero as always!" Tuff greets.

"Tonight, we see the in ring return of Will Ralston. Forever GM Alan Riddle will inform everyone why he rehired Will Ralston later tonight." Zero informs.

"Also, Samuel Dark will be defending the SSW Championship yet again in the Main Event" Tuff adds. "But to start off the show, Tim Michaels and The Renegades will explain their actions from last week."

We Are by Hollywood Undead plays as Tim Michaels leads The Renegades to the ring. They step in the ring and Tim gets a mic. The crowd is booing loudly.

"Keep booing." Tim calmly says. "I can wait all night." Tim checks his watch as the crowd quiets down. "A question that has been on everyone's mind is why The Origin turned on both Brian Phillips and Jason Sabre. It's simple: They were selfish gits." Tim steps forward. "They made the group about themselves. I saw this and I talked to The Origin. At first, they were hesitant. But, I managed to persuade them" Tim smiles as the crowd boos. "I mean I'm persuasive and handsome. I'm bloody great!" Tim gives a big toothy smile as the crowd boos. "Jason Sabre is a slag- that means a whore for you yanks yeah." Tim again smiles as the boos pick up. "I mean, I'm not wrong! Jason Sabre can't keep his willy in his pants, he's a bloody dog with two dicks!" Tim sighs and smiles. "Brian Phillips is nothing but a tosser! He can't see past his own ego, he lost the plot!" Tim laughs as the crowd chants 'What?'. "I love using my superior lingo to confuse you damn Americans- Just know that England can take you back whenever we want" Tim smiles into the camera. "Phillips and Sabre are nothing compared to Tim Michaels. The Origin is dead. We are beyond." Tim drops his mic with a stern face.

Lies plays to a mixed reaction as Brian Phillips walks out. He grabs a mic and gets on the apron. "Yeah, you are really funny. I mean, your whole country is a joke, so why wouldn't you be?" Phillips shrugs. Phillips then starts to use a Cockney Accent, "Oy tea and crumpets, eh love? God bless our queen, yadda yadda yadda." Phillips mocks as Tim picks up his mic.

"At least our leader isn't a Toupee-wearing Orange who almost everyone hates because he is a complete numpty." Tim shrugs, keeping his calm and sarcastic demeanor.

Weight Of My Pride plays to a surprisingly big pop. Jason Sabre walks out, a little blown away by the pop. He grabs a mic and gets on the apron next to Phillips.

"Hello there" Jason smiles at the crowd, who cheer louder. "Tim Michaels, I never thought that you would come back to SSW" Jason shrugs, "I thought that school gyms would be enough for you, you old geezer."

"I'm three years older than you, you arsehole." Tim reminds.

"Yeah whatever. Are you cranky cause your wife isn't giving you some since she's 'pregnant'" Jason makes air quotes. "Who's the dad? Let's be honest: It's probably me cause I'm irresistible." Sabre smirks. "But, I didn't come out here to talk. I came out here to shove this mic down your throat." Jason says before him and Phillips get in the ring.

"Hold up, hold up!" Tim screams as he gets behind The Renegades. "How about later tonight, the two of you take on me and a member of my boys?" Tim suggests.

"I'd rather just break your neck now" Sabre shrugs.

"Too bad. We do this on my time" Michaels suddenly rolls out of the ring, followed by The Renegades. They leave as Phillips and Sabre glare at them.

Backstage

Mar is pacing back and forth in his locker room as he smiles. Trevor is doing some math while Steven leans against a wall.

"Sir, I have made a startling discovery." Trevor catches Mar's attention.

"Hmm?" Mar raises an eyebrow.

"Due to an error in the version we gave to them, The Darkest Souls are not reaching full potential." Trevor informs.

"Alright" Mar sighs. "Send some inmates to beat them up. Maybe getting hurt will unlock that last bit of power." Mar commands. Trevor nods and relays the info into his walkie-talkie.

Ring

"Well up next, we see Ryen Valenteen take on Katrina Love!" Tuff informs as Miss Jackson plays to a small pop.

Katrina Love walks out slowly, not used to being cheered. Love hesitantly waves at the crowd before sliding into the ring.

Fairly Local by Twenty Øne Piløts plays to boos as Ryen Valenteen walks onto the stage with Crusher Rizzo behind her.

"Ryen Valenteen is an unknown in the WFA. She hails from Florence, Italy and has been a wrestling fan since she was five. She moved to America a few years ago and immediately began her wrestling career." Tuff informs.

"She also hit a jackpot in the relationship department, as she is dating Mr. Five Stars Jeff Rizzo, which explains why Crusher joined her." Zero adds.

Ryen Valenteen gets in the ring and smiles arrogantly at Love. The bell rings and the two lock up.

Love gets the advantage and tackles Ryen, unloading multiple punches on her. The ref pulls Love off as the crowd cheers.

Ryen gets up and Love charges her, but she gets in the ropes. "Ref! Ref!" Ryen screams as Love grabs her. The ref pulls Love away before Ryen lays her out with a huge back elbow.

Ryen climbs the corner and goes for a swanton bomb, but Love puts her knees up and knocks the wind out of Ryen. Love goes for Love Buster early, but Ryen locks in a Sleeper Hold. Love falls to the ground as Ryen wraps her legs around Love's ribs.

Love is about to pass out when she reaches the ropes. Love rolls out of the ring to catch her breath. Ryen goes to follow, but the ref stops her. During this distraction, Crusher Rizzo almost decapitates Love with a huge Lariat.

Crusher pushes Love back in the ring and Ryen covers, but Love kicks out at two. Ryen picks Love up and goes for the Italian Experience (Rainmaker Wrist-Lock into a Side Effect), but Love pulls Ryen into the Love Buster.

Love covers, but just as the ref is about to say three, Crusher pulls the ref out of the ring. Crusher and the ref start arguing as Love glares. Love bounces off the opposite ropes and surprisingly takes out Crusher with a suicide dive. Love and the Ref slide into the ring just as Ryen pops up.

Ryen suddenly hits the Valenteen's Day (Curb Stomp, but when Ryen bounces up, she turns it into a knee drop instead of a stomp) for the sudden win. The crowd boos as Ryen celebrates.

"Il futuro (The Future)" Ryen says to the camera while pointing at herself and smiling.

"That was a pretty good match!" Tuff smiles.

"It was, but up next we hear from The Horizon about their surprising victory" Zero informs.

The Light plays to cheers as Rachel Peterson calmly walks onto the stage with her SU Women's Tag Team Championship.

Unleashed plays to another pop as Idrina The Bizarre runs onto the stage with her title loosely around her waist. She hugs Rachel, who slightly glares and rolls her eyes, but pats Idrina on the head. They walk down to the ring, Idrina hugging some fans and smiling. They get in the ring and hold up their Tag Belts before grabbing mics.

"Last week," Rachel starts out.

"We beat The Misfits!" Idrina exclaims.

"Yes Idrina, we did." Rachel calmly replies. "We became the first ever SU Women's Tag Team Champions." Rachel nods as the crowd cheers, keeping her stern demeanor.

"By accident" A voice says as The Misfits walk onto the stage. The voice belongs to Alexandra Xenou. "You got lucky."

"-And luck won't get you much farther" Kirsi Halonen glares.

"We may not be the first champions, but we are the next ones." Alexandra informs.

"Come down here and take them then." Rachel growls as The Horizon lay down the belts in front of them. The Misfits walk down and get on the apron, before slowly moving apart. Soon, The Misfits have The Horizon surrounded.

Daria gets in first and The Horizon attack her as Alexandra and Kirsi join the attack. The numbers game is too much and The Misfits toss Rachel to the outside.

Idrina slowly gets up as The Misfits surround her. Idrina tries to fight them, but the numbers game is still too much and they hit the Mis-Fitting Punishment on her.

Rachel slides in the ring to check on Idrina, but gets laid out with the Mis-Fitting Punishment as well. The segment ends with The Misfits standing tall.

Backstage

The Twisted Darkest Souls are laughing at literally nothing before they are suddenly attacked by Steven and some other Inmates. The are thrown around the room and into several lockers. When the two men are bloody and beaten, Steven crouches down beside them.

"You better impress." Steven glares before leading the inmates out.

After a couple of minutes, Cast and Jacob Carry sit up and look at each other...with a glare. They nod at each other before getting up.

Ring

Imaginary Monster plays to a pop as Alan Riddle walks onto the stage. He walks down to the ring and steps inside before grabbing a mic.

"Ladies and Gents, up next we will see the return of Will Ralston." Riddle informs to a mixed reaction. "But before that, let me tell you why I brought him back. Will Ralston, whether you love him or hate him, is a talented wrestler. He has done some questionable things in the past, but that's the past. Will is now starting to realize that he hasn't been the best person. He is trying to fix it." Alan informs as a few people start cheering. "He asked me for a second chance and I told him that he's got it and better not waste it" Alan smiles. "So, let's see how much he has changed." Alan leaves the ring as A Cut Above plays to a mixed reaction.

Will Ralston walks onto the stage with a big smile and walks down to the ring, high fiving a few fans. He slides into the ring and reaches over the top rope to shake Alan's hand.

"Now remember that this match is No Disqualifications" Tuff reminds the crowd.

Holiday by Green Day plays to absolutely no reaction. Mar walks onto the stage with an insane amount of excitement. Trevor, Steven, and The Twisted Darkest Souls are behind him.

"I can't blame the crowd for being practically dead. We've seen this guy maybe once?" Zero notes.

Mar slides into the ring and gets in Ralston's face while laughing. Mar tells the Revolution to stay outside the ring as the bell rings.

Mar and Ralston lock up and Ralston easily overpowers Mar and tosses him outside the ring. Ralston joins him on the outside, but Mar immediately grabs him by the throat and pushes him against the apron, choking him.

"You are nothing!" Mar screams before using his free hand to rake Ralston's eyes. Mar snaps his fingers and Steven grabs Will as Mar leans against the barricade corner. Steven picks Ralston up for a powerbomb, but Ralston escapes and pushes him into the steps.

Trevor goes for an attack next, but Ralston lays him out with a superkick. Suddenly, Mar tackles Will and unleashes on him, hitting him with head butts, scratches, biting, whatever he can. By the time Mar stops, Ralston is bloody and his blood is dripping out of Mar's mouth and off of his hands. Mar laughs as The Darkest Souls smile wildly.

Mar grabs a steel chair and nearly takes Ralston's head off with it. Mar starts laughing again as Ralston struggles to get up.

Mar grabs a kendo stick and goes to hit Ralston with it, but Ralston catches it and gets it from Mar before breaking it over Mar's head. Mar collapses as Steven tries to spear Ralston, but Ralston grabs the chair and Steven leaps headfirst into it.

Ralston is about to attack The Darkest Souls, but they just stand there, smiling and watching. Ralston is suddenly locked in a sleeper hold by Mar. Ralston tries to escape, but Mar suddenly lets go. Mar picks Ralston up and hits the Clash Of Colors (Sunset Powerbomb set up, but falls backwards instead, driving the opponent's head into the ground) out of nowhere. Mar covers as Steven and Trevor lay on top, preventing Ralston from kicking out.

The bell rings as The Revolution celebrates. Will gets up and starts walking away, disappointment on his face.

Mar and his Revolution slide into the ring. Mar steps in front of his Revolution and starts talking to the camera with a big smile. Suddenly, Cast's and Carry's faces turn stern as the crowd cheers. Cast suddenly hits Talent Cuts on Mar, using the momentum to send himself out of the ring as well. Carry joins him on the outside as Mar screams at them in anger.

(A/N: Quick explanation- The cure to the Laughing Shot is remembering who you originally were. The Darkest Souls are built on the principle of trusting no one but each other, since everyone else will betray you. When The Revolution attacked TDS, it reminded them of their true selves)

Carry and Cast bump fists while Carry grabs a mic. "Hey hey hey, Mar" Jacob Carry snaps his fingers rapidly as Cast cracks his knuckles, "you tried to control The Darkest Souls, but you can't. We show no mercy, Mar." Carry hands Cast the mic.

"Next week, we will give you a taste. See, Kenneth Angel was the first to know that we were back to normal. He has put a hit on you and has already paid us." Cast smirks. "Next week, your Revolution will become a Devastation." Cast drops the mic as Mar glares. The Darkest Souls leave as No Mercy plays.

"Good to see The Darkest Souls back" Tuff smiles.

"It is, but I can't help but wonder if they just made a huge mistake" Zero replies.

Backstage

Jason Sabre is air boxing when Brian Phillips walks in. "Ready, partner?" Phillips offers his hand.

"Y'know it" Sabre smirks and shakes his hand. "Oh, but before we team up tonight, I have to tell you something" Sabre sighs. "I was the one who attacked you at Into The Fire."

Phillips looks mad for a second, but takes a deep breath. "That's fine. That's in the past" Phillips smiles. "Since we are giving confessions, I'm glad you lost the PRIDE Championship."

"That's..fine." Sabre forces a smirk as Phillips goes to leave. "I'm glad that The Origin turned on you."

"Cool." Phillips now forces a smile. "I'm glad they turned on you too." Phillips smirks as him and Sabre smile and nod at each other.

"Let's go, buddy." Sabre smiles before they leave.

Ring

Weight Of My Pride plays to a huge pop as Jason Sabre walks onto the stage. Sabre smiles at the crowd before walking down to the ring, high fiving some fans along the way. He is almost to the ring when Lies cuts off his music. Sabre sighs as the crowd gives Brian Phillips a mixed reaction.

Phillips walks onto the stage and looks into the crowd with disdain. Phillips walks down the ramp as Sabre gives him a fake smile. Phillips walks right past Sabre and gets in the ring. Sabre rolls his eyes and gets on the apron and cartwheels over the top rope. The two men start discussing a game plan, albeit passive-aggressively.

Upward Climb plays to boos as the lights go out. Tim Michaels begins to walk from one spotlight to another until he gets to the center one. He turns towards the ring and looks up as the lights turn on with a flash. Tim smirks as the crowd boos.

Tim sits down in the center of the stage as Sabre and Phillips look at him, confused. Suddenly, both are taken out by clotheslines to the back of their heads. Furi Za Faia start beating them down as Tim is handed a mic.

"As much as I would love to compete...I hurt my ankle" Tim smirks. "So, these two fine gents will be taking my place." Tim drops the mic and watches.

Strong and Sammet back Sabre and Phillips into opposite corners and start beating them down. Strong goes for a shoulder block on Sabre, but Sabre front flips over him with help from the ropes and immediately runs and hits Sammet in the back of the head with a running double knee strike. Phillips picks Sammet up and tosses him over the top rope. Strong runs at Sabre, who leapfrogs. Strong runs into a superkick from Phillips, followed by a backstabber from Sabre.

Phillips and Sabre clothesline Strong to the outside as the crowd cheers. Phillips and Sabre invite Strong and Sammet back into the ring as the ref tries to regain control.

Sabre leaves the ring as Strong slides in. The bell rings as Strong and Phillips circle each other. They lock up and Strong gets the advantage. Strong immediately drops Phillips with a spinebuster and locks in an arm-bar.

Phillips rolls and picks Strong up in a powerbomb. Before Phillips can do anything, Strong transitions into a triangle choke hold. Phillips starts powerbombing him, trying to loosen the hold, but he gets weaker and weaker, soon falling to the ground.

Strong tries to transition into the Stronghold (Coquina Clutch), but Phillips manages to get his foot on the bottom rope. Strong reluctantly lets go and tags Sammet in.

Strong picks up Phillips in a German Suplex hold as Sammet climbs the turnbuckle. Sammet hits a diving uppercut as Strong does a german suplex. Sammet covers, but Phillips kicks out at two as Sabre sighs in relief. Sammet drags Phillips to his corner and tags Strong in.

"Furi Za Faia is doing something really smart here: They are eliminating the biggest opponent first." Zero notes.

Sammet picks up Phillips and locks in a wrist-hold. He pushes him into a backstabber from Strong and, while keeping ahold of Phillips wrist, pulls him into the Blood-Rainmaker (Wrist-lock transitioned into a short-arm lariat).

Strong covers, but Sabre breaks it with a running shooting star. Sammet gets in the ring and throws Sabre out of the ring, but Sabre lands on the apron. Sammet runs at him and Sabre hits a rope-assisted enzuigiri. Sabre goes for a springboard knee strike, but Strong spears him out of nowhere.

Sammet and Strong throw Sabre out of the ring before Phillips takes both out with a double clothesline. Sabre suddenly kips up on the outside of the ring, causing the crowd to explode with cheers. Sabre leaps onto the apron as Phillips crawls towards him. Phillips leaps and tags in Sabre to a pop. Sabre hits a springboard crossbody to both Strong and Sammet.

Sabre waits for Strong to get up and hits an enzuigiri on him. Sammet sits up and Sabre hits him with a shining wizard. Sabre kips up and hits a running shooting star on Strong before doing a front handspring.

Sabre waits for Sammet to get up before they run at each other, Sabre hitting Sammet with a fallaway moonsault slam. Sabre tosses Sammet to the outside before getting in the corner. He starts doing the fired up taunt as Strong starts getting up.

Sabre goes for the Final Resolution, but Strong catches him and hits the GTS. Strong rolls out of the ring and picks Sammet up and smacks him a bit to wake him up. Strong rolls into the ring as Sammet gets on the apron. Strong tags Sammet in and they rush to surround Sabre.

They hit the Fire God's Sacrifice (Lifted Powerbomb [Strong] dropped into a stiff uppercut [Sammet]) and Sammet covers Sabre, who kicks out at the last second. Sammet and Strong both start screaming out of anger before Sammet picks up Sabre, only to get a Pelé Kick for his efforts. Sabre begins to crawl towards Phillips as Sammet crawls towards Strong. They both reach their partners at the same time. Sammet tags in Strong as Phillips jumps off the apron. Sabre looks at him in confusion as Phillips flips off Sabre to boos.

"I'm the Ace, mother fucker." Phillips glares as Sabre starts getting up and glares back. Suddenly, Strong grabs Sabre and locks in the Stronghold. Sabre struggles, all the while staring right at the ropes in front of Phillips. Brian leans against the bottom rope and continues to flip off Sabre, who refuses to tap out. Sabre finally passes out as the crowd boos. Furi Za Faia celebrates as Phillips drags Sabre out of the ring.

Phillips removes the top layer of the steps and drags Sabre over. Phillips smacks Sabre before hitting the Bitter End onto the steps. Phillips glares at the unconscious Sabre as the crowd boos.

"Phillips needs to get his priorities in check. Doesn't he realize that he just lost?" Tuff sighs.

"He does have his priorities in check! Sabre has done more damage to him then The Renegades have!" Zero scolds. "I mean, can you really blame hi- WAIT A SECOND!" Zero screams as The Freelancers suddenly attack Furi Za Faia.

The two sides brawl, Freelancers having the upper hand. Suddenly, Strong rolls out of the ring and drags Sammet out. Strong and Sammet walk away as The Freelancers scream obscenities at them.

Alan Riddle's Office

Alan Riddle is sitting in his chair, playing Pac-Man as usual. His door opens and Kenneth Angel walks in. "Mr. Riddle, I heard that you called the attack on Mr. Neal two weeks ago. Is that true?" Kenneth asks.

"Yes. I dare you to punish me." Riddle glares. "Do it. I can take anything you dish out, you-" Riddle is cut off by Kenneth hitting his desk with his cane.

"I'm not going to punish you. To be quite honest, I am glad to see him get his comeuppance." Kenneth sighs.

"Wait, what?" Riddle looks at him in surprise.

"I do not like Mr. Neal. On top of that, I have my own plans for the WFA that Mr. Neal and Mr. Constantine no longer fit into." Kenneth informs. "However," his White Eyes shine for a moment, "I do not want to hear of anymore attacks on him, as it greatly upset Mr. Ryder. Would you kindly hold back any future attacks?" Kenneth asks as Riddle nods. "Good." Kenneth nods and leaves the room.

Once Kenneth is out of the room and has closed the door, he starts laughing. Kenneth drops his cane and grabs his hair with both hands as he laughs hard. Kenneth suddenly clears his throat and slicks his hair back.

"What is happening to me..?" Kenneth says under his breath as he picks his cane up and walks away.

Ring

"We've had a great show so far, but up next is the main event. Samuel Dark will once again defend the SSW Championship in an open challenge!" Tuff informs.

Vermillion (Terry Date Version) plays to boos as Samuel Dark walks onto the stage with his hood up. The Darkness is behind him with all but Edgar and Zane Walker staring emotionlessly at the crowd. Edgar is laughing wildly as Zane holds up the PRIDE Championship with a big smile.

Samuel Dark leads The Darkness down to the ring and hands his title to Draco, who removes his gas mask. Samuel gets in the ring and waits calmly, but seriously, for his opponent.

"Who will answer this week?" Tuff wonders.

"Whoever it is, they must have a death wish." Zero replies.

When Darkness Falls plays to a huge pop. Jason Malice walks onto the stage and stares at Samuel, who perks up out of interest. Malice walks down to the ring and calmly gets in. The bell rings as the two men meet stares.

After a minute of motionlessness, they finally lock up. Malice gets the advantage and backs Samuel into the corner, only for Samuel to grab him by the ears and smash his face into the turnbuckle. Samuel puts Malice in the corner and starts head butting him. Malice sits against the corner as Samuel runs at the opposite corner.

Samuel bounces off and hits a hesitation dropkick on Malice, sending himself out of the ring. Samuel gets on the apron as Malice stands up.

Samuel goes for a springboard dropkick, but Malice dodges and clotheslines Samuel. Malice picks Samuel up and throws him out of the ring. Malice bounces off the opposite ropes and goes for a suicide dive, but Samuel head butts him. Malice lays on the middle rope as Samuel laughs.

Samuel grabs Malice and drags him so that only his feet are on the middle rope. Samuel smiles evilly before hitting a sharp DDT to the canvas. Samuel starts laughing as Malice tries to get up. Samuel smacks Malice, who suddenly picks Samuel up and drives the both of them over the announce table.

Malice suddenly picks Samuel up and hits a German Suplex through the table. Malice grabs Samuel by the throat, picking him up, and drives him against the apron, hurting Samuel's back. Malice grabs Samuel by his hair and rolls him into the ring. Vlad and Drag surround Malice as Zane Walker distracts the ref.

Malice gets on the apron and glares at Vlad and Drag one more time before stepping through the middle rope, getting the Black Poison Mist from Samuel as he does. Malice falls into the ring and screams in pain as Samuel laughs.

Samuel holds his hand up and Draco tosses him the Black Hammer. Malice gets on one knee and Samuel nearly breaks his jaw with a hard shot from the Hammer across the jaw. Samuel tosses the hammer to Edgar as Zane gets off the apron. Samuel picks Malice up by the chin before hitting the DIE! for the win.

The crowd boos as Samuel drops to his back and laughs, his black and white eyes looking into the camera. The Darkness gets into the ring and Draco hands Samuel the SSW Championship. Samuel holds it up as Vlad and Drag lift him onto their shoulders. Samuel suddenly notices Malice starting to stir.

Samuel gets down and grabs his hammer. He kicks Malice onto his stomach before stepping on his right wrist. Zane hands Samuel a mic.

"Jason Malice: The Fallen One. You tried to defy me, to defy The Darkness. Didn't you know that The Darkness is everywhere." Samuel starts laughing as Malice looks up at him. "Now usually, I would gut you like a pig and savor in your guts and intestines being...dragged...out...slowly." Samuel smiles wickedly. "But I'll give you a little leniency...but but but but...just this once" Samuel points his hammer at him, "because I am the Merciful God of SSW." Samuel looks at Draco and points at Malice with his hammer.

Draco sits on Malice's back and forces his left arm out and holds it down. Samuel chuckles before he starts hitting Malice's left hand with his hammer, not stopping until it is bloody and broken. Malice screams in pain while glaring at Samuel. Samuel admires his handiwork before licking the blood off of his hammer.

"Damn...I'm good." Samuel smirks before walking over Malice's broken left hand. "Let this be a lesson to everyone backstage: Kenneth, Mar, hell..." Samuel looks into the camera with a scarily serious look, "The Prince, Freddy Escobar...I will not hold back. I will not stop. I am a dangerous man who is capable of very..very dangerous things. Escobar...your death is inevitable. I'm just glad that I'm your Reaper." Samuel drops the mic and looks deep into the camera with his evil grin as the show ends.

Angel Manor

Kenneth Angel is sitting on his bed as he unbuttons his vest. He unbuttons the top two buttons on his dress shirt and rolls his sleeves up. He stands up and walks over to the mirror.

"I think it's time for a new suit." Kenneth sighs.

Two Hours Later

Kenneth walks into his office and smiles at his new look. While his suit is still white, his white vest now has red barbershop stripes spiraling down it. His black bowtie is now red as well. Finally, he has cut the sides of his head, leaving only the top slicked back.

"This...this will work." Kenneth smirks.

"Mr. Angel?" A voice speaks up from behind his door.

"Come in" Kenneth looks over. Matt Lopez walks in with the Fearless Championship.

"Why did you call me here, sir?" Lopez asks, confused.

"I...have a proposition for you, Mr. Lopez." Kenneth gets a sinister grin.


	56. Show 34

A/N: Hello guys and gals! Let's do this!

Follow My Voice plays as the crowd cheers. The camera lands on Ryan Tuff and Michael Zero.

"Hello everyone and welcome to SSW Forever! My name is Ryan Tuff and I am joined, as always, by Michael Zero! Now Zero, we have an interesting card tonight" Tuff greets.

"I agree, Tuff. First, the powerhouse of The Horizon, Rachel Peterson will take on the powerhouse of The Misfits, Daria St. Léger." Zero informs.

"Also, The Anarchist known as Mar will take on The Darkest Souls' Cast" Tuff adds. "Finally, we will see a huge main event, featuring every man on the roster in a Countdown Battle Royal, including Mar and Cast! The winner will challenge Samuel Dark at SSW: Forsaken for the SSW Championship"

"Let's get the action started with-" Zero gets cut off by Branded by Nathan Sharp playing to boos. Kenneth Angel, Jason Perkins, and Trance walk onto the stage, all wearing matching Masks. Kenneth stands in the middle of them and removes his, revealing a sadistic smirk. He quickly hides it with his stern look and leads the Blood Pact to the ring, using his Black Cane as usual. He steps through the middle ropes and grabs a mic.

"Ladies and Gentle-" Lightning and Thunder by Extreme Music plays to a pop. Red spotlights flash across the arena to the beat.

Dash Gabriel and Nicholas Ace walk onto the stage slowly. Dash Gabriel has slicked back black hair and is slightly pale. He has black face-paint covering his face with white around his eyes and white tears come down his left check. He also has a red sharp smile painted on. Finally, he has red contacts in.

Nicholas Ace has medium length red hair going down to his chin and fair skin. He has white face-paint covering his face with red going down from his eyes and a black sharp smile painted on. Finally, he has neon blue contacts in.

"Th-that's Dash Gabriel and Nicholas Ace.." Tuff mutters.

"The new members of Cobra Club...this can't be good.." Zero adds.

They walk slowly down to the ring as Kenneth glares. He sends Perkins and Trance at them, but they are prepared.

Dash hits Trance with a Quick Pint (Stiff Forearm Smash in Pete Dunne Style) while Nicholas catches Perkins and smashes his head against the barricade. Dash and Ace turn their attention to Kenneth and surround the ring smoothly. They tap the ring apron before climbing up. They slowly get in the ring and approach Kenneth.

Dash grabs the mic from Kenneth. "This is our territory now." Dash says in his british accent. The Mancunian (someone from Manchester) hands the mic to his American comrade.

"Hiss off" Ace makes a cobra hand sign, "and fuck off" Ace flips him off before dropping the mic carelessly. Security rushes down as Ace and Gabriel leave the ring and jump the barricade.

"Fuck off you fucks!" Dash screams as Security calmly asks them to leave, despite Kenneth telling them to arrest Gabriel and Ace.

"Well that was...quite Anti-PG." Tuff mutters.

"Oh you child." Zero groans. "Up next, we will see Rachel Peterson take on Daria St. Léger."

The Light plays as Rachel Peterson walks calmly onto the stage with Idrina The Bizarre jumping all around her.

"Speaking of children..." Zero groans.

"How can you say Rachel is a-"

"Not Rachel you idiot! Idrina is a freaking child, just like you." Zero interrupts with anger.

Rachel calmly holds the SU Women's Tag Team Championship up as Idrina hugs her own Belt.

Rage of Poseidon by Apocalyptica plays to boos as Daria St. Léger walks out, Kirsi Halonen and Alexandra Xenou not far behind her.

Daria leads her comrades to the ring and bumps fists with them before she enters the ring. The two powerhouses hold a glare.

(Huge thanks to TheWayOfTheHawk for writing this match)

The bell rings, and Rachel approached the center of the ring, ready to lock up. Daria, however, simply leaned against the corner scratching her ear. Rachel & Daria finally lock up, but Ledger used her superior power to shove Rachel into the ropes. "The Misfit" let's her go and steps back, but she attempted to kick Rachel in the stomach! Rachel, however, saw this coming and caught her leg. She spun Daria around and puts her in a Headlock! Ledger shoves Rachel into the ropes, Irish Whipping her into the ropes! Rachel ran & leaps over a prone Daria, before running back and leaping into a Hurricanrana pinfall attempt!

1...KICKOUT!

Daria quickly rolls out of the ring after Rachel kicked out. Rachel, however, slingshots herself over the ropes, targeting Daria. However, "The Misfit" steps out of the way and Rachel lands on her feet, until Daria hits a Running Bulldog onto the floor! "The Misfit" picked her opponent up & slams her into the barricade!

She lifts Rachel up and hits a Belly-to-Back Suplex onto the ring apron before rolling her back into the ring. When Daria climbed to the apron, Rachel made it to her feet, and Ledger hits a Springboard Missile Dropkick into the cover.

1...2 KICKOUT!

Daria picks Rachel up into a Vertical hold. Rachel lands on her feet, and Daria hits her with a Neckbreaker! Ledger ran the ropes and hits her opponent with a Basement Dropkick to the upper back, sending her outside the ring. Ledger slingshots over the ropes and crash lands onto Rachel! "The Misfit" picks Rachel up and whips her into the barricade once more!

Daria picks her up by her hair and throws her back into the ring. Ledger leaned against the ropes while watching Rachel try to get back to her feet. Daria started rubbing her foot onto Rachel's face, until Rachel grabbed her foot and stood back up. Rachel lifted Ledger onto her shoulders and connects with a Death Valley Bomb for the cover.

1...2...KICKOUT!

Rachel received a second burst of energy as she picks Daria up and went for All The Way (Bloody Sunday), but Daria fought out of it with a knee to the face. Daria lifted her opponent up and hits the Ura Shouten! Ledger was not finished yet, and dragged Rachel back to her feet. She attempted Dreamfall (Back Suplex into a front Facebuster), however, Rachel landed behind Daria and hit her with a Dragon Suplex! Daria got to her knees and Rachel catches her with a Superkick!

Rachel got the crowd hyped and climbed to the top rope. She braced herself and went for the Burn In Hell (Diving 360° Double Foot Stomp)! However, Daria rolls out of the way and Rachel crashes to the canvas! "The Misfit" took the opportunity and hit Rachel with April's Gift (Cryot's Wrath). But instead of going for the pin, Daria locked Rachel in the Butterfly Lock! Rachel was unresponsive, so the referee had no choice but to call for the bell and stop the match.

Idrina immediately runs in the ring and pushes Daria off of Rachel and checks on her friend. Xenou and Halonen rush the ring and The Misfits surround Idrina. Idrina slowly looks up and prepares for a fight, but The Misfits easily beat her down. They go for Mis-Fitting Punishment, but Ana Dracsu comes from out of nowhere and attacks Xenou and Halonen.

Idrina escapes Daria's clutches and The Misfits retreat as Ana stands on the middle rope, glaring at her former rivals.

"That was one thing I never thought I would see. Ana Dracsu isn't exactly people friendly" Tuff mutters.

"Neither am I, yet you seem to never shut up around me." Zero sarcastically replies.

"Anyways, up next we see The Anarchist Mar take on The Darkest Soul's Cast."

Holiday plays to boos as Mar walks out slowly, Steven and Trevor behind him. He smiles wildly at the camera before he starts jumping around. He laughs wildly before sliding into the ring. He gets in his corner and waits for his opponent.

The lights go dark as No Mercy plays. Cast and Jacob Carry walk out slowly, but are suddenly attacked by the rest of Mar's Revolution. They drag the almost lifeless bodies of The Darkest Souls to the ring and push Cast inside. They hold Carry against the barricade as Mar grabs a mic.

"No no no, see Jacob, I always win." Mar smirks. "I'm not gonna fight because I've got a big match up next...but Cast doesn't" Mar suddenly locks in a Grounded hammerlock inverted armbreaker. "…unless you agree to give up your bounty on my head. Kenneth wants me gone, but that doesn't mean you should sacrifice your friend for it."

"Jacob!" Cast screams as The Revolution releases Jacob, letting him choose what he does. Jacob looks Cast in the eyes. "It's still a job. Do it." Cast nods.

"No. Don't be a sheep and listen to him." Mar calmly says as he places Cast's wrist under his arm, trapping it further. "Dude, life sucks. Everything sucks." Mar starts biting his tongue. "I get that. Don't waste your friend's health for greed. Greed is the poor man's religion: Everyone buys into its crap and follows it blindly. You aren't a follower Jacob. If you walk away, Cast will be spared." Mar smiles. "If not...tch" He pretends to fall back. Mar laughs as Jacob looks between himself and Cast.

"Do it!" Cast screams. "It's our job!"

Jacob nods and leaps onto the apron, but The Revolution suddenly grabs him.

"Wrong choice, Jacob, you fucking idiot." Mar replies with sass before falling backwards, ripping/tearing Cast's shoulder out of place. Cast screams in pain as Jacob Carry glares at Mar.

"You evil-"

"No I'm not evil, Jacob." Mar shakes his head as he gets on the apron in front of Jacob. "There is a thin line between insane and evil and I'm the one that keeps that line there." Mar jumps down and walks away, snapping his fingers at the ramp. The Revolution release Jacob, who rushes to check on his Brother In Arms. Jacob helps Cast to the back as the crowd stays quiet.

"We will keep you updated with Cast when we get news" Tuff informs.

"But up next is the main event: The Countdown Battle Royal. Let's find out number one and-"

Titantron

Alan Riddle appears on the screen. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have an important announcement. To make things more interesting, tag teams will entrance at the same time" Alan informs to a huge pop before something is heard outside his door. He gets up to check on it and sees Alonso Lopez thrown into a wall. Someone in a hoodie is beating down on him.

"Dude, get the hell off of him!" Alan screams and throws the guy off of Alonso, only to see, "Matt..?" Alan's eyes go wide.

"Hey" Matt Lopez stands up and smirks as he grabs his Fearless Championship.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Alan screams and pushes him against a wall, only for Matt to push back.

"Oh so know you care about me?" Matt screams back. "Mr. Angel appreciates my talents and has awarded me...that is if I remove my talentless brother from this battle royal."

"Matt, this isn't like you!" Alan pushes him again.

"How would you know, Alan? You are always telling me that I'm not on the show, so you've never gotten to know me! In fact-" Matt reaches down and grabs Alonso's number. "I'm entering in his place, since, if I'm correct, you didn't want any champions competing. I'm going to win tonight and win against Samuel Dark and..." Matt looks into the camera, "Zane Walker, thanks to Mr. Angel." Matt pushes Alan and walks away.

"Kenneth." Alan growls before storming off to find his boss.

Ring

"Anyways, as I was saying, this is the Countdown Battle Royal! There will be 24 Participants" Tuff informs.

"Odd number" Zero notes.

"And teams will count as one entrant." Tuff finishes. "Let's see Number One"

The lights go dark as Upward Climb plays to boos. Tim Michaels begins his walk through the spotlights before getting to the center. He looks up and the lights turn on with a flash. Tim pulls a mic out of his back pocket.

"Lads and lasses" Tim starts out, "sorry that's Irish. Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Tim Michaels. Tonight, I will prove something that Jason Sabre can't prove. I don't need to give myself a nickname to show how great I am." Tim smirks as the crowd boos louder. "Hi, I'm the Ace of Pro Wrestling Jason Sabre and I like to have sex with every girl I see because I'm a horny git" Tim mocks, causing a more hate-filled response. Tim steps into the ring and gives a toothy grin. "No, I'm Tim Michaels. I don't need a nickname. When you hear Tim Michaels, you automatically know that I am the single greatest wrestler in the world." Tim drops his mic and sits criss cross in the ring, waiting for his opponent.

Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars plays to a HUUUUGE POP as the words 'Ray Kiran' in crayon appear on the titantron.

(Side note: Huge credit to Ash/EpicOne22 for making this parody character of me! He appears in ACW and is based off a couple of jokes we have!)

A 5'6 'man' with pasty skin walks/wobbles out. He is very doughy/extremely round and has a double chin. His legs look like cottage cheese and his arms are as built as Playdoh. He has a shitty Jimmy Havoc haircut and shitty brown eyes. He has one long curly hair on his chin. He is wearing pink short shorts with 'Jason is Bae' on the butt and velcro sesame street shoes with elmo on them. He is also wearing a Joker crop top, causing his belly to hang out. He is...

"RAY KIRAN!" Both Tuff and Zero scream, Tuff out of excitement and Zero out of disappointment.

"Goddammit..." Zero groans.

Ray Kiran begins to walk out, but turns around and heads backstage. He comes back out with CAPRI SUN! He struggles to open one before walking over to a fan, who opens it for him.

Ray Kiran thanks the fan a million times before guzzling the Capri Sun and struggling to slide into the ring, but luckily Tim Michaels helps him in and grabs his mic.

"Oh my god! Ray Kiran! I'm a huge fan!" Tim sarcastically says as Ray Kiran smiles like a goof, not sensing the sarcasm.

"Oh shucks! I can't blame you. If you want, I can show you how to do a Pelé Kick!" Ray Kiran smiles as Tim does an exaggerated OH MY GOD face.

"OMG OMG OMG! REALLY?" Tim asks as Ray Kiran nods. "REALLY REALLY?" Tim pretends to cry as Ray Kiran steps away.

"Just like this" Ray Kiran goes for a Pelé Kick, but lands straight on his back. He struggles to get up, leading Tim to helping him up again. They hear the countdown begin and they get side by side as Tim smirks.

"You ready to take this next guy down?" Tim asks.

"I'm going to do it so I can get a girlfriend!" Ray Kiran exclaims.

"That's sad." Tim suddenly turns serious and hits Ray Kiran with, of course, a Pelé Kick. Tim Michaels gives a big toothy grin as the crowd boos louder than usual. Tim struggles to, but manages, to dump Ray Kiran over the top rope, eliminating him.

Eliminated- Ray Kiran

Ray Kiran begins to cry as he crawls towards the ramp just as Weight Of My Pride plays to a huge pop.

Number 3- Jason Sabre

Jason Sabre walks out and walks past Ray Kiran, keeping a lot of distance and disinfectant spray just in case. Jason slides into the ring and the two men stand face to face.

Tim and Jason circle and lunge at each other, dodging every time, until the next number comes out.

Number 4- Furi Za Faia

Kaze ni Nare plays to boos as Tim Michaels smirks and Jason Sabre gets worried. Furi Za Faia storm down to the ring. Mason Strong and Felix Sammet slide into the ring and The Renegades beat down on Jason Sabre, who tries to fight, but is overcome by the numbers.

They try to eliminate Sabre, but Sabre wraps his legs around the middle rope, saving himself. The countdown begins as The Renegades prepare for the next number.

Number 5- The Disastrous Duo (Devan Gray and Jay Hero)

My Demons by Starset plays to boos as Devan and Jay walk onto the stage. They get back to back and aim finger guns at The Renegades. Devan removes his vest and mask as Jay rips off his suit. They rush down to the ring and start brawling with The Renegades, with the help of Jason Sabre of course. The countdown begins as The Disastrous Duo begin to attack Jason Sabre.

Number 6- Crusher Rizzo

Star Power by Blood On The Dance Floor plays to boos as Crusher Rizzo storms out. He gets in the ring and immediately begins to tear house.

He almost eliminates Michaels, Sabre, and Jay in that order, but each are saved but their partners (with Jay and Devan saving Sabre because, let's be honest, Crusher is huge.)

Sabre hits Crusher with a Final Resolution, causing Rizzo to stumble. Devan hits the Free Kick, causing him to stumble again. Tim shrugs and hits the Vicious Knee, finally putting Crusher up against the ropes. Sabre and The Disastrous Duo meet eye to eye with The Renegades before they all rush to eliminate Crusher. They just manage to push him out as the countdown begins.

Eliminated- Crusher Rizzo

Number 7- Wong Nation

Kill The Lights plays to a decent pop as Wong Nation runs out, finding himself in the middle of Team Sabre/Duo and The Renegades brawl. Each member shrugs Wong off before Wong gets angry and hits Jay with the Shockwave to a huge pop. Everyone looks at Wong before Jason walks over to him.

"Yeah, this is my pal now." Sabre smirks before him and Wong attack Furi Za Faia as Devan and Tim brawl. Jay gets up and helps Devan with Tim, trying to eliminate him, but Furi Za Faia break away from Sabre and Wong and save their leader as the countdown begins again.

Number 8- ?

Anything by Jim Johnston plays to a confused crowd response. A man in a black and red mask with a black and red loose long sleeve shirt, as well as black cargo jeans and black boots, walks out with a smile.

"My name is Agro, dudes!" He screams in a Stereotypical New York Accent. The crowd collectively groans this taller (6'3) Ray Kiran type of guy, albeit skinnier.

He rolls into the ring and Wong Nation immediately eliminates him with an uppercut. Agro snaps his fingers and smiles before leaving.

Eliminated- Agro

Wong and Sabre start brawling with Strong and Sammet again as the countdown begins.

Number 9- Paul Catapult

From A Cage plays to a huge pop as Paul Catapult walks onto the stage. He holds up the Rock On Signs before he is suddenly attacked from behind by Dash Gabriel and Nicholas Ace to boos. They throw him into the ring and get in themselves, despite not being in the match due to not being part of the brand.

They beat up Jason Sabre as Devan and Jay dump Paul Catapult out of the ring, causing a very negative response from the crowd.

Eliminated- Paul Catapult

Dash and Ace try to eliminate Sabre, but Tim Michaels surprisingly saves him. Furi Za Faia attack Gabriel and Ace, who quickly leave the ring and smirk at the little bit of chaos they caused.

Jay and Devan try to eliminate Furi Za Faia, but Furi Za Faia fight it off as Michaels and Wong brawl.

Number 10- The Sequel

The Sequel run down to the ring, with Dunkan and Negro immediately going after Sabre and Wong. Devan and Jay avoid attention as all the teams brawl. Devan and Jay point out how Tim is laying on the top rope, relaxing and making himself an easy target.

Devan goes first, but Jay suddenly throws him out of the ring, eliminating The Monster.

Eliminated- Devan Gray

"Sorry Cuz, you were the easier target" Jay shrugs before trying to eliminate Tim, who leaps out of the way and nails Jay with a superkick as the countdown starts.

Number 11- Matt Lopez

Burn In My Light plays to nuclear heat. Matt Lopez walks down with the PRIDE Championship on his shoulder. He hands it to the ref and slides into the ring.

The Renegades surround him before Furi Za Faia are suddenly clotheslined over the top rope by...The Freelancers!

Eliminated- Mason Strong and Felix Sammet

The Freelancers leave the ring and continue to brawl with their Number One Contenders as Tim glares at them. Tim is about to issue an attack on Matt before Matt points at Jason Sabre, who is recovering in the corner. The Renegades and Matt Lopez beat down on Jason and, despite trying to save Sabre, Wong Nation. The countdown starts as Sabre and Wong try to fight, but are easily over taken.

Number 12- Jacob Carry

No Mercy plays as Jacob Carry storms down and immediately eliminates his former brother, Jay Hero

Eliminated- Jay Hero

Jay glares at Carry as Devan chuckles. Jay and Devan get in a little argument before they head backstage.

Jacob Carry helps Sabre and Wong fight off The Renegades, giving Sabre and Wong some much needed breathing time.

Tiburon Negro manages to get behind Carry and tries to eliminate him as the countdown begins.

Number 13- Mar

Holiday plays to boos as Mar runs out. Right as Jacob Carry fights off Tiburon Negro, Mar hits him with a stiff clothesline, eliminating Carry.

Eliminated- Jacob Carry

Mar now helps fight The Renegades, putting all the members on their backs. Mar, Sabre, and Wong circle each other. Wong runs at Sabre, who hits him with a Final Resolution and eliminates him.

Eliminated- Wong Nation

Sabre and Mar are about to fight before they notice The Sequel getting up. They nod to each other before clotheslining both Dunkan and Negro out.

Eliminated- Dunkan and Tiburon Negro

Jason Sabre and Mar high five before Sabre throws Mar out as well.

Eliminated- Mar

Mar glares at Sabre before leaving. Sabre turns around and starts a staring contest with Tim Michaels. They circle as Tim tries to distract Sabre until either Matt gets up or someone comes out. Luckily, Matt not only gets up, but sides with Michaels. They beat down on Sabre as the crowd boos. The countdown begins.

Number 14- The Fallen

The crowd boos as Johnny Ringo (Fallout Version) plays. The Fallen walk out without Leah Blackwell. Adam and James slide into the ring and start attacking everyone until only they are left standing. They smile into the camera as the countdown begins again.

Number 15- …

Live In Fear by Mark Crozer & The Rels plays as The Demon Witch Child Ruin leads Evan Fall and Lester Blackbriar out. They surround the ring as The Fallen glare at them. Lester and Fall leap into the ring, causing The Fallen to brawl with them. Ruin slides in and throws a fireball at them like in the old wrestling days. The Blackbriar Family eliminates The Fallen.

Eliminated- The Fallen

The Fallen don't take this well, as they immediately rush into the ring and eliminate The Blackbriar Family. The two families brawl to the back as Michaels, Lopez, and Sabre struggle to their feet as the countdown begins again.

Number 16- I. Am. God.

The lights go dark as Rain Down by Robin Loxley plays. The titantron has the words 'I Am God' written on it in white choppy font. The crowd is confused as a man in a hooded leather jacket walks out. He gets in the ring and stands in the lone spotlight. He lifts his hood to reveal...TRIVOLT!

TriVolt removes the jacket, revealing short, messy hair and a messy goatee. He has a black shirt on with black tights. He attacks Jason Sabre with several vicious knees before doing the same to Matt Lopez. Tim Michaels tries to attack him, but gets a Strong Style Knee Strike from him in response.

TriVolt stares into the camera coldly as he waits for the next entrant.

Number 17- Jason Malice

When Darkness Falls plays to cheers as Jason Malice walks out. When he is halfway down to the ring, Zane Walker can be seen walking through the crowd. Malice gets in the ring and has a stare down with TriVolt as Walker stands outside the ring, catching Lopez's attention.

Michaels notices this and eliminates Lopez, shocking everyone.

Eliminated- Matt Lopez

Instead of fighting, Zane Walker grabs the PRIDE Championship and the Fearless Championship and walks away calmly.

Malice and TriVolt continue to stare each other down as Sabre and Michaels brawl.

Number 18- Edgar

The lights go out. When they return, Edgar is standing next to Malice, who he immediately attacks. TriVolt, angry that his stare down was interrupted, hits Edgar with a TriCutter. Malice throws Edgar over the top rope.

Eliminated- Edgar

TriVolt immediately hits Malice in the back of the head with the Strong Style Knee Strike and tosses him over with no remorse.

Tim Michaels and Sabre continue to brawl as TriVolt watches.

Number 19- Heathen

High Hopes by Panic! At The Disco plays to cheers as Heathen runs out. TriVolt immediately low blows him and Tim Michaels eliminates him to another negative response from the crowd.

Eliminated- Heathen

Now, all three men brawl as the countdown begins.

Number 20- Kris Chaos

Walk Away plays to boos as Kris Chaos walks out slowly. He gets in the ring and immediately hits TriVolt with a German Suplex. He catches Michaels and hits a Belly-To-Belly Suplex. Finally, he hits Sabre with the Number 13. He sits crisscross in the ring as he waits for his next victim.

Number 21- Perkins_Trance

Gravity plays to boos as Perkins_Trance walk out with their masks on. Jason Perkins removes his mask first and Trance follows suit. They get in the ring as Sabre, Michaels, and TriVolt get up. They all gang up on Kris Chaos, who does good at first until TriVolt low blows him. The five men toss Mr. Bad Luck Himself over the top rope.

Eliminated- Kris Chaos

Sabre and TriVolt suddenly hit Perkins_Trance with a Strong Style Knee Strike/Final Resolution combo before eliminating them. Michaels, TriVolt, and Sabre brawl as the countdown begins.

Number 22- ANGELO SANTOS

Rainbow in the Dark by Dio plays to a surprisingly huge pop as Angelo Santos walks out. The Gorgeous One gets in the ring and immediately makes an impact by eliminating TriVolt from behind.

Eliminated- TriVolt

Angelo gets in a brawl with Tim Michaels as Sabre recovers in the corner. The countdown plays again as Sabre involves himself again, surprisingly helping Michaels against the healthy Santos.

Number 23- Levi Ryder

HUUUUUUGE POP AS WAR PLAYS. Levi Ryder runs out and slides into the ring, hitting everyone with a Thunderbolt. Angelo Santos finally catches him and grabs his hand, placing it on his crotch, causing the crowd to pop. Angelo flexes as Levi screams in pain. Angelo finally hits the YouPorn Plex [Crotch Flip Suplex] to a huge pop before Tim Michaels does what he does best and kills the happiness by surprise eliminating Angelo Santos.

Eliminated- Angelo Santos

The crowd boos heavily, even throwing trash into the ring, as Tim Michaels basks in the glory. The countdown begins.

Number 24- Brian Phillips

Killpop by Slipknot plays as Brian Phillips walks out. Jason Sabre takes advantage and eliminates Levi, which does cost him some boos, but the fans start cheering again since it is Jason Sabre.

Eliminated- Levi Ryder

Brian Phillips gets in the ring and him and Sabre glare at Tim Michaels. Tim backs into the corner, panicking, before Phillips hits Sabre with the Bitter End out of nowhere. Phillips dumps Sabre over the top rope to the biggest negative response of the night.

Eliminated- Jason Sabre

Phillips glares at Sabre as Tim Michaels takes a deep breath, plotting. Phillips turns around into a Vicious Knee and Tim Michaels eliminates Phillips.

Eliminated- Brian Phillips

The crowd boos as Michaels falls to his knees.

"He did it! The greatest wrestler has won!" Zero exclaims.

"Actually, Zero-"

"He is fantastic!" Zero interrupts.

"Actually, I'm being informed that Alan Riddle found one more man." Tuff informs.

Tim continues to celebrate before the lights go dark.

Number 25- Surprise.

Help Is On The Way by Rise Against plays as the crowd pops and Tim Michaels' eyes go wide. The Man of a Million Moves, Dan Riley walks out. He high fives some fans before getting in the ring.

Riley and Michaels get face to face. Michaels chuckles and holds up the V for Ultraviolet (A/N: If you remember, Dan Riley used to be a part of Ultraviolet).

Dan nods and holds up the V before hitting Tim with a Bop and Bang! Dan hits Tim with Collateral Damage (Scoop brainbuster) before eliminating him to the biggest pop of the night.

Eliminated- Tim Michaels

Dan Riley celebrates as the bell rings. He doesn't celebrate long, however. Vermillion (Terry Date Version) plays to boos. Samuel Dark walks out alone with the SSW Championship on his shoulder.

He gets in the ring and the show ends with the two men meeting eye to eye.

After The Show

Tank Gibbs finds Jacob Carry outside the Trainers Room.

"Jacob Carry, how is Cast doing?" Gibbs asks.

"Tank" Jacob glares. "My brother will be out indefinitely. He will need surgery"

"Are you going to avenge him?"

"I will…by taking my vengeance out on Jay Hero. If he hadn't stabbed us in the back, this would've never happened. Jay better stop sleeping, because I'm going to hurt him for all he's done." Jacob walks away.

Richard Ryder's Office (Written by theDarkRyder and I)

Richard Ryder is filling out paperwork when Kenneth Angel walks into his office.

"Kenneth, what do you need?" Ryder said, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Mr. Ryder, I haven't felt like myself recently" Kenneth informs as he hits his left hand with his black cane.

"Are you okay, Mr. Angel? I can get you medical assistance." Ryder says.

"Unfortunately, medical attention will not help my condition. I cannot explain what happened, but I need your assistance with something of importance" Kenneth slicks his messy hair back.

"Of course, what do you require?" Richard says.

"I've had a plan since I first met you. It has changed every once and awhile. Due to my current condition, as well as my future condition, I won't be able to enact this plan." Kenneth fixes his red bowtie and leans on his cane, "This plan will prove to help you. It will break Samuel's Hold on you, as well as turn it against him. It will tame Mar" Kenneth growls, "It will control The Resistance."

"I'm all ears." Richard says in a calm tone.

"I can't share the details by voice" Kenneth looks into the camera as he surprisingly smirks wildly. He quickly regains his composure. "If you would kindly take this envelope" Kenneth holds out a yellow envelope.

"Alright, I assure you, I'll enact your plan. Be sure to take care of yourself, Kenneth. I do require your assistance for my plans." Ryder tells him.

"Of course, Mr. Ryder" Kenneth nods and walks to the door. He puts a hand on the handle and turns back. "Mr. Ryder, one more thing."

"Yes?" Ryder said, about to go back to his paperwork.

Kenneth tries his best not to break out laughing. "A day will come soon where you and I will be on opposite sides of the field. On that day, please remember that it is nothing personal" Kenneth smiles wildly.

Richard simply gives him a smug smirk. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Mr. Angel."

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Kenneth screams as his hair becomes a mess. He quickly regains his composure. "It will be something beyond my control. I will still respect you, but I will be incapable of showing it" Kenneth turns away. "Goodbye, Richard."

As Kenneth leaves, Ryder ponders what Kenneth said, before pulling out his phone. "Mr. Constantine? Call Mr. Neal. We need to talk."


	57. Apps!

Hey guys and gals! Apps are now open until the next PPV! Spots are open for Men, Women, and Tag Teams! Faces are needed more, but I can do with Heels as well!

Also, the next show should be soon, please don't bite my head off :)

-KTR


	58. Show 35

A/N: HELLLLOOOO GUYS AND GALS! Let's do this!

 **Weight Of The World by Young Guns**

The camera pans across the crowd before showing Ryan Tuff and Michael Zero.

"Hello everyone and welcome to SSW Forever! My name is Ryan Tuff and I am joined, as always, by Michael Zero" Tuff welcomes.

"Tonight, we have a stacked card, as we have not one, not two, but THREE Six Man Tag Matches" Zero informs. "In the first, Jason Sabre will team with Brian Phillips and a partner of their choosing to take on The Renegades. In the second one, Dan Riley will team with Angelo Santos and...Agro..." Zero sighs, "to take on the SSW Champion Samuel Dark, TriVolt, and Matt Lopez"

"But that's not all! We will also see Ana Dracsu take on Alexandra Xenou!" Tuff adds.

"Enough talk, let's get this show started with Devan Gray vs Jacob Carry"

 **We Don't Have To Dance by Andy Black**

Devan Gray walks out to boos with Jay Hero not far behind. Jay is making sure he looks nice while Devan glares at the crowd. Devan gets on the apron and removes his mask and pulls down his hood. Devan looks at the crowd as Jay smirks. Devan gets in the ring and waits for Jacob Carry.

 **Vultures by Asking Alexandria**

The lights go dark as the crowd surprisingly cheers. Jacob Carry slowly walks onto the stage. He is wearing his black hoodie and his half skull mask still. He slowly walks down to the ring and looks behind him, sighing when he doesn't see his Comrade. He removes his mask and pulls down his hood, removing his hoodie. He slowly climbs the apron, glaring at Jay Hero. He slides under the bottom rope and sits in a crisscross position, keeping his eyes on Jay.

The bell rings as Jay quickly leaves the ring. Devan and Carry circle each other before locking up. Devan gets the advantage and trips Carry. Devan goes for a double foot stomp, but Carry rolls out of the way. Carry kips up, only for Devan to sweep his legs and lock in a grounded headlock. Devan chokes Carry as the crowd boos.

"Don't fuck with The Monster, asshole" Devan slaps Carry a couple of times before Carry escapes. Carry gets to his feet quickly, as does Devan.

They lock up again and Devan once again gets the advantage. Devan locks in a side headlock. Carry backs into the ropes and bounces Devan off them. Carry leapfrogs over the rebounded Devan.

Devan, however, doesn't continue running, but stops behind Carry. Devan wraps his arms around Carry and hits him with a sharp german suplex. Devan bridges, but Carry kicks out at one.

Devan kips up and hits Carry with a front dropkick before hitting hit with a double foot stomp. Devan grabs Carry by his hair and smacks him a couple of times. "Let's go asshole" Devan mocks.

Carry suddenly springs up and hits Devan with a gamengiri. Carry quickly hits a poised frankensteiner on Devan. Carry runs at the ropes and hits a springboard moonsault and covers, but Devan kicks out at two. Carry immediately picks Devan up and goes for a suplex, but Devan slips behind him and rolls him up. Carry kicks out at two and Devan picks him up in a powerbomb clutch. Devan runs and throws Carry over the top rope with a powerbomb, causing the crowd to wince at the impact.

Devan distracts the ref while Jay Hero attacks Carry. Hero goes for the JHKO, but Carry escapes and hits Hero with a snap suplex into the barricade. Carry gets on the apron as Devan pushes past the ref. Devan goes for a forearm smash, but Carry dodges and hits Devan with a rope assisted enzuigiri. Carry hits a slingshot spear and the crowd pops. Carry gets up and starts doing the fired up taunt before Hero gets on the apron, distracting Carry.

When the ref finally gets Hero off the apron, Devan is standing and waiting for Carry to turn around. Carry turns around into a Shiniest Wizard from Devan. Devan yells before he gets in the corner. Devan makes a gun and points it at Carry. When Carry gets up, Devan fires and hits the Free Kick. Devan covers and Carry is unable to kick out.

The bell rings as Hero slides into the ring and attacks Carry. Devan joins the assault and the cousins beat down on Carry.

 **Move It by Hotei**

The crowd pops as Tetsuya Sensui runs out and saves Jacob Carry. Devan and Jay immediately leave the ring as Sensui helps Carry up. The crowd cheers as Sensui and Carry glare at The Disastrous Duo.

Alan Riddle is playing his gameboy when The Wayne Bros walk in.

"Derrick and Devin Wayne! How are you two doing?" Alan smiles as he puts his gameboy away.

"We're good, Mr. Riddle" Devin replies.

"We came here because...well" Derrick sighs.

"We want to know when we will get an opportunity" Devin finishes.

"Gentlemen, I'm sorry if you don't feel like you are getting a fair hand. I truly enjoy watching you two compete, but it's out of my hands and in the hands of someone above me" Alan finishes with an eye roll.

"Well speaking of your boss, word around the locker room is that Kenneth Angel is giving out more opportunities than you." Derrick scratches the back of his head.

"I mean, look at Matt Lopez: He has been underutilized for months, despite being the Fearless Champion. Kenneth hands him a deal and now he has a huge match at Forsaken." Devin adds.

"I understand" Alan leans back. "I'll give you an opportunity next week against-" Alan looks over and glares. "You invade my show twice and now you try to talk to me?" The camera pans over to show Dash Gabriel and Nicholas Ace.

"Come on Alan, that's no way to talk to the Prime Tag Team of Cobra Club?" Nicholas smirks.

"No no, that's how he talks to everyone" Dash smacks Nicholas in the chest. "He's just a disrespec'ful bitch." The Brit smirks as well.

"Can I help you two?" Alan asks calmly, trying not to snap a pen.

"You can" Ace nods. "How about you put us against these two...wannabes" Ace points at The Wayne Bros. Devin holds an angry Derrick back.

"And if they can beat us, we will sign to your pathetic excuse of a company." Gabriel finishes.

"Why should I do that? The Wayne Bros are twice the talents you two are" Alan smirks back.

"Fine." Ace shrugs.

"Don't say we didn't give you a way out" Dash glares before DGNA back away calmly.

"What did they mean by that?" Devin asks.

"I have no idea, but I don't like the sound of it" Alan mutters.

 **Bring Me To Life by Evanescence**

Ana Dracsu walks onto the stage calmly as the crowd cheers. The Horizon is behind her, keeping the numbers equal. They walk down to the ring. Ana Dracsu slides in and waits in her corner.

 **Thrill by Band-Maid**

Alexandra Xenou walks out with Daria St. Léger and Kirsi Halonen behind her. The crowd boos as they cockily walk down to the ring, only calming down when they meet Dracsu's glare. Xenou hesitantly gets in the ring and the bell rings.

Xenou and Dracsu circle each other before Xenou slides out of the ring. The crowd boos as The Misfits mock Dracsu and The Horizon. They start laughing as Dracsu mocks their laughter before bouncing off the opposite ropes and hits all three with a suicide dive. Dracsu starts beating down on Xenou, only rolling Xenou and herself into the ring right before the ref can complete the count. Dracsu puts Xenou into the corner and gets on the middle rope, laying into her with stiff punches.

Xenou suddenly escapes and does a buckle bomb to Dracsu, followed by a belly-to-belly suplex. Xenou covers Dracsu, but only gets a one count. Xenou immediately locks in a Crossface, attempting to submit Dracsu. Dracsu manages to reverse and lift Xenou into a sit-out powerbomb. Instead of covering, Dracsu forces Xenou's legs back, pushing her to a kneeling position. Dracsu swiftly gets to her feet and nails Xenou with a stiff superkick. Dracsu covers, but Xenou kicks out at two.

Dracsu immediately goes for the Vampire's Bite, but Xenou quickly slides out of the ring. The Misfits check on her as Dracsu glares. Dracsu leaves the ring and storms towards Xenou, only for Daria and Kirsi to block her path. Xenou slides in the ring while Daria and Kirsi distract Dracsu. The Horizon run over and start brawling with The Misfits while Dracsu slides into the ring. Xenou immediately goes for Charybdis (Kudo Driver), but Dracsu escapes and locks in the Vampire's Bite.

Xenou frantically flails, trying to find some way out. Xenou manages to roll backwards, trapping Dracsu in a pin. Dracsu can't kick out and Xenou quickly leaves the ring as the bell rings. The Misfits celebrate at the end of the ramp while The Horizon helps Ana Dracsu to her feet.

A camera rushes through the backstage area before getting to a locker room, where Dash Gabriel and Nicholas Ace are attacking The Wayne Bros. They take out Derrick first by throwing him head-first into a locker. They then grab Devin and hit him with Lightning and Thunder (Overhead Knee{Dash}/Ace Of Spades [Busaiku Knee/Nicholas] on either side of the head). They walk out of the locker room and come face to face with an angry Alan Riddle.

"When do we have our match?" Dash asks with a smirk.

"Forsaken." Riddle growls.

"Cool" Ace smirks before they walk past Riddle, both slapping his shoulder.

 **Holiday by Green Day**

Mar slowly walks onto the stage as the crowd boos him. Mar smirks into the camera before storming down to the ring, sliding in smoothly. Mar gets in his corner and waits for his opponent.

 **Playing With Power by CFO$**

Alonso Lopez walks onto the stage with a smile as the crowd cheers. Alonso walks down the ramp, high fiving the fans as he does. He gets on the apron and does a cartwheel over the top rope before calmly holding up a piece sign.

The bell rings and Mar immediately lunges at Alonso, who front handsprings over Mar. Mar slides into the corner before lunging at Alonso again, this time tackling him. Mar starts wildly throwing his hands at Alonso, punching and scratching him as much as he can.

Mar grabs Alonso's wrists and holds them down for a pin. Alonso kicks out at one with a bridge. Mar pushes himself up and goes for a double foot stomp, but Alonso brings his feet up and Mar lands on them. Mar balances on Alonso's feet before backflipping off. Mar immediately grabs Alonso's legs and goes for a powerbomb, but Alonso reverses with a hurricanrana, sending Mar to the outside.

Alonso quickly bounces off the opposite ropes and hits a Tope Con Hilo on Mar to a pop. Alonso quickly rolls Mar back into the ring and gets on the apron. Alonso holds up a Peace Sign quickly before going for a slingshot senton, but Mar moves out of the way. Alonso sits up and Mar hits a stiff penalty kick to the back of Alonso's head. Mar quickly grabs Alonso by his hair and snaps him against the canvas. Mar covers, but Alonso kicks out at two.

Mar quickly goes for a Guillotine Choke, but Alonso manages to escape and crawls towards the ropes, which he uses to get to his feet. Mar goes for a head butt, but Alonso sidesteps and hits a bridging german suplex. Mar kicks out at two and Alonso immediately kips up and hits the 8-bit Kick for the win.

Alonso kips up while the crowd cheers, drowning out the bell. He has a huge smirk on his face before he grabs a mic.

"Matt, my brother. I'm not gonna lie, I'm happy for you!" Alonso smiles into the camera as a confused murmur is heard from the crowd. "You have the biggest match of your SSW Career in a few weeks. However, don't think you are getting off that easily. The second I get the chance, I'm coming for you. Let me say: It's gonna take more than a Konami Code to get rid of me" Alonso throws down the mic before he is suddenly hit in the back with a chair.

Mar attacks Alonso with the chair, nearly breaking it. He drops the chair and glares at Alonso. "You think you can beat me? You think you are better than me?" Mar growls before locking in the Guillotine Choke on Alonso, causing him to pass out.

Jason Sabre is pacing back and forth before he notices someone walk in to his locker room. The camera pans over to show Brian Phillips.

"Y'know, I keep wondering why they keep putting The Ace and The Ass together" Jason glares.

"You're just mad that you're the Ass to my Ace" Brian smirks as Sabre raises his eyebrows.

"Dude, the only thing you are the ace of is being the world's worst big man." Sabre rolls his eyes. "I'm the Ace of Pro Wrestling, The Heart, The Soul. You..." Jason looks Phillips down, "You're the Ass, the shit, the single-most worse thing in the entire company, including the name 'The Renegades'. I still think The Sequel sounds better"

"You think you're cute, don't you?" Phillips gets in Sabre's face.

"Bitch, I'm adorable." Sabre smirks. "I'm also gonna kick your ass tonight if you try anything."

"I'd like to see you try" Phillips pushes Sabre. Before Sabre can push back, Alan Riddle gets between them.

"Men!" Alan yells.

"And Brian Phillips" Sabre smirks again.

"Fuck you" Phillips hisses.

"You wish" Sabre chuckles.

"Listen to me!" Alan screams. "I found you two a partner. Get out to the ring and no fighting, or else"

"Or else what?" Phillips and Sabre ask at the same time.

"Or else Phillips, you lose your Universal Title Shot at Winner Takes All and Sabre, you lose the right to punch Brian Phillips." Alan hides a slight smirk.

"Fine fine." Sabre rolls his eyes and leaves, Brian Phillips not far behind.

 **Upward Climb by CFO$**

Tim Michaels slowly walks into the spotlights before he reaches the center one. He looks up as the lights turn on with a flash. He smirks as the crowd boos. Tim Michaels walks down to the ring, stopping at the end of the ramp. He turns back and nods.

 **Kaze ni Nare by Ayumi Nakamura**

Katashi Suzuki and Tobias Storm walk onto the stage wearing The Renegades shirt while Suzuki holds up the Furī za faiā Flag (Black background with a burning Phoenix in the center). The crowd pops until noticing the Flag and Shirts, booing afterwards. The Leader of Furī za faiā, Katashi Suzuki walks down with Tobias behind him. They get to Tim Michaels and shake his hand before they all get in the ring. Michaels lays across the top rope as Suzuki and Storm hold up a fist.

 **Weight Of My Pride by Pay Money To My Pain**

The crowd cheers as Jason Sabre walks onto the stage. He smirks as he lets the cheers soak in.

 **Killpop by Slipknot**

And there goes his smirk and the crowd's good mood. Brian Phillips cockily walks out, bumping past Sabre. Sabre has to use all his willpower not to punch Phillips. Phillips flips the crowd off as he walks down to the ring, Sabre following as he flips off Phillips. Phillips gets in the ring as Sabre climbs the steps. Sabre aims his finger gun at Phillips and fires before jumping into the ring. He aims it at Tim Michaels, who holds up the V Sign and tells him to Fuck Off.

 **Tomorrow Never Comes by Demon Hunter**

Will Ralston walks out to a surprising pop. Jason Sabre groans as Brian Phillips applauds. Will Ralston slides in the ring and Brian Phillips goes to hug him, but Will surprisingly flips him off. Ralston and Sabre get face to face. Suddenly, The Renegades attack Sabre, Ralston, and Phillips. Suzuki and Storm clothesline Phillips over the top rope. Michaels bounces off the opposite ropes and hits Phillips with a beautiful Tope Con Hilo.

In the ring, Sabre and Ralston dodge clotheslines from Suzuki and Storm and hit double superkicks. Suzuki gets up as Sabre bounces off the ropes. Ralston hits Suzuki with a springboard moonsault, but the second that Ralston leaps off the ropes, Sabre dives through them, hitting Michaels with a suicide dive. Ralston clotheslines Storm out of the ring as the bell rings. Suzuki gets up and him and Ralston lock up. Suzuki gets the advantage, but Ralston backs him into the ropes and bounces him off them.

Ralston leapfrogs over Suzuki, who stops running and hits Ralston with a sharp german suplex. Suzuki immediately gets up and hits a running senton on Ralston. Suzuki covers, but Ralston kicks out at one. Suzuki immediately goes for his Penalty Kick, but Ralston dodges and kips up. Ralston nails Suzuki with a superkick, followed by a discus forearm. Ralston tags in Sabre and they pick up Suzuki. Ralston hits Suzuki with a superkick, sending him into Sabre. Sabre goes for the Final Strike (Ripcord Lariat), but Suzuki ducks and hits a Half-and-Half Suplex. Suzuki picks up Sabre and drives him into The Renegades corner. He starts driving his shoulder into Sabre's gut before Storm tags in.

Suzuki holds his shoulder against Sabre's gut as Storm gets in the ring. Storm hits Sabre with a Bicycle Kick as Michaels tags in. Suzuki continues to hold Sabre against the corner as Michaels mocks Phillips and Ralston before running at Suzuki. Michaels front somersaults over Suzuki to hit a modified cannonball on Sabre. Suzuki finally leaves the ring as Michaels does a cocky pin on Sabre. Sabre kicks out at one and a half and Michaels smirks. Sabre gets up and Michaels immediately smacks him. Sabre rubs his jaw before turning back towards Michaels, who slaps him again. The crowd boos as Michaels gives a big toothy grin. Sabre turns back towards Michaels, who slaps him once more. Sabre has enough and charges for Michaels, who immediately gets in the ropes.

"REF! REF I'M IN THE ROPES! GET HIM OFF ME!" Michaels screams as the ref pulls Sabre away. Michaels slowly leaves the ropes, only to slap Sabre again and get back in the ropes. Sabre is angry as the ref holds him back. Michaels sits on the middle rope while resting his arms on the top rope, smirking the whole time.

"A very common tactic by Michaels here." Tuff notes. "Cowardice aside."

"Cowardice? The man's a genius, Tuff, unlike you! He is making Sabre mad, clouding his judgement" Zero replies.

Michaels slowly gets out of the ropes, only for Sabre to lunge at him, sending Michaels back to the protection of the ropes. Sabre finally snaps and runs past the ref, nailing Michaels with a dropkick, sending him out of the ring. Sabre bounces off the opposite ropes and goes for a suicide dive, but Suzuki catches him with a knee strike, sending Sabre back into the ring. Michaels gets on the apron and goes for a springboard shooting star, but Sabre puts his knees up. Sabre crawls to his corner as Michaels tags in Storm. Sabre manages to tag in Phillips. Phillips and Storm meet in the center of the ring. Storm hits a knife edge chop on Phillips, who replies with a forearm smash. They go back and forth before Storm catches Phillips and hits him with a Spinebuster. Storm covers, but Phillips kicks out at two.

Storm goes for the Storm Bomb (Spinning Sitout Powerbomb), but Phillips slips out and goes for the Bitter End. Storm escapes and Ralston tags in. Phillips hits Storm with a big boot. Ralston goes for a springboard crossbody, but Storm catches him and throws him at Phillips. Storm tags in Michaels, who tags in Suzuki. Storm and Suzuki pick up Ralston. Storm hits the Thunder Driver (Cradle Piledriver), followed by the Penalty Kick from Suzuki, and finally the Vicious Knee from Michaels. Suzuki covers as Michaels and Storm take out Phillips and Sabre. Ralston can't kick out and the crowd boos as the bell rings.

The Renegades celebrate as Sabre and Phillips get in the ring. Sabre is about to attack Michaels when Michaels grabs a mic.

"Hold up hot shot!" Tim yells, holding a hand out in front of him. "Hear me out!" Tim gets behind Storm and Suzuki. "Let's be honest with ourselves, Sabre. This isn't Sabre and Phillips vs The Renegades. No, this is Jason Sabre vs Tim Michaels. You call yourself the Ace so people remember that you are one of the best. People hear the name Tim Michaels and they think of _the_ best." Michaels informs as he slowly walks forward, getting in Sabre's face. "How does this sound: At Forsaken, Jason Sabre vs Tim Michaels...in a No Hold's Barred match?" Tim drops the mic and holds out his hand. Sabre hesitantly accepts. They shake before Tim tries to snap Sabre's fingers, only for Sabre to pull him into a Final Resolution to a pop. The Renegades are too shocked to react, so Sabre simply rolls out of the ring and high fives the cheering crowd. He aims his gun at Michaels and fires, smirking the whole time.

gone.

 **Anything by Jim Johnston**

The crowd groans as Agro runs onto the stage. He runs down the ring, trying to high five the fans, but they pull their hands away. Agro slides into the ring and waits for his partners.

 **Rainbow in the Dark by Dio**

Angelo Santos walks onto the stage to a pop as he smirks. He walks down to the ring and calmly high fives some fans before climbing the apron. He looks at Agro and sighs before stepping through the middle ropes.

 **Help is on the Way by Rise Against**

Dan Riley walks onto the stage to a huge pop. He smiles as he walks down to the ring. He slides into the ring and shakes Santos' hand before walking past Agro.

 **Rain Down by Robin Loxley**

The crowd boos as the lights go dark. 'I Am God' appears on the screen as TriVolt walks onto the stage with a spotlight. He has his hood up and a stern look on his face. He walks down to the ring, ignoring the boos. He climbs the steps and steps through the middle ropes. He walks towards the hard camera and looks into it before getting in his corner, jacket still on and hood still up.

 **Burn In My Light by Mercy Drive**

Matt Lopez walks out to boos, notably missing his SSW Fearless Championship. He walks down to the ring, only to notice The Wanderer Zane Walker sitting front row with both the PRIDE and Fearless Championships. Lopez glares at him. Walker slowly stands up before handing the Fearless Championship to Lopez.

"Keep it shiny." Walker mutters before sitting back down. Lopez glares on more time before sliding into the ring. Lopez stands by TriVolt.

 **Vermillion (Terry Date Version) by Slipknot**

Samuel Dark walks out to boos as he keeps his hood up. The SSW Championship hangs from his hand loosely. Samuel slowly walks down to the ring and climbs the apron. He steps through the middle ropes and removes his hood, staring into the hard cam with his evil eyes. He looks over and his stare meets TriVolt's. They get face to face as the crowd actually pops. TriVolt removes his hood and jacket. Samuel drops his vest and hands the ref his belt as Lopez separates his partners.

The bell rings as Dark and Riley start the match. Dark immediately tags in Lopez to boos. Lopez and Riley lock up and Riley gets the advantage. Riley goes for a neckbreaker, but Lopez spins out of it and goes for one of his own. Riley spins out and hits a poised frankensteiner. Riley picks Lopez up and throws him into the ropes. Lopez hits Riley with a dropkick and immediately covers. Riley quickly kicks out and both kip up. They lock up again and Riley again gets the advantage. Riley locks in a headlock, only for Lopez to bounce him off the ropes. Lopez goes for a dropkick, but Riley grabs the ropes, causing Lopez to miss. Riley runs at Lopez and hits a shining wizard before covering. Lopez kicks out at one and immediately tags in TriVolt.

Riley tags in Santos, who gets face to face with TriVolt. They lock up and Santos gets the advantage. Santos trips TriVolt and locks in a knee-bar on the surgically repaired knee. TriVolt struggles, but manages to make it to the ropes. TriVolt gets up and Santos goes for a superkick, but TriVolt catches it and locks in a knee-bar of his own. TriVolt transitions into a STF, but Santos grabs the bottom rope. TriVolt hesitantly tags in Samuel, who immediately lunges at Santos, scratching and biting Santos.

Samuel grabs Santos by the hair and pulls him onto his knees. Samuel screams in Santos' face, only for Santos to spit at him. Samuel glares before head butting him. Samuel picks Santos up and goes for a snap suplex, but Santos pushes away Samuel and hits a jumping DDT. Santos quickly picks Samuel up and tags in Riley.

They hit a double suplex on Samuel before Riley covers. Samuel kicks out at two and Riley immediately locks in the Anaconda Vice to a huge pop. Samuel struggles, but manages to break free. Samuel gasps for air as Riley gets in his corner, setting up for something.

Suddenly, Agro tags in to boos. Riley sighs and hits Samuel with the Curb Stomp. Agro gets in the ring as Riley tells him to pin Samuel. Agro takes to much time hyping himself up that, when he walks towards Samuel, Samuel does a starfish kip up and nails Agro with the DIE!

The ref counts the three as the crowd boos and Riley and Santos facepalm. Lopez celebrates, laughing in Walker's face. TriVolt puts on his jacket and leaves. Samuel grabs a mic as Riley enters the ring.

"Dan.." Samuel mutters. "You think you are going to beat me. You think you will be the one to slay the king. No no no no" Samuel starts laughing. "Until Forsaken, I have a proposition for you: Every week, you will fight someone who has failed to beat me. If you can win them all, then I will recognize you as more than a worm." Samuel drops the mic as Riley nods. Samuel suddenly goes for DIE!, but Riley dodges and goes for Collateral Damage (Scoop brainbuster). Samuel quickly escapes and leaves the ring. The show ends with the two glaring at each other.


	59. Show 36

**A/N: Hello guys and gals! It's been a long time since the last show. The time in between is canon. This means that things will be different, like feuds. I'm hoping to make this company better than it was before. Let's do this!**

 **Weight Of The World by Young Guns**

The show begins with fireworks as the new owner of SSW, Alan Riddle, stands in the ring. The show's theme fades as Alan raises a mic to his lips.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, in case you didn't see Civil War, I was fired months ago. Savanna Lyric, Jason's daughter and my girlfriend, was fired. We were fired because of the bitterness of Jason Lyric and Kenneth Angel. SSW Forever hasn't been seen in months. We have fought and scratched and crawled for a chance to show you some of the best wrestlers in the world again." Riddle states with passion. "At Civil War, my team defeated Team Lyric and Angel. With that win, SSW has come into Savanna's and I's control. Now, every talent will get opportunities based on how they perform, not how they suck up to the people in charge. This will all start, as I will no longer be running Forever personally." Riddle informs to boos. "However, someone very close to me will." Riddle looks towards the stage.

 **Don't You Dare Forget The Sun by Get Scared**

Savanna Lyric walks onto the stage with a smile. Her blonde hair is in a ponytail and she is wearing a red dress. She doesn't have her glasses on, rather wearing contacts.

Savanna walks down and climbs the steps. Alan pulls up the middle rope so she can step through. He hands her the mic.

"Nice to see you too, SSW" She smiles brightly as the crowd cheers. "As Alan said, I will be the new GM of Forever. I plan to make this show _the_ show. That all starts tonight, as starting off the show is The Ace of Pro Wrestling, Jason Sabre vs The Shinigami Incarnated, Katashi Suzuki!" Savanna informs before her and Alan leave the ring.

The camera goes to the announce table, where Ryan Tuff and Michael Zero sit. "Hello everybody and welcome to the first SSW Forever show in months! My name is Ryan Tuff and I am joined, as always, by Michael Zero!" Tuff enthusiastically greets.

"Nice to be back, Ryan. But I think you've already talked quite enough, so let's get to some action" Zero looks towards the ring before...

 **Weight Of My Pride by Pay Money To My Pain**

Jason Sabre walks onto the stage to a huge pop. He soaks in the cheers as he smirks confidently.

"Arguably the MVP of not only SSW Forever, but the WFA, The Ace has earned that nickname through great matches with the likes of CJ Hawk, Detrick Cyrus, and Will Ralston, just to name a few" Tuff informs.

Sabre walks down the ramp and high fives a couple audience members before jumping to the apron and climbing the turnbuckle. He makes his gun shot taunt before jumping off the turnbuckle into the ring. He walks to the middle and aims his finger gun at the hard cam, firing with a smirk on his face.

 **Kaze ni Nare by Ayumi Nakamura**

Katashi Suzuki walks onto the stage with the Furi Za Faia flag, Tim Michaels and Furi Za Faia behind him. The crowd boos as Suzuki waves the flag.

"Representing The Renegades and the sub-group Furi Za Faia, Katashi Suzuki is the son of Minoru Suzuki. Lately, Tim Michaels and Jason Sabre have been having a bit of an ego problem between them, so now we will see the right hand man of Michaels step up to The Ace." Tuff informs.

"Step up and step over. Jason is a good wrestler, don't get me wrong, but Katashi is the son of Minoru, one of the scariest men in this business. Sabre doesn't stand a chance." Zero smugly states.

Furi Za Faia and Tim Michaels walk down to the ring. Suzuki hands the flag to Tobias Storm. Suzuki and Michaels bump fists before Suzuki gets into the ring. Suzuki takes off his Furi Za Faia shirt and gets in his corner.

The bell rings as Sabre and Suzuki circle each other. They lock up and Suzuki gets the advantage and knees Sabre in the gut. Suzuki backs Sabre into the corner and attacks his gut with knee strikes. Suzuki is pulled off by the ref as Sabre hunches over. Suzuki pushes past the ref and starts kneeing Sabre in the gut again. Suzuki gets pulled away once more. Suzuki goes for the onslaught again, but blocks it and they change positions.

Sabre starts laying into Suzuki with forearms. Sabre starts getting some momentum and goes for a double underhook backbreaker, but Suzuki escapes and nearly takes Sabre's head off with a stiff clothesline. Suzuki picks Sabre up and bounces Sabre off the ropes. Suzuki goes for a second clothesline, but Sabre catches himself on the ropes. When Suzuki stands back up, Sabre catches him with a rolling koppu kick.

Sabre climbs the turnbuckle as Suzuki shakes his head a couple of times, dizzy from the kick. Sabre waits for Suzuki to stand up before hitting a diving variation of the Greatest Dropkick Ever. Sabre covers, but Suzuki kicks out at 1 and a half. Sabre picks Suzuki up and slaps him across the chest. Suzuki snaps his head towards Sabre and slaps him across the chest, the sound echoing throughout the arena. Sabre rubs his chest before kicking Suzuki across the chest.

Suzuki rubs his chest before Sabre holds his arms open, almost asking for Suzuki to hit him. Suzuki goes for a chop, but Sabre catches it and hits an inverted backbreaker. Sabre keeps Suzuki on his knee and rests his elbow on him, waving at Tim Michaels. Suzuki takes advantage and raises his knee, hitting Sabre in the mouth. Sabre falls to the mat and Suzuki rolls onto him, laying forearms into the Ace. Sabre tries to escape, but Suzuki stays on top of him, nailing him with strike after vicious strike. Sabre manages to get to the bottom rope and, after a four count, Suzuki finally gets off. Suzuki poses for the crowd before turning towards Sabre, who hits a springboard sling blade.

Sabre pulls Suzuki up and backs him into the ropes before hitting a couple of kicks against his chest. Sabre bounces Suzuki off the ropes and goes for a leapfrog, but Suzuki big boots him, sending him halfway across the ring. Sabre rolls out of the ring. Suzuki steps through the middle ropes before Sabre leaps onto the apron and catches him with a rope assisted enzuigiri. They both lean against the top rope before Sabre hits a superkick, sending Suzuki into the ring.

Sabre waits for Suzuki to get up before doing a beautiful springboard variation of his Bleeding Black (Flying Crossarm bar). Suzuki struggles as they lay in the middle of the ring. Sabre wrenches the arm, but Suzuki proves to be stronger, rolling to his feet and rolls him up. Instead of letting the ref count, Suzuki begins to stomp on Sabre's head. Suzuki manages to pull his arm free, but continues to stomp relentlessly on Sabre's head. Suzuki finally pulls Sabre up and goes for the Gotch-Style Piledriver (Cradle piledriver). Sabre manages to keep his feet on the ground. Sabre smoothly reverses into the Hallow Point (Sit Out Tombstone Piledriver).

Sabre covers, but Suzuki kicks out at two. Sabre doesn't hesitate to pick Suzuki up and go for Final Strike (Ripcord Lariat), but Suzuki reverses into a hanging armbar. Sabre struggles and manages to remain on his feet. Sabre pulls Suzuki up high enough to nail him with a forearm smash.

Sabre falls into the corner and rubs his shoulder as Suzuki sits up. Sabre runs and hits Suzuki with a flip neckbreaker. Sabre quickly pulls Suzuki up and hits the Final Strike. Sabre gets in the corner and aims his finger gun at Suzuki. Furi Za Faia try to interfere, but Michaels stops them and shakes his head, studying Sabre.

Suzuki gets in a kneeling position and Sabre goes for the Final Resolution (Kinsasha), but Suzuki rolls through and brutally hits the Gotch-Style Piledriver. Sabre rag dolls before Suzuki pushes him over and pins him. The only thing that saves Sabre is him lazily putting his finger on the bottom. Suzuki snaps and begins to unleash on Sabre with brutal elbows and forearms. Suzuki is ripped off by the ref and scolded. Suzuki is about to elbow the ref when Sabre hits him with a superkick to the back of the head.

Suzuki falls to his knees before Sabre hits the Final Resolution to the back of Suzuki's head. Sabre covers and Suzuki is unable to kick out.

 **Weight Of My Pride by Pay Money To My Pain**

Sabre celebrates for a second before turning around and narrowly dodges the Vicious Knee (Bicycle Knee) from Tim Michaels. Instead of retaliating, Sabre simply smirks, as does Michaels. Sabre aims the finger gun at Michaels, who simply moves his head to the left, out of the way of the finger gun.

 **Backstage**

Savanna Lyric is looking through some papers when Traci Star enters the frame, the SSW Forever Women's Championship on her shoulder.

"Why was I called here?" Traci asks, disgusted.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that your challenger will be determined tonight." Savanna informs.

"Challenger? Have you not seen what I do to 'challengers'?" Star glares.

"Doesn't matter. Here on the new SSW Forever, all champions will defend if needed. No exceptions." Savanna smiles as Star leaves.

 **Ring**

Agro stands in the center of the ring with a mic. He looks different. For one, his skin is darker than the pale color it was last time. Next, he is shorter by three inches. He also is quite chubby. He is wearing black cargo pants and a black tactical vest, which is really odd as he doesn't look very...tactical. His mask is also different, as it now looks like a normal ski mask.

"Hey, listen to me!" He yells into the mic in a squeaky voice with no discernible accent. "I'm the new Agro! That's right! The old one wasn't up to par, so they gave me the mask! Don't worry, I am only the single greatest wrestler known to mankind! To prove this, I am issuing an open challenge! If anyone hasn't peed themselves in the back, I triple dog dare you to come out here!" Agro drops the mic as the crowd boos out of mild annoyance rather than seething rage.

The lights suddenly go out. Two spotlights appear on the stage, revealing a piano on one side of the stage and a small table on the other. On the small table lies a violin. Two men in black robes with the hoods up walk out slowly and approach the instruments. They begin to play.

 **Cold by Jorge Mendez**

They play, silencing the crowd with their sad song. After a minute of playing, the song begins to fade before a song is heard on the speakers.

 **Gloomy Sunday (The Hungarian Suicide Song) by Paul Whiteman**

A man in the same black hooded robe walks onto the stage in a spotlight. He stands at 6'3". He removes his robe to reveal messy, black hair slicked back with a strand hanging down. He has a black bushy beard that barely hangs off his face and dark blue eyes that are almost hypnotic. He has a slim but very well defined body when it comes to muscle. He has a detailed heart tattoo over his heart with torn away skin over it and a detailed tear tattoo across his back that looks like a demon trying to tear through and his spine and ribs are seen behind it. He is wearing black jeans with red chain designs going across them, black combat boots, black gloves, and black elbow pads. He is The Reaper of Lost Souls, Salem Erebus.

Agro looks at him on the stage in confusion before noticing four figures surrounding the ring, all with hooded robes on.

"That must be The Erebus Family..." Zero mutters.

Salem slowly walks down to the ring. He walks halfway up the steps before holding his hand out the one of the followers. They place their hand in his and he, without removing his eyes from Agro, kisses it. He then reaches over and pulls down the hood, revealing Sonia Erebus, the girlfriend of Salem.

Sonia Erebus has short black hair and violet eyes. She has a pale complexion and a curvy figure. She wears black eye shadow. She has a tattoo of an evil eye on right hand. She steps back as Salem steps through the middle rope.

"For those who don't know Salem Erebus, he is a twisted man from Ballymena, Northern Ireland. Some call him The Reaper of Lost Souls, some call him The Goner. Whatever you call him, do not doubt him." Tuff informs.

"I think Agro should get out of there as soon as possible." Zero shakes his head.

Salem gets in his corner and stares at Agro, who is trying to remain confident, but failing epically. The bell rings and Agro 'runs' at Salem, who catches him with Frost Away (Pop Up Knee Strike). Salem grabs Agro by the throat and pulls him up.

"Gluttony." Salem mutters in his husky voice before locking in the Take Your Last Breath (Triangle Choke). Agro quickly passes out and the bell rings. Salem lets Agro go as The Erebus Family enters the ring. They all remove their robes, revealing each member.

First is Nick Erebus, who is about 6'0 & 217 lbs. He is kind of tan/light skinned caucasian male. He has a slicked back hairstyle, with a few slim bangs in the front. He has multiple scars on the arms and back area (results of a hard and rough childhood). Finally, he has dark red eyes.

Next is Elizabeth Erebus, who is 5'4 and 145 lbs. She has long Black hair and red eyes, along with a voluptuous figure.

Finally is Zakk Erebus. He is 5'11" and 205 lbs. He has wild red hair, sun-kissed skin, and grayish-blue eyes.

While Sonia and Elizabeth are English, Zakk is Welsh and Nick is American. They all come from very different backgrounds and names, only to come together under Salem, who now has a mic.

"Lasses and Lads... My name is Salem Erebus." Salem informs, his Irish Accent sticking out in an almost charming way. "I am joined by four former Lost Souls. I have saved them. The WFA isn't so lucky." Salem runs a hand through his messy hair. "Whether it's the Four Horsemen, The Cobra Club, The Owners, or any other Lost Soul, they will be punished for their sins." Salem drops the mic calmly before making a crucified pose as The Erebus Family look into the hard-cam.

 **Backstage**

Samuel Dark is whispering to the SSW Championship when he notices someone come in. He looks over to see...Will Ralston.

"Jack...where oh where is dear Jill?" Samuel smiles widely.

"Samuel...look, I know we've had our differences in the past, but I've changed." Will sighs, "I want to know if, after you take care of Dan Riley, you would like to go in the ring once again?" Will now smirks.

"Again?" Samuel stands up and smiles in a sincere way, "NO! I defeated you beyond death! You have already DIED! I refuse to deal with the dead." Samuel glares before bumping past Will, who stands there in disbelief.

 **Ring**

Sitting in the ring is Mar, a kendo stick not far away from him. He has a mic in his hand. "I have woken up." Mar whispers. "Over the last several months, I have asked myself...How? How did I lose to someone like Alonso Lopez? It baffles me!" Mar taps the top of the mic. "Until...it finally hit me! I haven't been in true touch with myself! I haven't been who I used to be! Alonso, come out here and help me find myself." Mar stands up and twirls the kendo stick.

 **Playing With Power by CFO$**

Alonso Lopez walks out, cautious. He slowly climbs the apron when Mar drops the kendo stick. Alonso steps into the ring and Mar points to the kendo stick.

"Do it! Pummel me! Break me! Beat me senseless! DO IT!" Mar screams before Alonso shakes his head. Mar smacks Alonso before dropping to his knees. Alonso rubs his mouth before grabbing the kendo stick. Alonso smacks Mar across the back with it several times. Mar gets to the corner, where he sits and weakly smiles at Alonso. Alonso is confused until he is attacked from behind.

A 6'5" man stands over Alonso. He has pale skin and short black hair. He has dark brown eyes and half his face is painted with stitches. He has a bushy beard. He is muscular and wearing a black and dark red tactical vest, black and dark red pants, a support brace around his left knee, and black and dark red boots. Alonso turns around to look at the man, who grabs him by the throat and pulls Alonso to his feet.

"Belial...Drop him." Mar mutters as he stands up with the help of the ropes. The man nods and hits Colorless Whispers (Chokeslam) on Alonso. Mar grabs his mic and stands next to Belial. "Ladies and Gents, I introduce...Belial!" Mar points towards Belial. "Belial has been a longtime friend of mine, we burst into this industry together brother!" Mar says, doing a poor Hulk Hogan impression. "I was lost without my real mindset. I'm not just someone who causes chaos or becomes bff's with Dick Ryder's son or, I don't know, turn my girlfriend against her best friend." Mar shrugs as the fans boo. "I have reopened my eyes to see...a Colorless world. See, everyone seems to have these strings attached. Whether it's the Ace of Pro Wrestling, The King Cobra, or Mother's Former Soldier, they all are being used by the owners. I am not. I stand here, looking at a black and white world as we- Belial and I, along with a very select few -are the only true colors. And might I say..." Mar smirks at Belial, "I think I'm a pretty sky blue, but that's not the point. Ladies and Gents...welcome to Colorless." Mar drops the mic before Colorless look down on Alonso, who is sitting against the barricade on the outside.

 **Backstage**

Matt Lopez is watching a television as he has the SSW Fearless Championship on his shoulder. He just watched what happened to his brother and he feels...guilt?

"You doing okay?" Alan Riddle asks as he stands by Matt Lopez.

"I'm completely fine." Matt shakes his head and glares at Riddle.

"You made a mistake months ago. That doesn't mean that you can't make it right. I know you still care about your brother." Alan crosses his arms.

"I'm fine." Matt glares again before storming off.

 **Ring**

"A brother's love is something that can be tested, but never break." Tuff states.

"Yeah right. Matt Lopez did the smart thing months ago when he turned on his weak brother. Hell, you and I aren't even related and I'd turn on you for a candy bar." Zero shakes his head.

"Whatever. Up next, we will see a triple threat match to decide Traci Star's next challenger." Tuff informs.

 **Bring Me To Life by Evanescence**

Ana Dracsu slowly walks out to cheers. Ana storms down and slides into the ring. She stands up with a snapping motion. She gets to her corner and sits there, ready to fight.

 **Miss Jackson by Panic! At The Disco**

The crowd boos as Katarina Love walks onto the stage cockily. She poses before walking down the ramp. She walks up the steps before stepping through the ropes. She mocks Ana Dracsu until Dracsu stands up. Love gets in the ropes.

"Keep her in check, ref!" Love screams as she points at Dracsu.

 **Gary Heidnik by SKYND Feat. Jonathon Davis**

The crowd boos heavily as the lights go out. Idrina The Madness walks into a spotlight like a marionette doll moves. Idrina looks up with a sinister smile, revealing a new look. She is still pale skinned, but her hair is red and black and is in pigtails. She has completely black eyes. Finally, she has black lines painted on her face. Idrina soaks in the boos, slowly lowering her arms.

"For those who haven't been paying attention to the rest of the WFA over the past few months, Idrina turned on her tag partner Rachel Peterson at the WFA Special: Thanksgiving Day Disaster. Not only that, but she sided with Mar and it's very obviously changed her." Tuff informs.

Idrina suddenly snaps her arms forward before walking down to the ring normally. She grins evilly at her opponents as she slides into the ring. Katarina stays in the ropes as Idrina and Ana get face to face. The bell rings as Dracsu and Idrina continue to stare each other down, Katarina slowly stepping back into the ring. Dracsu and Idrina turn their heads, looking at Katarina, who freezes.

Idrina suddenly headbutts Dracsu, taking her down. Katarina tries to attack Idrina, but Idrina kicks Katarina's left leg out from under her. Katarina falls to one knee as Idrina grabs her by the hair. Idrina laughs in Katarina's face before Dracsu tackles her. Katarina escapes the ring as Idrina and Dracsu brawl. Dracsu locks in a grounded headlock, but Idrina wraps her legs around the bottom rope. As Dracsu lets Idrina go, Idrina tries to schoolboy her, but Dracsu rolls through and goes for the Vampire's Bite (Coquina Clutch but makes it look likes she's biting her opponents neck) early. Idrina quickly escapes to the outside to avoid getting trapped. Dracsu glares at Idrina, giving Love the chance to attack Dracsu from behind.

Love pushes Dracsu into the corner as Idrina watches. Love starts thrusting her shoulder into Dracsu's gut, trying to make the most of her opportunity. Love pulls Dracsu out of the corner by her hair and spins around before hitting an exploder suplex to Dracsu into the corner. Idrina slides in and tosses Love out of the ring before covering Dracsu. Dracsu kicks out at two and Idrina quickly goes back on the offensive.

Idrina picks Dracsu up and hits an inverted DDT. Love tries to sneak attack Idrina, but Idrina catches her and locks in the Black Widow. Love begins to go weak before Dracsu pulls Idrina off into the Vampire's Bite! Idrina struggles, but is too far away from the ropes. Idrina is about to tap when Love breaks the submission with a frog splash. Love pushes Dracsu out of the ring and covers Idrina, but Idrina kicks out at the last second. Love doesn't hesitate to pick Idrina up, going for the Love Buster (Fireman Carry Facebuster).

Love connects, but before she can cover, Dracsu comes from out of nowhere and locks in the Vampire's Bite once again. Love struggles, but she's in the middle of the ring. Love taps to a huge pop as the bell rings.

 **Bring Me To Life by Evanescence**

The ref raises Ana Dracsu's hand in victory before Traci Star suddenly attacks her. The crowd boos as Traci locks in the Cross Arm Breaker. Ana struggles as several refs run down. Traci is pulled of Ana, who rubs her shoulder in pain. Traci stands tall, holding up the SSW Forever Women's Championship.

 **Backstage**

Dan Riley is tapping up his wrists when Dash Gabriel and Nicholas Ace walk into the room.

"Hey Dan." Nicholas smirks.

"We just got off the phone with Seth and he said that if you needed any help..." Dash leans against a wall.

"We will be here." Nicholas informs. Dan nods before heading out for his match.

 **Help Is On The Way by Rise Against**

Dan Riley walks out to a mixed reaction. Dan looks around before walking down to the ring. He slides into the ring and gets in his corner.

 **Tomorrow Never Comes by Demon Hunter**

The crowd cheers as Will Ralston walks onto the stage. He smiles at the crowd before walking down the ramp. He climbs the steps and steps through the middle rope. Will shakes out his arms as he gets in his corner.

The bell rings as the two men circle each other. They lock up and Riley gets the advantage. Riley locks in a headlock, but Ralston backs into the ropes and bounces Riley off them. Ralston leapfrogs over Riley, who stops behind Ralston. Riley grabs Ralston and goes for a german suplex, but Ralston lands on his feet. Ralston goes for a superkick, but Riley catches it and hits an exploder suplex. Riley grabs Ralston and tries to finish it early with Collateral Damage (Scoop brainbuster), but Ralston escapes and pushes Riley into the ropes.

Ralston hits a rope assisted enzuigiri, sending Riley over the top rope. Ralston bounces off the opposite ropes and hits a tope con hilo on Riley to a pop. Ralston grabs Riley and rolls him into the ring before climbing the turnbuckle. Ralston waits for Riley to stand up before going for a diving crossbody. Riley rolls through and pushes Ralston onto his shoulders. Riley hits a fireman's carry neckbreaker and covers, but Ralston kicks out at one.

Riley picks Ralston up and hits a snap suplex. Riley then sits Ralston up, kicking him in the back. Riley picks Ralston up and sets up for a vertical suplex. Ralston leans his body towards the ropes, landing on the apron and smoothly pulling Riley with him, hitting a suplex to the outside. Ralston gets up first and picks up Riley, who spears Ralston into the apron. Riley picks Ralston up in a spinebuster and drives him back first into the steps. Riley rolls into the ring to break the count before rolling back out. Riley grabs Ralston and hits an x-plex onto the barricade corner.

Riley picks Ralston up and finally rolls him back into the ring. Riley takes a moment to recover before rolling into the ring. Ralston suddenly pops up and hits Glasgow Pride (Arm-Trap Neckbreaker). It obviously hurt Ralston as well, but he quickly covers. Riley kicks out at two and Ralston sits up, shaking his head. Ralston stands up and climbs the turnbuckle. Ralston goes for a diving corkscrew moonsault, but Riley rolls out of the way. Ralston hits the mat hard and sits up, only to get a stiff kick to the chest. Riley picks Ralston up and hits a backbreaker. Ralston rolls in pain as Riley takes a couple deep breaths.

Riley watches Ralston, waiting. Ralston sits up slowly and Riley soccer ball kicks him in the spine. Ralston rolls in pain as an odd look appears on Riley's face...almost as if he's enjoying this. Riley picks Ralston up and hits another backbreaker, causing Ralston to scream in pain. Riley shakes his head before picking Ralston up again. This time, he pulls Ralston to the corner. Riley gets on the second rope and pulls Ralston up. He hits the Philly Skyline (Elevated fireman's carry dropped onto the turnbuckle), causing Ralston to scream in pain even more as he falls to the outside. The ref begins his count as Riley shakes his head again. Riley rolls to the outside and grabs Ralston by the hair. Riley rolls Ralston back into the ring and slowly climbs the apron.

Riley enters the ring as Ralston begins to stand up. Riley shakes his head once more before Ralston nearly takes his head off with a superkick. The crowd pops as Ralston falls back into the corner. Ralston picks Riley up and hits Glasgow Pride again. Ralston rolls in pain, his own finisher hurting his back even more. Ralston slowly crawls to the pin. Riley kicks out at the last second and Ralston sits up, shocked. Ralston slowly gets up and gets in the corner, setting up for the Kinshasa. Suddenly, DGNA jump onto the apron. Ralston attacks both before Riley spears him.

Riley picks Ralston up and hits Collateral Damage. Riley covers and gets the win. The bell rings as the fans begin to boo Dan Riley. Dash Gabriel and Nicholas Ace slide into the ring as Riley looks down at Ralston. Riley suddenly raises the Hiss Off sign, as do DGNA. The show ends with Dan Riley smirking into the camera.


End file.
